Si on pouvait changer le passé
by Lisiane Black
Summary: « Elle se leva et décida de commencer dès maintenant son livre. Elle l’intitulera « les maraudeurs ». Il parlera en particulier du monde magique qu’elle avait connu, des amis qu’elle avait sauvé de la mort et de Sirius Black qu’elle avait aimé » SBOC
1. A travers les rues de Londres

Si on pouvait changer le passé… 

« Elle se leva et décida de commencer dès maintenant son livre. Elle l'intitulera « _les maraudeurs »._ Il parlera en particulier du monde magique qu'elle avait connu, des amis qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort et de Sirius Black qu'elle avait aimé »

Chapitre 1 : A travers les rues de Londres… 

Une jeune fille de dix sept ans découvrit enfin la liberté de circuler dans une ville inconnue, une ville dont les beautés cachées l'ont toujours étonnées. India profita pleinement de son après midi à marcher le long de ces étroites rues de Londres, découvrant ainsi des richesses différentes de son pays natal. Elle pouvait enfin humer cet air londonien dont elle avait tant entendu parler lors de son enfance. Jean-Pierre Mc Grégore avait toujours parlé de ce pays dont il était originaire avec amour et passion. India avait hérité de celui-ci, cette affection particulière pour Londres. Bien qu'elle aimait principalement la France, un sentiment étrange et puissant la liait à cette péninsule. C'est pour cela, qu'elle est venue passer, il y a déjà quelques semaines ses vacances dans son pays d'origine paternelle. De plus, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvante, après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture le jour de Noël, elle s'était encore plus acharnée dans le travail et elle avait obtenu son bac littéraire avec la mention « très bien ». Elle était une jeune fille intelligente, épanouie et mûre. Elève brillante et travailleuse, elle n'admettait aucun moment de loisir durant les mois scolaires. Beaucoup de personnes la surnommait « la forcené du travail » mais son ambition surpassait de loin les critiques que les gens tenaient à son égard. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose depuis le jour où elle avait tenu un crayon pour la première fois. Elle voulait devenir un écrivain et elle deviendra un écrivain. Elle ne le savait peut être pas encore mais son voyage à Londres lui apportera bien plus qu'un bon sujet pour écrire son premier livre.

Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, elle rentra dans une bijouterie. Elle aimait regarder les bijoux, leur beauté était magnifique. Un en particulier attira son attention, c'était un médaillon en or, assez ancien lui sembla t-il, sur lequel était suspendu un saphir de couleur bleu transparent. La lumière reflétait dessus et le faisait merveilleusement briller.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la rue, elle marcha pendant vingt minutes puis s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une librairie. Une table était positionné derrière la vitre avec un magnifique drap rouge aux motifs dorés. Dessus se trouvait « _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé _» _de JK Rowling_. C'était le volume numéro six de la série Harry Potter. India se souvint comme si c'était hier le jour où ses parents, connaissant sa passion pour les livres, lui avaient offert « _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ ». Elle avait été tout de suite passionnée par l'histoire de ce jeune garçon, orphelin qui devait tuer ou être tuer. Elle fut stupéfiée par le monde magique que l'auteur avait créé, des sorts, des animaux, des lieux enchantés que recouvraient ses livres. Tout à coup le vent se leva et il se mit à pleuvoir, India sortit de ses pensées, boutonna sa petite veste noir et marcha d'un pas rapide pur aller se mettre à l'abri. Au milieu du pavé, elle aperçut un hibou, assez âgé, couché par terre. Pris de pitié pour cette pauvre bête, elle décida de la ramasser. C'était un beau rapace dont les plumes de couleurs marron et gris faisait penser au rayure d'un tigre. A ses pattes étaient accrochées un petit colis. India le prit dans ses mains et arracha le papier kraft. C'était tout de même bizarre qu'un hibou porte un paquet, cela ressemblait étrangement au moyen de communication des sorciers dans les livres de JK.Rowling. Elle découvrit une montre à gousset avec une inscription en Grecque. Elle trouva dommage de ne pas connaître cette langue, elle aurait bien aimé comprendre la signification de ces mots. En s'apercevant que l'heure n'était pas exacte, elle bougea le remontoir. Mais à ce moment précis, des picotements lui traversèrent les jambes puis tous les membres supérieurs. Trempée par la pluie, elle tremblait de froid et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Tout autour d'elle se mit à tourner jusqu'à ce que les maisons, magasins et voitures disparurent. Elle sentit son corps se soulever de la terre et puis atterrir brutalement à quatre pattes sur le sol. Comme cela avait commencé, le calme revint et le beau temps réapparut. Ses yeux qui s'étaient brouillés redevinrent normaux mais ses nausées étaient toujours présentes. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se situait dans un parc près d'une forêt. Le soleil brillait et des voix provenaient d'un château. _Dites-moi que je rêve, Où est-ce que je suis ? _s'exclama India d'une voix suppliante mais personne ne répondit. Puis brusquement, elle vit quatre garçons sortirent de la forêt. Deux d'entre eux marchait d'un pas sur, fiers et prétentieux. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs dont un complètement en bataille. Ils avaient de larges épaules et tenaient dans leurs mains un morceau de bois. Derrière se trouvait un garçon assez mignon avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu gris qui lui donnait un air mystérieux et triste. Le dernier était petit, rondelet et marchait d'un pas hésitant. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu et avaient une discussion agité.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du le pousser comme cela !s'écria le garçon en cheveux en bataille, il aurait pu être tué !

-Ca m'a échappé, bégaya le plus petit des quatre qui semblait terrorisé.

-Ca t'a échappé ? Ca t'a échappé ? disait le second outré, tu aurais pu me tuer! Et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est que ça t'a _échappé._

-Baissez le ton, il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde, dit le quatrième d'un ton autoritaire en désignant India, on règlera cela plus tard!

Les Quatre jeunes hommes se retournèrent et détaillèrent India. Celle-ci se releva en un bond et recula de quelques pas. _Ils n'ont pas l'air bien saint, pensa t-elle._

Un des garçon s'approcha un grand sourire aux lèvres. India ne remarqua pas ce sourire charmeur qui faisait tomber toutes les filles, non ce qu'elle vit était bien plus spectaculaire. Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle en fut troublée. Des frissons la traversèrent et une envie irrésistible de le tenir près d'elle la parcourut. Mais avant qu'il s'aperçoive de son trouble, elle se ressaisit.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius Black, déclara t-il.


	2. Révélations I

Chapitre 2 :Révélations(partie I) 

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius Black, déclara t-il_

Sirius Black ! Comme dans Harry Potter ! Est-ce le même ? Non ! IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur, tu es nouvelle ? Et pourquoi es tu toute mouillée ? Il ne fait pas si chaud pour un mois de Septembre !

India regarda Sirius avec étonnement pendant un petit moment puis décida de parler mais le jeune homme la prit de vitesse !

-Et bien tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille bavarde, s'exclama t-il sur un ton ironique.

-Laisse la tranquille Patmol ! intervient le garçon au regard étrange, tu vois bien qu'elle ne se sent pas bien !

-_Patmol_ ?murmura t-elle abasourdi. Ou est ce que je suis ? demanda t-elle

-Où tu es ? s'écria le plus petit des quatre en un couinement, A Poudlard, Bien sur !

-Poudlard l'école de sorcier ! bégaya t-elle.

-Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?répliqua Sirius.

-Laissez la tranquille ! Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, dit-il et voici James Potter et Peter Pettigrow.

_James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Poudlard _! Tout cela est insensé! pensa India. Je dois sûrement rêver, c'est cela je rêve! Je suis en réalité dans mon lit en train de dormir! Mais alors pourquoi tout cela semble t-il si réelle? Il se pourrait bien que tout soit vrai! NON! C'est complètement improbable, je ne peux pas me trouver au milieu des _maraudeurs_ !

-Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, déclara Sirius !

India rougit.

-Mon dieu ne me dîtes pas que je viens de penser tout haut ? fredonna t-elle

-Il semblerait que si, Miss Mc Grégore, dit une sixième voix.

India sursauta en attendant son nom et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui avait pris la parole. Un homme de grand taille se tenait devant elle, il était plutôt maigre et il possédait une longue barbe argenté qui lui arrivait au milieu du ventre! Il portait de fine lunette ainsi qu'un longue robe bleu qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles! Il s'adressa en premier aux quatre étudiants en leur ordonnant de retourner dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner!

-Vous ne voudriez pas déjà avoir une retenue, votre premier jour de cours seulement parce que vous avez pris l'air avant l'heure autorisé, dit il d'une voix malicieuse.

-Venez Miss Mc Grégore, je crois que nous avons à parler, lui expliqua t-il ! Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

India le suivi donc jusqu'à son bureau sans omettre d'objections. De toute façon que pouvait elle faire dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait et qui avait beaucoup trop de ressemblance avec l'école du livre de JK.Rowling. Quand elle traversa, les couloirs de Poudlard, elle reconnut tout de suite les lieux ! C'était exactement comme dans son livre ! Une fois rentré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle aperçut un oiseau rouge prendre feu et devenir de la cendre !

-C'est un phœnix, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore !

-Je sais! Il renaît de ses cendres.

-En effet! Je vous en pris asseyez vous, lui dit il en lui montrant un siège! Voulez vous quelque chose à boire? Du thé, peut être ?

-Non merci! dit elle puis après quelques minutes de silence, elle rajouta : Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore!

-Hum, hum !

-Wouah ! Je ne rêves donc pas?

-Non !

-……

-Je crois que vous vous posez plein de questions mais que vous n'osez pas les formuler, je vais donc vous expliquer le pourquoi de cet entretien et ensuite si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrait !

-D'accord! dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Vous êtes ici même à Poudlard dans une école de sorcellerie! J'ai reçu il y a quelques minutes une lettre du premier ministre de la magie m'informant qu'un voyage temporel avait été pratiqué dans l'enceinte même de cette école! Il m'avait aussi précisé que la personne qui était parvenue jusqu'ici venait directement du futur, 21 ans plus tard ! Je suis donc descendu vous accueillir apprendre la raison de votre visite! Après vous avoir vu aussi étonné, j'en ai conclu que vous étiez une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique! Donc la question qui se pose maintenant c'est comment êtes-vous arrivée à vous procurer un objet à retourner le temps ?

-Je suppose que l'objet dont vous voulez parler c'est de la montre à gousset! Je l'ai trouvé par hasard en fait; il s'était mis à pleuvoir et je me suis dépêchée d'aller me mettre à l'abri quand j'ai trouvé par terre un hibou qui portait un colis! Curieuse de nature, je l'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert cette montre! Elle n'était pas à l'heure donc j'ai tourné le remontoir et je me suis retrouvée ici!

-Je vois !

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner dans mon époque ?

-Je ne sais pas, les montres à gousset sont très particulières et le temps du voyage est indéterminé! Vous pouvez rester à cette époque une heure comme cinq ans!

-Cinq ans?

-Oui, je suis désolé mais il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour retourner chez vous! Mais rassurez vous, lorsque que vous réapparaîtrait dans votre ère, vous aurez le même âge que quand vous l'aviez quitté! Rien aura changé!

-Et si je connais le futur ?

-Miss Mc Grégore, vous ne devez en aucun cas changer le passé !

-D'accord professeur !Une question !Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

-Je me demandais si vous finiriez par me poser la question! Disons que j'ai connu vos parents!

-Mes parents ?


	3. Révélations II

**Je remercie Lilli-Puce, Stella et Eryllis pour leur reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !**

**Voici enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 2 :Révélations(partie II)**

_-Mes parents ?_

India fixa le professeur un petit moment puis demanda :

-Vous avez connu mes parents? Mais comment est-ce possible? Mes parents ne connaissaient pas la magie!

-Il connaissait très bien le monde magique, India! Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous étonner, vous allez peut être même me prendre pour un fou! Je sais que pour vous c'est déjà dur d'assimiler que le monde magique existe mais veuillez m'écouter sans m'interrompre!

India opina de la tête.

-Vos parents, Jean-Pierre et Isabelle Mc Gregore était des sorciers! Jean-Pierre a étudié pendant sept ans à Poudlard! C'était un élève consciencieux, travailleur malgré ses problèmes familiaux! Il a été adopté par des parents moldus, les siens étant morts tués par Voldemort ! Il a souvent été raillé par les élèves de la maison de Serpentard mais il est toujours resté fier et a défendu ses parents adoptifs avec courage! Il était généreux et sympathique. Lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, nous avions accueillis des élèves français pendant six mois où ils étudièrent nos méthodes d'enseignement! Parmi ces élèves se trouvaient votre mère, Isabelle! C'est lors de cette rencontre qu'elle a connu votre père! Ils se sont mariés trois ans après leur études, un an après vous êtes née. Ils ont découvert par la suite que vous n'étiez pas une sorcière…

-Je suis une cracmol ?

-Oui! Ils ont voulu vous protéger et son partis en France pour refaire leur vie! Là bas, ils ont abandonné leur destiné de sorcier pour vous! Ils m'écrivent de tant en tant pour me tenir au courant de ce qu'ils deviennent! Avant ils étaient d'important langue de plomb ! Savez vous ce que c'est ?

-Oui !

-Je ne vous ai pas posé la question auparavant mais comment se fait il que vous connaissiez autant de chose sur la magie! Est ce vos parents qui vont en ont parlé?

-Non! Tout est écrit dans un livre. Un écrivain écrit la vie des sorciers et plus précisément de Harry Potter!

-Ne m'en dîtes pas plus! Rien de plus! Personne ne doit connaître le futur, ça pourrait changer le cours du temps temporels!

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et regarda son phœnix !

-Vous ne devez jamais parler à qui que ce soit d'où vous venez! Reprit-il, vous allez rester à Poudlard pendant une seule année, pour voir ce qui se passe! Si d'ici là vous n'êtes pas de retour dans votre époque, vous aurez le choix de faire ce que vous voulez! Bon, pour commencer, il faut que je vous trouve un rôle à Poudlard! Aimez vous lire Miss McGregore ?

-J'adore Professeur !

-Bien, dans ce cas vous travaillerez à la bibliothèque! Mme Granbgurb est gravement malade et doit absolument se retirer! Je vais vous envoyer dans la maison de Griffondor où vous serez certainement le mieux! Vous dormirez dans le dortoir de Miss Evans puisqu'une place s'est libérée! Vous prendrez votre repas à la table des Lions! Tout cela vous convient t-il?

-Oui, dit elle d'une voix enrouée! Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez sortir ! Miss Evans vous attend en bas, c'est elle qui vous fera visiter Poudlard !

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest tandis qu'une jeune fille était assise près d'un lac! Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais qui flottait dans l'air en faisant des vagues. Elle ne semblait pas grande mais ne paraissait pas petite! Elle portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt rouge, sur lequel été représenté de drôle d'insigne! Elle avait un regard particulier qui étonnait toujours les gens. La couleur de ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu, cela ressemblait à du violet ! Ce n'était pas une femme spécialement belle mais son regard la rendait particulière! Les hommes était nombreux à la courtisé mais jamais avec succès! Elle n'était pas simple à vivre et son fort caractère ainsi que son franc parlé était mal perçu! India réfléchissait! Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante en émotion. Après son entretient avec le directeur, elle avait visité Poudlard avec Lily Evans! Elle s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Elle lui avait présenté certaines personnes et lui avait montré son dortoir!

Oui! cette journée avait été chargée! La révélation sur ses origines l'avait complètement anéanti! Ses parents lui avaient menti pendant plus de dix sept ans et cela l'a penné! Elle qui s'était crue proche d'eux! Dumbledore lui avait demander de ne rien révéler sur le futur! Elle pensait que cela ne serait pas un problème de mentir aux maraudeurs même si elle souhaitait une autre vie pour eux. Mais à ce moment là, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle se lirait d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans à tel point que cela remettra en cause la phrase de Dumbledore: _Miss Mc Gregore, vous ne devez en aucun cas changer le passé. _

**Je sais que pour l'instant on ne découvre pas vraiment la relation du personnage avec les maraudeurs mais plutôt sur son passé ! Mais patience ! La suite arrivera bientôt (enfin j'espère !). Le troisième chapitre s'intitulera « Un caractère insoupçonné » ! _India va surprendre tout le monde !_ Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai déjà plein d'idée ! Je sais déjà quand nos personnages principaux(Sirius et India) vont se rapprocher et j'ai pleins de petites scènes en tête! Il me reste plus qu'à les mettre sur papier! Voilà!**

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews !**


	4. Un caractère insoupconné

**Merci à Lilli-Puce et Eryllis pour les reviews ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3 !**

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Chapitre 3 : Un caractère insoupçonné 

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'India se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'elle y travaillait! Deux semaines pendant lesquelles, elle apprit à connaître les lieux ainsi que la bibliothèque! Elle rencontrait fréquemment Lily Evans et Remus Lupin avec qui elle discutait souvent! Sa connaissance de la magie avait triplé depuis son arrivé grâce à tous les livres qu'elle avait lu! Son travail était agréable et lui permettait de se fondre dans le monde des sorciers! Son statut de cracmol avait bien entendu fait le tour de l'école, ce qui avait amené certaines personnes à lui poser des problèmes! Les serpentards, fidèles à eux même n'évitaient jamais une occasion pour la toiser, l'insulter et l'humilier. Jusqu'ici elle gardait son calme et ne faisait comme si de rien n'était! Mais pour les maraudeurs cette attitude était inadmissible! C'était alors comme ça qu'India se trouva en pleine discussion avec James, Sirius et Lupin!

-Mais tu ne vas pas te laisser insulter comme ça pendant toute une année sans rien faire? s'exclama James.

-En plus ce ne sont que des lâches! s'écria Sirius, ils profitent du fait que tu es une cracmol pour t'attaquer!

-Et ce n'est pas lâche de votre part de leur lancer des sorts par derrière! riposta t-elle.

-Heu…ce n'est pas lâche! On fait cela pour te venger! intervient Remus sur son ton de Professeur .

-C'est exact! approuva James.

-Tout a fait vrai! renchérit Sirius.

India sourit.

-Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous me portez mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule!

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te défends pas? demanda James étonné.

-Par ce que je ne vais pas leur sauté à la gorge pour des stupidités pareils! répliqua t-elle.

-Mais il te ridiculise devant tout le monde! s'énerva Sirius.

-Non, il ne me ridiculise seulement devant les personnes qui pensent comme eux! C'est eux qui sont ridicules car ils n'obtiennent aucunes réactions de ma part! C'est ce qui les énerve!

-Voilà quelqu'un qui pense avec son cerveau! dit Remus mi-amusé.

-Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt à aller trop loin car ils risquent d'avoir des retournées!ajouta t-elle

-Je n'en doute pas! murmura Remus avec un sourire.

India leur fit un grand sourire puis déclara sur l'ironie:

-Vous êtes venus seulement pour moi? C'est trop aimable de votre part!

-Ne rêve pas trop! On a accompagné Remus, il voulait poser un livre et James voulait en profiter pour voir s'il n'apercevrait pas Evans! assura Sirius adressant un grand sourire hypocrite à son meilleur ami!

-Je…Ce n'est pas vrai! De toute façon elle a cour! répliqua James.

-Il est tellement accro qu'il connaît mieux son emploi du temps que le sien !

-SIRIUS BLACK JE VAIS…………….

-Silence! cria India pour couvrir la voix puissante du maraudeurs, je vous rappelle qu'on est dans une bibliothèque et que des gens essayent de travailler! Si vous voulez vous disputer, allez le faire ailleurs !

James et Sirius la regardèrent, abasourdis de la réaction de cette jeune fille tandis que Remus avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie et de malice! Son coté loup-garous, lui disait que cette fille avait du caractère! Son regard l'étonnait toujours et le troublait! C'était tout de même une jeune fille mystérieuse et il avait la certitude qu'elle avait un secret! Un terrible secret!

Mais il était bien content qu'une personne puisse parler aux maraudeurs sur ce ton! Voilà une perle rare! pensa t-il.

India se retourna et se dirigea vers un rayon puis déposa le livre que Remus avait ramené pendant que celui-ci en cherchait un nouveau! James et Sirius était adossés contre un mur et attendait leur ami lycanthrope d'un œil impatient!

-Peter! S'exclama Sirius en le voyant rentrer dans la bibliothèque, Que peux tu bien faire ici?

-J'ai besoin d'un livre!

-Tu n'as qu'a le demander à India, ça ira plus vite! Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James en le voyant hésité, elle ne va pas te manger!

Peter s'approcha doucement de India en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis il leva ses petit yeux bleu vers elle. Remus qui regardait son ami avec amusement pour son manque de confiance en lui devant une joli fille, sourit ! Mais il s'aperçut très vite que la bibliothécaire observait Queudverd d'un œil réprobateur et froid!

-Heu…..India………..Pourrais tu me donner……..heu……..le livre…….sur les métamorphose niveau 7, bégaya t-il.

India lui jeta un regard glacial puis dit d'un voix sèche et froide:

-Tu es assez grand pour le prendre toi même alors évite de me prendre pour ta bonne! Est-ce clair?

-Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve! se révolta t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas chercher? Pas besoin de se croire autant si on est même pas capable de trouver soi-même un livre! déclara t-elle sur un ton cassant. Troisième étagère à droite, troisième rayon partant du haut !

Peter lui lança un regard noir puis parti dans la direction indiqué. Les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient observé la scène de loin s'approchèrent.

-Tu aurais pu lui parler sur un autre ton, lui reprocha Remus.

-Je lui parle comme je veux!

-Il ne t'a rien fait, pas besoin de lui crier dessus! dit James, il est gentil ce n'est pas comme les serpentards...

-Et c'est notre ami! continua Sirius.

India éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

-Premièrement, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner concernant Peter car quand il s'agit de remballer les gens, vous n'y allez pas doucement! Deuxièmement, vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis et troisièmement je ferme la bibliothèque alors je vous pris de sortir! débita t-elle d' une voix sèche!

Elle se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour faire signe au maraudeur de sortir!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous sortir de la bibliothèque! soutint Sirius, pas avant l'heure de la fermeture!

India le fusilla du regard! Une rage immense bouillait en elle! Elle prit un crayon sur son bureau, se dirigea vers le panneau indiquant les horaires, raya l'heure de fermeture et remplaça par l'heure indiquait par l'horloge de la bibliothéque!

-Voilà! déclara t-elle d'un ton cassant, maintenant j'ai le droit de fermer! Dehors!

Peter qui avait regardé la scène d'un peu plus loin, ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la pièce suivi par un Remus, un James et un Sirius mécontents!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius marchait dans le troisième étage en compagnie de Remus et James. Il fulminait de rage.

-Elle a osé nous virer de la bibliothèque! Comment a t-elle osé! Cria t-il.

-Calme toi Patmol, intervient Remus, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Mais tu as vu comme elle s'en est prise à Queudvert! dit James.

-Le pire c'est la façon dont elle nous a traité! rajouta Sirius, à croire qu'elle a le droit de fermer la bibliothèque quand ça lui chante!

-Elle en est responsable…

-Ca ne l'excuse pas Remus! trancha Sirius.

-Regardez! s'exclama James en pointant son doigt vers le milieu du couloir!

A quelques pas d'eux se trouvait Severus Rogue qui levait sa baguette vers India! La discussion semblait agiter! Nos trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'eux et sortirent leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent en direction de leur ennemi!

-_Servilus_ ne t'as t'ont pas appris à ne pas attaquer les jeunes filles, déclara James.

Au son de cette voix, les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent instantanément et dévisagèrent les arrivants! Rogue les foudroya du regard tandis que l'expression de India était inexprimable!

-Mêlez vous de vos affaire, bougonna t-il.

-BAISSEZ VOS BAGUETTES, cria une voix féminine !

-Evans! s'exclama Potter.

En effet, Lily Evans arriva. Elle s'approcha des quatre sorciers et leur fit baisser leurs baguettes!

-Vous êtes dans un couloir de l'école! siffla t-elle, encore heureux qu'aucun professeur ne passe par là et vous aperçoivent! Non, Potter! rajouta t-elle en voyant James ouvrir la bouche, il n'y a pas de « mais »! Rogue, retourne dans ta salle commune! dit elle.

Severus leur jeta un dernier regard méprisant puis fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter. Il se retourna et dit à India :

-Tu n'est qu'une bonne à rien! Les gens comme toi devrait être supprimer! Les géniteurs aussi, d'ailleurs car c'est de leur faute si on a par la suite des déchets pareils!

Aussitôt quatre baguettes s'élevèrent en même temps! Les yeux de India lançait des éclairs! Ses poings étaient fermés et ses mains tremblaient de rage! Avant que qui que ce soit puisse lancer un sort, elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui donna un gros coup de genoux entre les jambes. Severus tomba par terre et plaqua ses mains contre la partie de son corps qui lui faisait mal!

Sirius émit un long sifflement d'admiration!

-Elle remonte dans mon estime, affirma Sirius.

-Alors là! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! déclara James, enfin après le jour où Evans sortira avec moi!

Lily le regarda avec amusement puis lui sourit! Elle s'adressa ensuite à India : _Bien joué! _Et parti sous le regard amoureux de James.

-Elle ne m'a pas crié dessus! Elle m'a sourit, Lily Evans m'a sourit! dit il heureux.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance tandis que Remus et India prirent un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à calmer.

**Je ne sais pas si je rajouterais le chapitre 4 avant la fin de la semaine ou pas ! (mais je pense !) En tout cas, si c'est le cas, ce sera sûrement le dernier avant dix jour, car je pars en vacance Mercredi ! Voilà !Gros bisous à tous et à toutes ! **


	5. Confidences pour confidences

**Merci à Lilli-Puce et Erylis pour les reviews ! Voici le chapitre suivant !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toute.**

Chapitre 4 : Confidences pour confidences 

Deux jeunes filles discutaient sur le canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor! C'était deux filles qui après deux mois dans le même dortoir, étaient devenues amies! L'une avait des cheveux noir et l'autre des cheveux roux. Là s'arrêtait leur différence! Elles possédaient toutes les deux un regard unique qui déstabilisait leur interlocuteur et qui rendait fou deux garçons. Lily Evans avait des yeux vert émeraudes et India Mc Gregore les avait violets.

-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais lui parler? demanda Lily.

-Pourquoi, tu ne le ferais pas? répondit India.

-Je ne sais pas! Tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire qu'il me plait bien?

India se mit à rire puis s'arrêta d'un coup! Elle tourna vivement la tête derrière la canapé!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, India ?

-Je….(Elle fronça les sourcils puis fit face à Lily et lui sourit) Non, rien! Javais cru entendre le froissement d'un vêtement! Pour reprendre notre discussion, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir! Tu lui plais et il te plait! Où est le problème?

-Ca fait six ans que je l'envoie balader!

-Tu n'as qu'a y aller tout doucement! D'ailleurs depuis le début de l'année, tu as été assez gentille avec lui! Tu lui as même sourit!

-Tu as peut être raison!

-Bien sur que j'ai raison! s'exclama India, Moi je te dis que vous allez être ensemble!

-Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

-C'est mon intuition qui me le dit! répliqua India en souriant!

0o0o0o0o0o0

James et Sirius enlevèrent en un seul mouvement la cape d'invisibilité de leur dos!

-Tu as entendu? s'écria James, Lily est tombée amoureuse!

-Ouais!

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? s'exclama James! Mais c'est horrible! Maintenant je n'ai plus une chance avec elle!

-Je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer à ta place! S'exaspéra Sirius, puis voyant l'air triste de son ami, il rajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Les filles tombent amoureuses toute les trente secondes!

-Et ça devrait me rassurer? Questionna James.

-…

-Je me demande qui ça pourrait bien être?

-C'est sûrement « ce Serdaigle » avec qui elle travaille en potion! Tu as vu comme il l'a regarde en cours! Si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte qu'il tombe accidentellement sur un scroutt à pétard?

-Et si Lily s'en aperçoit?

-Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir!

James eut un grand sourire!

-Allez viens, on a rejoindre Peter et Remus! Depuis le temps que j'attends la pleine lune! s'écria Sirius.

Remus était assis dans un lit de l'infirmerie! Des cernes sillonnaient son visage du à la nuit précédente qui avait été épuisante! Comme tous les soirs de pleines lunes, Remus n'avait pas dormi! Il tenait dans ses mains un papier dont il relut les notes plusieurs fois de suite! Il trouvait tout cela troublant! Elle leur avait menti! Il se remémora le jour elle avait parlé de sa famille! C'était cette fois-ci qu'il avait fait le lien! Il était à la bibliothèque, cela se déroulait seulement deux semaines après son arrivé!

**_« Mes parents sont morts depuis déjà un ans! Il travaillait comme langue de Plomb! _ _Je ne suis jamais venue à Londres avant! C'était le pays originaire de mon père! Il y travaillait! Lorsque j'ai eu mon bac, c'est comme_**_ **les aspics pour vous! Je suis venue en Angleterre découvrir mon pays d'origine! »**_

Il avait été intrigué par son histoire! Les langues de plombs existaient bien en France mais on ne les appelait pas comme cela! Il lui avait demandé le prénom de ses parents juste par curiosité. Elle avait répondu **_« Jean-Pierre et Isabelle McGregore ! »._** Mais il avait bien senti au son de sa voix qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout! Elle avait par la suite plus jamais parlé de sa famille, évitant soigneusement le sujet! _Pourquoi a t-elle menti_, murmura Remus en repliant méticuleusement le bout de parchemin pour le ranger! Tout à coup rentra dans la pièce les trois autres maraudeurs suivit par India! Remus la regarda intensément! Décidément son visage ne laissait paraître aucunes expressions! Il dit bonjour à ses amis qui le quittèrent rapidement pour aller en cours! James semblait vouloir parler à India mais Sirius le tirait par le bras!

-Dépêche Cornedrue! On est déjà en retard! Dit Sirius en faisant de grand signe à Remus, à tout à l'heure Lunard!

India sourit devant l'attitude des deux garçons puis alla s'asseoir près de Remus! Elle garda le silence quelques instants puis lui tendit un livre!

-Tiens! Voici le livre que tu désirais!

-Merci! Tu l'a déjà fini? lui demanda t-il.

-Oui !

Un silence étrange et pesant régnait entre les deux adolescents. Chacun des deux regardaient ses propres mains, hésitant à prendre la parole! Ce fut India qui interrompit le silence!

-Je sais que tu es un loup-garous! Déclara t-elle dans un murmure.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux et la scruta intensément! Comment était-ce possible ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Continua t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur tous les toits! Je sais garder un secret!

-Comment ?

-Tu as tous les symptômes qui correspondent!

-….

-Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais au courant pour t'éviter de trouver des excuses devant moi!

-Merci.

India lui sourit puis se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand Remus la rappela! La jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur! _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose _fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche! _Bon sang!_ se dit-il, _tu es à Griffondor, non? Un peu de courage!_ India se rapprocha de quelques pas!

-La fois où tu m'as parlé de tes parents, j'ai été intrigué par le prénom de ton père! expliqua t-il d'une voix franche. J'ai alors fais des recherches et j'ai découvert quelque chose de bizarre!

_Oh non!_ pensa India! _Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a découvert que je viens du futur ça serait horrible! Je vous en supplie! ¨Pourquoi lui ai-je parler de mes parents! Je suis complètement stupide!_

-Ah !

-Lorsque je suis rentré en première année, continua t-il, un garçon de septième année m'avait aidé à retrouver mon chemin dans les couloirs du château! Son nom était Jean-Pierre McGregore! Il doit avoir aujourd'hui 24 ans! Et tu as dix sept ans! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il t'a eu à 7 ans! C'est complètement impossible!

India baissa les yeux!

-C'est pas mon père, c'est un…un cousin! inventa t-elle.

-Tu mens avec aplomb mais je ne te crois pas! Premièrement, parce que j'ai découvert dans les archives du ministère sa photo ainsi que celle de sa femme, Isabelle! Tu leur ressembles beaucoup trop pour être une simple cousine. Deuxièmement, ils se sont mariés l'année dernière après leur études de langue de plomb et ils ont actuellement une petite fille de un ans qui s'appelle _India_!

-…

-Tu nous a menti! Dit il sur un ton de reproche!

India était en proie à une panique immense! Que devait elle lui dire à part la vérité? Elle décida de opter pour l'honnêteté! Après tout elle pouvait bien lui dire qu'elle veniat du futur sans pour autant faire allusion aux romans qui détaillaient la vie de Harry Potter!

Elle prit une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit puis lui dévoila qu'elle venait du futur! Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début mais sans parler des livres de JK Rowling! Remus l'écoutait avec attention sans l'interrompre! Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Remus lui posa quelques questions:

-Tu ne sais donc pas pour combien de temps tu es là?

-Non !

-Quelque chose m'intrigue, dit il! Comment se fait-il que tu soit au courant pour les maraudeurs alors que tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de nous auparavant!

_Pris au piège_, pensa t-elle!

-Remus je ne peux rien dire sans changer le cours du temps!

-Tu connais donc notre futur?

India prit une grande inspiration! Comment répondre à cette question convenablement?

Remus la fixa et compris tout de suite le sens de ce silence!

-Il faut que j'y aille, déclara t-elle subitement, je dois aller ouvrir la bibliothèque!

Elle partit à grande enjambé puis rajouta avant de sortir!

-Remus? Si tu pouvais garder tout cela pour toi, s'il te plait! Si jamais Sirius et James l'apprennent, ils ne me lâcheront pas d'un semelle! Tandis qu'à toi, je peux te faire confiance! Je suis sûr qu tu ne poseras pas de questions! Merci!

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir!

Remus regarda la porte encore un moment plongé dans ses pensées! Elle connaissait obligatoirement leur passé! Elle n'aurait sinon jamais réagi comme cela et elle connaissait trop James et Sirius! Un frisson le parcourut! Il se souvint du regard triste et désolé qu'elle lui avait lancé ainsi que du regard méprisable et haineux envers Queudvert ! **_Vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis._** Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête! _Qu'as tu pu bien faire, Peter? _murmura t-il. Un mauvais pressentiment le traversa! Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'allons nous devenir dans le futur? susurra t'il.

Suite à cette phrase de drôles de mots lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Trahison, mort, punition, larmes!_

Et ce fut sur cette idée que notre jeune lycanthrope s'endormit.

**Voilà ! **

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**Le prochain chapitre n'apparaîtra pas avant au moins dix jours car je pars en vacance ! En attendant, vous pouvez lire mes autres fics dont deux sont des one shot !**

**Harry Potter et Godric's Hollowsuite du tome 6 (quatre chapitres sont disponibles mais j'en est déjà écrit 15. Il ne me reste plus que le dernier avec le grand combat et l'épilogue !)**

**Un été inoubliablesur Ron et Hermione !**

**A jamaisSur Harry et Ginny et le grand combat !**

**De gros bisous à tout le monde !**


	6. Elle est bien plus que cela!

**Merci à Patacitrouille, lili-Puce, Erylis pour leur review ! cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Voilà la suite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 5 : Elle est bien plus que cela !**

_25 Novembre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Bientôt trois mois! Je ne vois pas la fin de mon séjour! Si je peux appeler cela un séjour! Rémus connaît mon secret depuis trois semaines! Il est très discret! Je crois qu'il a remarqué mon amertume envers Peter et il ne me comprend pas! Mais ce n'est pas facile de le voir tous les jours faire ami-ami avec les autres quand on sait qu'il va les vendre! Lily et James se sont embrassés! Ils sont trop mignons! Lors de la dernière sortie au Pré au Lard, James a demandé à Lily de l'accompagné! Bien sur, elle a accepté au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Moi, j'y suis allée avec Sirius et Remus! Peter est resté à la salle commune, il avait des devoirs à finir. Nous avions passé un merveilleux après-midi! Nous étions allés boire un verre aux Trois Balais! Sirius m'a fait goûter la bierreaubeurre _(ça s'écrit comme ça ?)!_J'adore! C'est trop bon! Ca un goût étrange mais c'est délicieux! Après, Remus est allé poster une lettre et il ne restait plus que Sirius et moi! Il m'a demandé où est ce que je voulais aller et j'ai donc proposé la cabane hurlante! Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait! Il m'a dit « Tu en as pas peur? On dit qu'il y a un monstre! » J'ai éclaté de rire! Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi! Il a été adorable! J'ai fait la connaissance d'un Sirius totalement différent. Il n'était pas « le-garçon-le-plus-beau-de-toute-l-école-et-qui-a-toutes-les-filles-qu-il-veut ! ». Non! Il n'était pas comme cela! Il a été attentionné, tendre, amusant et cultivé! Nous avons eu des discussions que jamais je n'aurai imaginé entretenir avec lui! Il m'a fait visité des endroits surprenants! Il a plusieurs fois effleuré ma main. A chaque fois des frissons me traversaient. Son visage restait impassible pourtant j'ai du mal à croire que c'était seulement accidentel! Je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec la petite troupe! Je me pose, de plus en plus de questions! Lorsque le soir, les maraudeurs entament leur interminable discussion sur leur futur, j'ai énormément du mal à cacher ma tristesse! Comment se dire que dans quelques années, ils n'existeront plus! Qu'on ne verra plus jamais ces quatre jeunes gens rayonnants de joie et d'optimisme! Eux qui rient, insouciants du danger, insouciants de leur mort futur, insouciants. Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé…………._

India posa son crayon et ferma son journal. C'était un vieux cahier en cuir qu'elle avait acheté à Londres, quelques heures avant son voyage temporel. Elle écrivait à l'intérieur ses moments de doutes et de craintes. C'était pour elle, l'unique moyen de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, de narrer les inoubliables heures qu'elle passait avec les maraudeurs, avec Lily.

India était assise à une des tables qui étaient réservées aux étudiants et non pas au bureau qui lui étaient attribué. La bibliothèque. Elle appréciait tant cet endroit. Une chaleur familière y régnait. Elle avait un sentiment de sécurité et d'assurance, au milieu de tous ces livres! Preuve vivante de la connaissance, du pouvoir, de la force de ce monde. La seule preuve de leur existence. Elle voulait tout connaître, tout savoir sur ce monde où ses parents on vécut, où Lily et les maraudeurs vont sombrer. Ces livres lui permettaient de se rapprocher d'un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas! Elle, ce n'était que la fille de deux grands sorciers. Elle est seulement l'amie cracmol. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme en proie à des sentiments contradictoires et qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Si elle devait sauver ce qu'elle aimait aux périls d'autres personnes. Si elle l'aimait et si elle en avait le droit. Devait elle être si égoïste ?

-Un galion pour tes pensées, dit une voix mettant fin à un débat mental!

Sa voix! India regarda celui qui lui avait parlé! Il était tellement beau! Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur si intense qu'elle en eu le vertige. Elle lui sourit. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux deux galions ? s'exclama t-il, en ne la voyant pas répondre.

India se mit à rire.

-Je me demandais ce que le séduisant Sirius Black pouvait bien venir faire seul à la bibliothèque. Tu n'est sûrement pas venu y étudier! dit elle avec un sourire malicieux!

-Je ne suis pas seul! répliqua t-il.

-Ah non? Pourtant je ne vois personne d'autre, dit elle en faisant mine de regarder autour d'elle.

-James était là, il y a cinq minutes mais il a vu Lily… Remus sermonne des première années de Serpentard quand à Peter il est à l'infirmerie! Il a tellement mangé qu'il a mal au ventre.

India eut un sourire sadique en pensant à Peter couché sur le lit de l'infirmerie, courbé de douleur.

-Oh je vois! s'écria t-elle. Tout s'explique. Mais dis moi, pourquoi être venu à la bibliothèque? A moins que ce ne soit une toute nouvelle technique de ta part pour charmer les filles.

-Exactement, dit-il soudain très sérieux . Je me suis aperçu très récemment que les plus jolies filles se trouvaient ici! J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance!

-Oh! Et tu en a trouvé une?

-Oui!

-Elle est jolie, alors? demanda India intéressée.

-Magnifique!

-Blonde?

-Brune!

-Je la connais?

-Oui! Dit-il dans un murmure en la regardant dans les yeux. En plus du fait qu'elle soit belle, elle est drôle, intelligente, patiente mais aussi orgueilleuse et fière. Elle a les plus beaux yeux de toute l'école et puis elle a un côté mystérieux qui la rend encore plus attirante.

India le regarda à son tour! Son souffle s'accéléra quand elle lut dans son regard un sentiment tellement fort qu'il est indéfinissable. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Non! Il n'y avait plus que lui!

-Ah les voilà! s'exclama la voix de James.

Il s'approcha en compagnie de Rémus. A ce moment précis, India fut sur le point de se jeter à son cou pour l'étrangler! Arrivés à leur hauteur, Sirius se leva et leur sourit. Le charme était rompu.

-Alors Patmol! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans nous?

-Ennuyé? Moi? Non pourquoi j'aurai du ? En fait je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à vous! Non! Je discutais avec India!

James haussa les sourcils puis sourit à son ami!

-Vous avez discuté de quoi? demanda t-il.

-De ma nouvelle technique pour conquérir les cœurs des _damoiselles_. Et puis je lui ai parlé d'une fille que j'appréciais!

-Oh oh! Une nouvelle conquête?

-Non! Elle est bien plus que cela! Alors Rémus, dis moi que tu as bien puni ces serpents! dit il en regardant Remus, soucieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

India n'entendit pas Rémus répondre. Elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée à rassembler ses affaires. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir! Sa phrase ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit. « _Non! Elle est bien plus que cela! ». _Le faisait il exprès? Etait ce pour lui qu'un jeu?Prise de panique en se rappelant le regard plein d'amour qu'il avait dans les yeux, elle secoua sa tête et décida d'oublier. Elle se concentra donc sur la discussion des maraudeurs.

-D'accord! s'exclama James! Dans une semaine, c'est à dire le premier décembre, tu devras effectuer une danse sur le lac gelé avec des patins, à minuit. Tu feras exactement comme les filles qu'on avait vu des ses boites, _« des télés » _je crois, lorsqu'on était rentré dans un magasin moldu pendant ses vacances!

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. India ne comprit pas comment Sirius avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation mais une chose était sur: Il ne savait pas patiner!

James arborait un sourire triomphant et Rémus regardait ses amis avec amusement!

-Bien sur, si tu te défiles, ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. Disons que ce que tu caches sous ton lit pourrait très bien être révélé au grand jour!

Sur ce James sortit de la pièce avec Rémus. Il sembla à Sirius l'entendre dire: « _ça risque d'être comique, cette fois-ci._»

Sirius faisait une mine épouvantée! Comment allait-il faire? Il se retourna vers India, la regarda avec des yeux suppliants et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Tu n'aurais pas par hasard des livres sur le patinage artistique?

-J'ai beaucoup mieux! s'entendit dire India! Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre!

-C'est vrai? demanda Sirius comme un enfant de cinq ans qui vient d'apprendre qu'on va l'emmener voir le père noël!

India opina de la tête!

-Oh merci, merci, merci! s'écria Sirius soulagé! Tu me sauves la vie!

Il se pencha vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue! Il partit en courant vers la porte quand au dernier moment, il lui dit :

-Merci encore! Tu es géniale!

India le regarda partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire cette proposition! Ils allaient maintenant devoir se retrouver seuls et ça lui faisait peur! Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir résister de nouveau à un de ses sourires charmeurs ou à ses gestes attentionnés. Elle amena sa main à sa joue, là où quelques secondes plutôt il avait posé ses lèvres. Un sourire rêveur apparut sur son visage.

**Prochain chapitre pour bientôt ! **

**Voici le titre:**

**Chapitre 6 : 1ère leçon**

**J'ai déjà des schémas pour les quatre prochains chapitres! Il ne me reste plus qu'a les écrire. Ca prendra beaucoup plus de temps car j'ai l'intention de finir la fic Harry Potter et Godric's Hollow avant. Merci encore pour les reviews !**


	7. Première leçon

**Merci à keiko kishar, Cel, Miss Lisa Black et lilli-Puce pour les reviews. Voici enfin la suite ! Après avoir fini ma toute première fic, je vais pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur celle-ci !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 6 : Première Leçon**

Le grand jour arriva. Mercredi 27 Novembre. Première leçon pour Sirius Black. En ce matin d'hiver, India se réveilla toute joyeuse. Elle s'habilla à une vitesse qui ne lui était pas habituelle et descendit déjeuner. Arrivée à la table des Griffondors, elle prit deux toasts qu'elle recouvrit de confiture tout en fredonnant un air.

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur! s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

India lui fit un grand sourire avant de replonger dans son déjeuné. Sirius se pencha tout doucement vers elle et lui chuchota dans l'oreille quelques mots pour pas que Remus, Peter et James ne l'entende :

-Est-ce à la pensée de te retrouver seul ce soir avec moi, qui te rend si joyeuse? demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux!

India le regarda avec ses yeux violets. Son visage passa d'un rouge vif à sa couleur normal si vite, que personne ne s'aperçut de son gène. C'était sans compter sur Sirius, bien sur!

-Il ne faut pas croire, qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille est heureuse, Sirius Black en est la cause, répliqua t-elle dans un murmure.

-Oh oh! Et pourquoi tu as rougi? demanda t-il.

_Réfléchit, réfléchit_! pensait India.

-Je viens de voir Marc Dolnad! Il est tellement mignon! inventa t-elle.

Sirius la regarda avec intérêt!

-Marc Dolnad? Le Serdaigle?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Il a plein de boutons partout et il est super ennuyant! s'exclama Sirius!

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que tu est jaloux! susurra India.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Les trois maraudeurs les regardaient avec attention. James avait au coin un petit sourire que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien! Cela ne présageait rien de bon! India quitta la table pour aller ouvrir la bibliothèque laissant les quatre amis ensemble. En chemin, elle croisa Lily.

-Tu t'es bien levée tôt ce matin! déclara t-elle.

-Je n'avais plus sommeil!

Lily la regarda avec un regard qui signifiait _« tu me prends pour qui? Je vois très bien que c'est à cause de quelqu'un! »._

-Alors? pressa t-elle, Vas-tu m'avouer le nom de la personne qui te rend si heureuse?

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi curieuse, Lily!

-Je te prie de ne pas changer de sujet! Dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors c'est qui? Je le connais?

Un hochement de la tête.

-Il est à Griffondor?

De nouveau, un hochement de la tête.

-Ne me fait pas plus patienter! Qui est-ce?

-Sirius!murmura India

-Black? LE meilleur ami de James? Le coureur de Jupon?demanda t-elle surprise.

-Tu en connais d'autre?

-…Et vous êtes ensemble?

-Grand Dieu! Non! Bien sur que Non!

-Tu ne l'apprécies pas?

-Si ! Mais on n'est pas ensemble et je ne veux pas sortir avec lui! Je vais simplement lui apprendre à patiner! Pour le pari avec James!

-Je vois! Pourquoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher! Sinon, tu vas rater ton petit déjeuner!

-Tu as raison! Si on ne se voit pas avant ce soir! Bonne chance avec Sirius! C'est un vrai enfant de cinq ans parfois!

-Mais, il est tellement adorable! susurra India pour elle même.

La journée se passa relativement vite et India ne vit pas l'heure de son rendez-vous arriver. Six heures sonna. India se leva de sa chaise, vérifia qu'il ne restait plus personne à la bibliothèque et la ferma. Elle partit ensuite en direction du lac! Lorsqu'elle sortit du château, elle ne vit personne près de lieu prévu. Elle s'avança encore de plusieurs mètres mais personne à l'horizon. Elle alla se poster sous un arbre, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire bouger les feuilles. Cette année, l'hiver avait été précoce. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, la neige recouvrait la terre de Poudlard. Un vent glacial balaya son visage. India resserra son écharpe et mit ses mains dans ses poches! Elle avait oublié de prendre des gants! Son nez et ses joues étaient rougit par le froid. Ses cheveux étaient correctement relevés sous bonnet.

Au bout de dix minutes, Sirius n'était toujours pas arrivé! India commença à s'énerver! Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui fasse faux bond! Elle commençait à retourner vers le château quand elle le vit arriver!

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! s'écria t-elle! Je te signale que ça fait dix minutes que j'attends dehors avec ce froid! On ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas faire patienter une fille!

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça! lui dit-il. D'accord, je m'excuse d'être en retard et j'avoue que ce n'est pas très galant de t'avoir fait patienter! Mais j'avais une bonne raison! Il y avait des serpentards qui avaient l'intention de me suivre et disons que je les ai en dissuadés. Tu me pardonnes, rajouta t-il avec son air de chien battu.

_Comment résister? _pensa India.

Voyant son visage se détendre, Sirius lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin!

-Là au moins personne ne nous verra. L'informa t-il. Tu n'as pas froid aux mains? demanda t-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de gants.

-Si, un peu, avoua t-elle

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pris de gants.

-Figure toi, que j'aime bien avoir froid, répliqua t-elle sur un ton agressif. J'ai oublié d'en acheté, ça te va?

-Pas besoin de monter sur tes étalons! Je posais juste une question!

-Désolé!

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est déjà oublié! affirma t-il en enlevant ses gants. Tiens, prend les miens! j'en ai pas besoin!

-Mais pourquoi tu les as pris ?

-Je savais que tu en aurais besoin! dit il dans un murmure. Alors, on commence par quoi, professeur?

India réfléchit quelques instants.

-On va débuter par quelques pas de danse très simple.

-D'accord Chef!

Après une heure de travail, Sirius réussissait à pratiquer plusieurs figures. Ce n'était certes pas de l'art mais c'était très bien pour un débutant. Il commença à neiger. India décida que le moment était venu de rentrer!

-On a bien travaillé, aujourd'hui! On n'aura qu'à revenir demain. S'exclama t-elle.

-Encore cinq minutes! insista Sirius. S'il te plait, seulement cinq petites minutes!

-J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant de six ans qui veut continuer à faire un tour de manège! dit-elle. D'accord pour cinq minutes mais pas une de plus!

-Tu sais valser? questionna t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi? Tu n'as pas l'intention de…

-Si!

-Non!

-Pourquoi ? Si tu sais valser, il ne doit y avoir aucun problème! déclara t-il.

-J'avais dix ans quand j'ai appris, je ne pense pas m'en souvenir encore! reconnut elle.

-C'est ce que tu prétends mais je suis sur que tu danses merveilleusement bien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui prit le bras et l'approcha vers lui. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et lui saisit sa main droite dans la sienne. Il se rapprocha d'elle encore quelques centimètres puis commença à danser. C'était un moment magique. India pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage ainsi que humer son odeur! Même à travers les vêtements, elle pouvait percevoir les muscles qu'il cachait! Elle planta son regard dans le sien et fut noyé dans ses yeux! Son cœur ne battait plus, son souffle était coupé! Le froid avait disparu! Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Plus que deux personnes attirées l'une vers l'autre. La morale, les principes, plus rien n'existait! Sirius resserra son étreinte puis tout doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûtait ses lèvres avec douceur puis leur baiser s'intensifia pour devenir passionné. Désormais, plus rien ne les importait. Ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : Etre ensemble.

**Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews**


	8. Pourquoi?

**Merci bcp à Miss Lisa Black,** **keiko kishar et Lilly-Puce pour leur reviews !**

**Voilà la suite qui arrive très rapidement !**

**Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi ?**

India était assise en tailleur dans la classe de métamorphose. Cachée derrière le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, elle essayait de garder son sang froid ! Le regard droit devant elle, elle ne semblait pas regarder une chose en particulier. Elle avait seulement besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre. IL y a une heure, elle embrassait Sirius Black avec passion Il y a une heure, elle riait avec Sirius. Il y a une heure, elle était dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avait elle rencontré ? Elle se souvint du baisser qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils n'avaient rien dit mais ils s'étaient compris. Tout était parfais jusqu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_« Non! Arrête! Sirius! On ne peux pas! dit-elle en s'éloignant. Nous ne devons pas! Je suis désolée!_

_-India? Attend ne part pas! India! »_

Si seulement elle pouvait oublier ! Si seulement, elle pouvait retourner à son époque maintenant avant que l'impossible arrive, avant qu'elle ne puisse se passer de lui !

-India ? Tu es là ? Demanda la voix de Remus à travers l'entre baille de la porte. Il rentra doucement dans la pièce, la traversa et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau. Il s'assit à côté d'India et garda le silence durant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut sur un ton compatissant et doux :

-Sirius nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Déclara t-il. Quand il ne t'a pas vu à la grande salle au moment de manger, il avait l'intention de venir te chercher mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Je pense que tu avais besoin d'être seule! A la fin du repas, James l'a emmené se défouler dehors. Je suis donc venu voir comment tu allais!

-Tu m'a trouvée avec la carte?

-Avec la carte, affirma t-il.

-Sirius ne l'a pas trop mal pris? demanda t-elle avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

-Disons que son égaux en a pris un coup mais je ne pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter à ça! Il tient à toi, plus que tu ne le penses. Assura t-il.

-C'est bien là le problème. Répliqua India.

-Qu'il t'apprécie plus que les autres filles? questionna t-il étonné.

-Oui! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble! Tout cela est impossible!

-Parce que tu viens du futur?

-Il y a aussi de cela. Sirius et moi, c'est tellement…..improbable! Je ne veux pas m'attacher!

-La vie est trop courte, India pour ne pas en profiter.

-Ne pas en profiter? Comment pourrai-je profiter de ma vie alors que je ne vis pas ma vie!

-Je ne comprends pas!

-Plus rien de ne va! Je devrais normalement me retrouver en fac à Paris pour continuer mes études et devenir écrivain! Au lieu de cela, je suis à Poudlard en tant que bibliothécaire pour une période indéterminé! Je me retrouve au plein milieu du temps des Maraudeurs! Je connais le futur des sorciers et du monde magique mais je n'ai pas le droit d'agir! Pour couronner le tout, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse et je ne crois pas avoir la force de me taire! Je vais un jour retourner à mon époque en sachant que… Je n'aurai rien pu faire! J'en ai marre de me poser sans cesse toutes ses questions, de me demander si je devrais le dire en sachant que j'en ai pas le droit! Je ne souhaiterais jamais vous avoir connu.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement avec le revers de sa main droite puis regarda Remus et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté avec mes problèmes mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais bien.

Remus la regarda avec gentillesse.

-Non, India tu ne vas pas bien sinon tu n'aurais pas dévoilé autant de chose sur le futur désastreux qui nous est réservé.

India se mordit les lèvres. Remus aperçut son geste. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et continua :

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, en tout cas j'essaye. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de détenir un secret surtout quand il est terrible! Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te replier sur toi même! Tu sais des choses qui je crois sont difficiles à garder pour toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'il en est, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, que ce soit de Sirius ou autre chose n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je serai toujours à l'écoute. Je sais par expérience que d'avoir des amis dans des situations comme celle-ci ça peut aider!

-Merci, Remus.

Il lui sourit et se leva. Avant de partir, il se retourna et dit :

-Si je peux quand même te donner un conseil, profite du jour présent, sinon tu va le regretter.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce laissant India en pleine réflexion.

0o0o0o0o0

-Ah! Lunard te voilà !s'exclama Sirius. Nous avons un gros, gros problème! La carte à disparue! Je souhaitais regarder où était India mais quand on a regardé dans la valise, elle n'était plus là!

-C'est moi qui l'ai! dit Remus. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur!

-Ce n'est pas grave! dit Sirius en lui arrachant le parchemin que Remus avait sortit de sa poche. Maintenant qu'elle est là, je vais pouvoir regarder où est India.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Remus en reprenant le papier.

-Et pourquoi?demanda Sirius sur la défensive.

-C'est elle que je suis allé voir et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour aller lui parler!

-Et qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir?

-On a discuté!

-Vous avez discuté? s'écria Sirius. Si elle a discuté avec toi, pourquoi elle ne discuterait pas avec moi?

-Sirius! dit Remus en essayant de calmer son ami. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

-D'être seule? Avec toi peut être? cracha t'il sur un ton acerbe.

-Sirius ne commence pas…, tenta James

-Quoi? Je ne fais rien de mal. J'essaye seulement de comprendre!

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Coupa Remus agacé. Elle a besoin de réfléchir.

-Mais il n'y a rien à réfléchir! On s'est embrassé et elle m'a repoussé! Voilà ce qui s'est passé! Je ne vois pas en quoi il y a de quoi à réfléchir!

-Maintenant ça suffit Sirius! dit il sur un ton cassant. Elle a des problèmes qui dépassent un simple baiser….

-Et je suppose que tu les connais ses problèmes, _toi_!

-Et elle n'a pas besoin qu'un garçon vienne la voir, seulement parce que son égaux à été touché! continua t-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de Sirius. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi elle s'est confiée à moi plutôt qu'à toi, la réponse est très simple! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un garçon qui veut jouer avec pour la rejeter! Après, si tu veux qu'elle soit sincère avec toi, arrête de te comporter comme un gosse de treize ans dont les hormones sont en ébullition! Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit!

Il monta dans son dortoir en grande enjambée sans jeter un regard de plus à Sirius!

James regarda son ami avec un regard inquiet et méfiant, serrer les poings. Il était d'un fureur tel un ouragan! Il balança la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui à coup de pied et sortit en un coup de vent de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers le parc et une fois arrivé dehors, il marcha pendant de longues heures. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une en particulier, le frustrait: Pourquoi ?


	9. Parce que tu es tout!

**Merci bcp à Lilli-Puce et Miss Lisa Black ( tu es Lisa sur pottermagic ?) pour leurs reviews !**

**Chapitre 8 :Parce que tu es tout !**

Depuis le 27 Novembre, India était de plus en plus distante avec les maraudeurs. Seul, Lily réussissait à la faire parler et c'était simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait dans le même dortoir. Après le baissé échangé, Sirius et India se parlèrent très peu. Un bonjour par ci et un bonjour par là, voilà où s'arrêtait leur conversation. India faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter tandis que ce dernier semblait vouloir lui parler. Les jours avançaient doucement et India se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle même.

Sirius et Remus avait encore été fâchés pendant trois jours. Sirius n'avait pas apprécié la remarque du lycanthrope et ce dernier ne souhaitait pas s'excuser simplement pour avoir dit la vérité. James était, donc, entre ses deux amis, essayant de les réconcilier comme il le pouvait. Ce fut Sirius qui dut se plier devant la détermination de son ami. Le pari avait été annulé, «pour l'instant » comme avait aimé préciser James.

Le premier soir des vacances de Noël, Sirius s'approcha discrètement d'India par derrière et lui plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Qui est-ce? demanda t-il enjoué.

India lui enleva les mains de son visage tandis que Sirius s'assit sur la chaise, à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Sirius! Lui dit-elle. Il faut que je travaille. Je dois archiver certains livres et ça me prend beaucoup de temps, alors laisse moi s'il te plait.

-Voyons! On est en vacances! Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler!s'exclama t-il.

-Rectification. Les élèves sont en vacances ainsi que les professeurs. Mais je te rappelle que je suis la bibliothécaire et que je n'ai pas de vacances! La bibliothèque est toujours ouverte pour ceux qui le souhaite!

-Tu es trop dur avec toi même! affirma t-il avec un sourire. Repose-toi un peu! Tu en as besoin! Viens avec moi, on a qu'à aller se promener! Je suis sur que ça te fera du bien!

-Je t'ai dit non, Sirius! proféra t-elle sur un ton qui ne demandait pas de réplique.

Sirius posa sa mains sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'écrire mais celle-ci la retira très vite.

-Pourquoi? implora t-il. Je ne te plait pas?

-Laisse moi tranquille! Dit elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la salle commune des Griffondors suivie de près par un Sirius interloqué. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent James et Remus.

-On a emmené Peter à l'infirmerie. Informa James comme pour se justifier.

India le regarda perplexe tandis que Sirius se plaça devant elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis?

-Sirius! S'il te plait. Supplia t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Sirius! intervient Remus. Laisse là! Tu voix bien qu'elle ne veux pas te parler!

-Ca suffit, Remus. Rugit il. India! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'a repoussé, la dernière fois! C'est tout de même pas la fin du monde! Non? Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ?

-SIRIUS! gronda Remus!

India tourna vers son ami Lycanthrope un regard imploré. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sirius se radoucit un peu.

-India, je t'en prie ne pleure pas! Je veux juste comprendre!

-Comprendre? demanda t-elle. Il n'y rien à comprendre, Sirius!

-Tu ne m'aimes pas?

-Remus, je t'en prie aide moi! implora t-elle.

-Remus? cria Sirius furibond. Je te demande si tu m'aimes plus que comme un simple ami et tu parles à Remus! Mais ça y est! J'ai tout compris! C'est avec Remus que tu veux être…….

-Non…..

-C'est lui que tu veux…………

-Non….

-Alors, c'est quoi? beugla Sirius. Depuis la dernière fois, tu m'évites comme la peste ! Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, bon sang , pour que tu n'oses plus me regarder, me sourire !

-Rien. Tu n'as rien fait! Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait quelque chose! C'est moi !murmura t-elle.

-Tu est avec quelqu'un? demanda t-il d'une voix étranglé.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Répond!vociféra t-il.

-Sirius, je crois qu'on devrait la laisser! tenta James en voyant India effondrée.

-Pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura répondu!

-Tu veux une réponse?demanda India sur un ton à la fois douloureux et en colère. Tu vas l'avoir ta réponse! Non, je ne suis avec personne! Non, je ne veux pas être avec Remus!

-Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

-Parce que si je te regarde ou même si je te parle, je n'aurais pas la force de résister aux sentiments qui me tenaillent! révéla t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Parce que depuis un certains temps, je ressens des sentiments que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir! Parce que depuis que tu m'as tenu dans tes bras, je n'arrive pas à te chasser de mon esprit. Parce qu'a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois tomber derrière ce rideau, parce que nous avons aucun avenir ensemble ! Tu n'es pas destiné à me rencontrer, tu n'est pas destiné à vivr…

Remus l'empoigna par les épaules et l'emmena à l'écart, loin à la porté de la vue de Sirius. Il la regarda dans les yeux! Tous les deux avaient comprit qu'ils venait d'éviter le pire. India la première.

-Merci! Murmura t-elle.

Elle s'agrippa à son coup et pleura sur son épaule. Elle avait failli tout révéler, elle avait failli tout raconter! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se taise? Pourquoi devait elle l'aimer ? Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il sache, qu'il soit sauvé, qu'ils vivent!

**0o0o0o0o0**

La salle commune de Griffondor était vide. Tout le monde était monté se coucher depuis des heures déjà, mais il restait tout de même deux élèves, assis sur le canapé. Sirius Black et James Potter attendaient. Remus et India n'était toujours pas revenus. Sirius avait voulu les attendre. James était resté pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent. Il savait pertinemment que Sirius n'allait pas rester calme devant Remus, surtout si celui revenait à une heure tard dans la nuit avec India. Non, il devait rester ! On ne sait jamais ! Le sang froid se perd rapidement !

Sirius était quand à lui perdu dans ses pensées. India avait été très clair dans ses propos, elle avait même été extrêmement claire. Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle si triste, si distante envers lui ! Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer ? Qu'avait elle voulu dire ? Pourquoi Remus se sentait il le besoin de la protéger ?

Les pieds sur la table basse, les mains plaquées derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le bruits d'une porte et des pas dans les escaliers le réveillèrent. Combien de temps avait il dormi ? Il ouvra lentement ses paupières, se retourna et aperçut Remus qui discutait avec James. Debout en deux ou trois mouvement, il s'approcha des ses amis et demanda d'une voix grave.

-Où est India ?

-Elle est montée ce coucher. Répondit Remus d'un ton calme.

Soudain une colère immense apparut chez Sirius. Il sauta sur Remus qui tomba par terre et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était son ami, c'était seulement le garçon qui avait passé des heures, dehors, le soir avec India.

-Sirius, Arrête ! dit James en le tirant par les épaules. Laisse le tranquille.

Remus se releva tant bien que mal puis passa sa main sur son nez en sang. Lorsque Sirius fut calmé, James le lâcha. Sirius s'assit par terre, accablé. Remus vint se mettre à côté de lui, faisant signe à James de les laisser. Celui-ci les laissa après un dernier regard vers Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il était redevenu normal. Remus et Sirius restèrent assis par terre un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Remus rompit le silence

-On était seulement allé se promener, Sirius ! Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air !

-Pourquoi elle a dit qu'on était pas destiné à se rencontrer ? Tu crois qu'elle ne m'aimes pas ?

-Sirius ! Tu as très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit !

-Mais, elle est partie avec toi ! C'est avec toi qu'elle parle, c'est à toi qu'elle sourit.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te la prendre, Sirius ! Elle parle avec moi comme elle parle aussi avec Lily ! Nous sommes seulement des amis ! Et pour être franc, je la considère comme une sœur !A chaque fois qu'elle sourit, c'est quand on parle de toi ! Elle a besoin de temps ! Sois patient avec elle et tout ira bien !

-Merci Lunard !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Patmol !

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé pour ton nez ! J'ai été idiot, je crois !

-C'est déjà oublié !

Remus se leva et commença à monter les marches qui conduisait au dortoir quand au derniers moment, il dit :

-Elle a déjà choisi, Sirius !


	10. Joyeux Noël

**Merci à Lilli-Puce, keiko kishar, Lily9172 et Miss Lisa Black pour leur reviews !**

**Chapitre 9 : Joyeux Noël.**

India se tenait assise sur le canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, elle contemplait le feu qui dansait dans la cheminé. Depuis combien d'heures était-elle là, à contempler ces flammes ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle envie de hurler sa douleur, de ne plus voir constamment leur visage ? Bien trop longtemps. Noël approchait. Les élèves riaient et India pleurait.

Lily la regardait à l'écart, assise sur une table en compagnie des maraudeurs. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement son chagrin mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider à affronter ce cauchemar. Elle en avait discuté avec Remus. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée. Elle prenait tellement de soin pour rester à distance, qu'ils n'osait plus l'approcher. Sirius non plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'a India ? Demanda un jour Peter sur le ton de la conversation, en regardant d'un œil craintif Sirius.

-Elle a mal. Répondit Lily dans un murmure, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Peter haussa les épaules et se leva doucement.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille ! les informa t-il.

-C'est peut être parce que tu n'essaies pas de la comprendre ! répliqua Sirius d'un ton cassant. A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu es trop bête.

Queudvert lança un regard meurtrier à son ami avant se sortir de la salle.

-Est-ce à cause de moi ?questionna Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas. Réfuta Remus.

Sirius baissa sa tête sur son jeu d'échec, déplaça un pion puis demanda de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ? Parce que si c'est à cause de l'autre soir, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-Ca n'a rien à voire. Assura Lily. Elle…….ses parents…….l'année dernière……... -Lily jeta un regard furtif en direction de son amie- Il y a un an India a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture ! C'était le jour de noël !

James arrêta d'observer son échiquier pour regarder India d'un air désolé tandis que Sirius fut simplement capable de prononcer un « Oh » attristé.

-Disons que depuis, continua la rouquine, les périodes de Noël ne l'enthousiasme plus !

Les quatre amis se turent. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Rien. Ils savaient que les mots ne suffiraient pas à atténuer sa peine, seul le temps le pourrait.

**0o0o0o0o0**

24 Décembre 1977. Tous les élèves étaient montés se coucher après s'être rassuré que leur cadeau seront bien mis à leur place grâce à un sortilège. India était assise sur le canapé, elle regardait les paquets installés près du sapin. Il y avait sept petits tas. Un pour chaque élève resté pendant ces vacances de noël. Lily. James. Sirius. Remus. Peter. India. C'était la première année où ils étaient si peu nombreux ! Mais malgré cela, India gardait ses distances, elle ne devait pas plus s'attacher. Elle n'aurait pas la force de perdre encore une fois les personnes qu'elle aimait. Des images circulaient dans son esprit. Des images où ses parents étaient encore vivant. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Sa gorge était sèche. Trop de souvenirs affublaient de son esprit. Des souvenirs douloureux. Des mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

_Un coup de téléphone. Un voix. Des mots. Un cri._

_Une jeune fille était couchée sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il y a quelques minutes, elle dansait, chantait tout en préparant le repas. Il y a cinq minutes son père lui avait dit « On part chercher quelques chose d'important. On revient dans une heure. D'ici là, prépare nous le dîner, ma chérie. ». « Mais papa il est vingt deux heures ! »avait répliqué India. Il lui avait sourit. Son dernier sourire ! Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Son dernier Baiser ! Et il était sorti de la maison en compagnie de sa femme. Ils étaient heureux. Ils allaient fêter noël à leur retour. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce coup de téléphone. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Jusqu'à ces quatre phrases. « Miss Mc Grégore ? Je suis l'inspecteur Mc Dagart ! Je me trouve actuellement sur la route A7, il y a eu un accident! Vos parents sont mort, mademoiselle, je suis vraiment désolé. » Le choc fut brutal! India lâcha le combiné et s'écroula par terre. Les prochaines heures furent les plus difficiles. Elle resta des heures couchés par terre à pleurer. Elle ne s'endormit que le matin, au lever du soleil, les joues mouillés de ses larmes et le cœur brisé._

India ferma les yeux dans un supplice, pour empêcher ses larmes couler. Elle secoua sa tête comme pour chasser une mouche. Soudain, elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers du dortoir des garçons puis un sifflement qui entonnait la cantique « vive le vent d'hiver ». Sirius apparut les bras encombré de cadeaux. Il s'avança vers le sapin d'un pas nonchalant et ne semblait pas remarquer India. Sirius s'agenouilla et déposa ses paquets par terre en fredonnant.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir ensorcelé tes cadeaux comme tout le monde ? demanda India

Sirius sursauta, se retourna et regarda son interlocutrice. Il lui sourit.

-Je préfère le faire moi-même. Ca fait beaucoup dire ?

-Noël ?

-Oui ! Ca qualifie assez bien ce que je ressens. Dit il. Alors, voyons ! Celui-là c'est pour James, celui-là pour Remus ! Ah et celui-là, c'est pour toi ! Voici celui de Lily Et celui de Peter.

-Tu m'a acheté un cadeau ? Tu n'aurais pas du !dit elle. Je ne faites pas noël ! affirma t-elle comme si c'était une excuse.

-Peut être, mais pour moi, Noël c'est simplement l'occasion de donner des cadeaux aux gens que j'apprécie sans pour autant avoir une raison !

-…….

-India……murmura t-il. Si l'autre nuit, je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse……

-Sirius …..

-Non ! Laisse moi finir ! C'est pas tous les jours que je m'excuse alors…..s'il te plait écoute moi !

India acquiesça de la tête et Sirius vint s'installer à ses côté.

-Je ne souhaite pas te forcer, ni même t'influencer ! Je veux que tu prennes tes décisions par toi-même et que si tu souhaites, un jour tenter quelques chose avec moi, c'est parce que tu l'auras choisi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme le le garçon que toutes les filles voient. Je veux dire par là que je sais ce que pense les gens de moi. Je ne veux que tu m'aperçois tel quel ! Lily nous a dit pour tes parents et Remus m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta t-il en voyant son visage se crispé. Je ne te poserais pas de questions. Je vais pour la première fois de ma vie, respecter le choix d'autrui sans m'en mêler. Parce que tu es plus qu'une seule simple conquête !

Il s'adossa sur le dossier du canapé et poussa un long soupir !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si dur de dire la vérité !avoua t-il.

India lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Tu sais Sirius, aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée devant cette cheminée avec l'espoir que quand j'ouvrirai mes yeux, mes parents seront de nouveau devant moi. Ma mère aimait beaucoup rester près du feu. Elle y tricotait mes pull quand j'était toute petite. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle avait confectionnait une écharpe avec mes initiales. Je la portait sans arrêt. Mon père disait que j'avais l'air d'une véritable princesse…..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle fondit en larmes. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

-Ils me manquent tellement ! sanglota t-elle.

-Chut ! Ne dis rien ! la consola t-il. Pleur ! Ca fait du bien quelques fois !

India se blottit dans ses bras et pleura. Les larmes du désespoir finirent par sortir. Son chagrin si bien refoulé pendant cette année venait de jaillir. Elle avait perdu ses parents, ceux avec qui elle avait vécu pendant 16 ans, ceux avec qui elle avait partagé ses moments de joie. Plus jamais sa mère ne lui fit un pull. Plus jamais son père l'appela « princesse ». Plus jamais elle ne les revit. Ils étaient mort dans un accident. Mort parce qu'ils avaient pris la voiture. Ils étaient mort parce qu'on venait de les retrouver. Mort. Combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacé?  
Tard dans la nuit, India finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sirius. Lorsque minuit sonna, ce dernier lui déposa doucement un baiser sur ses cheveux et lui murmura

-Joyeux Noël, India !


	11. Le médaillon

**Merci bcp à Miss Lisa Black, Lilli-Puce, Keiko Kishar et Lily9172 pour leur reviews !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Le médaillon.**

Le lendemain, James, Peter, Remus et Lily découvrirent Sirius et India endormit sur le canapé.

-Comme ils sont mignons, s'exclama Lily.

Elle les regardait avec un regard attentionné et maternel et elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Remus approuva de la tête la remarque de la griffondor tandis que Peter les fixait avec dégoût et antipathie. En ce qui concernait James, il avait depuis longtemps fini de les observé et c'était dirigé vers le couple pour les réveiller quand Lily le stoppa d'un geste. Il la fixa surpris quand un sourire énigmatique et moqueurs apparut sur son visage. Ca ne présageait rien de bon ! Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et commença prononcer un sort quand la voix de Sirius retentit.

-Si tu oses prononcer cette formule, James Potter, je te promet qu'un matin tu vas te réveiller sans plus un seul cheveux sur ta tête.

James rangea sa baguette dans sa poche en faisant une grimace. Sirius se leva et regarda son ami avec malice puis sans que personne sans aperçoive, James reçut de l'eau sur tout le corps, le trempant ainsi jusqu'au os. Sirius éclata de rire.

-En revanche, Je ne t'ai pas interdit de me lancer un sort sans incantation !dit il

James prit à son tour sa baguette près à renvoyer le sort à son ami mais Lily stoppa son geste.

-Je croyais que tu voulais ouvrir tes cadeaux ?demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

James émit un grognement et se pencha vers ses paquets. Sirius eut un sourire de vainqueur et vint lui aussi se placer près de ses cadeaux. India qui avait était réveillé par le rire de Sirius, se leva doucement, sourit à Remus et Lily puis regarda James et Sirius déballer leur cadeau comme des enfants de trois ans.

Après plusieurs minutes tout le monde avait ouverts ses paquets et mangeait devant la cheminé des chocolats.

-Je vais chercher quelque trucs dans les cuisines ! Quelqu'un viens avec moi ?demanda Sirius.

-Je veux bien venir, finit par dire India, j'aimerais bien voir comment elles sont.

-C'est partit !

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du château avant d'arriver sur les lieux. India fut abasourdis lorsqu'elle vit les cuisines. Il y avait plein de elfes de partout qui travaillait et quand ils les virent, ils se regroupèrent autour d'eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient. India avait l'impression qu'ils se prosternaient devant eux et elle en fut gêner, c'était sans compter sur Sirius, bien sur. Il était tellement à l'aise ce qui montrait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, d'ailleurs certains elfes disaient : « Oh Bonjour Mr Black, que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? » ou « Ca sera comme d'habitude Mr Black ? » ou bien encore « Je vois que Mr Potter, Mr Remus et Mr Pettigrow ne sont pas présent ! ». Sirius les regardait d'un œil amusé et répondait à leur question avec bonne humeur.

-Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais du bacon, des toasts, du pudding et le gâteau de hier et aussi, le truc avec la sauce, oui ça ! dit il en voyant un elfe montrer un récipient. et du chocolats puis des bierreaubeures. Je pense que ça va suffire.

-Bien, Mr Black.

-Attendez, est ce que vous pourrez mettre aussi des friandises! Surtout les bleus, j'en raffoles, rajouta t-il. Ca sera tout merci.

Les elfes se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens et en quelques minutes Sirius et India sortait de la cuisine, les mains portant des sacs.

-Ca sera tout ! répéta India sur un ton ironique. Tu n'es sur que tu n'as rien oublié, Sirius ?

-Tu trouves que j'en ai pris un peu trop ?

-Nous ne sommes que six et vu la quantité qu'il y a, je crois que oui !

-C'est que tu ne me connaît pas, répliqua t-il, j'ai toujours très fin le matin et manger n'a jamais fait de mal à personne puis avec Peter, il n'y aura pas de problème !

India éclata de rire. Arrivé devant la grosse dame, Sirius arrêta India et posa les sacs qu'il tenait par terre. Il mit sa main sans sa poche et en ressortit un petit paquets qu'il tendit à India.

-Ton cadeau de Noël, dit Sirius en voyant son regard interrogateur.

-Mais les livres ?

-Les livres c'étaient pour me faire pardonner mes bêtises ! Tient ouvre le !

India prit la petite boite des mains de Sirius et arracha le papier qui le recouvrait. Elle découvrit un petit écrin rouge. Quand elle aperçut ce qu'il contenait, elle poussa un petit cris de surprise.

-Sirius ! murmura t-elle, c'est beaucoup trop !

-Rien n'est trop beau comparé à toi, répliqua t-il. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois accepter !

India reporta son attention sur l'objet en question, le prit dans sa main droite et le regarda de plus près. C'était un magnifique médaillon en or sur lequel était suspendu un saphir de couleur bleu transparent. Lorsqu'elle retourna, elle vit que quelques mots étaient gravé. _« Un galion pour tes pensées. ». _India regarda le collier, les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! susurra t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'a dire que tu le porteras quoi qu'il arrive! dit Sirius.

-Je le porterais quoi qu'il arrive !répéta t-elle en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Parfait !s'exclama t-il en lui prenant des mains, le médaillon.

Il se plaça derrière elle, enleva ses cheveux qu'il mit de côté et plaça le collier autour du cou de India. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et des frissons la parcourut. Il revint devant elle et dit :

-On y va ?

-On y va !

Ils rentrèrent cote à cote dans la salle commune avec les provisions et furent accueillis avec des cris de joie.

-Enfin !s'exclama James !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as pris un peu trop ?demanda Lily en voyant la grande quantité de nourriture.

-Tu rigoles ! s'exclama James ! J'ai toujours très fin le matin et mangé n'a jamais fait de mal à personnes puis avec Peter il n'y aura pas de problème !

India et Sirius éclatèrent de rire sous le regard étonné de James.

Le rire et la bonne humeur était présente. Ils passèrent ainsi, la journée à jouer, rire et plaisanter. Les maraudeurs racontaient des anecdotes et Lily leur confia en fin de soirée que c'était le plus beau Noël qu'elle avait passé depuis bien longtemps !

-C'est bien normal ! s'exclama James, en notre compagnie -et surtout en la mienne-, on passe les meilleurs moments de sa vie !

-Et bien, vas-y, ne te gène surtout pas ! protesta Sirius, Attribue toi, tous les mérites !

Lily et India éclatèrent de rire et furent vite rejoint par le reste du groupe.

-J'ai une idée pour rendre ce moment encore plus inoubliable, déclara Sirius.

-Ca ne doit sûrement pas être autorisé, informa Lily, surtout si ça vient de toi.

-C'est justement, ce qui rend ces moments inoubliables ! dit James.

-Que diriez vous, d'une bataille de boule de neige, maintenant ?

-Il est minuit, annonça Remus, c'est l'heure parfaite.

-Exact ! renchérissent Sirius et James. Peter ?

-Je vous suis toujours, les gars.

-India ?

-J'adore les sorties nocturnes, révéla India après un temps de réflexion.

-Super ! s'exclamèrent les maraudeurs.

-Lily ?demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas…..dit-elle hésitante. C'est risqué, on peut se faire prendre et……….

Elle s'arrêta et regarda successivement ses camarades. Peter semblait indifférent, James le regardait les yeux plein d'espoir, Remus était très mystérieux, India souriait et Sirius avait ses yeux de chiens battu. Elle poussa un long soupir puis déclara :

-D'accord ! De toute façon, on ne risque rien car la plus part des professeurs sont absents et c'est Noël, non ? dit elle plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose.

-Youpi ! crièrent James et Sirius en se levant et en entreprenant une danse indienne. Lily émit un petit rire puis demanda :

-Et je peux savoir comment vous avez l'intention de sortir du château ?

Sirius et James arrêtèrent leur chorégraphie puis vinrent entourer Lily.

-pour cela, ma chère. Déclara James d'un ton mystérieux, il suffit de posséder deux choses.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, que nous devons à notre cher James, continua Sirius sur le même ton, et la carte des maraudeurs.

-La cartes des maraudeurs ?

-Notre carte ! affirmèrent les quatre garçons.

-Après, continua Sirius, il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus, ça pourrait nuire à ton statut de préfète en chef !

-Mais ….

-Il n'y a pas de mais, ma belle, la coupa James. Moins tu en sais pour l'instant mieux c'est !

Lily les regarda étonné puis acquiesça doucement de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne poserait plus de question !

-Parfait ! s'exclama Remus en se levant ! Bien, James va chercher le nécessaire !

-Bien sur mon petit Lunard, répondit ce dernier en partant dans son dortoir ! Voilà ! dit il en revenant quelques secondes plus tard !

-Et on y va comment ? demanda India. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour rentrer tous dessous ta cape !

-Exact mais on va y aller trois par trois !répliqua James. En premier, il y aura Peter, Sirius et Remus ! Une fois qu'ils seront dehors, ils envoieront un chien qui……

-un chien ?demandèrent India et Lily

-heu…oui…c'est un ami…, dit Sirius. Un grand ami !

-donc, ils envoieront un chien qui ramènera la cape et la carte, et là nous n'auront qu'à sortir, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais comment le chien va t-il rentrer dans Poudlard ?questionna Lily.

Les maraudeurs parurent gênés et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

-Ce qu'ils veulent dire, intervient India, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce chien les aide ! De plus se sont des animaux très intelligent, ils ont une grande mémoire visuel!

Cette explication parut satisfaire Lily et leur expédition purent commencer mais pas avant que les maraudeurs poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement et un remerciement silencieux à India.

0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque le groupe de James sortit enfin du château, il se dirigèrent vers la rizière de la forêt interdite. Sirius en sortit avec un grand sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire mais avant même qu'on lui demande ce qui le rendait si joyeux, tout le monde reçut une boule de neige en plein sur le visage !

-Sirius Black !rugit James d'une voix menaçante!

-Quoi ? On était bien venu pour ça, non ?

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Je croyais que l'on devait le faire ensemble ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La soirée ce fit dans une humeur euphorique. India faisait exprès de lancer le plus de boule de neige sur Peter, et le plus fort possible. Ca lui faisait du bien de se défouler !

Au bout d'une heure, après avoir couru dans tous les sens pour échapper au tir de Sirius et James, qui visaient comme des professionnels, ils s'allongèrent dans la neige et regardèrent les étoiles.

India avait enlevé ses gants et touchait son médaillon avec sa main droite. C'était le plus beau jour qu'elle avait vécu depuis cet accident.

-On recommence ?demanda Sirius au bout de dix minutes, je commence à m'engourdir.

Cinq mains pleines de neiges vinrent atterrir sur son visage. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation avant de se lever dans un sursaut et de bombarder ses amis, entre deux fou rire.


	12. Le coeur a ses raisons

_Merci à Miss Lisa Black, Solène, Lily9172,Lilli-Puce et Keiko kishar pour leurs reviews ! Ce sera sûrement le dernier chapitre avant un bon petit moment car l'école avant tout ! (soupir d'exaspération). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! _

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11:Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.**

Le dernier jours des vacances de Noël, les élèves revinrent à Poudlard. Tout était exactement comme avant. Tout ? Non ! India avait recouvert le sourire, chose rare il y a quelques semaines. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec les maraudeurs, excepté Peter bien entendu. Ses rapport avec James était fraternel, il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ; avec Remus, leur amitié s'était renforcé, elle était devenue sincère et forte. Lily était l'amie attentif et confiante sur qui on pouvait compter. Quand à Sirius, leur relation était du moins la plus ambigu. Ils n'étaient pas des amis et ils n'étaient amant. Un sentiment profond et fort les unissait, un sentiment impénétrable, un sentiment inexplicable. Une complicité régnait entre eux. Un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, un seul mot et ils souriant de nouveau, un sourire et leur craintes s'apaisaient.

Tout le monde avait remarqué les liens qui les unissaient. Les garçons regardaient India avec envie et les filles lui jetaient des regards meurtriers. Mais Sirius et India ne semblait pas les remarquer, ils avaient leur monde et leur monde se résumait au maraudeur et à Lily. Il était désormais rare de les voir séparé bien que Lily, Remus et India se trouvaient plus souvent à la bibliothèque que les trois autres maraudeurs.

La neige commençait à fondre bien qu'il faisant encore froid. Les élèves commencèrent de nouveau l'école et il était désormais rare de voir les cinquième, sixième et septième année flâner. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupé entre les cours et les devoirs que leur donné les professeur.

-Ils veulent nous tuer à la tâche ! s'exclama un jour James après avoir balancé un devoir de potion à travers la pièce.

-On a des examens en fin d'année, je te rappelle, avait informé Remus toujours concentré sur son devoir d'arithancie.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, bougonna t-il en reportant son attention sur ses cours.

La pleine lune approchait et Remus était de plus en plus irritables. Il avait plus d'une fois punis des première années pour un rien et il était souvent agressif lorsqu'on le dérangeait en plein travail. Les élèves avaient donc appris à le laisser tranquille quand il travaillait et de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Lunard, mais les premières années te fuient, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Et alors ?grogna t-il

-Et bien tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, des fois non ?proposa t-il. Il n'y a pas que toi qui est recouvert jusqu'à la tête de devoir.

Remus leva vers Sirius un regard menaçant puis poussa un long soupir.

-Tu as raison !

-Bien sur que j'ai raison ! s'exclama t-il, Détend toi un peu ! On est dimanche aujourd'hui, tu as le droit de te reposer !

-Surtout que tu es privilégié !intervient James. Dumbledore peut comprendre les coups de faiblesse que tu as à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure !

Remus fit une grimace puis éclata de rire en même temps que ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?demanda Lily en s'approchant. J'aimerais bien partager votre hilarité, surtout en ce moment !

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de James et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

-C'est classé secret maraudeurs confidentiel !répondit Sirius.

-Oh, alors si c'est classé secret confidentiel….murmura t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse avec un sourire au coin.

Elle leur sourit.

Soudain India rentra en trombe dans la salle commune, se plaça devant ses amis et déclara joyeusement :

-Parfait vous êtes tous là ! Que diriez vous d'un pique nique en cette belle journée ensoleillé de Dimanche ?

-belle journée ensoleillé ?s'étonna Remus en regardant vers la fenêtre. Je dirais plutôt en cette horrible journée pluvieuse.

India regarda à son tour dehors et observa la pluie qui tombait abondamment. Le ciel était gris, parsemé de gros nuage. De temps en temps des éclairs apparaissaient suivi de peu par le bruit du tonnerre. Elle fit une moue puis reporta son attention sur ses amis.

-Bon, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas la journée idéal pour un pique nique dehors……..

-Pas idéal ? tu es bien optimiste ! constata Sirius.

-IL le faut bien !répliqua t-elle. Vous faites tous une tête d'enterrement !

-On voit que c'est pas toi qui croule sous les devoirs !riposta James.

-C'est vrai ! J'admet que je travaille beaucoup moins que vous ! que j'ai plus de temps libre ainsi qu'aucun devoir à rendre ! Je n'ai pas non plus le stress des examens et……..

-On a compris, la coupa Lily ! tu vie un conte de fée !

India leur sourit.

-Bon alors on le fait ce pique nique ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel .

-Dehors ? Sous la pluie ? demanda Sirius.

-Avec ce vent glacial ?questionna James.

-Tu veux pique niquer sous un temps pareil ?interrogea Remus.

-Pour des griffondors qui se disent courageux et de surcroît Maraudeurs, vous ne faites pas vraiment preuve de courage et d'ingéniosité !

Piqué au vif, les maraudeurs se levèrent d'un coup et prirent leur manteau prêt à aller affronter l'orage.

India se mit à rire.

-Comme vous pouvez être susceptible ! pouffa Lily.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! ripostèrent en même temps les trois garçons sur la défensif.

Lily leur lança un regard qui signifiait « vous voyez bien » et les maraudeurs firent une mine boudeuse, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de India.

-Vous dîtes oui ou non pour le pique nique ?insista Lily. Sinon, on y va que toutes les deux !

Les garçons se regardèrent surpris.

-Elles ont perdu la tête !commenta Sirius.

-Tu as peut être raison, Patmol, dit James. Elles sont devenues complètement folles.

-Elles vont quand même pas aller dehors par un temps pareil ?

-Il semblerait que si ! affirma Sirius. Je vous dit qu'elles sont pas normales !

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de nous comme si on était pas là ! déclara Lily. Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas très bien expliqué. On ne va pas sortir par un temps comme celui-ci ! On est pas _folle._(regard appuyé sur James).Quand India nous a vu si……studieux elle a décidé qu'on pourrait faire une petite pose d'une journée.

-Vous avez donc, décidé de pique niquer _dehors _!résuma Remus.

-Oui au début. Assura India mais quand j'ai vu le temps de chien qu'il faisait….

-Et !protesta Sirius.

-Quoi ?demanda Lily

-Euh……non rien……

India sourit avant de continuer :

-j'ai trouvé une idée ! Il existe bien une salle sur demande ?

-Oui ! répondit Remus. Mais peu de personne la connaisse.

-Et vous faites partie de cette minorité, je suppose ? demanda India.(les trois garçons opinèrent de la tête). Donc, ils nous suffit de demander un endroit tranquille, à l'extérieur avec un beau temps !

-Et comme ça, on pique nique en dehors de Poudlard sans jamais quitter le château !s'exclama James.

-Prodigieux ! renchérit Sirius. Je vais chercher des trucs à manger à la cuisine…

-Pas besoins, je l'ai déjà fait ! le coupa India.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'a y aller ! dit Remus. Mais où est Peter ?

-Passez devant, je vais le chercher ! s'écria Sirius en courant hors de la salle commune.

0oo0oo0oo0

Sirius les rejoint une demi heure après en compagnie de Peter. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent par la porte, ils furent étonnés par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils étaient au centre du clairière, l'herbe était vert foncé et les arbres aux alentour possédaient toutes leurs feuilles. L'air n'était pas humide, ni chaud, c'était le climat parfait d'un printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient et les écureuils mangeait leurs noisettes. India était en train de mettre une nappe par terre avec l'aide de Lily. Dès qu'elle fut en place, James se coucha dessus malgré les protestions des filles.

-C'est pour pas qu'elle s'envole pendant que vous installerez le reste! se justifia t-il en un sourire.

Mais Lily n'était le genre de femme à se laisser commander par un homme. Elle le tira par le bras et l'envoya aider Remus qui sortait la nourriture des sacs !

-Je ne suis pas un homme à tout faire ! protesta t-il.

-Tu apprendras vite ! répliqua t-elle.

Sirius s'approcha de son ami avec un sourire et lui dit en passant :

-Je suis sur que tu seras très beau dans un tablier, Cornedrue!

-Et pourquoi Sirius ne fait rien ? rouspéta t-il auprès de Lily.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et James arbora un grand sourire!

-Vous voilà, enfin ! Où étiez vous passé ? C'est pas grave ! Sirius va aider India a chercher des myrtilles là bas ! dit elle en désignant un endroit du bois. Quand à toi, Peter, tu va m'aider à mettre la table !

Sirius partit voir India mais n'oublia pas en passant de narguer son ami.

-Tu es décidément très doué pour ça, mon petit Jamesie. JE crois que si tu rates tes ASPIC tu pourrais te convertir en bonne !provoqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici le plus vite Possible, Sirius sinon il va y avoir un meurtre !

-Ouuh ! j'ai peur !

Mais il partit tout de même assez vite devant le regard menaçant de son ami !

-Et ne m'appelle plus Jamesie ! cria James avant que Sirius ne disparaisse dans la forêt.

Sirius marcha pendant quelques minutes et l'aperçut un peu plus loin, à genoux en train de ramasser des framboises. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, s'installa à ses côtés et demanda :

-Je croyais que c'était des myrtilles qu'on devait ramasser ?

-Je sais mais j'en n'ai pas trouvé !

-C'est pas grave, ça aussi c'est très bon ! dit il en prenant un poigné dans le sac de India qu'il fourra vite fait dans sa bouche !

-Sirius ! s'écria India. Ce n'est pas pour manger tout de suite !

-Désolé, mais c'était tellement tentant !

India poussa un petit soupir et continua sa cueillette. Sirius l'aida en mangeant de tant en tant quelques fruits sous les yeux réprobateur de son amie.

-Je crois que l'on en a assez ! déclara t-elle au bout d'un petit moment. On ferait mieux d'y retourner sinon les autres vont se demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Sirius acquiesça de la tête puis se releva. Il prit le sac remplie de framboises des mains de India et le porta.

-Je suis capable de le porter toute seule ! déclara t-elle.

-Je sais mais si on arrive là bas et que c'est toi qui porte le sac, Remus va encore me sermonner ! Il faut que j'apprenne à être galant ! selon ces termes !

India sourit.

-Parce que les maraudeurs se soucient savoir s'il sont galants, maintenant ?demanda t-elle

-Ca t'étonnes ?

-Un peu que ça m'étonne ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous souciez de choses comme ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?demanda t-il agacé.

-Parce que ce n'est pas votre genre !

-E c'est quoi notre genre ?questionna t-il énervé.

-Ne commence pas à monter sur tes étalons, Sirius ! On discute seulement ! Je te disais tout simplement que ça me faisait bizarre, c'est tout !

-Mais ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre quand Marc Dolnad t'a pris des livres hier matin…

-Il me donnait un coup de mains……

-Ou quand il t'a laissé passer en première, mercredi…

-Simple politesse…

-Et quand il t'a donné le dernier morceau de gâteau l'autre soir !

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-JALOUX DE MARC DONALD ? JAMAIS ! C'est un petit snob, ennuyant et idiot en plus…

-Alors pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ?

-JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !rugit il. JE NE COMPRENDS SEULEMENT PAS POURQUOI UN GARCON COMME LUI PUISSE T'INTERESSER !

India s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Sirius répondit à son baiser avec passion, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Le goût de ses lèvres était tellement agréable, qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça ne s'arrête pas !

-SIRIUS ! criai James. SIRIUS !

India se sépara en vitesse de son maraudeur au moment même où James surgissait entre deux arbres !

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Ca fait 10 minutes que je vous cherche !

-On arrivait ! dit India, le visage couleur feu. J'y ….va…vais !

Et elle partit après un dernier regard vers Sirius.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama James.

Sirius grogna un « et alors ? » presque inaudible, récupéra le sac qu'il avait fait tomber quelques instant plus tôt et avança contrarié.

-J'ai dit quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda James étonné.

-Disons que tu aurais pu attendre encore quelques minutes avant de venir !bougonna t-il.

Ils passèrent tous une agréable après midi. Les plaisanteries fusaient de tous les côtés et les heures passèrent très vite. India avait effectué quelques dessins au crayon à papier de chacun de ses amis. Elle avait appris à dessiner à l'age de huit ans et aujourd'hui, elle s'en sortait comme une vraie professionnel. Elle était douée ! Pas autant que pour l'écriture qui était sa vocation mais suffisamment pour immortalisé des moments. Lorsque tout fut rangé, India ramassa sa pochette mais une feuille en tomba. Ce fut Remus qui l'a prit. Lorsqu'il vit le dessin, il ne bougea pas. James et Sirius s'approchèrent derrière lui et regardèrent le dessin par dessus l'épaule du lycanthrope.

-Et mais c'est James ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant la tête du garçon. C'est bien réussi !

-Il y a un truc bizarre ! dit James. Mes yeux ne sont pas comme ça, on dirait ceux de …Lily !

India se retourna d'un geste vif et en deux enjambé prit le papier des mains de Remus d'un geste brusque.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné les yeux de Lily ?

-Je voulais juste voir comment serait votre fils si vous en avez un ! déclara t-elle en remettant le papier dans son dossier.

-Tu pourras essayer avec une fille ? demanda James dans un murmure.

-Si tu veux !

-Mais surtout aucun mot à Lily ! Si elle sait que j'imagine déjà des enfants avec elle, elle risque de prendre peur.

-Tu ne devrais pas la sous estimer, James ! dit India avant de rejoindre Lily et Peter qui étaient déjà dans le couloir. Sirius et James les rejoignirent bientôt. Remus, quand à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il revoyait cette image. Sirius et James ne l'avait pas vu, mais pourtant ce détails n'avait pas pu échapper à Remus. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, elle était caché par un mèche mais elle était visible ! Comment pouvait elle connaître ce détail ? Si elle venait du futur, se pouvait il qu'elle connaisse vraiment ce garçon ? Cela voudrait il dire que James et Lily avait eu un fils ? Mais pourquoi avait elle alors un regard triste en les voyant ? Allaient ils mourir ? Remus secoua sa tête et chassa cette idée de sa tête ! James et Lily ne mouront pas ! India était leur ami, elle ne les laisserait pas mourir ! Pas India ! IL effaça donc cette saugrenue idée de sa tête et sortit rejoindre ses amis. Elle lui avait fait confiance en croyant qu'il ne lui poserait pas de question, alors il en fit de même. Il ferait confiance en l'amour que India porte envers Lily et James.

Ils restèrent encore tous quelques heures dans la salle sur commune, jusqu'à ce que Lily se leva et déclara :

-Bon, je vais me coucher ! Demain, une nouvelle semaine commence !

-Tu as raison ! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis éreinté !

India approuva de la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de Sirius, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

-Bonne nuit, tout le monde ! d'exclama t-elle en laissant sur place un Sirius désemparé, étonné et Heureux!


	13. beaucoup de questionssans réponses

**Merci à -LK-chan-, Lily9172, Miss Lisa Black, keiko kishar, solene, pour les review!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11 : Beaucoup de questions…sans réponses.**

-Sirius, je dois y aller ! murmura India entre deux baisers. Je dois aller ouvrir la bibliothèque.

-Hum hum

Sirius et India était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

-Je dois vraiment…

-Chut ! la coupa t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Ils s'oublièrent de nouveau dans leur caresse, oubliant tout même jusqu'au plus petit détail.

-C'est dégoûtant, couina une petite voix derrière eux !

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Peter ! grogna Sirius en un geste de la main comme pour chasser des mouches. India sourit et Peter partit en rouspétant.

-Il a peut être tort sur ça mais……

-Mais quoi, Remus ? l'interrompit Sirius en se redressant.

Le lycanthrope regarda sa montre puis déclara :

-Il est 13h30. India aurait du ouvrir la bibliothèque depuis une demie heure déjà !

En un mouvement vif, la jeune fille fit sur pied et détala à grande enjambé de la pièce sous le regard déçu de son petit ami. Sirius grogna tandis que Remus s'installait en face de lui.

-ET oui, mon cher Patmol, plaça James en se glissant à ses côtés. Ce n'est plus pareils quand elles ne sont plus là. Soupira James.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un œil complice puis étalèrent leur jambe devant eux en poussant un long soupir.

-Sirius ?demanda une voix féminine qui parut à Sirius si douce et maternelle.

-Oui, c'est moi ! avoua t-il en levant la main droit dessus lui.

Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux mi-long qui lui arrivait vers les épaules étaient de couleur or. Elle possédait de magnifique yeux bleus en grand accord avec ceux bleu-gris de Remus. Son nez était petit et sa bouche admirablement bien dessiné. De petites tâches de rousseur apparaissaient sur ses joues roses.

-Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te donner ceci. Dit elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin. C'est l'heure de ta retenue de ce soir.

-Ma quoi ?s'écria t-il. Mais je n'ai encore rien fait !

-A part d'avoir mit des scroutt à Pétard dans son bureau ! informa James.

-Mais c'était Hier ! s'offusqua t-il et elle n'a jamais su que c'était nous !

James haussa les épaules

-JE crois que c'est celle qu'elle t'avait donné la semaine dernière, intervient Remus. Elle ne t'avais pas fixé de date.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je l'avait complètement oublié !s'exclama t-il. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? J'avais prévu un dîner pour India ! se lamenta t-il.

-Un dîner ? pouffa James ce qui lui valut un regard noir !

-On ne pourrait pas changer de semaine ? demanda Sirius dans un dernier espoir.

-Je ne pense pas ! confia t-elle. Je l'ai vu ce matin et elle est dans ses jours où il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier !

-Suis-je maudit ? Oui, sûrement ! Merci quand même Sarah.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Elle fit un geste pour partir mais se ravisa et demanda :

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter un autre soir, Sirius ?

-J'aurais bien voulu mais ce soir c'était le seul où j'étais libre ! Mercredi je suis avec Rusard pour nettoyer les cachots, Jeudi avec le prof de potion et Vendredi de nouveau avec Rusard ! Samedi, India soit aller vois Dumbledore et Dimanche c'est la soirée réservé à Remus.

-Remus a une soirée qui lui est réservé ? s'étonna t-elle en le regardant. C'est ton anniversaire ?

-Non ! C'est………hésita t-il. C'est………

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit elle ! Vous ne souhaitez pas me le dire ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller voir India à la bibliothèque. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui parlerais pas de ta soirée. Rajouta t-elle voyant le visage inquiet de Sirius.

Elle s'éloigna des garçons puis sortit de la salle commune dans une démarche très gracieuse. Remus lui jeta un dernier regard appuyé avant de se replonger dans son livre. Ce coup d'œil n'avait échappé ni à James, ni à Sirius qui s'exclamèrent en un parfait duo :

-Lunard serait il intéressé ?

Le concerné leva lentement les yeux de son livre comme s'il craignait de voir quelque chose et observa ses deux amis qui avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, avoua Sirius en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.(Nda : il ne manquerait plus que India apprenne qu'il trouve une autre fille jolie.. lol)

-Et elle est gentille, douce, attentionné et a un bon caractère ! ajouta James.

-Tout le contraire de Evans…commenta Sirius.

-Tu peux parler ! Avec India c'est pas mieux ! répliqua James.

Sirius haussa les épaules puis regarda attentivement son ami. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il connaissait Remus et jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire qu'une fille lui plaisait. Il s'entendait bien avec la plupart d'entre elles mais seulement en ami. Pourtant il était beau garçon et Sirius savait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent.

-Pourquoi as tu que des relations amicales avec les filles ?demanda Sirius de but en blanc !

-Pourquoi j'ai…. ?s'étonna Remus. Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que ça me convient comme ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu es homos !cria Sirius en s'attirant tous les regards.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! riposta Remus. Je t'en pris baisse le ton, il y a tout le monde qui me regarde étrangement maintenant !

-On se demande pourquoi……..ironisa James.

-Non, il ne peut pas être gai sinon jamais il ne l'aurait regardé comme ça ! murmura Sirius Pensif plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva Remus. JE viens de te dire que je ne l'étais pas !

-Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius en sortant de ses pensées ! Mais bien sur que je t'écoutes ! Tu crois quoi ! Tu viens juste de nous dire que tu aimais Sarah !

-Qu'est-ce…ce n'est…je n'aime…SIRIUS ! rugit Remus, rouge de confusion.

James éclata de rire devant la scène mais reprit très vite son sérieux et demanda d'une voix grave !

-Alors ?

Le silence persista pendant plusieurs minutes entre les maraudeurs. James et Sirius retenaient leur respiration et Remus méditait sur sa réponse !

-Peut être, consenta t-il à avouer.

-Comment ça peut être ? demanda Sirius.

-Et bien je n'en suis pas sur ! dit il en devenant rouge pivoine. Vous savez je ne la connais pas beaucoup ! Je sais seulement qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Lily et India ! Qu'elles sont dans le même dortoir. Elle vit dans un orphelinat depuis l'âge de trois ans quand son père est mort. Elle adore le chocolat et raffole bonbon de Bertie Crochue. Elle a horreur de la potion mais elle est excellente en Etude de Rune. Elle veut plus tard travailler dans les contact entre sorciers et moldu au ministère de la magie.

-Et tu ne la connais pas ? ironisa Sirius.

-Est-ce que ton cœur s'affole quand elle est dans les parages ? questionna James.

-Oui…

-As tu envie de la prendre dans tes bras, pour la réconforter quand elle est triste ? interrogea Sirius.

-oui…

-Quand un garçon la fait rire ou semble s'intéresser un peut trop à elle…

-…as t envie de te jeter dessus lui et de l'étrangler ?

-oui…

-Quand elle te parle…

-…te souris…

-…te regarde…

-…quand elle te touche accidentellement la main…

-…ou quand tu sens son parfum…

-…quand tu l'entends rire…

-…As tu l'impression que tes jambes vont lâcher ?…

-…que ton cœur va exploser ?…

-…que rien ne pourra rompre le sentiment de bonheur…

-…que tu as en la voyant ?

-Oui !

-Alors, tu es amoureux ! affirmèrent James et Sirius d'un ton catégorique ! Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus !

Remus s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Un sourire rêveur vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**0o0o0o0**

India était debout sur un escabeau dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle venait de recevoir de nouveau livres qu'elle devait ranger mais voilà maintenant une heure qu'elle était ici et elle n'avait pas avancé. Elle était plongé dans ses pensée. Il y avait 60 minutes déjà que Sarah l'avait quitté pour aller en cours. Quand elle était rentré dans la bibliothèque son visage rayonnait.

_« -Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as vu Remus, murmura India à son oreille._

_Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu plus et raconta à son amie sa petite discussion avec les maraudeurs._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il finira pas comprendre qu'il t'aime ! déclara India après avoir écouté Sarah parlé de ses inquiétudes. Les garçons sont toujours plus lents mais rassure toi, Remus est vraiment adorable…_

_-Je le sais ! »_.

Elle avait discuté pendant un long moment de Remus jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive. Elle avait le visage blanc et ses mains qui tenaient un journal, tremblaient dangereusement. Elle le tendit à ses amis qui s'y penchèrent dessus. Les mots raisonnaient encore dans la tête de India.

_« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a encore frappé. Hier soir, un groupe de trente mangemort a attaqué une rue de Londres. De nombreux sorciers furent tués dans ce massacre dont trois aurores de renom. Ils s'étaient battu avec acharnement et ont réussi à sauver un bon nombre de concitoyens sorciers. Un hommage leur sera rendue à leur honneur dans quelques jours. D'ici là le ministère prends les mesures nécessaires pour maintenir le pays en sécurité._

_-Regardez en dessous, dit Lily d'une voix tremblante._

_Un peu plus bas, trois visages les regardaient. Sous chacun d'eux, leurs noms étaient écrits. Les deux derniers figèrent India. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait avoir mal lu mais ces mots étaient bien présent. Jack et Amélia Potter était bel et bien mort ! »_

Lily devait aller l'annoncer à James et India redoutait sa réaction. Elle se souvenait que trop bien le vide qu'elle avait ressenti quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. Jamais plus il ne serait pareil. Il avait perdu ses parents.

India descendit de son escabeau et sortit de la réserve. Elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler avec de tels pensées, elle devait prendre l'air.

Quand elle sortit dans les couloirs, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde tenait dans ses mains le journal et chuchotait entre eux ! La nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du château et James devait donc être au courant. India rentra dans la grande salle. Les tables étaient presque toutes vides mais il y avait quand même quelque élèves. Les professeurs se tenaient à leur place et parlaient à voix très basse. India repéra très vite les maraudeurs assis en bout de table. James et Lily étaient absent. Sarah essayait de faire la conversation mais Sirius et Remus ne semblait pas l'entendre. India s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté de son maraudeur. Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Les mots auraient été inutile. Ils se comprenaient. Sirius lui avait dit un jour, qu'il considérait les parents de James comme les siens. _« Ils ont fait pour moi, plus que mes propres parents, avait il un jour confié. » _Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à leur prochain cours. Sirius se leva avec peine et parti en compagnie de Remus, Sarah et Peter vers les serres. Leur moral était à zéro. India tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et elle croisa le regard du directeur. Il était plein de compassion. A ce moment précis, India aurait put jurer qu'il savait tout. Qu'il comprenait sa douleur de voir ses amis souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas réagir face à ce futur mais ce regard fut si bref que quelques heures plus tard, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle sortit du château en quelques enjambé et respira à pleins poumons l'air encore frais de ce mois de février. Elle fit quelques pas vers le lac puis s'apprêta à repartir quand elle entendit qu'on jetait quelque chose dans l'eau. Elle se retourna et contourna un arbre, elle marcha encore quelques secondes pour découvrir un James effondré. Il était assis en tailleur près de l'eau et lançait de grosse pierre à l'aide de sa baguette. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus violents et ses pierres de plus en plus grosse. D'énorme vagues venait s'écraser sur lui à chaque fois qu'une pierre touchait la surface clair du lac. India s'approcha de James en se soucier des pierres qui pouvaient la toucher ou même de l'eau qui la mouillait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui enleva sa baguette et pris ses poignets qu'elle baissa le long de son corps. Des larmes coulaient de long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses lèvres tremblaient. Dès qu'il fut un peu calmé, India le relâcha et le fit s'asseoir. Il obéit sans protester et fixa le lac pendant plusieurs minutes puis il murmura simplement:

-Merci.

India hocha de la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle savait que parler ne servirais à rien, que ça ne calmerait pas la douleur car cette douleur resterait toujours. Elle s'atténuerait, peut être un jour, certes mais jamais elle ne disparaîtrais ! Elle savait pour l'avoir vécu que seul le temps pour aider, même si en soit on ressentirait toujours un sentiment de solitude. Il y aura des jours où le vie lui semblera insignifiante, où le souvenir de ses parents sera tellement fort mais il s'en sortirait comme elle s'en était sortit. Il le devait pour lui et pour ses parents. Quel meilleur hommage pour leurs mémoires que de continuer sa vie, de sourire, d'aimer.

-Je suis désolé d'être si faible, bredouilla t-il.

India le regarda intensément et répondis d'une voix douce mais résolu.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, James. Pleurer n'est pas un acte faible et bien au contraire ! C'est ta force James ! c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es ! Ce qui fait de toi un homme ! En pleurant tu te libère… Crois moi ! Lors de la mort de mes parents, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit mais dès le lendemain, je me suis enfermé dans un mur. Je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais, je ne riais plus. Je refusais même de voir mes amis. J'étais complètement isolé et je broyais du noir à longueurs de journée. Crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une solution ! Tu as des amis qui t'aime et qui souffre aussi ! Il ne faut jamais rester seul dans de tel circonstance ! Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, James. N'ai pas honte de pleurer parce que tu as mal ! Même devant Lily ! Il faut continuer à vivre, ça va être dur, certes mais tu le dois pour tes parents, pour toi. Sinon Voldemort aura gagné !

-C'est tellement dur !

-Ca l'est ! Ca le sera toujours mais dans quelque temps, tu verras tu n'auras plus autant de douleur quand tu penseras à tes parents ! Tu pourras de nouveau parler d'eux, raconter de nouvelle anecdote.

James baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Ses parents étaient mort pour un monde meilleurs, il allait leur faire honneur comme on fait honneur à ses parents. Il se leva doucement sous le regard attendri de India.

-Sirius a la chance de t'avoir, India ! Tu es exceptionnel ! déclara t-il.

India lui sourit tendrement puis pris le bras qu'il lui tendait et l'aida à se lever.

-J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme toi !dit il. INDIA ! cria t-il soudainement la faisant sursauter. Tu es trempes ! Et tu as en plus pas de veste ! Mais tu va attraper la mort ! Rentrons tout de suite, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Sirius va me tuer !

-Mais toi aussi, tu es trempes ! essaya t-elle de se défendre mais il l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et l'emmenait vers le château.

-Quand je pense que tu aurais pu recevoir ces grosses pierres en pleines têtes ! Tu serais morte sur le coup ! dit il en en continuant d'avancer. Si jamais Sirius apprend ça………

Il la tira tout le long des couloirs et une fois arrivé dans leur salle commune, il l'envoya se changer. Quand, elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, il était couché sur le canapé. Déjà changé, il dormait d'un sommeil profond, à la chaleur du feu. India remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules et sortit de la salle commune. _« Il a bien besoin de dormir, pensa t-elle »_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Durant les derniers jours de la semaine, James se remettait doucement tandis que les serpentard sautaient sur toutes les occasions pour rabaisser James mais il ne parvenait jamais au bout de leur phrase. Sirius, Remus et Peter s'assurait que personne ne parlerait des parents de James devant lui. Beaucoup de ceux qui avait essayait se retrouvait à l'infirmerie dans un Etat pitoyable.

Vendredi soir, James devait partir chez ses grand-parents pour l'enterrement de ses parents. IL reviendrait seulement Lundi Matin.

-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? demanda de nouveau James sur le pont de partir à Sirius. Je suis sur que Dumbledore accepterait.

-Non ! je t'assure James. Tu y vas avec Lily et c'est beaucoup mieux ! Je n'aime pas les cimetières…

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis…Ils te considéraient comme leur second fils, tu le sais ?

Sirius eut un petit sourire mais secoua négativement la tête.

-Je tiendrais compagnie à Lunard, déclara t-il.

A ce moment là, James ouvrit grands les yeux et se détourna pour regarder son ami lycanthrope.

-J'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama t-il. Je suis désolé, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête !

-Ce n'est rien James ! coupa Remus. C'est compréhensible puis ça ne sera pas la première fois et….il y aura patmol et queudvert. Ne te fais pas de souci.

-Je me sens quand même coupable !

-Tu ne dois pas ! Pars tranquille.

A ces mots Lily et McGonagall arrivèrent. James fit des petits signes de la main à ses amis et parti en compagnie de sa belle vers Pré-Au-Lard.

Remus, Sirius et Peter les regardèrent s'éloigner puis dès qu'ils furent hors de leur vue, il rentrèrent au château sous une pluie fine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enlevèrent leur cape et se dirigèrent vers la tour des Griffondor. En chemin, ils croisèrent India. Elle avait son visage crispé et son souffle était saccadé comme si elle venait juste de courir.

-Vous voilà ! Je vous cherche partout depuis dix bonne minutes ! dit elle d'une voix grave.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? demanda Sirius inquiet. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ?

-Non ! C'est à propos de Sarah !

-Sarah ! s'écria Remus. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Ce n'est rien de grave ! rassura India. Mais elle a eu un malaise et j'ai du l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomphresh lui a donné une potion et elle s'est endormi. Normalement elle devrait aller mieux demain.

A peine avait elle finie sa phrase que Remus s'élança dans le couloir vers l'infirmerie.

-Elle n'a rien de grave, au moins ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas, confia India. Pomphresh m'a dit que c'était un coup de faiblesse en raison des révisions pour les examens. Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Remus. J'ai mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et je ferais mieux d'y aller sinon je vais être en retard !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius et s'en alla sans jeter un regard à Peter. Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes puis une fois arrivé vers la statue, elle prononça :

-Verisaterum

Les escaliers apparurent et India les monta. Elle rentra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et s'aperçut qu'elle était la première.

-Bonjour, Miss McGregore. Déclara Dumbledore. Je vous en pris, prenez donc place sur cette chaise.

-Merci.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda t-il.

India le regarda longuement avant de répondre. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouvais seul en sa présence. Lui, il savait. Il s'en doutait.

-Bien, Merci !

-J'ai pu observer que vous étiez fait des amis ?(India opina de la tête).

-Professeur ? Quand est-ce que je retourne chez moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Miss. Sachez que je me suis pourtant renseigné mais à chaque fois je ne trouve aucune réponse à cette question. J'en suis désolé, pour vous.

-Comment je peux vivre ma vie normalement, si je sais que je peux disparaître du jour au lendemain ! Que dirons mes proches quand j'aurais subitement disparus ?

-Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir…

-Non ! s'écria t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Vous ne connaissez pas le futur de la plus part des élèves de cette école ! J'en ai marre !

Dumbledore la regarda intensément et garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et de venir se placer devant elle.

-La vie est compliqué, India, Certes mais rien n'est simple. Il faut se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. Les épreuves sont là pour nous tester. Et parmi tout cela, nous avons un seul rayon de soleil, si je puis dire. C'est l'amour, India. Ce sentiment fort que les hommes ressentent n'est pas là en vain. Il nous sert à survire. C'est avec votre cœur que vous devez dès fois penser.

La porte de son bureau l'interrompit et le personnel de Poudlard apparut. Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau. Durant cette réunion, il fit part des derniers changement de dispositif de sécurité en raison de Voldemort. Ils parlèrent pendant plus de deux heures, mais India était dans ses pensées. Elle n'écoutait plus. La description de la croissance de Voldemort la rendait malade. Elle connaissait, tout mais n'avait pas le droit de se taire. Elle avait les outils qui permettrait à le vaincre mais elle devait rien dire. Tout cela la rendait malade. Le gouvernement fermait les yeux, les professeurs ne voulaient pas y croire ! Etait-il tous si naïf ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, personne ne serait aussi cruel pour faire de tel chose ! s'exclama un professeur.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! cria India. Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Des centaines de gens meurent tous les jours dans des circonstances plus que douteuse ! A chaque fois la marque des ténèbres apparaît ! Des gens disparaissent ! On trouve des enfants de 12 ans qui tuent leurs parents ! Pensez que tout cela est normal ! Voldemort est un monstre ! Ca fait des années qu'il prend du pouvoir mais vous fermez les yeux incapable de regarder la vérité en face ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Combien de gens va t-il encore tuer pour que vous vous rendiez compte de ce qu'il fait ?

India inspira un grand coup et regarda tour à tour, les personnes dans cette pièce. Ils la regardaient avec étonnement mais India s'en moquait ! Fermer les yeux n'étaient pas une solution. Elle se rassit rageusement sur sa chaise et suivi d'une oreille discrète le reste de la discussion. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça qu'il pouvait aller se coucher, il était minuit. India fut la première dehors et se précipita dans la tour de Griffondor. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait il invité, ce soir ? Tout cela ne lui avait rien appris ! Elle savait déjà tout ! Cela n'avait que fait raviver son sentiment de trahison, d'impuissance vers le futur. Elle rentra dans la salle commune après avoir réveillé la grosse dame, qui après 2 minutes de réprimande l'avait laissé passer. Sur le canapé, Sirius l'attendait. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans un soupir. Il plaça son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête près de sa nuque et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda t-il.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas ce soir, Sirius ! je suis désolé.

Il lui fit que ce n'était pas grave mais elle voyait bien à son expression qu'il s'en préoccupait plus que ce qu'il disait !

-Comment va Sarah ?

-Elle va mieux ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit mais je l'ai trouvé personnellement très faible et blanche. Remus est déjà monté se coucher.

India émit u petit grognement et resserra son étreinte. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa force. De savoir qu'il la protégeait. Elle en avait besoin…

**0o0o0o0**

Lundi matin, James revint avec Lily. Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Lily lui avait confié que d'enterrer ces parents lui avait permis de se libérer.

Sarah était sorti le même jour de l'infirmerie. Des cernes sillonnaient encore son visage mais elle reprenait doucement des couleurs. Ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau, surtout depuis les visites de Remus. Tous les deux s'était admirablement rapproché et leur relation était « magique ».

Ils étaient tous devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'India fermait et discutaient de prochain match Griffondor-Serpentard ! Soudain, un groupe de Serpentards apparurent au coin du couloir. Une jeune fille brune était au premier rang. India la reconnut tout de suite. Elle l'aurait reconnu partout même sans jamais l'avoir vu ! Les yeux d'India devinrent perçant et glacial. Elle transperça la serpentard du regard.. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses yeux devinrent noir à terrifier n'importe qui. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses lèvres se plissèrent de rage.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de la fureur d'India et elle s'approcha de Sirius.

-Tiens, tiens tiens ! dit elle de sa voix froide. Regardez qui est là ! Mon cher cousin et ses amis de….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus qu'elle se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang. India s'était placé devant ses amis, le poing en l'air. La serpentard se releva illico et leva sa baguette en direction de India.

-tu va regretter ton geste !

-Vas y, Bellatrix ! cracha India. Tu ne me fait pas peur ! Vas-y tue moi !

-Me crois tu assez bêtes pour attaquer un personnel de l'école devant témoin ?

-Non, tu as raison ! tu n'es pas bêtes, Bellatrix ! Tu es simplement une lâche !

-LACHE ! hurla t-elle.

-Exactement ! Maintenant, dégage d'ici !

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

-Mais tu es idiote ma parole !

Sirius leva sa baguette mais India la lui arracha des mains sans quitter des yeux Bellatrix.

-Oho !Alors comme ça mon cousin serait prêt à te défendre ? Comme c'est intéressant !

-Tu le touche et je te je jure que la dernière chose que tu verras ce sera mon visage souriant devant ton cadavre ! siffla India d'une voix si froide et terrifiante qu'elle recula de quelques pas.

-Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas s'entre tuer ! s'exclama Bellatrix en regardant son groupe de Serpentard !

-Et moi je me demande comment tu ne t'évanouie pas d'horreur à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans une glace ! réplique sanglante India.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement. La fureur qu'émanait du corps de India était vraiment effrayante. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Personne n'osait proférait quelque chose de peur qu'India explose littéralement de rage.

Les serpentards s'en allèrent finalement sous le regard menaçant de India. Dès qu'ils eurent disparut, India bafouilla quelques excuses et s'éloigna des maraudeurs, les laissant perplexe. Elle devait absolument se calmer. India marcha pendant plusieurs secondes puis rentra dans la salle sur demande. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce remplis d'objet divers. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle jeta par terre tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'assit par terre, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ses mains étaient en sang, tellement elle avait serré les morceaux de verre d'un vase. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle se rappelait seulement de ce sentiment de rage qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu Bellatrix !Mais pourquoi ? Soudain la réponse lui vint ! Comment avait elle pu oublier ce détails ? Comment avait elle pu oublier que Sirius serait Tué par sa cousine ? Etait ce à force de croire à un miracle qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'à la mort de Sirius ? India essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle devait aller faire soigner ses mains. Mme Pomphresh ne lui poserait pas de questions mais il fallait qu'elle rencontre personne en chemin. Elle ne souhaitait pas donner d'explication. Pas maintenant.

_**Voilà le chapitre 11 est écrit ! **_

_**J'ai déjà fait le programme de cette fic et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle sera composer de deux partie. La première « Si on pouvait changer le passé » n'aura seulement 20 chapitres. Et la deuxième partie, s'intitulera « Vivre ensemble…ou mourir seul ». Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans vous dévoiler des trucs donc désolé ! Le prochain chapitre 12, se nommera « Sarah ». Merci pour toutes les reviews et bon courage pour ce qui sont en cours !**_


	14. Sarah

**Merci à dragonise, LK, Lily9172, Miss Lisa Black, -LK-Chan.**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 12!!!!**

**Chapitre 12 : Sarah**

India marchait vivement en direction de l'infirmerie. Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle rentra dans l'infirmerie et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers un lavabo et passa ses mains en sang sous l'eau. Mme Pomphresh qui l'avait entendu rentré s'approcha de la blessé mais dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle poussa un cri de frayeur. En Effet India était vraiment terrifiante ! A la voir ainsi, elle paraissait démoniaque. Ses mains en sang étaient écorchés et son visage en plus de son expression de rage était recouvert de tâche de sang qu'elle avait mis par inadvertance en essuyant ses larmes !(Nda : Je me demande qui c'est qui m'a donnée cette idée !! Merci ma puchinette !! lol). En plus ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffé comme si elle venait de se battre ! Très vite remis du choc, l'infirmière arrangea en quelques coup de baguette les dégâts.

-Merci, murmura India avant d'arranger sa coiffure et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Miss McGregore ?demanda l'infirmière. Vous savez que si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit elle puis après hésitation elle rajouta. Ce n'est rien de grave, seulement un accès de rage que j'ai eu du mal à calmer mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, je peux vous l'assurer.

Elle sortit et marcha donc pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller ! En chemin, elle croisa Alexandre Nost, un élève de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié. Il venait régulièrement à la bibliothèque et ils parlaient pendant de nombreuses heures. Grand, brun et des yeux noisettes, il était pour India un ami avec qui elle pouvait parler sans gène. Elle savait, par ailleurs qu'il était depuis bien longtemps amoureux de Marie une camarade de la même maison que lui mais que beaucoup trop fier et orgueilleux, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-On est dans les nuages ?questionna t-il en la voyant passer sans qu'elle lui dise bonjour.

Au son de cette voix qui s'adressait à elle, India se retourna quand elle le reconnut !

-Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien vu que tu loin de Poudlard ! Mais dit moi, où vas-tu comme ça avec cette petite mine malheureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, en faite ! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans la salle commune, tout de suite mais en même temps je ne sais pas où aller !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils t'aient tous préparé une fête pour avoir remis Bellatrix à sa place ?

-tu es au courant ?

-Tout poudlard est au courant ! En partant des professeurs, passant par les élèves jusqu'au rat qui vivent dans les sous-sols ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que cet accrochage allait resté privé, tout de même ? dit il sur un ton ironique.

-Super ! lança t'elle faussement joyeuse.

-Je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas retourner tout de suite dans ta salle commune ! Sirius va en faire une montagne ! Tu as humilié sa cousine préférée !! Allez, ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu n'as qu'a m'accompagner. Je dois rejoindre Hagrid pour l'aider dans je-ne-sais-quoi, d'ailleurs.

-Tu dois l'aider ? s'étonna t-elle.

-C'est une façon de détourner la vérité ! Je suis en retenue ! confia t-il.

-Tu as une bonne raison, je suppose ?

-Bien entendu ! J'ai simplement envoyer valser quatre serpentard dans le lac! Ils sont si insupportable !

India ria de bon cœur avant de déclarer :

-Je me demande comment le chapeau a fait pour t'envoyer à Serdaigle ! C'est à Griffondor que tu devrais te trouver !

-Griffondor ? Jamais de la vie ! Je suis un Serdaigle et fier de l'être ! Bon, tu m'accompagnes ?

India acquiesça ! Elle le suivit donc dans le parc et ils débutèrent une conversation sans but et sans sujet précis. Elle appréciait ses discussions, rare était les occasion où elle pouvait parler de choses aussi banales. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas rit à des « délires » à ce point ridicule. Elle aimait s'échapper de temps en temps des maraudeurs et de leur monde, de ne penser à plus rien sauf à rire, s'amuser, sans arrière pensées.

**0o0o0o0o0**

James, Sirius et Remus était assis sur leur lit dans leur dortoir. Après la petite altercation avec Bellatrix, ils étaient rentrés directement dans la salle commune pour terminer leur devoir.

-India nous cache quelques chose, déclara à bout de patience James en regardant Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Cela fait un moment que je l'observe et que je pense ça mais à chaque fois j'hésite à vous le dire, mais sa réaction de toute à l'heure ne fait qu'accentuer mes soupçons.

-Tu l'observes depuis un moment ? Où veux tu en venir James ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

-Elle nous ment, répondit il en fixant Sirius, près à s'écarter ou à se défendre si ce dernier en venait à devenir trop dangereux.

-Et sous quel fait tu peux nous affirmer une telle chose, James ? demanda Remus en levant enfin les yeux de son livre.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! dit Sirius énervé !

-Ne monte pas sur tes étalons, patmol ! s'exclama James. Je n'ai jamais dit que India avait fait quelque chose de mal ou que je ne l'aimais pas. Je la considère même comme ma petite sœur, seulement elle sait des choses… qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir !

-Comme quoi ?

-Regarde déjà sa réaction de toute à l'heure envers Bellatrix…

-Elle a bien eu raison ! Ma cousine est une vrai garce !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Elle a découvert pour la lycanthropie de Remus, dès le début alors que personne dans le château n'a fait la relation avant ! Ce qui est plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle est une cracmol et connaît tout de la sorcellerie alors qu'elle est censé ne rien savoir.

-Elle lit beaucoup, commenta Remus.

-James…

-Non, Sirius ! Laisse moi finir ! Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle détestait Peter avant même de le connaître ! Elle n'a jamais fait un seul effort envers lui et le traite comme un moins que rien ! Elle connaissait notre nom « les maraudeurs », la première fois qu'elle est arrivé ! Je sais qu'on est connu mais tout de même, pas jusqu'au monde des moldus ! Et quand j'y pense, parlons de son tout premier jour ! Rappelez vous de la manière plus que bizarre dont elle est apparue ! Elle savait presque tout sur nous et nos caractères bien avant qu'on se connaisse ! Non, je ne peux me résoudre plus longtemps à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle nous cache quelques chose !

Sirius scruta attentivement James. Ce dernier était crispé et attentait d'un moment à l'autre le coup de poing de Sirius en pleine mâchoire ! Il savait par expérience que Sirius pouvait être très impulsif mais contre toute attente rien ne se produisit. Aucun accès de rage, aucun haussement de ton, aucun regard furieux ! Rien, si ce n'est que le jeune maraudeur s'effondra sur son lit et leva les yeux vers son ami et déclara :

-Alors toi aussi ?

Il inspira doucement puis continua :

-Ca fait un moment que je m'en suis aperçut mais j'essayais de me convaincre le contraire. Ca peut paraître idiot mais si c'était une autre fille, je m'en ficherait complètement qu'elle me cache quelque chose mais que ce soit India…

-Tu ne lui as pas dit, non plus pour ton animagus ! informa Remus.

-Je sais…dit il d'un air abattu, mais ce n'est pas un très gros mensonge. D'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais posé la question !

-Et toi ? Tu lui as déjà posé la question ? questionna Remus

-Non, avoua t-il, Jamais.

-Donc comment vous pouvez être certain qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

-Mais Remus ! s'exclama James un peu plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il savait que Sirius était de son côté. Elle sait des choses que…

-Je sais, coupa Remus agacé. Elle sait des choses et alors ? Croyez vous qu'elle serait venu travailler dans une école de magie sans se renseigner ? Pour mon problème c'est sûrement Dumbledore qui l'a informé, étant un employé du château elle était en droit de le savoir ! Ensuite pour Peter, elle s'est fait une opinion trop vite mais elle est tellement têtu que c'est presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis !

-Et pour ma cousine ?

-Bellatrix est à serpentard et elle l'a une fois rencontré dans un couloir…

Sirius serra les dents mais ne prononça aucun des mots vulgaires qui lui passaient à la tête. Il lui fera payer cela plus tard.

-Et pour notre nom ? questionna James.

-Qui ne connaît pas les maraudeurs à Poudlard ? Dumbledore a sûrement du y faire allusion dans une de ses phrases…Et en ce qui concerne nos caractères, rajouta t-il en voyant Hales ouvrir la bouche, elle a fait de la psychologie dans son école de moldu et elle peut grâce à notre manière de se tenir et de réagir en déduire plein de choses !

Il observa ses amis et remarqua qu'ils restaient très sceptique, Remus déclara alors :

-India est quelqu'un de bien ! Elle a peut être une secret mais qui n'en a pas ? Elle ne nous a jamais déçu, ni trahi. Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille et si un jour elle a besoin de se confier, je pense qu'elle n'hésitera pas. Ayez confiance en elle et puis…pour dire la vérité nous sommes mal placer…les secrets que ce soit moi ou vous, on en est rempli ! Regardez nous, en à peine sept ans nous avons menti plus que la plupart des personnes devront mentir dans leur vie ! Certains de nos mensonges sont même visible mais est ce qu'elle nous a posé des questions ? Non ! Le jour de noël, lors de notre petite sortie nocturne, elle a très bien su empêcher Lily de poser des questions sur le soi-disant chien qui est notre ami ! Nous a t-elle par la suite posé des questions ? non ! Soyez plus tolérant !

Sous cette tirade de Remus, les deus maraudeurs ne trouvèrent plus rien à dire et ils finirent donc leur devoirs dans le silence ! Remus fut bien content du résultat. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire pour convaincre James et Sirius ! Il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle India ne voulut rien leur dire, ils auraient été insupportable !

Après une heure de concentration dans leur bouquin, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour se détendre. James alla s'installer à côté de Lily et Remus de Sarah. Elles étaient tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil et parlaient de mille et une chose !

-India n'est pas encore revenue ? demanda Sirius.

Les deux jeunes griffondors hochèrent négativement de la tête ! Sirius alla donc s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Peter arriva mais il ne resta pas longtemps car il monta presque aussitôt ses coucher. Bientôt la salle commune se vida petit à petit et seul les trois maraudeurs, Lily et Sarah restèrent à discuter. Les heures passaient et India n'était toujours pas de retour. Sirius commençait à s'agiter et regardait sans cesse l'heure. Vers minuit seulement, ils entendirent la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

-Bonne nuit, Alexandre, fit la vois de India avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et faire face à un Sirius furieux qui regardait par dessus son épaule d'un air menaçant.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

-heu..je me suis promené, dit India prise de court par l'agressivité de Sirius.

-Tu t'es promené ? Voyez vous ça ? Et toute seule, je suppose ?

India regarda étrangement Sirius. Elle détourna son regard et scruta la pièce, elle put voir James, Lily, Remus et Sarah assis sur le canapé qui regardait la scène légèrement gêné.

-Non, finit elle par répondre. J'étais avec Alexandre. Je l'ai rencontré dans le couloir et il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Il devait aller voir Hagrid pour sa retenue. Quand nous fûmes là-bas, on a pris le thé puis le temps est passé très vite ! Alexandre veniat juste de me raccompagner.

-Et tu l'a rencontré par un pur Hasard ? cracha Sirius, rouge de colère en apprenant que India venait de passer sa soirée avec un autre garçon.

-A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es jaloux ! déclara India en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-JALOUX ?! S'offusqua t-il. JAMAIS ! SEULEMENT JE NE SUPPORTE PAS QUE MA COPINE AILLE SE PROMENER LE SOIR AVEC UN ETRANGER !!!!!!! JE NE TOLERE PAS NON PLUS QUE TU FREQUENTE CE…..CE….CE CRETIN SANS CERVELLE QUI NE PENSE QU'AVEC CE QU'IL A ENTRE LES JAMBES !!!!!!!!!!!!

Le silence se fit. Sirius reprenait doucement sa respiration tandis que la colère montait rapidement en India.

-TU **_NE TOLERE PAS_** QUE JE LE FREQUENTE ???? s'exclama India furieuse. SACHE UNE CHOSE SIRIUS ! C'EST QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON ME DISE A QUI JE DOIS PARLER OU PAS !!!!!!!!!! JE N'AI JAMAIS LAISSE QUELQU'UN DIRIGER MA VIE ET CE N'EST PAS AUJOURD'HUI QUE JE VAIS COMMENCER !!!!!! ENSUITE, IL EST PEUT ETRE VRAI QUE JE N'AURAI JAMAIS DU RENTRER SI TARD MAIS NE T'AVISE PAS DE TRAITER MES AMIS COMME TU LE FAIS !!!!!ALEXANDRE A BEAU ETRE UN GARCON, IL NE S'APPELLE PAS _SIRIUS BLACK_ !!!!!!

Cette dernière phrase eut comme effet à Sirius, pareil à une claque. Il recula de quelques pas puis la fixa.

-Tu ne lui parleras plus ! ordonna Sirius en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

-Et là, je suis censé de faire un beau sourire, t'embrasser et dire « _oui, bien sur, Sirius, tout ce que tu voudras ! ». _Arrête de croire que toutes les autre filles se pliaient en quatre pour toi, que je vais faire la même chose pour toi, Sirius ! Tu n'est pas paroles d'évangiles !

-Parce que tu l'es, toi, peut être ? Oh mais c'est vrai que je sui bêtes !(il plaqua sa main contre son front) J'avais oublié, tu es la gentille petite orpheline, doué dans toutes les matières qui n'a aucun secret et bonne samaritaine, en plus !

_**CLAC !**_

Sa main était partie toute seule et avait giflé Sirius de toutes ses forces.

-Tu peux parler Sirius Black ! Parce que ce qui concerne les secret tu es un expert, n'est ce pas ? dit elle d'un ton acerbe. Et personnellement, je préfère avoir eu des parents désormais mort qui m'ont aimé que les tiens qui se fiche complètement de toi, tant que tu n'adhère pas à leur idée ! Maintenant, retourne jouer au _toutou_, avec tes amis et fiche moi la paix! Bonne nuit, BLACK !!

Et sans un regard vers lui, elle le contourna et monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura. Elle fut très vite rejoins par Lily et Sarah qui essayèrent tant bien que mal de la calmer ! Il se doutait de quelque chose, il lui reprochait son secret mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'en blâme, elle en souffrait suffisamment! Pourquoi l'amour faisait il si mal ?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sarah était allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert. La dispute entre Sirius et India avait réveillé en elle des souvenirs enfouie depuis bien longtemps. Des souvenirs qui s'étaient déroulés il y a maintenant 12 ans. Des souvenirs de l'âge des ses 5 ans !

« _Patrick ! Comment as-tu pu abandonner ce poste ? Comment allons nous faire maintenant pour vivre ?Tu étais le seul revenu de cette famille ! on comptait sur toi ! hurlait une jeune femme aux long cheveux blond et au yeux vert._

_-Aurais tu préférer que j'adhère à leur recherche ?répondit l'homme._

_-Que veux tu que je te réponde ? Je n'y connaît rien en magie ! Ce monde de fou auquel tu appartient est en train de m'étouffer ! Tu ne m'explique rien !!!_

_Dans le coin de la porte se tenait une petite fille de cinq ans aux magnifiques cheveux d'or et aux grand yeux bleues ! Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite peluche en forme de lapin. Terrifiée, elle était plaquée entre contre le coin d'un mur et serrait l'objet contre sa poitrine. Ses parents ne semblaient pas la voir et il continuait à se crier dessus, se jetant à la figure des insultes, jusqu'à ce que la femme prenne finalement son sac et sortit de la maison._

_-Où vas-tu ? cria son mari en la suivant._

_-Loin d'ici ! Loin de toi et de ce monde de fou ! Au revoir Patrick Stowell !_

_L'homme resta un moment dehors puis finit pas rentrer chez lui quand il aperçut sa fille. Il s'agenouilla :_

_-Viens là, Sarah ! murmura t-il en tendant ses bras dans lesquelles la petite fille vint très vie se réfugier. Il la serra longtemps dans ses bras comme pour la protéger._

_-Maman ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix enrouée._

_-Elle va revenir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! Elle reviendra en attendant, tu dois aller dormir ! On va s'en sortir, on s'en sortira, tu verras ! »_

Mais ce fut la dernière fois que Sarah vit sa mère avant bien longtemps. Elle ne revint jamais. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que la santé de son père se dégrada. Il était de plus en plus faible et ne mangeait guère mais en la présence de sa fille, il était toujours souriant, gracieux et énergique. En revanche, le soir lorsqu'il la croyait endormi, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même ! Sarah vécut seulement trois mois avec son père qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour jusqu'à ce qu'un matin…

« _Sarah sortit doucement de son lit, prit ses pantoufles et se mit debout. Elle se dirigea en petite enjambée vers sa porte et tenta d'atteindre la poignée mais en vain. Elle fit des petits bonds, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et finit par appeler son père. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, aucun bruit ne parvenait de la cuisine. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Sarah ne se serait pas affolé si son ventre ne lui disait pas que l'heure du déjeuné était depuis longtemps passé, ou si elle entendrait les bruits quotidiens de son père quand il circulait dans la maison. Les rayons de soleil traversait déjà les volets de sa chambre et l'odeur de brûlé se faisait de plus en plus présent. Bien que haute comme trois pommes et ne sachant pas encore lire, elle sentit un danger. Son premier réflexe, fut de prendre sa caisse où elle rangeait ses jouets et de la pousser contre sa porte. Elle monta dessus atteignit la poignée. Elle la tourna doucement puis tira la porte. Elle se glissa dans l'ouverture et marcha en direction de l'odeur de brûlé. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et vit son papa, étalé par terre, derrière la table. La petite fille s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle posa sa petite main dans la sienne dépourvu de chaleur. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage aussi blanc que de la craie. La petite fille ne vit pas le feu qui provenait la cuisinière, ni ne sentit la chaleur étouffante des flammes. Elle secouait simplement son papa pour qu'il se réveille._

_-Papa ! Papa ! hurlait elle. Pourquoi, tu réponds pas ? Papa ? lève toi ! Papa ! Vite ! Papa !_

_Elle l'agitait avec ferveur et détermination mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Les flammes grandissaient._

_-Papa ! cria t-elle désespéré, des larmes coulant le long des ses joues !_

_Elle se cramponna à sa chemise quand soudain avec une force étonnante, un bras la tira et l'emmena hors de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'homme donna des ordres à d'autre personne et transplana. Sarah eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois ce qui fut sa maison ! Des flammes hautes de trois mètre sortaient des fenêtres, et brûlaient sa maison, son papa…._

_L'homme réapparut dans une jolie maison, et confia l'enfant à sa femme qui la prit délicatement. La petite fille pleurait, des sanglots la parcouraient mais elle était incapable d dire pourquoi. Son cœur étaient serré et un sentiment de solitude l'envahit soudain. La femme qui la tenait, la serra un peu plus fort contre elle et murmura des mots doux._

_-Chut !Mon poussin , ne pleure pas ! Tu verras tout va aller beaucoup mieux désormais, tu es en sécurité._

_A ces paroles réconfortante, l'enfant s'endormit. La jeune femme la déposa doucement dans un lit . A ce moment, un petit garçon rentra dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux noir et en bataille. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de malice et de vie. Sa mère lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort._

_-Qui c'est ? Pourquoi elle dort à 10 heures du matin ? Pourquoi est elle chez nous ?chuchota t-il _

_-Elle s'appelle Sarah, James ! Elle est fatigué car elle a vécu des moments difficiles. Elle va rester chez nous pendant quelques temps, soit gentil avec elle, James, s'il te plait !_

_Le petit garçon opina de la tête avant de partir s'asseoir près de la petite fille. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda dormir !_

_La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et rejoins son mari devant la porte._

_-Que se passera t-il pour James, s'il nous arriveraient quelques choses, Jack ?demanda la jeune femme._

_-James est un brave garçon, il s'en sortira Amélia. Tout comme cette petite, chuchota t-il. La vie n'est pas facile mais elle va s'en sortir car c'est une Stowell. Je connaissait bien son père et c'était quelqu'un de fort même si ces derniers temps, il s'est laissé aller. Beaucoup de sorciers te diront que c'est parce que sa femme est partie. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit la véritable raison. IL travaillait en tant que langue de plomb, un jour il démissionne et ensuite sa femme le quitte et voilà qu'il meure. Il y a des rumeurs sur lesquelles on dit qu'ils travaillaient sur un projet très secret !_

_-Penses-tu que Voldemort soit derrière sa mort ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! il n'y avait pas de marque des ténèbres et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mettre le feu mais…le plus important maintenant, c'est de s'occuper de Sarah, elle aura besoin de soutien, elle n'a plus de famille désormais ! »_

Sarah se redressa brusquement dan son lit ! C'était les parents de James qui l'avaient recueilli ! c'était donc à eux qu'elle devait la vie, eux qui l'avait sauvé…

Elle prit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva James et Remus qui semblaient réconforter Sirius. Elle s'approcha d'eux puis s'arrêta à quelques pas. Elle hésita quelques seconde puis traversa enfin les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'installa sous leurs regard étonnés dans un siège, en face de James.

-Je me souviens. Je me rappelle du jour où mon père es mort. C'est toi, James ! toi et tes parents qui m'avaient recueillie. Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

Pris de court, il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il le fit ce fut avec calme.

-j'aurais bien aimé confia t-il, seulement mes parents m'ont conseillé de ne rien faire ! Tu est rentré à Poudlard et tu ne connaissait personne. Tu venait juste d'apprendre que tu étais une sorcière et mes parents-je suis d'accord avec eux- que si je m'approchait de toi, pour t'avouer qu'on se connaissait déjà, tu aurais sûrement pris peur ! En plus, tu avais vécu dans ton enfance un traumatisme et ta mémoire t'a protégé en te faisant oublier ce passage ! Ils m'ont dit que tu t'en souviendrais quand tu serais prête et que ça devait venir de toi !!

Sarah hocha de la tête et fixa un moment James.

-je crois avoir sauté un chapitre, déclara Sirius. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez raconté !

-j'avouerai que moi non plus, annonça Remus.

-C'est plutôt long comme histoire, informa James.

-Mais on a tout le temps ! dit Sirius.

-Sirius ! Peut être que Sarah ne veut rien nous dire…

-Non ! C'est bon ! ça ne me gène pas, Remus..

Elle inspira un bon coup puis commença son récit en prenant bien soin d'éviter les détails trop douloureux. Ils l'écoutèrent tous très attentivement sans l'interrompre. Quand elle eut fini, Remus demanda :

-Ta mère n'est jamais revenu ?

Sarah secoua négativement la tête puis après un petit temps de réflexion, elle déclara :

-Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part… Elle souhaite me voir.

-Elle t'a écrit ? s'étonna James

-Oui.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Remus.

-je ne sais pas trop…j'en ai parlé aux filles et….

-Elle sont au courant ?

-Bien sur !

-tu devrais la rencontrer ! annonça Sirius. Elle n'en reste pas moins ta mère et comme ça, tu seras fixé sur ses intentions. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

-C'est aussi ce que m'a conseillé India. Je pense suivre votre conseil mais pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête et puis en ce moment, je suis crevée… d'ailleurs je vais me coucher !

-Je crois qu'on va faire de même ! confia Remus.

Après s'être dit bonne nuit, chacun monta dans son dortoir mais Sarah fut très vite interpellé par Sirius. Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea, l'air interrogateur.

-Je…je voulais…Comment va India ?demanda t-il.

-Pour être honnête, pas très bien !

-Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout, tout _ça_ ! Mais quand je l'ai vu avec _lui_, j'ai pété les plomb !

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça, Sirius !

-Je sais mais…

-Tu peux lui reprocher plein de choses Sirius mais pas d'avoir un secret ! tout le monde à un secret, Sirius, en commençant par moi. Si India ne veut pas le partager avec nous, c'est son choix ! Ne la blâma pas pour ça, elle en souffre suffisamment même si elle ne nous le dit pas, Lily et moi-même avons compris. Ce secret la ronge mais c'est son secret, Sirius ! Une personne qui cache quelque chose n'est pas forcément mauvaise ! India tient énormément à toi, plus qu'elle veut bien nous faire croire ! Excuse toi et tout ira beaucoup mieux, tu verras !

-Tu as raison ! Merci Sarah !

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain matin, India se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle avait une impression de malaise et avait le cœur lourd. Pourquoi, déjà ? La dispute ! tout lui revint en mémoire, ses mots à elle, ses mots à lui, la cruauté de leur parole ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et ferma de nouveau les yeux ! Elle n'avait aucune encore de déjeuner et surtout de le voir !

-Debout fainéante ! clama la voix de Lily ! Allez plus vite que ça ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour !

-Parle pour toi ! grogna India

-Je sais, je sais, tu n'as pas envie de le voir, tu as peur de craquer mais il est hors de question que tu passes ta journées dans ce dortoir ! Prend ton courage à deux mains et affronte le ! Fais lui face ! Dépêche toi, Sarah est déjà en bas et on attend plus que toi !

India sortit donc à regret de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de la douche et prit un Jean et un Tee-Shirt rouge. Elle essora vite ses cheveux qu'elle coiffa rapidement. En deux enjambée, elle descendit du dortoir pour rejoindre ses deux amies mais Surprise ! Les maraudeurs étaient là ! « j'aurai du m'en douter, pensa t-elle, James ne serait pas parti sans Lily et Remus et Sarah sont désormais inséparable ! » Personne ne l'avait encore vu ! Sirius était affalé dans un fauteuil et il était si séduisant que India fit un énorme effort pour ne pas se jeter à son coup et lui demander pardon ! Non ! Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser !

-Me voilà ! déclara t-elle en descendant les dernières marches. On peut aller manger.

-Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Sarah, toute sourire.

India lui tira la langue avant de rencontrer les magnifiques yeux bleus de Sirius. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et sortit dans les couloirs avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détestable. India ne parlait pas à Sirius et ce dernier en était très affecté ! Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la bibliothèque.

-Elle m'en veut vraiment ! se lamenta Sirius

-Disons que tu n'y est pas allé de mains mortes, déclara Remus.

-pas besoin de le lui rappeler ! intervient James.

-Peut être mais il doit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à dire ça !

-Remus a raison ! dit Sirius, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça ! Je suis Pitoyable !!!

-Tu n'est pas pitoyable !!tenta James pour réconforter son ami, tu as seulement été…maladroit, voilà c'est ça, tu as été maladroit !

-Maladroit ou pas, ça ne l'excuse pas ! trancha Lily

-Vous croyez qu'il a besoin que vous le lui rappelez ! commenta James énervé. Vous êtes ses amis ! Soutenez le !

-Mais on est aussi les amis de India ! répliqua Lily, et ce n'est pas elle qui est en tort !

-A parce que Sirius l'est ? demanda James acerbe.

-Ca suffit ! coupa Sarah en attirant sur elle tous les regards ! Ce n'est pas en vous disputant que vous allez régler leur problème ! On reste zen ! OK ? Bien !

Elle se décala de quelques centimètres pour se retrouver en face de Sirius. Elle se pencha sur la table et parla d'une voix calme.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

-Oui !

-Alors tu dois t'excuser !

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais », James ! tu dois t'excuser, répéta t-elle. Si elle ne veut pas t'écouter, fait en sorte qu'elle t'entende ! Tu es un maraudeurs à ce que je sache, alors réagis ! ça n'a jamais été dans tes habitudes de te laisser aller ! trouve un moyen pour qu'elle te revienne !

-Je pourrais tuer Alexandre ! suggéra t-il de nouveau d'aplomb.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, remarqua Remus.

-Oui mais au moins je suis sur qu'il va la laisser tranquille.

-Sirius ! s'exaspéra Sarah.

-Je rigole ! s'exclama t-il. J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Je suis un maraudeur après tout, non ?

Il se replongea donc dans son déjeuné, les méninges en route. Il allait la reconquérir !

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

India était tranquillement en train de ranger des livres quand Alexandre rentra dans la bibliothèque, d'une humeur joviale !

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ? demanda India.

-Le prof de potion nous a donné un devoir qu'on doit faire à deux pour dans une semaine.

-Et ça te met de bonne humeur ?

-Oui !

-Tu aimes à ce point les devoirs ? s'étonna India

-Mais non ! Ca na rien avoir avec les devoirs, seulement comme je te l'ai dit, on doit être en binôme !

-Non, je ne vois toujours pas !

-j'ai demandé à Marie et elle a accepté !!!!

-Je comprends beaucoup mieux !! dit elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends ? demanda t-il.

-Que tu as enfin accepté la vérité ! Tu es fou de Marie !

-En parlant de ma folie, ton copain est encore plus fou que moi ! Je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi on disait que les maraudeurs étaient autant très apprécié mais aussi très crains, car je me suis toujours assez bien entendu avec eux, mais alors aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. C'est à peine si Sirius ne m'a pas étranglé sur place quand je lui ai dit bonjour ! Heureusement qu'il y avait les deux autres car je crois que je serais en miette maintenant ! C'est a cause de hier soir ? Je savais que je t'avais ramené trop tard ! Je le savais ! Je devrais peut être aller lui expliquer sinon, j'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois que je le vois, on soit tous les deux dans un état pitoyable !! Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Oui…

-Je le comprends, moi non plus je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre mec rentre tard dans la nuit avec Marie !

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda India en voyant qu'il commençait à regarder autour de lui.

-Moui…, j'aimerais savoir si tu as un livre sur les potions mortelles.

-As-tu l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ? s'informa India.

-Mais bien sur que non, c'est pour mon devoir !

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans la troisième rangés, là bas !

-Merci ! cria t-il en s'éloignant.

India secoua la tête ! Décidément, il est imprévisible. Elle alla dans la réserve pour ranger des livres quand une voix se fit entendre dans tout le château. Cette voix ! Sa voix !

« _C'est une erreur de croire que la passion, quand elle est heureuse et pure, conduit l'homme à un état de perfection ; elle le conduit simplement à un état d'oubli, cita un jour Victor Hugo. J'ai été stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça , d'avoir dit ces mots mais je m'en excuse ! Je ne peux peut être pas les effacer de ta mémoire, tu ne les oubliera peut être jamais mais si tu me laisse encore une chance, je te promet de le remplacer par de merveilleux moments ! Je suis désolé !!! »_

India resta un moment sur place bouche bée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sirius…

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait entendu et tout le monde savait ! India aurait voulu se trouver à mille pied d'ici, loin des regards attentif de tous les élèves mais au fond d'elle, il ne lui fallait plus grand chose pour qu'elle craque ! Il était si adorable… Le reste de la journée, elle reçut, en plus du message vocal qui passait tous les demi-heures, une vingtaine de bouquets de rose rouge avec à chaque fois une petite carte où seulement trois mots étaient écrit _« je suis désolé ». _ Le soir lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, celle-ci était couverte de roses et une grande banderole était accroché dessus la cheminée. « I am sorry ».

India rentra doucement dans la pièce et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. L'odeur des roses embaumaient l'air de son magnifique parfum. _Heureusement que je suis rentré pendant que tout le monde mangeait, pensa t-elle. _Elle souffla et s'assit sur le canapé en enlevant les pétales qui le recouvrait.

-Sirius…, soupira t-elle.

-Oui !

Dans un sursaut, elle se retourna et le vit derrière elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était si beau…

-Je suis désolé !déclara t-il. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec lui, je crois que j'ai eu peur de te perdre et…je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Comment tu sais que j'aime les roses rouges ?

-Tu l'as dit un jour dans une discussion….

-Et comment tu as trouvé la citation de Victor Hugo ?

-je t'ai entendu dire à Lily que c'était ton auteur préféré et elle m'a dit que tu t'étais acheté un de ses livres alors elle me l'a passé pour que je puisse prendre cette phrase…

-C'était ton idée le message vocal ?

-oui…mais James et Remus m'ont aidé pour le mettre en place….

-Je vois…

-Alors ?

India se leva du canapé et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Promet moi une chose, annonça t-elle.

-Je sais, je ne dois plus jamais t'imposer quoi que ce soit, tu es capable de faire tes propres choix et…

-Non, non. Promet moi seulement de ne plus me harceler avec ce message vocale et ne m'offre plus jamais de bouquet, contente toi seulement d'une rose.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout !

-Tu me pardonnes ? Comme ça ?

-Comme ça ! Je crois que tu n'étais pas le seul en tort ! On s'est tous les deux emporté et ça a dérapé….

-Youpi !

Sirius sauta sur place et dansa pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de India.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Sarah était tranquillement assise sur son lit et lisait une lettre.

_Chère Sarah,_

_Je sais que cela dois te faire bizarre que je décide de t'écrire après toutes ces années. D'ailleurs, je t'écrie mais je ne suis même pas sur que tu me lises, peut être as tu déchiré la lettre sans même chercher à comprendre. Ca serait tout à fait compréhensible !_

_J'aimerai pouvoir te revoir, une fois seulement, une seule fois pour te parler en tête à tête. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne te l'écrit pas, et tu n'as pas tort mais je pense que ça serait plus correct de te raconter tout ce que j'ai à te dire en face. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, malgré les distances. Quand je suis partie, je n'ai pas pensé au conséquence que ça aurait. Sache qu'avec ton père on s'est aimé, il y a bien des années ! J'avais tout quitté pour pouvoir lire avec lui, dans son monde…Seulement, j'ai fini par étouffer et notre vie commune s'en est fait ressentir. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, je suis revenu pour t'élever mais on m'a dit que tu étais dans une famille de sorcier et j'ai pensé que c'était beaucoup mieux pour toi de vivre près de ton monde. J'ai énormément de chose à t'avouer sur ton père, sur toi… J'ai appris très récemment que j'étais atteint d'une leucémie et je voudrais que tu saches… Je t'en supplie répond à ma lettre même si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux pas me rencontrer !!_

_Affectueusement et avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère._

Sarah se leva, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et prit un parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit :

_Chère Maman…_


	15. Happy Birthday Patmol!

**Merci à tchingtchong, Meiko-chan, Julie231, Miss Lisa Black, LK, dragonise, Lily9172, Lilli-Puce, keiko kishar, Cel, Patacitrouille, Erylis, Stella pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici enfin la suite !! je sais j'ai tardé et j'en suis vraiment désolé !!**

**Mais il y a quelques temps mon ordi a planté et tous ce chapitre que j'avais déjà bien écrit a disparut ! Niete ! il ne me restait plus rien ! Il a fallu que je re-écrive tout ! Même mon dernier chapitre que j'avais écris à l'avance à disparu !! sniff !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant, il y aura une fin !!! Il ne faut jamais désespéré!**

**_« l'espoir fait vivre ! »_ (n'est ce pas Annabelle ? lol)**

Je dédie ce chapitre à tout ceux qui ne fêtent jamais leur anniversaire quelque soit leur raison !

Bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 14 : Happy birthday Patmol. **

Trois jeunes filles, assises sur le canapé de la salle commune des griffondors, discutaient tranquillement à la lueur du feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée.

-Tout est prêt pour demain ? demanda la rousse dont ses yeux émeraudes brillaient étrangement.

-Normalement oui ! répondit une brune. Les garçons doivent régler quelques trucs de dernières minutes mais normalement, c'est bon !

-Tant mieux !! s'exclama une troisième personne dont les cheveux ors tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules ! En espérant que tout se passe bien !

-Il n'y a pas de raison que cela rate, Sarah ! intervient la brune. Tout est organisé pour qu'aucun événement ne vienne interrompre ce qui est prévu ! Même James, a réussi à convaincre les serpentards !

-Il a réussi à les convaincre ? s'étonna la rousse.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme brune.

-D'accord Lily, j'avoue qu'il ne leur a pas vraiment laissé le choix mais le jour où ils accepteront de suivre les instructions d'un griffondors, en plus d'un maraudeurs, ce n'est pas demain !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Sarah reprit la parole :

-Et pour la surprise finale, India ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?

India secoua négativement la tête !

-non ! James doit aller la chercher avec Remus demain matin et ils ont chargé Peter de la cacher à l'endroit prévu !

-Il va être content ! s'écria Lily.

-Je pense que ce sera une journée qu'on n'oubliera pas si vite ! annonça Sarah avec sur les lèvres un sourire énigmatique. Oui, ça promet d'être une belle journée !

0o0o0o0o0

**Acte I**

25 Mars 1978. Dans un dortoir de la tour des griffondors, un jeune garçon dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit. Un sourire rêveur était affiché sur ses lèvres et il semblait être dans les bras de Morphée quand soudain un tumulte de voix se fit entendre et notre jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit ne comprenant plus très bien ce qui se passait autour de lui. Petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits et comprit enfin ce que disait la voix.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS ! s'écriait la voix de India sortant de nulle part. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec un grand plaisirs que je te réveille ! Si tu croyais pouvoir passer le jour de ton anniversaire à dormir tranquillement, c'est que tu rêves encore ! Nous t'avons prévu un programme très serré ! Cette journée va se dérouler en trois actes ! Un, le matin, un deuxième l'après midi et le troisième est réservé pour une soirée exceptionnelle ! Maintenant je te prie de t'habiller et de venir nous rejoindre en bas !

Sirius souriait mais très vite, son expression se figea.

Une chanson !

Ils chantaient !

Ils chantaient et tout le monde dans le château entendait !

_«JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PATMOL!!!! »_

Dans un bond il fut hors de son lit et il se précipita à grande enjambée vers la salle de bain.

Il y avait toujours la chanson !

Il sauta dans la baignoire et se doucha à une rapidité qui lui était peu commune, il ne chercha même pas à prendre de l'eau chaude !

Ils chantaient encore !

Sirius poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se dépêcha de s'habiller !

_«JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!! »_

Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux et observa son allure dans la glace !

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !!_

Il prit sa baguette, l'agita dans un mouvement rapide et des livres quittèrent son bureau pour venir se réfugier dans son sac !

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! _

Et, ils chantaient encore et toujours!

En trois, quatre mouvements il dévala les escaliers et rejoignit ses amis devant la cheminée !

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PATMOL!!!!_

-C'est bon!je suis là ! s'écria t-il. Finit de chanter !

Remus regarda sa montre.

-3 minutes !

Il siffla !

-C'est un record, dit moi !!!! Finite incantatem ! dit-il

Les voix cessèrent et Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement devant les sourires euphoriques de ses amis !

-A qui je dois cette monstrueuse idée ? demanda Sirius, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il s'approcha du groupe.

-Qui a eu la gentillesse de proposer un réveil aussi démonstratif ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-Dit moi, India ? l'interrogea t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle avec un sourire rayonnant, presque trop ! Ne serais-tu pas par hasard, toi, qui a eu cette

idée ?

Il était désormais tout proche d'elle. Quelques centimètre seulement les séparait.

Elle leva les yeux.

Il était si beau.

Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille : _Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur !_

Elle le dépassa pour aller se placer vers la porte.

Avant que Sirius puisse réagir, James lui sauta dessus et se mit à chanter à plein poumon !

_«JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PATMOL!!!! »_

-James! James! s'écriait Sirius ! Tu m'étouffes ! Arrête !

James recula et regarda son ami, un air désolé sur le visage !

-Je suis désolé, Patmol ! Vraiment désolé !! Je m'excuse !! Je suis…

-c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu as pris quoi ce matin ? T'es aussi fou que moi !

-Ah non ! Tu es 10 fois pire !

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis il déclara :

-C'est vrai ! tu as raison ! Je suis pire !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire puis chacun leur tour, Lily, Remus, Sarah et Peter, vinrent souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire à Mr Black.

0o0o0o0o0  
Acte I

-Où est ce que tu m'amènes comme ça ? demanda Sirius qui marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux bandés par un ruban rouge et accompagné seulement de India.

-Et pourquoi les autres ne nous ont pas accompagné ? Ils ne vont pas manger avec nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez bandé les yeux ?

-Si tu cessais de poser des questions ?

-Oui mais non ! Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ?

Il s'arrêta.

-Je veux savoir !

-On dirait un petit garçon de cinq ans qui fait un caprice ! Continue, d'avancer ! dit elle en souriant et en le poussant ! Je vais répondre à tes questions ! je t'emmène dans la grande salle pour prendre notre petite déjeuné ! Les autres vont nous rejoindre, ils ont simplement quelque chose d'autre à faire avant et nous avons bandé tes yeux car tu ne dois pas voir, pas encore du moins, certaine chose ! Voilà, content ?

-Encore une question ! Que doivent il faire avant ?

-Ahah !! C'est une surprise !!!

Un sourire éclaira le visage de India tandis que Sirius fit sa célèbre tête de chien battu.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius déclare :

-J'avais raison, alors ?

-A propos de quoi ? s'étonna India.

-L'idée de mon réveil en chanson, c'était ton idée, n'est ce pas ?

India fit mine de réfléchir puis lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-C'est ma petite vengeance !

Sirius éclata d'un rire grave puis questionna de nouveau :

-On ne devrait pas déjà être arriver ? J'ai l'impression que le chemin est plus long que d'habitude !

-ce n'est pas une impression, Sirius ! On a fait un petit détour pour laisser le temps aux autres d'arriver avant nous sur place !

-Pourquoi ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Mr Black ! eut-il pour seul réponse de la part d'India. Nous voilà arrivé ! Retourne toi, pour que je puisse t'enlever ton bandeau !

Sirius s'exécuta sans poser de question cette fois-ci et il observa où il se situait ! devant lui, se trouvait la grande porte donnant sur la grande salle. On pouvait presque entendre le tumulte des voix à travers ces portes de bois, presque…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devais porter le ruban, dit il déçu, il n'y a rien !

-Non, pas ici ! Allez avance, je commence à avoir faim et je suppose que toi aussi !

Sirius avança donc en direction de la grande salle quand soudain il se retourna et fonça dans la direction opposée. India le rattrapa de justesse.

-Ce n'est pas par là ! dit India.

-Je sais mais j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce que vous me cachez !!

-Sirius ! lança India en le rattrapant par le bras, tu le verras tout à l'heure !

Elle se plaça devant lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine ! Sirius la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas faire le poids avec moi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'écria t-elle piqué au vif.

-Eh bien, commença t-il, tout d'abord parce que tu es une moldu qui ne possède aucun pouvoir magique contrairement à moi…

-Ça ne veut rien dire…

-Ensuite parce que tu es une femme et qu'elles sont à l'origine beaucoup moins forte que nous les hommes….

-C'est vous qui le dîtes !

-Et puis tu n'oserais même pas me toucher !

-Tu me sous estimes, Sirius ! Tu ne devrais pas !

-Ah oui ?Demanda t-il le sourire encore plus grand !

-Oui !

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa ses poignets de façon à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Et maintenant, tu va faire quoi princesse ?

Doucement, India se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement !

-Si tu penses que tu va y arriver comme ça…murmura t-il entre deux baisers, ou serait ce plutôt le cadeau de la victoire ?

Leur baiser devinrent de plus en plus ardent et Sirius en oublia même de tenir les poignets de India et il passa ses mains sous sa nuque. Sirius semblait transporter et il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avançait de plus en plus vers la grande salle. Soudain il se sentit plaquer contre le mur et il réalisa sa bêtise !

-Les femmes ont un pouvoir bien plus fort que celui d'un baguette, lui murmura India.

Sirius sourit et la regarda intensément ! Il la tira un peu plus vers elle et lui susurra :

-Tu es magnifique !

India sourit et l'embrassa de nouveaux ! Il allait encore une fois s'oublier quand Alexandre arriva en courant.

-Hum hum ! toussa t-il pour faire remarquer sa présence.

India s'écarta vivement de Sirius et rougit tandis que Sirius ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

-Alexandre ! s'écria Sirius, dis-moi, toi, qui vient des couloirs de Poudlard, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y a que je ne dois pas voir ?

Alexandre regarda India puis déclara :

-Rien de particulier, pourquoi ? C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui ?

La mine de Sirius se décomposa.

-Un jour spécial….Bien sur que c'est un jour spécial !!! C'est mon anniversaire !!!!

Alexandre affichait un sourire rayonnant !

-Bien sur que je le sais ! Qui ne le serais pas ? Avec des amis comme les tiens, difficile de faire passe sur un truc comme ça ! Joyeux anniversaire, quand même Sirius ! dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit puis disparut derrière !

-Eh ! Mais attend ! s'exclama Sirius quand la porte se referma. Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ce Tee-Shirt ? demanda t-il en regardant India. Eh ! Mais tu as le même !

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le remarquer ! C'est Sarah qui en a eu l'idée ! l'informa t-elle, Elle a fait les prototypes puis ensuite nous nous sommes mis à la production ! On a mis un mois pour tous les faire !

Sirius la regarda étonné puis il se mit à lui tourner pour observer attentivement le T-shirt. C'était un maillot rouge avec devant une inscription qui disait : « Joyeux Anniversaire Sirius ! » et derrière une photo où Sirius buvait dans une chope, assis dans le bureau du directeur.

-Et qui a vu ça ? demanda t-il un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

-A peu près toute l'école ! répondit India.

-TOUTE L'ECOLE !!!!!! s'écria t-il ! C'est pas possible, Dumbledore avoir qu'on s'est amusé dans son bureau le jour où il nous a laissé quelques minutes seules ! Qui vous a donné cette photo ? C'est James, je parie !

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore tiendra compte de cette photo !

-Je sais…mais bon…Quand tu as dit que vous aviez mis un mois pour tous les faire, tu voulais dire quoi par là ? Vous en avez fait que pour le groupe, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il peu rassuré.

India sourit.

-En réalité, non. Toute l'école en porte. Même certain professeur ont accepté d'en prendre mais c'était sans compter sur McGonagall !

-Mêmes les profs ? s'étonna Sirius avec les yeux pétillant de joie ! C'est génial !

Il se tut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il semblait réfléchir puis il questionna :

-Il y a encore quelques choses qui me gêne, tu as dit toute l'école, tu veux dire même les serpentards ?

India fit une petite grimace !

-_Presque_ toute l'école en porte !

-Je me disais aussi que c'était irréel ! J'aurais tout de même bien aimé les voir avec, ça aurait pu être marrant !

Il sourit !

-Ce que tu va voir dans quelques secondes, sera encore plus drôle, mon cher Sirius ! Quand on leur a proposé de porte le T-Shirt pour le jour de ton anniversaire, ils se sont moqués de nous avec leur airs narquois et caustiques mais, tu connais James, il a tout sauf apprécié et disons qu'ils ont quand même participé à ta fête, pas de leur plein gré bien sur mais ils ont un rôle important ! Ils doivent maintenant s'en mordre les doigts !

Sirius souriait de plus belle. Il lui prit la main et avança vers la grande porte !

-Dépêchons-nous, alors ! Je suis pressé de voir ça !!

Quand Sirius rentra dans la grande salle en compagnie de India, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. A la table des griffondors, James, Remus, Lily et Sarah lui souriaient.

-Où est Peter ? demanda t-il doucement à India.

-Aha ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est encore…

-…une surprise, termina t-il l'air renfrogné !

Avant même de faire quoi que soit d'autre, il s'approcha de la table des serpentards mais à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il éclata de rire ! Il en avait mal aux côte et ses yeux pleuraient de joie !

Les serpentards, si on pouvait toujours les appeler comme ça, ne ressemblait plus vraiment aux méchants qui terrifiaient toujours les premières années des autres maisons ! Non ! Aujourd'hui, ils amèneraient même un sourire au personnage le plus antipathique et taciturne !

Les filles possédaient les cheveux en bataille, pire que de la broussaille. Leurs vêtements n'étaient plus neutre et chic comme elle en avait l'habitude de porter mais au contraire vif et voyant avec des couleurs comme du jaune, orange et vert fluo! Leurs hauts n'étaient plus moulant, m'étant ainsi en avant leur formes mais plutôt large, usé et extensibles.

Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient plus ridicule que n'importe qui ! Ils portaient un tutu rose faite pour une jeune fille. Les collants qui affermissaient leur taille masculine les rendait plus hideux encore. En plus, comme pour accentuer le maquillage rose bonbon de leur visage, ils avaient des nœuds papillons dans leur cheveux !

Sirius n'avait plus de souffle tellement le spectacle devant lui était ridicule et hilarant à la fois !

-Alors, ça….ça…, s'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne met jamais fait !réussi t-il à prononcer entre deux fou rire.

India se permit un sourire ce qui accroissa encore dix fois plus la fureurs des serpentards.

Lucius Malefoy se leva, l'air menaçant et s'approcha dangereusement de Sirius !

-Tu trouves ça drôles ? demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius explosa de rire.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lucius qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas une voix grave, une voix de garçon mais celle d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

-Oui ! articula Sirius, très drôle.

Lucius serra la mâchoire et tint ses poings fermés, le long de son corps.

-Ça ne te va pas du tout, cet air de méchant, Luc…Lucia ! dit-il avec un grand sourire ! Pas du tout ! Quand dis-tu India ?

India se contenta d'acquiescer et puis de rire. Mais Lucius à bout de nerf leva son poing près à frapper India. Sirius s'interposa et stoppa son bras.  
Il ne riait plus !

Son visage était menaçant !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs !

Sa voix étaient tranchante !

-Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer ou d'y penser !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard puis partit avec India en direction de sa table ! Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Sirius fit un sourire radieux à ses amis !

-Qui a eu l'idée ? demanda t-il. James ?

-Certes, je voulais me venger mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi que revient le mérite de cette brillante idée !annonça t-il.

-Remus ? Sarah ?

Les deux jeunes gens secouèrent négativement la tête.

-India ?

-J'aurais bien aimé…

-Lily ? s'étonna Sirius. Ça ne peut pas être toi ? Si ?

La jeune rousse opina de la tête !

-Pas possible ! s'exclama t-il. C'est merveilleux ! On a réussi à la convertir !

Tout le monde éclata de rire !

-Comment t'es venu cette idée ? interrogea de nouveau Sirius.

-Disons, que cela faisait un moment qu'elle trottait dans ma tête ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius ! Avoir de bon résultat ne veux pas dire être un saint ! regarde toi !

-Oui, mais toi, tu respectes toujours les règlements, tu ne fais jamais de bêtises !

-C'est toi qui le dis ! Je m'arrange seulement pour que personne s'en aperçoivent, c'est tout !

James la regarda étonné et ahuri !

-Je t'aurai jamais cru comme ça, Lily ! s'exclama t-il

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur ! Vers le milieux Peter vint les rejoindre et Sirius ne cessa de lui poser des questions sur cette _chose _si importante qu'il devait faire. A l'approche du début du cours, la salle se vida petit à petit sauf celle des serpentards qui semblait ne pas pouvoir partir malgré leur envie. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens !

James souriait. Il regarda sa montre. Nouveau sourire.

-Plus que 10 secondes !! annonça t-il

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-6

-Tu verras, répondit Remus.

-3…2…1…

Les occupants de la tables des Serpentards se levèrent dans un vacarme et ils s'approchèrent de celle des Griffondors ! Leur visage semblait terrifier mais leur démarche était sur et imposante. Certains tentaient même de se débattre et de fuir mais leur corps étaient plus forts et continuaient d'avancer.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous devant Sirius, ils se mirent ensemble à chanter.

_Notre cher Sirius, Griffondor, Maraudeur_

_Dix huit années sont passées,_

_Depuis le jour où tu es né,_

_Faisant à tous, notre plus grand bonheur !_

_Tu n'es pas si vieux_

_Que ton aïeul Mathieu,_

_Mais pourtant tout aussi orgueilleux !_

_Tu n'es pas dur comme de la pierre,_

_Ni aussi imprévisible que la mer_

_Mais tu es très fier !_

_Tu n'es pas plus têtu_

_Que Peter pour une mûre_

_Mais rassure toi, tu n'es pas cocu !_

_Tu n'es pas non plus méchant,_

_Comme nous les serpents,_

_Mais tout simplement charmant !_

_A ce jour bien particulier_

_Où un ami est né ;_

_Tout ça pour dire,_

_Avec un grand sourire :_

_Joyeux anniversaire Sirius !_

0o0o0o0o0o

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement si c'est possible de passer une matinée tranquille en compagnie des maraudeurs. Sirius découvrit enfin le pourquoi du bandeau. Dans les couloirs du château des banderoles étaient accrochées de toutes part et chaque tableau était décoré pour l'événement. Les fantômes, sans compter sur Peeves bien entendu, étaient aussi de la fête.

**Acte II**

Il était midi. Tout le monde séjournait dans la grande salle pour attendre le dîner. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Sarah et India étaient en bout de table et discutaient avec en train de la matinée passée. Ils racontèrent à India, les cours et plus particulièrement les farces qu'ils avaient faites pour s'amuser ! Vers le milieu du repas, les 6 griffondors sortirent d'in ne sait où, chacun un paquet, plié dans du papier cadeau spécial « griffondors ».

Sirius écarquilla les yeux !

-Tous ça pour moi ? s'étonna t-il.

Les 6 adolescents acquiescèrent. Sirius prit tour à tour les cadeaux et les ouvrit. Chaque paquet était accompagné d'un petit mot !

Remus lui tendit en premier son cadeau. Ses yeux pétillèrent. C'était un petit chien noir en figurine qui agitait la tête dans tous les sens ! _« Je sais que tu adores les chiens… »_

Ensuite ce fut celui de James. Un sourire illumina son visage. C'était aussi des figurines mais celle des serpentards en tutu rose, tel qu'il les avait vu ce matin même. _« Pour immortaliser ce moment à Jamais… »_

Après, c'est Sarah qui lui donna son paquet. Un rire. C'était un petit livre ou plus précisément un petit guide pour apprendre à comprendre les filles. _« Au moins, tu n'auras plus besoin de mes conseils pour interpréter les signes de India…. »_

En quatrièmement, ce fut celui de Peter. Un sourire. C'était un petit panier rempli de bonbon provenant de Bertie Crochue. _« Pour assouvir ta faim d'aventure… »_

En cinquième, c'était Lily qui lui offrit le sien. Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux. C'était une bouteille de Whisky de 2 litres. _« Les moldus aussi connaissent de la bonne boisson… »_

Et pour finir, India. C'était un de ses dessins. Il représentait les 7 griffondors assis près de la cheminé qui riaient. Au dos était inscrit quelques mots. _« Pour ne jamais oublier… »_

-Merci beaucoup ! dit Sirius dans un grand sourire. Désormais, rien ne peut gâcher cette journée !

A ce moment précis des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leur destinataire. L'un parmi tous, s'approcha de Sirius.

Son visage se décomposa.

L'hiboux de sa mère venait de se poser devant lui.

Une lettre rouge était accroché à ses pattes.

-Oh, non ! lança Sirius d'une voix désespéré ! Pas aujourd'hui !

IL attrapa d'une main hésitante la beuglante.

Tout le monde le regardait.

Regulus riait.

Brusquement la lettre s'éleva dans l'air, l'enveloppe se déchiqueta et des voix résonnèrent dans la grande salle !

_JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!!_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !! _

_JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PATMOL!!!! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!!_

_JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!!_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUS !! _

_JOYEUX ANNI VERSAIRE !!!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PATMOL!!!!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!!_

La voix de James. La voix de India. La voix de Remus. La voix de Sarah. La voix de Peter. La voix de Lily. C'était les voix de ses amis.

Ce n'était pas sa mère !

Sirius fut soulagé et éclata de rire !

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était ma mère qui m'avait envoyée une beuglante !!

-C'était le but, informa Peter.

Sirius sourit !

-Mais pour l'hibou ? Elle ne vous l'a tout de même pas prêté ?

-Non, dit James, on n'a même pas pris la peine de lui demander, on connaissait la réponse à l'avance !

-Comment vous avez fait, alors ?

-Ce n'est pas l'hibou de ta mère, déclara India, c'est un sosie ! Je te dis pas le nombre de catalogue que j'ai du feuilleter pour en trouver un comme lui ! Il ne coure pas les rues !

-Vous l'avez acheté ? s'étonna Sirius.

Les six amis acquiescèrent.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à lui trouver un nom ! informa Sarah.

Sirius leva la tête.

-Il est a moi ?

Nouveau hochement de la tête !

-Pourquoi ?

-parce que c'est ton anniversaire et qu'on aime bien te faire des cadeaux, commença India.

-ET puis, continua Remus, comme ça tu en a un pour toi et tu arrêtera de prendre le mien à chaque fois que tu veux commander quelque chose !

Sirius regarda son hiboux. Il était marron avec quelques tâche de roux par-ci, par-là. En regardant attentivement, il s'aperçut qu'il possédait une tache blanche entre ses deux yeux ce qui le différenciait de celui de sa mère. Après réflexion, il ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à _Satrape_ , il était beaucoup plus majestueux et ses yeux noirs beaucoup moins malveillant.

-Grosbec, dit-il, Je vais l'appeler Grosbec !

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance festive où le rire et la joie était présente. Les vielles histoires, oubliées depuis bien longtemps par les gens refirent surface lors de ce festin. Chacun sortit sa petite anecdote et ses histoires terrifiantes mais à la fois hilarantes que chacun avait une fois vécut dans sa vie. Vers la fin du repas, India et Lily s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la table pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les mains tenant un grand gâteau à plusieurs étages. Il était au chocolat avec des ornements dorés et rouge. Dix huit bougies étaient posées dessus et brillaient. Doucement, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à chanter, bientôt rejoint par toute la salle. Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents et regardait son gâteau avec envie. Les deus filles le déposèrent devant le roi de la journée puis elle allèrent s'asseoir. Sirius allait souffler les bougies quand Sarah s'écria :

-Un vœux !! Tu dois faire un vœux avant !

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir puis souffla enfin ses bougies !

Tout le monde applaudit mais Sirius n'attendit pas longtemps avant de commencer à couper son gâteau et de manger sa part !

-A te regarder, on ne dirait pas que tu viens de manger, une entrée, un rôti de bœuf, des pommes de terres et que tu t'es servi le tout, deux fois ! commenta Remus.

-Chi peu chrien, chi ché faim ! répondit il. Pui, ché bsoin dsé forches !!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

0o0o0o0o00o

L'après midi se déroula plus calmement que ce début de journée. Sirius et India se retrouvait seule sur le canapé de la salle commune de griffondor tandis que les 5 autres étaient sortis prendre l'air. Ils avaient tous une heure de libre avant d'attaquer de nouveau les cours et ils avaient bien l'intention de se détendre.

India était appuyé contre le torse de Sirius et elle feuilletait le guide _« pour comprendre les filles »_ que Sarah avait offert à Sirius. Ce dernier quant à lui, lui caressait les cheveux.

India éclata de rire.

-Ça a l'air de bien te plaire ! remarqua Sirius dans un sourire.

-C'est toujours intéressant de savoir comment on est perçu !

-Et alors ? demanda t-il mystérieusement.

-Il est pas mal, Sarah a bien trouvé…

-Mais ?

-…mais je pense qu'un livre ne résume pas tout, il y a des réactions qui ne s'explique pas, c'est comme ça !

-Mais tu penses que ça peux quand même m'aider, à mieux te comprendre ?

India rit !

-Peut être…peut être pas…

Sirius lui enleva le livre et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il pencha doucement sa tête vers la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu penses que tu pourras sortir de Poudlard pour les vacances d'Avril ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-Parce que personne du groupe ne reste ici pour les vacances. Sarah va chez Lily. Peter part en Hongrie avec son père. Et Remus, James et moi partons aussi.

-Oh ! lança India réalisant qu'elle allait sûrement se retrouver seule pendant les vacances.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore te laissera partir, si tu lui demandais ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Ça serait vraiment super ! je pourrai te faire visiter Londres et le chemin de traverse ! Tu verras, c'est très différent de la France ! Je te ferais aussi voir mon appartement et puis tous les coins branchés.

-Oui, ça serait super !

-ET le plus important, c'est pourra être ensemble pendant deux semaines sans interruption !

India lui sourit ! Sirius posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Et puis, murmura t-il, si Dumbledore ne veut toujours pas te laisser partir même après mes supplications, mes argumentations et tous les tours que j'ai dans mon sac et bien je resterais, ici avec toi ! Ca te va ?

India éclata de rire !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? demanda t-il.

-Rien, Sirius, Rien !

India se retourna et plongea son regards dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Sirius !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. India passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et Sirius resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime, Sirius, susurra India.

Sirius la regarda intensément et il allait ouvrir la bouche quand India passa son doigt pour l'interrompre.

-Non, ne dit rien !chuchota t-elle. Ne dit surtout rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de dire quoique ce soit et que tu le regrette un jour. Prend ce que je te donne, et garde le précieusement et peut être un jour, quand tu en auras l'envie et que tu le penseras tu me le diras, mais pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant Sirius.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus ardente et il semblait oublier tout ce qui les entourait.

-Et alors, les amoureux, je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas sans nous ! lança la voix de James.

India voulu s'écarter mais Sirius la rattrapa et lui tint la main pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Il se redressa et jeta un regard à James avant de sourire.

Les cinq griffondors s'assirent sur les fauteuils sous le regard inquisiteur de Sirius. Il se pencha ensuite vers India et lui dit à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit seul à entendre.

-Hors de question que tu te sentes gênée dès qu'ils sont là ! Surtout pas après ce que tu m'as dit, India.

Sa voix était chaude et grave mais aussi déterminé et résolu.

India acquiesça de la tête.

Ils discutèrent pendant les quelques minutes qu'ils leur restaient avant le prochain cours. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans le groupe.

**Acte III**

Il était neuf heures du soir quand les maraudeurs bandèrent à nouveau les yeux de Sirius et partirent avec les trois filles à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez encore ? demanda Sirius. Vous avez encore fait un truc avec les Serpentards ?

-Chut ! lui dit Remus. Tait toi et avance.

-Si tu continue à parler si fort, Sirius, continua James, on va se faire repérer et tu pourras dire adieu à ta dernière surprise !

Sirius se tut mais ne put s'empêcher de grogner ! Peter faisait le gué et avançait en tête de file avec dans la main la carte des maraudeurs. Ensuite, Remus suivait accompagné de India et Sarah et James tenait Sirius pour le guider dans son chemin tandis que Lily fermait la marche.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? s'impatienta t-il.

-Presque ! répondit India. Soit patient encore quelques minutes.

Les 7 élèves de Poudlard sortirent enfin de Poudlard pour atterrir au pré-au-lard. Une petite brise soufflait mais le ciel était tout de même très clair et on pouvait observer les étoiles à volonté. Peter rangea la carte dans la poche de son pantalon tandis que James chuchotait à l'oreille de Remus qui acquiesçait !

-Sirius, commença Remus, on va devoir transplaner, pour cela c'est moi qui vais transplané avec toi et James avec India.

-Mais je sais transplaner ! s'offusqua t-il.

-Oui mais tu ne sais pas où on va ! répliqua Remus.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me le dire !

-Où serait la surprise ?

Après quelques minutes pour convaincre Sirius de se laisser faire, ils purent tout transplaner pour arriver dans le lieu prévu.

Remus enleva à Sirius son tissu de ses yeux et il regarda attentivement où il se situait.

Il se tenait à côté d'un arbre de trois mètres de haut environ et en face de lui, se trouvait de grandes roues illuminées mais aussi des montagnes russes !

Ils étaient à une fête foraine !

Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller.

-Super ! s'exclama t-il ! C'est exactement comme lors de notre deuxième années !

James acquiesça.

-C'était une superbe journée ! continua Sirius. C'était pendant les grandes vacances, j'avais réussi à échapper à l'emprise de ma mère et j'étais allé chez James ! On était ensuite allé se promener du côté Moldu ! Il y avait ce jour là, comme aujourd'hui, une fête foraine ! On s'était bien amusé ! Le matin même, James avait prit de l'argent moldu à sa mère et on avait tout dépensé ! C'était une de nos meilleurs journées !

James sourit !

-Mais ce fut aussi la fois où j'eu la plus grosse punition de ma vie ! Premièrement, on était parti sans avertir personne, quand ma mère s'était rendu compte que j'avais disparu en même temps que l'argent moldu, elle était complètement affolée !! Quand elle nous a retrouvé…- il grimaça-…vous n'avez jamais vu ma mère en colère mais c'est terrible !

Sirius éclata de rire !

-Elle est terrifiante mais comparé à ma mère à moi, c'est un ange ! Je me rappellerais toujours de cette journée !

James opina de la tête !

-Oui, c'était …

-…magique ! termina Sirius dans un éclat de rire !

Ils passèrent deux heures dans la fête à faire tous les jeux possibles que l'argent qu'ils avaient leur permettait ! Ils riaient de tout et de rien et prenaient un malin plaisirs à se comporter comme des enfants !

Vers 11h30, ils sortirent et repartirent à pré au lard plus enthousiaste que jamais.

-Maintenant, déclara James, le cadeau final !

Il s'approcha d'un arbre mais s'arrêta quelques mètres avant.

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement.

James tendit la main dans le vide.

Sirius fronça les sourcils !

James arracha sa cape pour laisser la place à…..

Un cri !

-Waouh !!!!

Sirius se mit à sauter sur place ! Il s'approcha de l'objet, lui tourna autour un sourire ébahi sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie !

-Elle est magnifique !s'écria t-il. Comment avez vous…

-Tout le mérite reviens à India. Annonça Remus. C'est elle qui a tout prit en main et qui la choisi !

Sirius regardait avec euphorie son cadeau.

-Ma moto ! murmura t-il. Exactement comme je la voulais !

Devant lui et dans la pénombre de la nuit, se tenait une moto, gros cylindre, une moto noir. Sirius monta dessus et l'observa dans tous les sens.

-Magnifique !

-On savait que tu en voulait une depuis longtemps…alors on s'est cotisé pour te l'offrir ! déclara India. Je suis allée la choisir avec Alexandre dans un magasin moldu pendant les vacances de février ! Puis ce matin James et Remus sont allés la chercher et c'est Peter qui l'a caché ce matin !

-J'ai le temps de l'essayer ? demanda t-il.

Lily regarda sa montre.

-Il est minuit !

-Parfait ! s'exclama Sirius, j'ai le temps jusqu'à 7heures!

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Sirius chevaucha sa moto et démarra. Il fit un petit tour et revient vers le groupe ! Il s'approcha de India.

-Viens, dit-il ! Monte avec moi !

India écarquilla les yeux puis accepta.

-Prend le casque. Ordonna t-il.

-Mais toi ?

-Moi, ce n'est pas grave si je meurs.

India n'était pas d'accord avec lui mais ne répondit pas et enfila le casque.

Sirius regarda la route devant lui un sourire au lèvre.

-Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arriverait quelque chose alors accroche toi et n'hésite pas à me dire d'arrêter, si tu te sens mal !

India hocha de la tête et plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius !

-C'EST PARTI !! hurla t-il !

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Satrape : synonyme de Tyran._

**Voilà, ce chapitre est enfin fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!!! Je me suis bien amusé pour l'écrire et j'espère que l'attente valait le coup !!!!**

_**Gros bisous !**_


	16. Ce soir là

Chapitre 15 : Ce soir là… 

_« Mieux vaut vivre enchaîné près de celui que l'on aime, que libre au milieu des jardins près de celui que l'on hait. "  
**Proverbe Persan**_

_« Vous voulez vous aimer : aimez-vous donc dans les autres ; car votre vie est dans les autres, et sans les autres votre vie n'est rien. »  
**Leroux (Pierre)**_

**_Merci à tchingtchong et à LK pour leurs deux reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisirs !!_**

_**Voici la suite…**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

C'est les vacances ! Voilà ce que se sont dit les élèves de Poudlard en quittant le château le matin même. Un sourire rêveur sur leur visage, ils prirent tous le train en direction de Londres, prêt à rentrer chez eux et profiter pleinement de ces vacances ! Parmi tous ces étudiants, nous trouvons les célèbres maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et Sarah, qui attendaient dans une cabine du train. James rangeait les bagages dans les supports avec l'aide de Remus et Sirius faisait les cent pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Sirius, tu veux bien arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens et venir nous aider ! s'exclama James qui semblait batailler avec une grosse male. Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans cette male ! Elle pèse une tonne !

La jeune fille sourit à James puis après un regard exaspéré, elle se leva et sorti sa baguette. Sans prononcer un mot, elle agita bâton noir et la male se rangea toute seule !

-C'est sur que si tu fais comme ça….dit James.

-Vous croyez qu'il va la laisser partir ? demanda Sirius en se retournant vers ses amis. J'aurais du rester avec elle… Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Peut être qu'il n'a trouvé personne pour la remplacer !

-Sirius ! l'interrompit Remus. Arrête de te faire autant de soucis ! Dumbledore a accepté, il y a déjà 15 jours, pour qu'India quitte le château pendant les vacances et il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer durant ces deux semaines ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il changerait d'avis maintenant !

Sirius se remit à faire les cents pas.

-Oui, mais pourquoi il a voulu lui parler juste avant de partir ? Et si sa remplaçante ne pouvait plus la remplacer ! Et puis même si tu as raison, et qu'il voulait juste lui parler de…de…quoi, d'ailleurs ? De quoi pourrait-il lui parler qui serait si urgent ? Et puis même s'ils ont fini, elle a loupé les calèches et le train part dans deux minutes !!! Elle ne sait pas transplaner et…. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser ! Je n'aurais jamais du partir !

-Sirius….tenta James.

-Puis, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la laisser avec Alexandre ! D'accord, je sais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire sortir ma moto et de la cacher dans le wagon et que pour cela, j'étais obligé de partir avant tout le monde et surtout d'arriver avant tout le monde mais…

-Sirius..

-Mais Alexandre ! Il est sans cesse avec elle et vous avez vu comme ils s'entendent bien !

-Sirius…

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il l'attende à ma place ? C'est vrai que j'étais pressé mais vous auriez pu vous débrouiller sans moi, non ? Oui, vous auriez pu…

Dans un mouvement brusque, faisant basculer Sirius, le train commença à démarrer tout doucement. Sirius se releva.

-Le train part ! s'écria t-il. India n'est toujours pas là ! Oh, la, la, la! Comment se fait il qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée ? Et si elle avait eu un accident !

-SIRIUS ! hurla James agacé, attirant enfin l'attention de son ami.

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment Sirius, ne comprenant pas la réaction exagéré du maraudeur.

-Tu t'emportes pour rien !

-Je ne m'emporte pas pour rien ! s'offusqua Sirius. India n'est toujours pas là et le train est part…

-Elle est montée dans le train, il y a dix minutes mais tu étais tellement paniqué que tu t'en es même pas aperçut !

Sirius regarda James pendant un petit moment comme s'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit puis il disparut en un éclair dans le couloir, sous l'œil attentif et rieur des ses amis.

0o0o0o0o0

Dans un café du 10eme arrondissement de la ville de Londres, côté moldu, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année attendait patiemment que son interlocuteur avec qui elle avait rendez vous. Elle portait sur sa tête un bandeau rouge pour cacher son crane nu, du à la chimiothérapie. Des cernes noirs était dessinées sous ses yeux d'un bleu étonnamment clair. Elle tenait dans ses mains un journal_, the Times_, et semblait le lire, mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. En réalité, elle réfléchissait et se posait des milliers de questions ! Le doute était présent dans tout son être ainsi que l'appréhension. Elle avait tellement de fois imaginé cette rencontre, elle l'avait passé tellement de fois dans sa tête qu'elle connaissait par cœur ses répliques. _« Mais tu n'est pas dans une pièce de théâtre, Clara »_ se dit-elle. Elle semblait tout oublier au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait, toutes les raisons qui l'avait poussé à organiser cette rencontre s'évanouirent. Elle avait peur…si peur… Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire, que faire quand elle apparaîtrait ! La prendre dans ses bras comme si aucunes années ne les avait séparées ? Se confondre en excuses et la prendre doucement dans ses bras ? Lui demander seulement de s'asseoir et tout lui raconter sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ? Elle ne savait plus…Elle était anxieuse et avait peur de sa réaction, à elle, sa fille. Ressemblait-elle à son père ? Avait-elle toujours ses beaux yeux bleue remplie de joie ? Savait-elle déjà des choses ? Clara ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Si seulement, elle n'était pas parti, si seulement elle était resté, tant de choses seraient différent aujourd'hui, tant de choses.

-Bonjour maman, entendit-elle.

Elle leva la tête et la regarda. Elle était si grande, si belle avec ses cheveux d'ors qui dansaient sur ses épaules. A sa vue, toutes ces craintes disparurent… Elle était venue. C'était sa fille. Elle ne se posa plus de question… Comment devait se comporter ? La réponse lui vint tout de suite. Comme une mère.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela faisait deux jours que les maraudeurs étaient en vacances. India, Sarah étaient chez les parents de Lily qui leur avait laissé la maison pendant ces vacances. Elles avaient passé ses deux première journées à dormir et s'installer. Lily leur fit faire le tour de la maison ainsi que les environs du quartier. C'était un joli petit village moldu, à l'écart de Londres, tranquille et calme. Elles se promenèrent dans les rues, discutant de tout et de rien et en programmant leur vacances !

-James, m'a envoyé une lettre hier ! annonça Lily. Il semblerait que ses premières journées sont bien chargées ! Il a aidé avec Remus, à aménager les affaires de Sirius dans son nouvel appartement. Il paraît que c'était la cohue !

-Je sais, dit Sarah, Remus me l'a dit avant l'arrivée à la gare. Sirius semblait heureux !

-Bien sur qu'il l'était ! s'exclama Lily. Sirius n'a jamais aimé dépendre de quelqu'un, alors même s'il adore James, je pense qu'il est très content de vivre dans son appartement, rien qu'à lui !!

-Dire qu'il est seulement heureux, serait un euphémisme, intervient India avec un sourire. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu parler de son _« chez soi »_ comme il dit ! Je connais déjà toute la disposition de ces meubles avant même d'être rentrer chez lui ! Et puis sous ses airs de « je-m'en-foutisme », il est plutôt maniaque !

Les trois jeunes filles rirent.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-James ! s'écria pour la énième fois Sirius. J'ai dit que ce carton était dans la cuisine ! Et toi, Remus, accélère un peu sinon on va encore y être dans un mois.

Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Sirius debout, une jambe contre le mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis que James bataillait avec un carton sur les bras et Remus avec de la tapisserie dans les mains. Au bout d'un grand effort, James laissa tomber son carton par terre dans un bruit assourdissant sous le regard choqué de Sirius !

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclama ce dernier.

James le regarda d'un regard noir et répliqua :

-Tu me demandes ce qu'il me prend ? C'est très simple Sirius ! Ça va faire trois jours qu'on se casse la tête pour toi, pour t'aider à t'installer, sans prendre le temps de se reposer ! et toi tu nous donnes des ordres de ton coin sans bouger le petit pouce ! Moi, je dis ça suffit ! On a même pas eu le temps de profiter encore de ces vacances ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que nous n'utilisons pas la magie ? A quoi ça nous sert d'être des sorciers si on ne peut pas en profiter ?

Sirius le regarda stupéfait puis sourit à son ami qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Bon, d'accord ! J'avoue que j'exagère un peu ! Vous avez le droit de vous reposer dix minutes puis on reprend ensuite !

Le visage de James s'illumina à l'entente du mot « _reposer » _mais se décomposa rapidement.

-10 minutes ! s'écria t-il.

-Sirius ! gronda Remus. On aurait pu déjà tout finir depuis belle lurette si on utilisait la magie, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius fit une moue et après un soupir, il avoua :

-Je sais mais je voulais essayer de faire comme les moldus puisque India est une cracmol et bien ……..

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour poser ses mots et continua :

-Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle croit que je ne peux rien faire sans la magie !

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? ironisa James ce qui lui valut un regard noir ! Ecoute, Patmol, tu es un sorcier et India le sait et c'est comme ça qu'elle t'apprécie alors n'essaie pas d'être quelqu'un que tu n'est pas !

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça vivement de la tête.

-Vous avez raison ! Je suis un sorcier et fier de l'être ! On peut utiliser la magie !

James sourit soulagée et commença sa tâche avec entrain ! Sirius les rejoignit et très vite son appartement se trouva impeccablement rangé. Au moment où James et Remus allait partir pour rentrer chez eux, Sirius s'assit dans un de ses fauteuils et déclara sur un ton moqueur :

-C'était tout de même bien drôle de vous voir batailler avec les cartons pendant les deux premiers jours !

James le fusilla du regard et partit en claquant la porte. Sirius éclata de rire.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_India, _

_Rendez-vous à 9 heures devant le chaudron baveur, côté moldu ! Je vais te faire découvrir la vrai magie londonienne. _

_Sirius._

_PS : Demande à Lily de t'indiquer le lieu ! Je serais bien venu te chercher avec ma moto mais je dois me faire discret dans le monde moldu ! Je n'ai pas déclaré ma moto et d'après Remus je risque d'avoir des problèmes si je me fais arrêter !_

India émit un petit rire à la lecture de la lettre de Sirius. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, prêt de la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Sarah, assise sur une table. Non, ne me dis rien ! C'est encore Sirius ?

India opina de la tête. Sarah sourit. Lily rentra dans la pièce en sifflotant un air entraînant puis s'assit à côté de Sarah. Elle attrapa une pomme au passage et s'exclama :

-J'ai rendez-vous avec James, demain matin ! Je vais lui présenter mes parents !

-Oh ! s'écria Sarah. Il est d'accord ?

-Il était un peu récitent au début mais il a fini par accepter ! J'aimerais savoir si ça ne vous dérangerais pas de…

-Vous laisser en famille pour la journée ! termina India.

Lily acquiesça d'un air coupable.

-Il n'y a aucun problème ! répondit Sarah. On vous laissera tous ensemble, n'est ce pas India ?

-Bien sur ! On ira faire les boutiques ensemble puis on ira sûrement rejoindre Sirius et Remus après ! Ça t'irais comme programme, Sarah ?

-Il est parfait !

Elles sourirent toutes les deux et Lily parut soulagé.

-En tous cas, une chose est sûre, affirma Sarah, c'est que James doit être en train de stresser comme un fou et d'appréhender au point de rendre la vie infernale aux deux autres !

Lily éclata de rire !

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

India arpentait les rues de Londres en suivant sur une petite feuille de papier les instructions de Lily. Elle avançait rapidement dans les rues en ne cessant de regarder sa montre. 9h30. Elle était en retard ! Ce n'était pourtant pas ses habitudes ! Elle avait tout de même pris le temps de partir une demi-heure à l'avance pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure mais malgré la qualité du plan, elle ne réussissait pas à se situer ! « _J'aurais du accepter que Sarah m'accompagne ! Pourquoi dois-je toujours être si orgueilleuse et à refuser toutes les aides possibles !_ »pensa t-elle. Elle abaissa de nouveau la tête sur son parchemin, tentant de se retrouver. Soudain, elle percuta un homme faisant tomber son plan. Elle se baissa et récupéra son document puis s'excusa pleinement auprès de l'homme quand elle le reconnut !

-Alexandre ! s'écria t-elle ravi de connaître quelqu'un parmi tout ce peuple.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et lui expliqua qu'il allait chercher Marie chez ses parents. Il s'exprima sur un ton joyeux et enthousiaste.

-Elle est encore mieux que je ne le pensais ! Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es toute seule ? s'étonna t-il en regardant au alentour comme s'il s'attendait à apercevoir un des maraudeurs ou Lily et Sarah.

-Non, enfin oui je suis toute seule mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius au chaudron baveur ! Malheureusement avec la chance que j'ai, je me suis encore perdue !

Alexandre éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'offusqua India.

Il se calma doucement puis l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se tourner. Elle fit bientôt face à une porte où se trouvait dessus un petit écriteau « chaudron baveur ». Le visage d'India se décomposa puis dans une petite moue, elle bourgeonna :

-C'est vraiment petit !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? la taquina Alexandre. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il y aurait une immense vitrine qui attirerait toute la population ! Ce n'est pas fait pour attirer du monde et animer la curiosité des moldus !

Il rit encore un petit moment puis déclara avec sarcasme :

-Je vais te laisser, je crois que maintenant tu sais où aller ! Tu devrais te dépêcher car je viens juste de sortir de là bas et j'ai aperçut Sirius ! Vu comme il commençait à paniquer, il se pourrait bien qu'il ne va pas tarder à alarmer l'Etat tout entier de ta disparition !

Il lui sourit et India lui rendit son sourire puis il partit disparaissant dans la tumulte de la foule. India secoua doucement la tête, exaspérée par elle même puis rentra à l'intérieur. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et l'obscurité de la pièce étonna India. Autour d'elle, tout était vieux, sombre et abîmé. Des gens étaient assis à des tables, discutant posément avec leur entourage. Certains portaient de long manteau et une immense capuche sur leur tête cachant ainsi leur visage. Elle trouva le lieux étrange mais ne s'y sentant pas mal à l'aise. Sirius était adossé au comptoir un verre à la main, buvant tranquillement en fixant l'heure. Un homme impressionnant s'approcha de lui et lui souffla quelques mots. India eut une impression de connaître cet homme mais elle eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucun nom sortit de sa tête. Sirius tourna la tête dans sa direction et se précipita vers elle dès qu'il la vit ! Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche et l'emmena vers le comptoir, un bras sur ses épaules.

-Vous avez failli le faire attendre ! ironisa l'homme avec ce qui pouvait ressemblait à un sourire.

India sourit timidement tandis que les yeux de Sirius pétillaient.

-Je te présente Alastor Maugrey, annonça t-il. Il travaille au ministère de la magie en tant qu'Aurors ! C'est un des meilleurs !

India formula quelques paroles polies mais ses pensées étaient tout ailleurs ! Alastor Maugrey ! Le fait de se trouver en face de la personne elle-même était une sensation étrange pour India. Bien que les descriptions de Rowling sur ce personnage était précise, cela faisait toujours quelques choses de spécial à cette rencontre. A ce moment précis, India se détesta pour être venu du futur, pour savoir ce qui allait lui arriver… Elle se détesta pour connaître le futur et de ne pas pouvoir agir…Elle se détestait devoir les laisser tous mourir…James…Lily…Sirius… Une crampe l'attrapa à son estomac, ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses jambes étaient en train de flancher. Elle avait mal au cœur, une envie de nausée la parcourue… Soudain, elle se sentit tomber mais deux bras la rattrapèrent et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. On lui apporta une boisson qu'elle bu sans protester. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les gens disaient quand petit à petit, le brouillard s'effaça.

-India ? Tu m'entends ? demandait Sirius, penché vers elle, l'ai inquiet.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle passa la main sur son front puis regarda Alastor. Il la fixait intensément ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius et annonça :

-Ce n'est rien ! Juste un coup de faiblesse ! Je vais très bien je t'assure.

Sirius ne parut pas satisfait de cette excuse mais ne posa plus de questions.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, Miss ! intervient Alastor. Vous êtes subitement devenu blanche comme un linge et vous avez vacillé ! Heureusement que Sirius a quelques réflexes sinon vous vous seriez retrouvée par terre ! Enfin bon, si vous allez bien c'est tant mieux pour vous mais vous devriez aller voir un médicomage pour vous assurez que tout va bien ou surveiller vos aliments ! On ne sait jamais ce que les gens mettent dans votre nourriture ! Faîtes comme moi, manger que ce vous avez vous même cuisiné ! Les risques sont ainsi moins nombreux !

-Tout le monde n'est pas poursuivit par des mangemorts qui rêve de notre morts, Maugrey ! India n'a rien à craindre !

-On n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie et surtout dans le monde auquel nous vivons !

Sirius sourit et haussa les épaules. Il s'excusa auprès d'India et alla chercher son manteau dans les cuisines où il l'avait oublié tout à l'heure. India se retrouva ainsi seul avec Alastor. Il la détailla quelques secondes.

-Il y a un an, des amis qui travaillait au ministère sont partis pour échapper aux mangemorts. commença t-il. Aujourd'hui, ils ont une petite fille de un an qui j'en suis sûre, ils aiment profondément.

Il se tût quelques secondes comme pour laisser planer le suspens. India ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui parlait de cela mais elle savait que Maugrey Fol'œil ne disait jamais rien sans avoir une bonne intention ou un message quelconque.

-Peu de gens savent où ils sont et comment ils ont fui, à part moi même et Dumbledore. Je me suis chargé pendant un moment de leur sécurité. Il travaillait comme langue de Plomb, vous comprenez !

India hocha doucement la tête, hésitante.

-Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est votre ressemblance avec ces deux personnes.

Il sortit une photos qu'il lui tendit.

India crut défaillir de nouveau.

Elle déglutit !

Sur la photo se trouvait ses parents.

-Etonnant, la ressemblance, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas très bien qui vous êtes, _India, _une parente, cousine du premier degré peut être bien que je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'Isabelle ou Jean-Pierre McGregor ait eut des frères ou sœurs mais sait-on jamais. Je vais être honnête avec vous, je sais que vous cacher quelque chose et je veux que vous sachiez que je vous ait à l'œil !

Il s'arrêta subitement quand il vit Sirius approcher furieux !

-10 minutes pour trouver ma veste ! Non mais franchement, c'est à ne rien comprendre ! Je l'avais pourtant laissé sur le dossier de ma chaise et elle a disparu ! Tom m'a dit qu'il n'avait vu personne rentré dans la cuisine et ça ne peut pas être le cuisinier, c'est un ami ! Enfin, c'est pas grave… On y va India ? Je crois qu'on est un peu en retard mais ce n'est pas grave !

India acquiesça rapidement de la tête et se leva brusquement pour s'approcher de Sirius. Alastor continuait de la regarder puis il dit :

-Pensez à faire attention ! L'ennemi est partout ! Et surtout pas de bêtises, Sirius !

Sirius lui fit un sourire malicieux et partit avec India. Ils passèrent le mur et arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse ! Il était bombé de gens qui marchaient dans tous les sens, regardant les vitrines et les mains pleines de sacs ! Le soleil brillait fortement et il fut à India quelques instants pour s'y habituer ! L'ambiance était dans la joie bien que la menace des mangemorts pendaient encore sur les sorciers.

-Tu en as pensé quoi de Maugrey ? demanda Sirius en l'entraînant dans la foule.

-Il ne paraît pas être fou, mais il est bizarre et pour tout te dire, il me donne quelque peu la frousse.

Sirius éclata de rire et passa son bras sur les épaules de India et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ! Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier ! Il est simplement un peu trop méfiant, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir ! Moi, je l'aime bien, au moins il est originale et puis c'est bien une des seules personnes après Dumbledore que les mangemorts craignent !

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore toute la matinée, parcourant les boutiques une à une. Sirius lui fit visiter le chemin au plus grand complet en donnant des détails sur tout et quelques anecdotes. Vers une heures, ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit coin tranquille et mangèrent des sandwich que Sirius avait achetés. Ils discutaient tranquillement, chacun profitant des moments de liberté qu'il leur était accordé. Vers 3 heures Sirius l'emmena visité son appartement avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste.

-Tu verras, dit il en montant les escaliers, il est vraiment super ! Il y a encore quelques cartons qui ne sont pas déballés mais je ne sais pas où les mettre alors j'attends une inspiration !

Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita dans plusieurs sens à la fois puis un déclic se fit entendre. Sirius ouvrit la porte et dans une révérence, fit rentrer India. Il commença ensuite sa visite, toujours commentée bien sure ! L'appartement était chaleureux et assez bien rangé pour un homme. C'était ni petit, ni grand. Il n'y avait pas trop d'objet mais ça ne paraissait pas vide. En revanche c'était très éclairé en raison des nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur Londres. Il devait se situer au 4ème étage et India du bien avouer que cet appartement était charmant. La pièce qu'elle préférait après la cuisine et son bars américain était le salon, avec son gros canapé noir et ses deux fauteuils regroupés près de la cheminé. Tout était parfaitement calme, ordonné et intime.

-Alors ?demanda Sirius impatient. Tu en penses quoi ?

India tourna sur elle-même pour regarder encore autour d'elle puis après quelques minutes, elle acquiesça simplement.

-J'aime ! dit-elle.

Sirius sourit, ravi. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et India s'allongea, plaçant sa tête sur les jambes de Sirius. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures à parler tranquillement.

-Je me suis demandé, commença Sirius, ce que tu allais faire en fin d'année ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincère. Dumbledore m'a proposé de travailler un an mais après je n'ai aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que je vais repartir tout de suite d'où je viens, alors peut être que je resterais à Poudlard si le poste de bibliothécaire est toujours libre.

Sirius baissa doucement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie à garder des livres dans une pièce, tout de même !

-Non, j'aimerai bien écrire…écrire et être lue…publier mes livres seraient mon rêve mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Tout ! Je dois trouver le temps, un lieu tranquille où je puisse travailler sans être dérangé et puis même si j'avais tout ça, il me faudrait un éditeur qui accepte de me publier !

-C'est calme ici ! déclara Sirius. Personne ne viendrait te déranger !

India rit.

-Tu me vois arriver tous les matins de bonnes heures, m'installer dans ton fabuleux salon et écrire toute la journée. Je ferais des va-et-vient sans cesse et tu finirais par me détester.

Sirius sourit doucement.

-Non, je pensais que tu pourrais t'installer ici ! avec moi !

-Avec toi ? s'étonna India se levant brusquement. Tu veux dire que je vienne habiter avec toi ?

-Ça ne te plairais pas ?

-Si, bien sur que si mais que ce soit toi qui me demande cela, ça fait bizarre !

-Alors c'est décidé ! s'écria Sirius heureux.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Il était 5 heures du soir, quand India et Sirius réapparurent sur le chemin de traverse, main dans la main. Il faisait encore chaud et les sorciers arpentaient toujours les rues même s'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Sirius amena India devant la vitrine d'une boutique de quiddich.

-Voici, la boutique « Potter » ! tout du moins c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ! James est toujours fourré dedans à croire que c'est sa maison ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'ennuie jamais même s'il connaît tout par cœur ! S'il y avait pas Lily, c'est _ça_ qu'il aurait épousé !

India sourit.

-En parlant de Lily, James n'est pas trop anxieux pour demain et sa rencontre avec les parents de Lily ? questionna India.

-Anxieux ? s'étonna Sirius. Non ! Il n'est pas anxieux du tout ! Il est seulement tourmenté, angoissé, apeuré et tétanisé ! Si tu l'avais vu quand il est sortit de sa communication avec Lily ! Il était aussi blanc que de la craie ! Pire qu'un zombie ! Je peux te dire que si on avait pas décidé de sortir ensemble aujourd'hui, je me serais invité chez Lily ! James est mon meilleur ami ! Je peux tout faire pour lui ! Mais si j'étais resté avec lui cette après midi, j'aurais fini par exploser ! Je ne suis pas assez patient pour pouvoir essayer de le calmer toute une journée ! Surtout que James devient complètement fou à chaque fois que c'est en rapport avec Lily ! Heureusement que Remus était là, il l'aura sûrement calmé !

India éclata de rire quand elle sentit dans son dos, le point d'un regard malsain. Elle se retourna doucement et fit face à une vieille femme aigrie dont ses long cheveux noirs, pendaient de chaque coté de sa tête. Elle avait un regard noir et perçant qu'India connaissait déjà ! Pas qu'elle avait déjà vu cette femme auparavant, mais son regard était exactement le même que Sirius, seulement plus dur et méchant ! A ses côtés, se tenaient Regulus, droit et imposant. Il était beaucoup moins beau que son frère mais il était loin de s'approcher de la laideur. Sirius remarquant qu'India ne l'écoutait plus regarda à son tour droit devant lui. Soudain, il se redressa, comme piqué par une aiguille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et refermant davantage sa main sur celle de India. Il la tira doucement par la main pour l'obliger à le suivre et il commença à s'enfoncer dans la foule, ignorant tout de sa mère et son frère.

-Tu ne nous dis plus bonjour, Maintenant ? siffla la voix de Regulus. Aurais-tu perdu la politesse en compagnie de tes amis ?

Sirius se retourna, furieux !

-Voyons, Regulus ! s'exclama la mère de Sirius d'une voix froide. Il faut être gentil avec ton frère, nous n'y pouvons rien si _elle_ lui pourrit la cervelle de ses paroles !

Sirius resserra sa poigne.

-Laisse-nous tranquille, mère ! articula t-il sanglant. Tu ne mérites même pas de poser tes horribles yeux sur elle !

Mme Black s'approcha de quelques centimètres, l'air menaçant.

Sirius serra la mâchoire faisant apparaître au coin un muscle.

-Regarde toi, mon pauvre fils ! Tu n'est plus qu'un traître à ton sang et à ton rang ! Déjà, tu nous a humilié lorsque tu t'es mis à être ami avec ce Potter, l'amoureux de moldu mais en plus tu oses fréquenter une cracmol !

-Tait-toi ! rugit Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité ? Cette fille est un monstre ! Honte à elle et à ses parents d'avoir mis au monde un être aussi indigne et sale ! Elle n'aurait même pas du naître !

Sirius serra davantage sa main jusqu'à en faire mal à India.

-Tait-toi ! tonna t-il. Tait toi ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Pour toute réponse sa mère éclata d'un rire sanglant et frigorifiant. India ne se sentait pas bien.

-Les enfants comme _elle_ devrait être supprimer dès la naissance ! Ce sont rien d'autre que des personnes mal formées et qui nous polluent l'atmosphère ! Regarde là, bons sang ! C'est à peine si elle sait de quoi nous parlons ! Elle est bête comme ses pieds et même Kreatur est plus beau qu'elle ! Tu devrais avoir honte Sirius ! Honte de toi pour oser la toucher !

India eut un haut le cœur ! Elle n'entendait plus ce qu'on disait autour d'elle ! Seul le visage des centaines de gens regroupé autour d'eux qui la regardait comme un singe dans un Zoo, occupait son esprit. Elle savait pourtant que cette femme était horrible mais entendre ces paroles prononcées d'une façon si cru et venimeux la rendit mal. Sirius serrait de plus en plus fort sa main mais elle n'osait pas protester. Soudain, il la lâcha et se jeta sur sa mère. Il la plaqua contre un mur et avait sorti sa baguette, plus que menaçant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furibond, à en faire presque peur.

-Tait toi ! J'ai dit tait toi, vipère de malheur ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tempêta-il. Pourquoi te crois-tu obligé de faire du mal à tout ceux que j'aime ? Pourquoi ? Fiche moi la paix, pour une fois ! Ignore moi et barre toi de ma vie, exactement comme tu as fais sur l'arbre généalogique ! Oublie que tu as un fils aîné! Tu me fais pitié, mère ! Tu en es arrivé au point où le jour de ta mort, personne ne te pleurera à part notre elfe de maison ! Je ne te haie même pas ! Je te méprise plus que tout car tu n'as même pas réussi à garder mon propre frère loin de Voldemort ! Crois-tu que j'ignore ? Tu te trompes ! Adresse-toi encore une fois comme ça à India et je te promet que je te tue !

Il enfonça sa baguette un peu plus dans le cou de sa mère, le regard pénétrant. India s'approcha doucement, et posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius. Il la regarda. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Viens, Sirius ! On s'en va !

Il appuya un peu plus.

-Sirius ! Insista India, S'il te plait, viens !

Doucement, il relâcha son appuie puis prit India par la main et se forgea un passage parmi les spectateurs. Quelques personnes chuchotaient sur le passage mais d'un regard Sirius les faisait taire. Ils marchèrent tout le long du trajet en silence. Sirius la raccompagna jusqu'à chez Lily dans un mutisme totale. Arrivés devant la porte, India s'avança pour ouvrir la porte quand Sirius la retint par le bras.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il coupable. Désolé pour tout ce qu'elle a dit ! Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé….

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius ! le coupa t-elle.

-C'est ma mère ! s'exclama t-il. Même si je n'en suis pas fière, elle est quand même la femme qui m'a mis au monde !

-Et sans qui tu ne serais pas là Sirius ! Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! On ne choisit pas ses parents ! Tu n'y est pour rien !

-Pourtant, je sais qu'elle t'a blessé ! Je l'ai vu dans ton regard ! je suis vraiment désolé !

India eut mal au cœur de le voir si triste, qu'instinctivement elle prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras le tour de son torse et le sera près d'elle. Il enroula aussi ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, simplement proche l'un de l'autre. India pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son coup.

Délicatement, il prononça trois petits mots dans son oreille.

Trois petit mot qui ne voulait rien dire

Trois petit mots qui voulait tout dire.

Trois petit mots qui lui remplit le cœur d'amour et de joie.

Trois mots seulement.

Trois mots magique.

Trois.

-Je t'aime India.

Elle ferma les yeux et grave cet instant dans sa mémoire, ce jour où enfin elle savait qui il était vraiment.

Pas Sirius Black, le charmeur.

Pas le tombeur des filles.

Pas le macho irrécupérable.

Il n'était pas le griffondors farceur, ni l'ennemi de Severus.

Ce n'était pas un maraudeur.

Pas simplement un homme.

Il n'était pas le futur assassin, ni le parrain de Harry.

Il n'était pas l'homme qui mourra dans plusieurs années par sa cousine.

Plus simplement, il était lui.

L'homme qui l'aimait.

Lentement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et après un dernier regard India rentra chez Lily.

0o0o0o0o0

India passa une nuit mouvementé. Des cauchemars l'avait assailli toute la nuit, des cauchemars dans lesquelles elle assistait à une scène sans pouvoir agir. Sirius se trouvait tranquillement chez lui quand soudain tout devenait noir. Elle entendait des bruits de luttes. Des cris étouffés. Un vase qui se casse. Lorsque la lumière réapparaissait, tout était de nouveau en ordre, hormis le vase cassé dessus lequel Sirius était penché. India lui demandait ce qui s'était passé, elle lui hurlait pour qu'il lui réponde. A chaque fois Sirius se contentait de lever la tête, découvrant un visage lacéré et couvert de bleu. Il la regardait tristement avec sur les lèvres toujours les même mots : Je suis désolé.

Au bout du quatrième cauchemars, India renonça à dormir et se leva. Il était 3 heures du matin. Elle se prépara et descendit à la cuisine. Elle s'installa à la table et sortit des feuilles de papier et un crayon. Elle commença à écrire. Cela allait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus prit un moment pour écrire une histoire et déverser ses sentiments dans ses personnages. Elle se retrouva de nouveau âgée de 15 ans, assise à son bureau et en France. Elle était déposséder de tout stress, de toute angoisse. C'était seulement une adolescente qui vivait dans un monde de rêve et de joie.

A 6 heures, Lily descendit et s'installa en face d'elle. India leva la tête de son parchemin.

-James m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé hier avec la mère de Sirius. Pourquoi tu nous a rien dis ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas grave… Je ne vais pas passer ma vie sur ce qu'elle a dit ! Tout ce qui est important c'est que Sirius ne le pense pas ! C'est le principal !

Lily hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension. Sarah descendit à son tour et elles prirent leur petit déjeuné dans un calme apaisant, chacune dans leur pensée. Elles restèrent ainsi une heure tranquillement puis soudain un battement d'aile se fit entendre. India tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçu la chouette de James arriver. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Lily et lui indiqua l'animal. Cette dernière se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire rentrer le rapace. Il vint se poser sur la table et tapa son bec contre la table, en poussant de petit hurlement. Lily arracha l'enveloppe tandis que India envoya quelques céréales à la bête. Brusquement, le visage de Lily se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement, l'air paniqué !

-Que se passe t-il ?demanda Sarah.

Lily leva la tête de sa lettre.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-8h30, annonça India en regardant sa montre.

Lily se pinça les lettres puis dans un mouvement inattendu, elle se précipita sur la table et commença à tout ranger, nerveusement !

-Qu'y a t-il ? interrogèrent en chœur Sarah et India.

Lily s'arrêta net et souffla et déclara sur un ton rapide :

-James, vient de m'envoyer un hiboux ! Mes parents l'ont croisé dans la rue et lui ont dit de venir directement ici ! Il arrive dans une demie heure et rien n'est prêt ! Le dîner n'est pas fait ! je ne suis pas prête et la maison n'est pas rangé ! Je croyais qu'il devait venir pour 11 heures !

Sa voix dérailla. Sarah s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Ne panique pas comme ça ! On va t'aider ! Toi, tu vas te préparer et India et moi, nous allons nous occuper du reste ! Tu avais prévu quelques choses pour le repas ?

Lily acquiesça de la tête et indiqua le frigo de la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily ! James a du répondant, il ne se laissera pas faire même s'il veut bien se faire voir par tes parents ! Monte dans ta chambre ! Prépare toi et surtout calme-toi ! Je crois que tu es un peu anxieuse !

Sans se faire prier, elle sortit de la pièce sous le regard des deux filles puis disparue dans l'escalier. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, India demanda :

-Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose ! Pourquoi les parents de Lily sont sortis ? Je ne les ai pas entendu ce matin ! Et pourquoi, Lily se fait-elle autant de soucis ?

Sarah commença à tout débarrasser et à nettoyer tandis que India entreprit de faire le repas.

-Hier, quand tu étais avec Sirius, Mr et Mme Evans sont venus la voir pour lui apprendre que Pétunia, sa sœur était de retour de lune de miel avec son mari et qu'elle avait l'intention de venir aujourd'hui. Ses parents sont allés la chercher hier soir à l'aéroport et ils ont du dormir sur place !

Elle se tut quelques instants pour laisser à India d'imprégner tout cela puis après avoir peser ses mots, elle continua :

-Quand elles étaient petites, Lily et Pétunia s'entendaient à merveille ! Elles étaient très complices, partagées tout et n'étaient jamais l'une sans l'autre. Même quand elle apprit que Lily était une sorcière elle ne dit pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que Lily revienne de sa première année à Poudlard. Depuis ce jour là leur relation s'est vraiment détériorée. Je pense que Pétunia était jalouse de Lily ! Ça ne doit pas être facile d'accepter que les sorciers existent alors savoir que sa sœur en est une ! Lily a toujours été quelqu'un de simple et très appréciée. Contrairement à Pétunia, elle a un charisme et elle réussi presque tout ce qu'elle entreprend ! Pétunia s'est donc de plus en plus éloignée jusqu'à ne plus répondre aux lettres de sa sœur et à l'ignorer dès qu'elle venait à la maison. L'année dernière, Pétunia s'est mariée avec Vernon. Lily m'avait invité à la maison durant deux jours mais Pétunia n'a pas apprécié et elles se sont disputées. Pétunia était folle de rage, presque hystérique et lui lançait des mots blessants et cassants. Ce jour là, Lily a craqué et elle a hurlé à sa sœur qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir ! Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée… Elles se sont croisées que deux fois depuis et à chaque fois Lily l'a ignoré entièrement comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle éprouve pour sa sœur une rancœur étonnante mais je sais qu'on fond d'elle, elle est blessée. Elle aime quand même Pétunia malgré les méchancetés de cette dernière.

India ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire si ce n'est de soutenir coûte que coûte son amie. Elle connaissait déjà l'amertume de Pétunia envers sa sœur et savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Harry, tout du moins, elle ne lui avait jamais porté un signe d'attachement. Elle continua de préparer son repas dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce que Sarah vienne agiter sa baguette pour lui donner un coup de mains qu'elle accepta volontier! Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné un repas de fête ! Elle passa ensuite au salon pour ranger la pièce. Sarah monta rejoindre Lily pour voir si tout se passait bien. India allait faire de même quand elle entendit les portes de voiture claquer. Elle se précipita dans le hall et ouvrit la porte pour faire face aux parents de son amie.

-Bonjour India !déclara le père, rayonnant.

-Bonjour.

-Lily est-elle prête ?questionna sa mère avec un sourire.

-Oui, elle est dans sa chambre avec Sarah.

-Parfait ! s'exclama t-elle.

C'étaient tous les deux des personnes très agréables et charmants qui avaient sans cesse le sourire au lèvre. De grandes tailles, ils possédaient chacun des cheveux brun même si le père aurait tendance à tourner au roux. (Lily avait la couleur de cheveux de son grand père paternel) Il possédait les grand yeux émeraudes que Lily avait hérédité et qui ressortait magnifiquement avec sa peau bronzé. La mère avait le teint plus pâle avec un regard plus sombre. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur portant dans une main, les bagages de Pétunia et son mari, sûrement ! India sortit à l'extérieur et aperçu James qui discutait avec Vernon. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'exclama :

-India !

Elle s'approcha de lui. Un sourire illuminait son visage, un sourire soulagé, comme contant de n'être plus seul avec les deux monstres. Il ne semblait pas tendu et son premier entretien avec les parents de Lily avait du bien se passer.

-James. Répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la tante d'Harry et l'observa attentivement. Elle était grande, mince, le menton pointu et les yeux noisettes glaciales. Vernon, quant à lui, était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé. De taille moyenne, grassouillet avec un double menton et un regard pénétrant.

Elle se présenta et prononça les quelques paroles polies de routine. Les présentations faites, ils s'avancèrent dans le chemin menant à la maison et rentrèrent dans le hall. James poussa un soupir puis après un regard complice avec India, il les suivit.

**0o0o0o0o0**

India et Sarah transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. India avait toujours en tête, la pâleur de Lily à la vue de sa sœur et son manque de confiance en elle. Pétunia avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise dès la première remarque et il en fut peu à Lily pour qu'elle se sente humilier ! Heureusement que James était là. Il s'était approché d'elle et lui a pris la main dans la sienne devant le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda Sarah. Magasin de vêtements ou on va directement à la librairie du coin ?

-On a pas le temps de faire les boutiques de vêtement maintenant, ni d'aller à la librairie! Ça sera bientôt l'heure de manger ! Je propose qu'on aille rejoindre les garçons et qu'on leur offre l'occasion de nous inviter à manger quelque part ! .

Sarah sourit.

-Bonne idée mais encore faut-il qu'on sache où ils sont !

-Nous n'avons qu'à aller à l'appartement de Sirius puisque c'est plus près et s'ils ne sont pas là-bas, tu contacteras Remus chez lui ! Ça te va ?

Sarah acquiesça avec joie puis elles se mirent en route. Durant leur chemin, elles rencontrèrent beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard qui profitaient eux aussi de leur vacances pour se promener. Elle arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil de Mr Black.

Sarah tapa deux fois sur la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle tenta de nouveau mais le silence lui répondit. India appela Sirius. Rien. Elles allaient redescendre quand India aperçut un vieil homme monter les escaliers et les observer du coin de l'œil !

-Si vous chercher ce jeune homme qui vit ici, il n'est pas sortit de la journée ! C'est même bizarre car d'habitude, on le voit sortir chercher son pain. Hier soir, il a eu de la visite de personnes étranges mais il semblait les connaître car il les a laissé entrer. Ils ont sûrement du faire la fêtes toute la nuit et ils ne sont pas arrivés à se réveiller ! Ils ont fait du bruit quand j'y pense ! On aurait dit un tremblement ! Vous devriez encore essayer de frapper, peut être qu'il finira par ouvrir !

India remercia le vieil homme qui continua sa montée puis se tourna vers Sarah.

-James ne m'a rien dit ! déclara Sarah sous le regard interrogateur de India. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ai fait la fête! Premièrement parce que James ne voulait sûrement pas avoir la tête d'un fêtard le jour où il rencontrait les parents de Lily, deuxièmement Remus et moi avons discuté par la cheminée hier soir et il n'a parlé en aucun cas d'une soirée et pour finir, Sirius ne s'amuserait jamais sans James et Remus !

-Alors qui ça pouvait être, les personnes qui étaient avec lui ?

Sarah hocha les épaules et s'avança de nouveau vers la porte.

-On peut encore essayer puis sinon on va voir Remus comme prévu !

India acquiesça et tapa trois grand coups. Un grincement retentit. La porte s'entrebâilla doucement. India regarda Sarah puis sous un regard approbateur de son amie, elle poussa la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Tout était noir ! La pièce était calme. Elle fit quelques pas. Sarah alluma la lumière. India plissa les yeux puis observa les alentours. Un frisson la parcourut. Les murs du hall étaient lacérés. Elle se précipita dans la salle à mangé et fut choqué par le désordre et le saccage de la pièce. Les tables étaient retournées, les meubles renversés, les rideaux déchirés et les vitres brisées.

-Il ne faisait pas la fête…murmura t-elle.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle puis coura jusque dans les pièces voisines où elle se mit à chercher avidement Sirius. Elle regarda dans tous les recoins, dans tous les endroits où ils auraient pu se cacher, s'attendant à chaque fois de voir son corps par terre, inondé de sang. La panique était à son apogée et l'inquiétude s'amplifiait.

Elle finit par la cuisine. La vaisselle était cassée sur le sol, la nourriture éparpillée. Elle passa derrière le bar. Sirius n'était toujours pas là. Elle refoula un sanglot. Elle détailla chaque millimètres de la pièce comme pour trouver un indice. Rien… Tout était dévasté… Tout était dans un état pitoyable…soudain, son regard s'arrêta.

Un tremblement dans la main.

Respiration stoppée.

Le vase.

Le vase bleu était cassé. C'était le même vase que dans son rêve, celui dessus lequel Sirius était penché ! Un vase normale…mais le vase brisé de son rêve !

-Sarah ! appela t-elle d'une voix terriblement aigu.

Elle détacha son regard et retourna à l'entrée. Sarah la rejoignit.

-Il faut aller voir Remus. Lui, seule peut nous aider !

-Tu crois que…

-J'espère que non.

Sarah baissa la tête puis acquiesça et elles sortirent toutes les deux jusqu'à chez Remus. Elles ne parlèrent pas, ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elles avaient seulement le sang glacé et une angoisse grandissante.

Sarah transplana devant la maison de Remus, tenant dans son bras India. Elles se détachèrent quelques peu puis appuyèrent sur la sonnette. Elles attendirent.

Une minute…deux minutes… trois minutes…cinq minutes…

India appuya de nouveau sur un ton beaucoup plus pressé…

Une minute…deux minutes…

Rien.

trois minutes…cinq minutes…

Toujours rien.

Sarah alla pour essayer la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Remus parut sur le seuil, le visage étonné.

-India ! Sarah ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en voyant leur visage grave.

India lui narra tout ce qu'elle savait avec dans la voix un tremblement hésitant. Remus écouta avec son calme habituel puis se leva brusquement et leur annonça qu'ils allaient le chercher.. Ils sortirent ensemble, Remus le dernier prenant soin de fermer sa porte.

Ils parcoururent tous les lieux où Sirius aurait pu se trouver, interrogeant les passants. Personne ne savait. Personne ne l'avait vu. Sirius était introuvable. Ils passèrent ainsi leur journée sans avertir James, pour ne pas le déranger. Vers 8 heures du soir, Remus les raccompagna chez Lily. India était dans un état de panique total. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent la famille Evans dans le salon, en compagnie de Potter et de Vernon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. India s'assit lourdement dans un siège et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Remus exposa vite fait la situation et James se leva d'un bond. Ils parlèrent tous quelques moments et en convinrent que Remus et James continueront les recherches pendant la nuit. Ils partirent tous les deux après que James se soit excusé auprès de Mr et Mme Evans laissant India plus désemparée que jamais. Lily, Sarah et India passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée au salon, attendant des nouvelles qui n'arriveront jamais. Vers minuit, India se leva et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher mais au lieu de prendre la direction de sa chambre, elle se précipita discrètement dehors où la nuit s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Une petite brise effleura son visage. India respira un bond coup puis s'enfonça dans la rue. Elle devait absolument le trouver !

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius était couché sur le canapé de Remus, les yeux fermés. Il était une heures du matin et Remus n'était toujours pas rentré. Sirius poussa un soupir. Une douleur le traversa au niveau des côtes. Il culpabilisait de laisser India inquiète, mais il ne pouvait pas aller la voir dans un tel état ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sirius ne bougea pas. Bientôt la lumière du salon s'alluma. James et Remus rentrèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Remus.

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabasser pendant une heure sans pouvoir agir ! répondit sarcastique Sirius. Il se redressa tout doucement sur le canapé et s'assit, regardant ses amis. Remus semblait être de mauvaise humeur et James secouait la tête d'un air réprobateur.

-Quoi ! s'écria Sirius ce qu'il regretta presque tout de suite quand une douleur affligeante le transperça. Il retenu une grimace ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ?

-India est morte d'inquiétude, Sirius ! s'exclama James. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant paniqué que cette fois là !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Sirius ! s'emporta Remus en lui faisant face. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu laisses ton orgueil dominé ? N'as-tu pas pensé à elle, quand tu as décidé de ne rien lui dire ! Imagine toi en train de découvrir son appartement saccagé ! Qu'est ce que tu ressentirais ? Tu crois que ça m'a été facile de lui mentir ? De faire semblant de te chercher alors que tu étais tranquillement ici ! Oublie cinq secondes ta fierté !

-Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? demanda agressif Sirius. Que hier soir, mon frère et ses amis sont venus me donner une correction pour l'avoir défendu ? Ou que le fait que je sois avec elle, me met sans cesse en danger auprès de ma famille ! Ou bien que c'est encore plus mal vu par les sorciers de fréquenter une cracmol à la place d'une sang-de-bourg comme ils disent !

James se raidit.

-Tu devrais lui expliquer ! conseilla James, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra !

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

-Elle est plus forte que ce que tu penses ! se radoucit Remus.

Sirius poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre le dossier.

Tout d'un coup, le cheminé de Remus s'alluma brusquement et la tête de Lily apparut. Elle regarda étrangement Sirius puis s'adressa à James.

-India a disparut !

-Quoi ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Vers minuit, elle est montée se coucher-enfin c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit- puis quand on est allé la voir si tout allé bien, sa chambre était vide ! On l'a trouvé aucune part ! Sarah pense qu'elle est partie te chercher-elle désigna Sirius de la tête-.

-On s'en occupe ! annonça Remus. Ne préviens pas tout de suite tes parents, elle n'a pas du aller très loin !

Lily acquiesça. Elle leur souhaita bonne chance et les pria de la contacter dès qu'ils savaient quoi que ce soit. La communication se stoppa là.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des garçons ne parla.

-Eh merde ! lâcha Sirius en se levant.

Il retint une grimace de douleur puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. James et Remus le suivirent.

-Tu ne comptes pas aller la chercher dans ton état ? s'exclama Remus.

-En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que ça se passe ! Si un de nous la trouve, utilisez vos miroirs pour s'avertir.  
Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit et ferma. Frappa chez la porte derrière lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. I transplana. Arrivé sur place, il chercha dans tous les recoins des rues tous les commerçants, passa dans le chaudron baveur, sortit du côté moldu qu'il fouilla de fond en comble. Elle était nulle part ! Il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ses muscles encore très endoloris le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement et bien que Remus avait ressoudé ses côtes cassées, elles les faisaient encore souffrir. Il se maudit intérieurement pour l'avoir laissé dans l'inquiétude et se morfondait sur son propre sort ! Il contacta Remus et James avec l'espoir qu'il avait une piste mais aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir où elle était allée ! Vers 3 heures du matin, il rentra dans un petit bar sorcier ouvert toute la nuit et qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant et espérait que quelqu'un l'avait aperçut. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, une odeur d'alcool planait dans l'air. Il s'approcha du bar et demanda un Whisky pur feu. Il but son verre d'un coup sec et regarda autour de lui. C'était toujours les mêmes habitués sur place, les mêmes alcooliques qui se lamentaient sans cesse sur leur sort et qui n'avait pas plus de courage que Peter. Ils étaient tous aussi faibles les uns que les autres, accusant leurs femmes ou leurs banquiers. Sirius les méprisait ce soir plus que les autres. C'étaient des gens trop lâches pour reprendre leur vie en main ! Il tourna la tête vers un groupe de jeunes qui venaient régulièrement se bourraient la gueule pour paraître plus âgés. Sirius aimait bien discuter avec eux, qui contrairement aux autres, savaient se battre. Quelques choses attira son attention. Au milieu, un petit corps féminin leur parlait en tentant d'éviter quelques mains baladeuses. Au bout d'un moment, l'un de reçu une gifle magistrale sur la joue. Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Sirius pour la reconnaître. Le plus vieux des garçons (et celui qui a une main dessinée sur sa joue rouge) se leva attrapa India par le bras, elle tenta de se défaire mais en vain. Sirius bondit sur place et attrapa la main de l'homme.

-Fiche lui la paix ! cracha t-il menaçant.

A cet instant, Sirius ne sentait plus ses douleurs.

-Sirius ! s'exclama l'homme à la joue rouge sur un ton faussement joyeux. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec toi ! Je te jure que sinon je ne l'aurais pas touché !

Sirius lui lança un regard noir qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. India sourit dans un coin. Sirius la prit par la main et ils sortirent tous les deux du bar. Une fois dehors, il lui lâcha la main, s'éloigna de quelques pas et pris son miroir à double sens et contacta James. Il lui annonça qu'il avait retrouvé India. James se montra content et lui affirma qu'il allait le dire aux filles et à Remus. Sirius hocha la tête puis rangea son objet dans sa poche. Il se tourna ensuite vers India.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du rentrer là dedans, ce n'est pas un lieu fait pour toi ! Ce sont tous des voyous !

-Si je n'étais pas rentré, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé !

-Tu aurais pu attendre tranquillement chez Lily et en sécurité ! s'énerva Sirius. Maintenant, il est tard, rentre chez les parents de Evans. India allait s'approcher quand il se raidit et recula de quelques pas. India s'en étonna et arrêta net son geste. Sirius lui tourna le dos prêt à repartir quand il l'entendit crier. Il se retourna et la vit le visage baigné de ses propres larmes.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! cria t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me retrouver puis m'ordonner de partir comme tu ordonnerais à ton elfe de maison de te ficher la paix ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois comme… comme… Je me suis inquiétée toute la journée, j'avais peur…de…ne plus te….revoir, qu'il te soit arriver…quelque chose de grave…que tu…sois… J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé, non ? Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, ni me fuir après ce que tu m'as dit hier ! Tu ne peux pas… ou…alors si jamais tu regrettes ce que…tu as dit…si tu ne… le pense…

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et tourna le dos à Sirius.

Sirius la rattrapa par le bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il.

India enleva son bras et partit sous le regard sombre de Sirius.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius rentra dans son appartement, dans un état plus que pitoyable. Il avait tout gâché, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il fut surpris de découvrir son appartement dans un ordre impeccable, exactement comme avant la bagarre. A peine eut-il le temps de s'installer qu'on frappa à la porte. Il poussa un soupir et voulu ne pas aller ouvrir mais les frappes continuèrent. « J'arrive ! s'exclama t-il ». Il arriva dans le hall et allait ouvrit la porte quand il arrêta son geste. Derrière sa porte, un dessin était apparu. Un cerf et un loup entouraient un chien blessé. Ils le soignaient avec quelques rubans qui semblaient les embarrasser plus qu'autre chose. Sirius rit. C'était signé James et Remus!

Il se décida enfin d'ouvrir la porte, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres. Il se figea quand il vit India sur le seuil, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, Sirius. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas te perdre ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux un petit moment puis ouvrit davantage la porte pour la laissé rentrer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et Sirius la fit passer au salon. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir une salle propre et ranger.

-C'est James et Remus qui s'en sont occupés. Déclara Sirius.

India acquiesça. Elle resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Sirius était dans l'embrasure de la porte, une épaule appuyée contre le mur. India baissa la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de Sirius. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

India embarrassée fit un pas pour partir quand Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi longtemps. India se serra un peu plus contre Sirius pour le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Sirius eut un petit recul dans une grimace de douleur. India leva la tête vers lui puis se détacha doucement. Elle disparut dans la salle de bain puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées de crème contre les coups. Sirius la regarda interrogateur.

-Assis toi, lui dit-elle doucement en lui indiquant le canapé.

Il s'effectua sans rien dire.

Elle s'approcha doucement, se mit à genoux devant lui puis souleva le maillot de Sirius et le fit passer par dessus ses bras et sa tête.

Il ne protesta pas.

Elle observa son torse. Il était musclé mais couvert de contusion et de bleu. Elle prit de la pommade qu'elle passa doucement sur toutes les parties violettes de son torse. Il émit un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle passa une main sur ses côtes.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle en faisant davantage attention dans son mouvement.

Au bout d'un petit moment Sirius lui prit les poignées et l'obligea à se redresser. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres s'unirent d'abord tendrement puis cela devint plus ardent. Sans se quitter, India se leva et vint s'assoire sur Sirius. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sirius sourit. Il lui caressa doucement le dos puis petit à petit, ses mains passèrent sous le Tee-Shirt d'India. Il écarta légèrement son visage du sien et la regarda dans les yeux. Leurs regards se mêlèrent et chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre l'envie qu'ils avaient de se connaître entièrement, de se donner à l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un. Sirius se leva en prenant India par la main et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Elle ne dit rien…

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en culotte et en soutien-gorge seulement et Sirius se pencha vers elle. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de sa bouche et doucement, il se coucha à côté d'elle. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur découvrant pour le première fois le corps de l'autre dans les moindre détails. Sirius enleva son pantalon et caressa du bout des doigt la hanche de India en faisant des petits cercles pour remonter doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle émit un petit gémissement puis se rapprocha davantage de lui enfonçant ses doigt dans le creux de son dos. Après de multiples caresses, avivant le plaisir de chacun, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils étaient au paroxysme du plaisir, ils étaient seul au monde, seulement tous les deux. Ils firent durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible dans une étreinte parfaite. Quand ce fut fini, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et India se colla contre Sirius. Elle plaça sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Sirius passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Protégés l'un par l'autre, c'est dans cette position qu'ils finirent pas s'endormir à la suite d'une longue journée bien difficile.

**0o0o0o0o0**

India fut la première réveillée. Elle se demanda d'abord où elle était mais lorsqu'elle sentie le puissant corps de Sirius contre elle, elle sourit au souvenir de sa soirée. Elle leva légèrement la tête et regarda l'heure. 11h30. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Sirius sans le réveiller, enfila une culotte et le Tee-Shirt de Sirius puis se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle prépara le petit déjeuné qu'elle déposa sur un plateau. Elle revint ensuite jusque dans la chambre où Sirius venait juste de se réveiller. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et Sirius souriait. Il tapa sur le lit à côté de lui et India vient le rejoindre. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, affalés dans le lit où ils restèrent toute la matinée ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Vers deux heures de l'après midi, Sirius alla prendre sa douche et India changea les draps du lit. Lorsqu'elle vit la petite tâche de sang, un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle déposa tout cela dans le coin réservé au linge sale puis rentra dans la salle de bain et rejoignit Sirius sous la douche.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse. India et Sirius s'était particulièrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre et visitèrent tous les quartiers de Londres, passant par les restaurants jusqu'au salle de cinéma où ils voyaient très peu de films. C'étaient deux amoureux, heureux de vivre, heureux de s'aimer. Ils riaient sans cesse, le visage épanouit comme des jeunes mariées.

Le dernier jours, India aida Sirius a rangé son appartement et à rassembler ses affaires.

-Je pourrais le faire tout seul, tu sais ! déclara Sirius.

India sourit.

-Bien sur et après il te manquera plein de chose !

Sirius fit une moue mais ne contesta pas. Il prit sa valise qu'il porta à l'entrée.

India prit un morceau de papier écrivit quelques mots et le rangea dans une fente près de la cheminée pour que cet instant ne soit jamais oublié...

_25 Avril 1978_

_Ce soir là…nous nous sommes aimés_.


	17. les roses blanches

**Merci à TchingTchong pour sa review !!!**

**Les roses blanches**.

Les sanglots longs

Des violons

De l'automne

Blessent mon cœur

D'une langueur monotone.

Tout suffocant

Et blême, quand

Sonne l'heure

Je me souviens des jours anciens

Et je pleure.

Et je m'en vais

Au vent mauvais

Qui m'emporte

Deçà, delà

Pareil à la

Feuille morte.

**De Paul Verlaine,** _Chanson d'automne_.

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,  
Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,  
Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.  
**de Victor Hugo**_Les Contemplations_

Souviens toi de moi quand je serai partie  
Partie loin dans le monde silencieux;  
Quand tu ne pourras plus me tenir par la main,  
Quand je ne pourrai plus me détourner à demi pour partir.  
Et pourtant rester ...  
Souviens toi de moi, quand, au jour le jour,  
Tu ne me parleras plus des projets que tu formes.  
Souviens toi seulement de moi, tu comprends,  
Il sera tard alors pour conseiller ou pour prier,  
Pourtant si tu dois m'oublier un moment,  
Et ensuite te souvenir, ne pleure pas  
Car si la noirceur et la corruption épargnent  
Un vestige de pensées que j'ai eues,  
Mieux vaut que tu oublies et que tu souries  
Plutôt que tu te souviennes et sois triste."  
**de Christina Rossetti.**

_Parce que la mémoire s'efface, le cœur n'oublie jamais._

_**Sarah Stowell.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE.**_

****

****

India était assise sur le canapé dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Quelques élèves étaient présents, surtout des cinquième années qui révisaient pour leur dernier examen de cet après midi. Le reste des étudiants avaient fini leur année et profitait du beau temps pour rester dehors avec leurs amis. Les septièmes années passaient ce matin leur dernier test puis ils avaient fini. India prit à côté d'elle son journal et l'ouvrit à une page vierge.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

Elle prit un crayon et écrivit…

_31 Mai 1978._

_Cher journal, _

_Voilà un moment que je n'ai plus écrit, disons que je n'en avais plus le goût pourtant j'ai promis…et je tiendrais ma promesse. Depuis nos dernières vacances de nombreuses choses nous sont arrivées. De retour à Poudlard, tout se passait bien…le groupe était encore plus uni que d'habitude, mes rapports avec Sirius étaient à l'apogée et notre relation parfaite…__Sarah et Remus se rapprochait doucement…Ils étaient tellement mignon, le plus beau couple disait-on. Les cours reprirent rapidement avec des devoirs en abondances et je me félicitait d'avoir fini mes études…Comme c'était futile, alors !_

Elle stoppa quelques secondes d'écrire, regarda dehors le soleil qui brillait pleinement. Une boule s'installa dans son estomac.

_Les jours avancent, les heures passent et dans quelques jours je partirai avec Sirius pour vivre chez lui. Les maraudeurs quitteront Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir, tout du moins deux n'y reviendront plus jamais. Je me sens si seul et à part…j'aurai du partir depuis longtemps, j'aurais du savoir… Tout se passait bien durant les premières semaines, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on pensait, c'est ce qu'on espérait. J'ai toujours cru que Voldemort serait notre perte à tous, que c'était lui **LE** coupable de nos malheurs…J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui reposer toutes nos fautes, tous nos problèmes, toutes nos larmes. J'avais tout faux…je l'ai compris il y a trois semaines…quand tout a basculé sur notre nuage de rêve…quand j'ai réalisé la chance que nous avions de vivre……_

_C'était il y a trois semaines… loin des soucis que tout a commencé…loin de la peur, loin des larmes… Tout était parfait ce jour là : il faisait beau…nous étions heureux…insouciant… mais surtout ignorant…C'était peut être trop parfait pour durer…_

India immobilisa son poignet et ferma doucement les yeux :

C'était un beau après midi du mois de mai, les élèves de Poudlard profitait de ce dimanche pour se reposer dehors. Les examens approchaient à grand pas et les élèves révisaient de plus en plus. Mais malgré la masse des devoirs qui s'accumulait pour chacun, les septièmes années décidèrent de lever leurs yeux de leurs livres pendant seulement une après midi.

Tout le monde était d'accords pour dire que cette journée était magnifique. Les maraudeurs, Lily, India et Sarah se tenaient près du lac, sous l'ombre rafraîchissante d'un arbre. Les conversations allaient de bon train et des rires fusaient de tous les côtés.

India était allongées dans l'herbe, sa tête appuyé contre les jambes de Sirius. Leurs visages rayonnaient.

Lily se trouvait juste devant James, son dos appuyé contre son torse, ils se tenaient la main, les doigts entrelacés.

Sarah et Remus était côté à côte et se touchaient délicatement les mains, s'amusant à faire des petit rond.

Peter quand à lui, il se tenait à plat ventre, sa tête posée sur ses deux mains.

En cette fabuleuse journée, les soucis de la guerre, des examens, des morts n'existaient plus . Ils étaient heureux. Tout était parfait. A ce moment précis, personne ne se doutait qu'un nuage noir viendrait cacher le soleil pour abattre sur Poudlard un torrent d'eau.

-Il nous faudrait des après-midi comme ça plus souvent ! Déclara Peter.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Remus dans un parfait trio.

Les filles sourirent devant l'expression rêveuses des garçons.

-Ne vous emballait pas, les garçons ! déclara Sarah. Aujourd'hui est la dernière journée où vous allez pouvoir vous vautrer dans l'herbe ! Vous verrez bientôt, les examens vont arriver, les professeurs seront aussi cruels avec nous que l'est Rusard. Nous serons surpomblés de devoirs et…..

-Pourquoi prends-tu toujours un malin plaisir à nous rappeler la terrible vérité ? questionna Sirius sur un ton faussement boudeur.

Sarah éclata de rire.

-Mais parce que dans la vie, j'ai appris qu'il fallait faire fasse à la vérité aussi monstrueuse soit-elle !

-Quand même ! s'écria James. Nous gâcher une si belle après midi avec ses….

-Pourquoi se fatiguer à les raisonner, Sarah ! Intervient Lily. Tu sais très bien que les garçons sont les êtres les plus fainéants de la terre toute entière ! Ils préféreraient fermer les yeux plutôt que venir te secourir quand tu as besoin d'aide !!

-Tu exagères ! s'exclama James. C'est souvent que je viens t'aider quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Lily se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche puis déclara :

-Bien sur, seulement tu viens m'aider que quand ton aide m'est dispensable !

Elle éclata de rire sous la mine déconfite de James puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'un baiser va me faire oublier ce que tu as dit ? s'étonna James.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Très bien ! Je ne t'embrasse plus dans ce cas.

-Non !! Non !! s'écria t-il. Je plaisante Lily ! Embrasse moi encore !!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et même si James ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi au début, il réalisa vite sa stupidité et sourit à son tour.

Cette journée avait tout pour être parfaite, même India en avait oublié sa haine envers Peter, elle riait même de ses blagues, elle riait avec lui. Lily était plus tolérante que d'habitude et n'empêcha pas James de taquiner Severus. Même Sarah n'avait plus cette expression tellement triste sur son visage qu'on lui voyait souvent ces derniers temps. Quand ses yeux s'emplissaient soudainement de larmes et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Personne n'arrivait à percer son trouble mais ils finirent tous par se ranger à ce que Sarah disait. « Pourquoi faites-vous tant de soucis ? Ce n'est rien d'autre que la fatigue et les nerf qui lâchent juste avant les examens ! » Et elle retrouvait de nouveau le sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle réussissait à leur faire croire…

-Si on marchait un peu ? demanda Sarah entre deux fou rires. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes quelques minutes.

Les quatre garçons prirent leurs airs fatigué et s'étirèrent davantage sur l'herbe fraîche. Les trois filles se levèrent donc sous le regard amusé des maraudeurs et commencèrent à s'éloigner, profitant pleinement de la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. Elles se promenèrent durant une heure autour du parc de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elles revinrent sur leur pas pour rejoindre les garçons, elles remarquèrent que quelque chose venait de se passer. Remus et Sirius se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, une main sur leur baguette, l'autre levée près à taper. Leur visage était rouge de colère et ils se criaient dessus. Soudain, Remus donna un crochet droit à Sirius qui se retint de peu pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Sirius allait riposter quand James s'interposa entre eux deux pour les calmer mais chacun des deux maraudeurs semblaient beaucoup trop furieux pour entendre raison.

Les filles s'approchèrent.

Sarah n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais ça paraissait plutôt grave pour qu'ils perdent à ce point leur sang froid, surtout Rémus. Elle fut soudain prit d'une grande fatigue, son souffle devint très irrégulier et la chaleur de son corps disparut.

Elle frissonna.

Autour d'elle, tout se mit à bouger mais personne ne sembla remarquer son malaise.

« Pas maintenant ! » pensa t-elle « Pas tout de suite…s'il vous plait… »

Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle vacilla.

Elle tenta de s'accrocher à la manche de Remus mais manqua sa prise. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Sa tête tapa fortement sur le sol.

Lily cria.

Elle entendit quelques voix affolées.

Des visages se penchèrent sur elle mais tout était flou.

Sarah s'évanouit.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua, laissant apparaître l'imposante carrure de Dumbledore sortir. Dans le couloir, six élèves étaient appuyés contre un mur, un silence tendu entre eux. Depuis deux heures maintenant, aucun d'eux n'avait pris la parole. Chacun à sa manière, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de quoi? De n'a pas avoir vu Sarah tomber ? De ne pas avoir insisté sur ses coups de faiblesse ? De s'être battu ? Deux heures qu'ils patientaient, deux heures sans nouvelle, deux heures pendant lesquels chacun se faisait du souci. Leur inquiétude s'accentua lorsque Mme Pomphresh envoya chercher Dumbledore.

Le voilà maintenant qui sortait , son visage impassible mais avec dans le regard une étrange lueur. A la vue de leur directeur, les six amis se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour s'en approcher.

-J'ai longuement discuté avec Miss Stowell, commença t-il. D'après ce qu'elle a pu me dire, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis rajouta :

-Elle vous attend.

Il partit ensuite vers son bureau dans une démarche fatiguée et hésitante.

Les six griffondors restèrent encore un petit moment dehors puis Remus rentra le premier bientôt suivi de toute la troupe.

Sarah était allongée sur le dernier lit à côté d'une fenêtre. Elle était légèrement assise et regardait l'extérieur cachant ainsi son visage à ses amis. Dès qu'elle les entendit, ses yeux dérivèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Leur visage était inquiet et ils semblaient hésiter à s'approcher davantage.

Ils fixaient Sarah.

Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que la craie, ses cheveux blonds étaient presque gris et ses beaux yeux bleus ne brillaient plus de cet éclat malicieux. Ses traits étaient crispés et ses yeux rougis. Elle tenait ses mains contre sa poitrine et était considérablement affaiblie. Devant l'expression horrifiée de ses amis, elle éclata de rire. Tout du moins, elle essaya car le son qu'elle émit ne ressemblait en rien à son rire cristallin. C'était un son presque inaudible, faible et nerveux.

Elle leur fit un mince sourire et les invita à s'assoire d'un geste de la main.

-Comment tu te sens ?demanda Remus.

-Bien.

-C'est ce que tu nous dis depuis des semaines ! remarqua Lily.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, je vais bien, pas très bien mais bien.

-Comme…Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ? questionna Sirius coupable. C'est à cause de ma dispute avec Remus ? Si c'est le cas, sache que c'est entièrement ma faute…

-Non ! coupa Sarah. Ça na rien à voir ! En tout cas, Remus t'a bien eu, Sirius. C'est un jolie coquard que tu nous portes là.

Sirius sourit et passa sa main sur son œil violet.

-Tu devrais demander à Mme Pomphresh de te guérir. Annonça t-elle.

-Oh, ce n'est rien de bien méchant,ça partira bien tout seul ! Ce n'est pas comme si…

Il se tut et regarda Sarah.

-Comme si tu étais mourant. Termina Sarah. Mais dans ce cas là, la médecine ne sert plus à rien Sirius.

-Elle peut toujours apaiser la douleur. Proposa Remus.

-Apaiser ?

Sarah rit.

-Quand vous en êtes au point de finir votre vie, la douleur n'est rien puisque c'est déjà fini.

Elle semblait soudainement très sereine. Elle commença à parler d'une voix affaiblie mais douce et déterminée. Ses mots semblaient sortir par enchantement de sa bouche, aucun tremblement dans la voix ne la parcourut. Elle parla plus pour déverser ce qu'elle ressentait que pour leur expliquer.

-Je suppose que vous le savez tous, ma mère est une moldue et mon père un sorcier. Il fut un temps où nous vivions tous les trois ensemble dans une belle maison. Nous étions heureux puis, ma mère est partie un soir après une violente dispute. Elle n'est plus jamais revenue. Mon père est mort peu de temps après. J'avais cinq ans. Je l'ai vu petit à petit s'éteindre pourtant c'était quelqu'un de fort, et jamais une maladie ne l'avait affaiblie à ce point. Pendant ces vacances, j'ai revu ma mère. Nous avons passées quelques journées ensemble à discuter d'abord puis à nous connaître ensuite. Elle m'a avoué avoir une leucémie, maladie dont elle mourut à la fin des vacances. Etrangement, je n'ai pas été triste comme lorsqu'on perd une mère, car moi, je l'ai perdu le jour où elle a quitté la maison. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai rien ressenti, car elle faisait tout de même parti de moi, c'était la femme qui m'a mise au monde, qui m'a porté et nourrit pendant neuf mois et ces liens là, rien de ne peut les rompre. Pendant les quelques heures ensembles, je lui ai parlé de moi surtout, de vous, de l'école de mes loisirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoivent enfin, comme vous tous que j'avais souvent des malaises. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui mentir et ni à me montrer forte. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de me confier. Je suis malade. Depuis toute petite je le sais mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su l'accepter. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle me parla de mon père. De sa mort plus particulièrement. Il travaillait jadis au département des mystères. Il était langue de plomb. Il étudiait un projet de plus haute importance qui mélangeait des produits moldus et sorciers, jouant sur l'organisme des humains. Un jour, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il faisait était destructeur et que ça tuait. Il a démissionné mais c'était trop tard il était contaminé et il allait mourir. Contaminé par quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ma mère non plus et je ne crois pas qu'un jour quelqu'un le sache vraiment. J'ai appris récemment après différente recherche qu'il était retourné au département et avait tout détruit. Il est mort un matin, dans notre cuisine. Tout ceux qui avait travaillé sur le même projet que lui, finirent exactement de la même manière. Morts. Ils se sont éteints à petit feu. Leurs os devenaient aussi fragile que de la paille.

« Depuis toute petite, on retrouve chez moi les même symptômes mais en plus petit et moin dévastateur. Les madicomages ont cru que j'allais survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que plus mon corps luttait plus la maladie se développait avec plus de puissance et plus rapidement. Si vite, que bientôt on ne put plus rien faire, si ce n'est _apaiser_ mes douleurs. Pendant des années je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter, je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant ! Pas si jeune alors que je n'ai encore rien vécu de ma vie. J'ai pendant longtemps cherché des solutions en vain. J'ai du me résoudre. J'ai appris à vos côtés énormément en peu de temps. Il ne sert à rien de s'acharner contre quelques choses d'inévitable et de gâcher ainsi sa vie. J'appris à vivre, à être heureuse avec ma maladie, à aimer et à être aimer même pour un lapse de temps. Mourir est dans l'ordre des choses, tout le monde meurt un jour où l'autre seulement certains c'est plut tôt. J'aurais vécu pendant dix sept ans une vie extraordinaire et je suis heureuse de ma vie, aussi courte soit-elle.

Sarah se tut.

Un silence s'installa.

Remus regardait Sarah en secouant la tête.

India et Lily avaient les larmes qui coulaient le long des leurs joues.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient figés sur place.

-Je sais que tout cela est dur à assimiler. Moi même j'ai eu du mal au début, j'en voulais à tout le monde, aux médicomages pour ne pas trouver de remède. A mon père pour ses recherches, à ma mère pour m'avoir abandonné là sans me soutenir. Même à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alors qu'il n'a rien à voir la dedans ! J'en ai voulu au monde entier, m'apitoyant sur mon sort mais à quoi cela m'a t-il servi en fin de compte ? A rien. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que même si la vie est courte, elle vaut être vécut et qu'on soit laid, handicapé ou mourant, rien ne vaut la vie ! Vivre est un cadeau qu'on a m'a fait, et c'est la plus belle chose qu'il existe sur terre. La Vie. Quand on comprend ça, on s'émerveille de la moindre petite chose, des moindres petits bruits, des moindres petits signes de vie.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! s'exclama Remus en plein désespoir. Avec la magie, on pourrait…

-La magie n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Déclara posément Sarah.

-Combien de temps ? coupa India la gorge nouée comprenant où voulait en venir son amie. Combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

Un silence.

…

…

-une semaine maximum…….. Peut être trois jours………. Ou une heure……..

**0oo00o00o0**

La nouvelle avait effondré tout le monde. Le soir même, ils s'étaient regroupés dans la salle commune, les uns à côtés des autres, se tenant la main.

Personne ne parlait.

_Une semaine maximum…….. Peut être trois jours………. Ou une heure…….._

Lundi matin, comme tous les autres jours de la semaines, ils allaient la voir à l'infirmerie. Ils se relayaient et ne la laissait jamais un seul jour sans pleurs mais seulement dans la joie. Ils voulaient lui faire oublier ….. Chacun à leur manière, ils lui faisaient passer des moments joyeux.

Sirius lui racontait sans cesse des blagues et parlait avec enthousiaste de sa moto, si bien que Sarah en connaissait les moindres détails.

James lui parlait du Quiddich et lui exposa son dernier plan pour le prochain match.

Remus lui confia sa lycanthropie et il lui raconta les ballades nocturnes réservées au maraudeur.

Peter lui apportait toujours de bonnes choses à manger pour lui changer de ces éternels repas et lui racontait les derniers « potins » de Poudlard.

Lily et India discutaient des derniers livres et de tous les sujets qui entourent les filles.

-Tu seras un prochain auteur, dit Sarah en regardant India dans les yeux.

-Moi ? s'étonna t-elle. Comme j'aimerais bien mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », coupa Sarah. Tu écris formidablement bien et il faut seulement que tu prennes un peu plus confiance en toi. Promets que tu écriras toujours, quoiqu'il arrive ! Que tu ne renonceras jamais à ce don.

-…

-S'il te plait, promet le moi !

India la fixa un moment puis doucement, elle acquiesça :

-Je te le promets, Sarah.

Les journées passèrent et Sarah s'éteignaient petit à petit. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible, des cernes apparaissaient sous son beau visage. Un moindre geste, un tout petit sourire, la fatigué et épuisait toutes ses ressources !

Les jours filaient…

Mardi…., Mercredi…. Jeudi…….,Vendredi….et la fin arrivait…..

Samedi soir, les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se glissèrent délicatement à côté de Sarah. Ils enlevèrent leur cape d'invisibilité et la regardèrent dormir quelques minutes.

-On ne devrait peut être pas le réveiller, chuchota Remus. Elle a l'air tellement fatigué et si….

-Pour une fois, j'avoue que je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! continua James. Surtout que là, ce n'est nous qui sommes en jeu.

Les autres garçons approuvèrent de la tête mais lorsqu'ils voulurent repartir, une main attrapa Sirius. Sarah ouvrit les yeux et regarda les maraudeurs avec étonnement.

-Je ne dors pas, susurra t-elle. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Remus nous a dit que tu rêvais de faire une petite ballade les célèbres et séduisants maraudeurs ont l'habitude d'entreprendre ! déclara Sirius dans une petite révérence.

Sarah rit.

-On avait pensé que si tu t'en sentais le courage, on aurait pu te faire visiter le parc de Poudlard en profondeur. C'est impressionnant ce qu'on trouve la nuit quand tout le monde dort !!!avoua James.

-C'est vrai ? questionna t-elle. Vrai de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Oui-oui et oui.

Ces quelques petits mots redonnèrent à Sarah un visage éclatant qui s'illumina de plaisirs. Elle se redressa dans son lit et sa fatigue sembla disparut.

-Je suis prête ! déclara t-elle.

Les quatre garçons sourirent en même temps et l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Ils lui firent enfiler un manteau et lui donnèrent une potion revatilisante.

-On l'a piqué dans la réserve de Slugorhn, avoua Sirius dans un chuchotement.

Elle sourit.

Une fois préparée, elle passa ses bras autour de ceux de Remus et James. Sirius ouvrait la marche et Peter surveillait sur la carte des maraudeurs les alentours.

Grâce à cette escorte expérimentée, Sarah arriva très vite l'extérieur. La fraîcheur traversa son manteau mais pas sans la déplaire. Elle respirait enfin la liberté.

Les maraudeurs l'emmenèrent à différents endroits. Près du lac, dans la cabane hurlante puis finalement dans la forêt interdite. Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant d'arriver dans une clairière. Sarah s'émerveilla qu'un lieu aussi simple et discret pouvait être autant magnifique et _« magique_ _»_. Oui, magique était le mot le plus significatif qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Remus fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle Sarah s'assit. Elle observa la clairière. Elle était éclairée d'une lumière brillante et sereine. La demi lune était légèrement cachée derrière les feuillages qui dansaient délicatement au gré du vent. Elle entendit les hiboux huer, d'étranges sons lui parvinrent certains angoissants quand on ne connaissait pas le nom de l'animal qui émettait un tel bruit. Mais aujourd'hui Sarah n'avait pas peur, elle était en bonne compagnie et avait appris la délicatesse de la vie. Elle n'était plus effrayée de la mort alors désormais ces petits sons quotidiens ressemblaient davantage à un chant qu'à des cris déments. Son regard se posa sur ses amis.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la forêt pouvait être aussi attirante et fantastique.

Sirius éclata de rire.

Il regarda Remus.

Hochement de la tête.

Alors, ce fut dans une concordance parfaite que James, Remus et Peter se transformèrent sous les yeux de Sarah. A la place de chacun, se trouva trois animaux.

Une chien, un rat, un cerf.

Trois amis.

Sarah poussa un long « oh ! » admiratif comme la petite fille de cinq ans qu'elle fut autrefois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat étincelant.

-Je comprends enfin l'origine de vos surnoms !! s'exclama t-elle rieuse.

Un jappement heureux se fit entendre.

Sirius s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui lécha amicalement la main.

James faisait des petites cabrioles.

-Ils sont de vraies animagus depuis notre cinquième année. l'informa Remus. Ce fut quand ils ont appris pour ma lycanthropie que nous avons entrepris ça ! Bien sur le gouvernement n'est pas au courant !

-Ça explique votre réussite. Remarqua Sarah pour elle même

Remus posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et il fit signe de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient l'univers de leur éclats scintillants.

-Regarde là-bas, indique Remus dans un murmure montrant un groupe d'étoile. C'est la constellation du grand chien. L'étoile la plus brillante, c'est Sirius mais tu as aussi Muliphen, Murzim, Furud, Adhara, Wezen et Aludra. A gauche tu as la constellation du Loup puis celle du scorpion et en haut celle du centaure.

-Quand j'étais petite, déclara Sarah, mon père disait qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne mourrait, une nouvelle étoile apparaissait pour veiller sur les proches en deuil. Bientôt j'irai rejoindre mon père là haut et je vous protégerai… Je ne vais pas disparaître totalement, en fait…

Remus acquiesça doucement de la tête, d'une manière las et désolée.

Vers trois heures du matin, Sarah et les maraudeurs rentrèrent. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et restèrent près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il furent sur qu'elle soit bien installée. Au moment où Remus allait fermer la porte Sarah, l'apostropha :

-Remus ! Je voulais…je voulais te dire merci pour cette soirée…

-De rien, Sarah ! je l'ai fait avec plaisir !

-Remus ?!

-Oui ?

-Je…ne change jamais, Remus. Reste tel quel ! Je…t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu le sais ?

-Oui…Sarah…je le sais ! Bonne nuit Sarah.

-Bonne nuit Remus.

Il allait sortir quand il se retourna et déclara :

-Je t'aime Sarah.

Et il referma doucement la porte après un dernier regard.

Sarah s'appuya contre son coussin et poussa un long soupir. Elle sourit, ravi. Elle se redressa dans son lit et malgré la fatigue et la douleur de ses muscles, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Elle devait avant de s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée, faire quelque chose. Elle ne dormirait pas encore,… pas avant un moment,… pas tout de suite…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs déjeunaient en silence, dehors le soleil brillaient d'un lueur étrange mais apaisante. Lily et India arrivèrent à leur tour et s'assirent à côté de leurs amis. Remus semblait un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude et discutait plus gaiement.

Soudain derrière la table des professeur une agitation attira leur attention.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

Chuchotements précipités.

Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore apparaissent.

Elle demanda le silence puis elle alla s'asseoir, le visage crispé.

Le directeur prit la parole…mais un petit groupe de griffondor avait déjà compris…

LE pire était arrivait. Aucun d'eux n'entendirent les mots du directeurs.

Chacun était pris d'un mutisme effroyable.

Seuls quelques mots parvinrent à leurs oreilles…

_« Miss Stowell est décédée ce matin au levé du soleil. »_

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Lily et India.

Un cri dans l'assemblée.

Des regards pleins de larmes.

Peter, Sirius et James avait la gorge noué.

Remus se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

Sarah était morte.

Les cours de la journée furent annulés, les élèves quelques soit la maison avait été affectés par cette nouvelle. Une élève était morte !

Une jeune fille de 17 ans ! Une personne comme eux sortant juste de l'enfance. Une femme pas encore mère.

L'enterrement avait eut lieu en fin de soirée près du lac. Tout le monde était réunis autour de son cercueil de bois massif. Le soleil brillait encore. India tenait la main de Sirius et la serrait avec fermeté comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à son tour. Lily pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de James.

Elle était leur amie.

Remus fixait le cercueil d'un œil absent.

Elle avait disparut. Sarah était morte. Elle, qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures à peine.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Remus se leva et s'avança au centre. Il regarda la feuille dans ses mains, le discours bien formulé du ministère. Il la jeta par terre. Il parla. Tout le monde se tut.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un texte préparé par le ministère dans lequel il exprime leurs condoléances ! S'il était vraiment soucieux de Sarah, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'elle soit morte pour venir la voir ! Leurs mots ne qualifient en rien Sarah. Ils ne l'ont jamais connu… Sarah était une jeune fille extraordinaire mais simple. Elle avait un caractère bien à elle mais elle possédait une grande gentillesse et bonté d'âme. Jamais elle ne bous blessait, jamais elle ne vous dénigrait. C'était quelqu'un de fier, de sage et d'aimable. Elle souhaitait devenir Medicomage et s'occuper d'enfants en difficultés. « Sauver les bébés ! » comme elle disait !

Il rit nerveusement puis continua :

-On ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Sa maladie l'a rattrapée et ses derniers instants n'ont pas toujours été facile ! Je suis fier d'avoir été son ami et je la considère plus forte que la plus part d'entre nous, plus courageuse : Elle a affronter la mort sans jamais fléchir ! Sarah Stowell avait 17 ans, elle aimait la musique, adorait lire, s'émerveillait à chaque flocon de neige et rêvais d'une vie futur. Elle est désormais un ange…

Il déposa une rose blanche sur son cercueil, accompagné d'une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. India se leva à son tour et bientôt suivi de tout le monde, déposant une rose blanche.

Le cercueil fut bientôt couvert d'une robe blanche de roses.

-Elle adorait les roses blanches…murmura Lily.

James passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils rentrèrent tous les six au château, les uns à coté des autres dans un silence de mort.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser. Sarah n'était plus là. Ce soir là, les six griffondors pleurèrent en silence une amie disparue. Chacun leur tour, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Remus n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux rougis par ces larmes ne pleurait plus. Il tenait dans les mains une lettre accompagnée d'un ruban rouge. Sur l'enveloppe, la fine écriture de Sarah apparaissait. Leur six noms étaient inscrit. Quelques temps avant la cérémonie India était venu la lui remettre.

-Nous l'avons tous lu, déclara t-elle. Garde là. Elle te revient de droit.

Il se leva et fourra dans sa poche et sortit dans le parc. Il marcha un long moment sans but précis ne sachant où il souhaitait aller. Lorsque ses jambes lui rappela sa fatigue, il s'assit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il se trouvait dans la clairière, exactement au même endroit que Sarah, il y a maintenant 24 heures. Elle était alors encore vivante. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais aucune étoiles étaient présentes, pas ce soir…

_Find me here, Trouve moi ici._

_And speak to me Et parle moi._

_I want to feel you Je veux te sentir_

_I need to hear you J'ai besoin de t'entendre_

_You are the light Tu es la lumière._

_That's leading me to place __Qui me mène à l'endroit _

_Where I find peace again O__ù je retrouverais la paix_.

Des larmes roulaient le long des joues du lycanthrope pour venir se déposer sur la terre. Sarah avait disparu. Jamais plus Remus ne pourrait la voir sourire, jamais plus il lui parlerait. Il se souvint de son dernier regard. Il était plein d'amour, un amour qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dire.

_You are the strength __Tu es la force_

_That keeps me walking __Qui me fait avancer_

_You are the hope __Tu es l'espoir_

_That keep me trusting Q__ui continue à me faire croire_

_You're the light to me soul __Tu es la lumière de mon âme_

_You're my purpose __Tu es mon but_

_You're everything __Tu es tout.._

Sarah avait seulement 17 ans, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Pendant trop longtemps, ils avaient refusé de se l'avouer, pendant trop longtemps il ne l'avait pas abordé mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire ses sentiments, il ne pourrait pas lui crier son amour. Non, il ne lui restait plus que des larmes et sa tristesse.

_And how can I stand with You __Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi_

_And not be moved by You __Et de ne pas être ému par toi_

_Would you tell me __Pourrais tu me dire_

_How could it be __Comment ça pourrait être_

_Any better than this __Mieux que cela?_

Jamais plus il ne croiserait son regard bleu océan. Jamais plus il ne verrais ses cheveux cendré virevolter au gré du vent, ni son sourire lorsqu'elle voyait les premiers flocons de neige. Elle ne lui parlerait plus de sa voix douce et sensuelle qui réussissait à calmer la rage qu'il avait des fois en lui…

_You calm the storms __Tu calmes les tempêtes_

_And you give me rest __Et tu me donnes le repos_

_You hold me in your hands __Tu me tiens dans tes mains_

_You won't let me fall __Tu me laisseras pas tomber_

_You steal my heart __Tu voles mon Cœur_

_When you take my breath away __Quand tu emporte mon soufflé_

_Would you take me, in take me Deeper __Veux tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin_

_ now? __Maintenant?_

Remus hurla son nom dans un cri de désespoir. Sa voix résonna longtemps dans la nuit puis disparut laissant place au bruissement des feuilles. Son cœur était serré, ses yeux le piquaient et sa voix était noué. Remus avait mal. Il avait perdu une amie mais aussi une femme.. la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il le savait maintenant, il savait que c'était elle ! Elle qui le rendait heureux. Elle qui le faisait sourire, elle qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin sans avoir peur de ce qu'il affrontera. C'était ELLE….

_Cause you're all I want __Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux_

_You're all I need __Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_You're everything…everything __Tu es tout...tout_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything…everything_

_And how can I stand with you_

_And not be moved by You_

_Would you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Would you tell me How could it be_

_Any better than this.(1)_

Tout doucement, il essuya ses larmes , porta sa main jusqu'à sa poche et en retira la lettre de l'enveloppe.

_Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé…pensa t-il._

Il déplia délicatement la feuille où la fine écriture de Sarah apparut. Ses lettres étaient bien formés et arrondis. Remus baissa les yeux sur le parchemin et commença sa lecture…

_Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, India et Remus…_

_Cette lettre doit probablement vous surprendre et ça doit être la dernière chose à laquelle vous devez vous attendre. Je sais que les moments que vous allez passer ne sont pas les plus faciles de votre existence, que votre cœur va souffrir et je suis désolée d'être la cause de tant de peine ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous effacerais à tous la mémoire pour que vous puissiez de nouveau sourire et être joyeux ! Ne croyez pas que c'est impossible ! Je ne suis peut être plus là mais la vie continue pour vous tous. Je souhaiterais que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi comme la petite fille malade de cette dernière semaine. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne vous ai rien dit plus tôt ! Souvenez vous des moments que nous passions ensemble, de tous sans exceptions et souriez, riez et pleurait si l'occasion le demande ! n'ayez pas peur de vos larmes car chaque goutte est un hommage que vous rendez à la personne destinée. N'hésitez pas à hurler de colère, à pleurer de chagrin et à rire de plaisirs ! Ce sont des sentiments naturels qui ne doivent pas être un sujet de honte ! Nous sommes des humains, qui ont comme tout le monde un cœur. Pleurez le temps qu'il faudra mais ne rester pas trop dans votre mélancolie, n'oubliez pas que la vie continue. Votre deuil doit durer un temps limitée, ne l'éternisait surtout pas ! Profiter de la vie tant que vous l'avez !_

_Ecrire est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous dire ce que je ressens. Certes, je n'écrirais pas aussi bien que India, je ne trouverais pas toujours les mots adéquat aussi facilement que Lily. Je n'aurais pas le sens de l'humour de Sirius, la maladresse de Peter et la franchisse de James, ni même la délicatesse de Remus. C'est en votre compagnie à tous que ma vie avait un sens. J'ai pendant longtemps cherché un remède à ma maladie, je n'en dormais plus la nuit, je ne vivais même plus. Seulement grâce à vous j'ai compris une chose : ce n'est pas la longueur d'une vie qui compte mais ce dont en fait et la plus belle chose qu'on peut faire sur terre, c'est aimer. Moi, j'ai aimé. Je vous ai aimés chacun d'entre vous d'une façon particulière. Aujourd'hui je sais que ma vie n'aurais jamais pu être mieux, que j'ai eu énormément de chance en vous rencontrant._

_India, jeune fille pleine de vie. Tu apprécies la sincérité et tu aimes avec passion. Tu as eu très tôt des épreuves mais tu as su les surmonter. Généreuse et serviable, tu as su me donner l'envie de me battre. Merci_

_Lily, « la rouquine » du clan. Ton caractère explosif et ton regard émeraude à tout de suite su faire fondre le cœur de James. Tu es intelligenet et fière. Ta vie n'est pas toute rose mais tu as réussi à y faire face. A tes côtés j'ai appris à faire confiance au gens et j'ai pu ainsi mieux vous connaître. Merci_

_Sirius, le séducteur. Tu possèdes un charisme fou et tu sais en jouer. D'un humour hilarant, tu sais toujours débloquer les situations les plus gênantes. Ton caractère têtu et ta volonté de réussir peut t'emmener très loin. Tes blagues m'ont permis de rire même dans les moments les plus sombres. Merci_

_Peter, toujours là pour soutenir. Un peu maladroit de nature et discret, tu as su te faire intégrer parmi un groupe de « déjanté » . Peu de personne serait capable de se dévouer ainsi pour ces amis. Même tes maladresses répétitives, tu as toujours persévéré et grâce à toi, j'ai appris à ne jamais baisser les bras. Merci_

_James, le brillant attrapeur. Doué presque dans tous les domaines, tu dépasses de loin tout le monde dans le quiddich. Excellent attrapeur, tu excelles dans ton poste et en tant que Capitaine. Après 7 annése d'acharnement, tu as réussi à conquérir Lily. Ta franchise et ton franc parler, te rend singulier. Tu as été pour moi, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci._

_Remus, qui tient une place particulière dans mon cœur. Toujours aimable, délicat, sensible et prêt à aider. Un sourire de toi, un regard de toi, un geste de toi, et j'étais transportée dans un monde merveilleux. Mes mots sont insuffisants pour vraiment te dire ce que je pense même si tu l'a compris ce soir à l'infirmerie. Merci d'être tout simplement toi._

_Au moment même, où je me suis retrouvée seule après notre escapade nocturne, j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était fini. J'ai su que je ne vous verrais plus. Loin d'être terrifiée, je suis apaisée. Je sais que vous allez vous en sortir pour moi, pour vous. La mort ne me fait plus peur. Je reverrais peut être mon père et ma mère et nous vivrons de nouveau tous les trois comme avant. Je veillerais aussi sur vous, en vous attendant, prête à vous accueillir. N'oubliez pas d'observer les étoiles…Continuez à vivre…et si lors d'un moment de tristesse vous venez à ne plus espérer, rappelez vous alors que les gens qu'on aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment. C'est dans mes dernières heures de vie que je vous dit merci d'avoir fait parti de ma vie, d'avoir été présents pendant mes derniers instants, d'avoir rit avec moi de m'avoir aimé…Et Sachez que parce que la mémoire s'efface, le cœur n'oublie jamais._

_Une amie sincère et heureuse d'avoir connu la vie…_

_Sarah._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

India ouvra ses yeux et reporta son attention sur son journal. Elle écrivit de nouveau :

_Quand Sarah est morte, ce fut je crois le jour le plus dur pour tout le monde. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse réellement s'en aller laissant derrière elle, son souvenir, son odeur… Depuis que je connais le monde magique, j'ai toujours espérer que seul Voldemort pouvait ôter ainsi la vie, du moins à force de l'espérer je l'ai cru. Voir partir Sarah sans pouvoir se battre, à été très dur. Ses funérailles ont été pour tous un moment épouvantable, c'était le moment qui affirmait sa mort, qui l'éloignait de nous pour toujours, loin de nos yeux. Sa mort nous a tous porté un coup dur et les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs, les plus cruels. Chacun était plongé dans sa peine, les nerfs près à lâcher pour soutenir les autres… Les jours qui ont suivies furent interminables…_

Trois jours depuis l'enterrement, trois jours après la mort de Sarah. Les cours ont repris dès le lendemain avec les devoirs, l'approche des examens, tout était presque normal. Lily était complètement abattue et se laissait complètement aller si bien qu'India devait sans cesse la pousser. Remus se noyait dans les révisions espérant peut être oublier et fuir le monde, s'enfermant dans un mutisme. James se défouler dans les airs en augmentant sans cesse les heures de révisions du Quiddich jusqu'à épuisement total. Peter se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même et ne parlait à plus personne. Et Sirius se plongea dans l'alcool en venant au point où il rata des heures de cours tellement il était saoul . Dans tout ça, India ne trouvait pas sa place, elle n'arrivait pas à se poser quelques secondes et bougeait sans cesse. Leur groupe était plus éclaté que jamais malgré les différentes tentatives d'India pour les réunir.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle commune, plongé dans leur pensée, India demanda :

-Où est Peter.

Aucune réponse.

-Il est midi, on va manger ?

Vers elle cinq regards se levèrent. Lily acquiesça doucement puis tenta de se lever.

-J'ai pas le temps, répondit James, il y a entraînement !

-J'ai pas fin ! dit Remus replongeant son nez dans son livre.

-Sirius ?tenta t-elle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes puis secoua négativement la tête…

-j'ai pas le goût.

-Tu n'as pas le goût ? cracha India. Mais peux-tu me dire à quoi tu as le goût si ce n'est de te bourrer comme un porc ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-J'EN AI MARRE ! Regardez-vous, bon sang ! On dirait des vieux incapables de bouger de deux centimètres ! Ça va faire trois jours…trois jours…. Je vous demande pas d'oublier mais….ELLE EST MORTE ! hurla t-elle.

Sa voix défailla. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

-Vous ne vous parlez même plus ! C'est presque un miracle si on vous trouve dans la même pièce ! Sarah est morte et ce n'est pas en étant ainsi que vous allez la faire revenir ! Je ne vous comprends plus ! Je comprends que vous ayez mal car au cas ou vous auriez oublié, c'était aussi mon amie ! Moi aussi je souffre mais je ne me laisse pas croupir dans un coin, espérant que ça passe ! Ça ne passera jamais ! la douleur s'atténuera peut être au fil du temps mais jamais elle ne disparaîtra et si un jour ça arrive, c'est que vous l'aurez oubliée ! Je sais que ça nous a fait un coup, personne pensait que Sarah puisse nous quitter si brutalement…personne n'y était préparé mais croyez vous que ça vous donne le droit de rester comme ça ? Imaginez que je réagisse comme vous !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Où en serions-nous ? Que dirait Sarah, si elle vous voyait comme ça ?

Elle les fixa un petit moment puis monta rageusement les marches des escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle ferma brutalement la porte. Devant elle, le lit de Sarah était intacte avec sa valise posée juste devant. A droite, sur son bureau traînait sa brosse dont quelques fils jaunes étaient encore accrochés, une boite de ses bonbons préférées, un devoir sur les potions entamé et un cadre avec l'unique photos qu'elle avait de ses parents.

India s'approcha vivement de la valise qu'elle ouvrit, elle prit les affaires sur le bureau et les fourra dans le sac qu'elle referma immédiatement.

Elle poussa un soupir.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Sirius. L'ignorant, elle continua de ramasser les affaires de Sarah qu'elle trouva un peu partout dans la chambre.

-Nous sommes désolés, India. Tu as raison et nous ne devons pas continuer ainsi. Viens, avec nous, on va manger en bas.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Je sais que tu nous en veux mais…

-Non ! dit elle en se retournant brutalement. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout parce que votre réaction est normale et que…que j'aurais moi aussi voulu me laisser aller comme vous seulement je n'y arrive pas ! J'aimerais pouvoir me laisser aller à tout oublier, à boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir où je suis, à vous fuir mais… C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas car je me suis déjà retrouvée seule après un décès et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. A la mort de mes parents, je me suis privée de tout, éloignée de tout le monde car je n'avais plus personne. Aujourd'hui je vous ai vous mais, vous, vous fuyez…. Retournez manger, moi il faut que je finisse de ranger …tout ça…. Je ne supporte pas de les voir tous les jours….

Elle continua de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, maintenant India. Viens manger et je t'aiderais après.

-Non, je n'aurais pas le temps.

Elle s'écarta et s'agenouilla près de la valise de Sarah qu'elle ouvrit. Elle rangea le linge à l'intérieur. Sirius ne bougea pas.

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plait ! demanda t-elle. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Mais tu viens de me dire que…

-LAISSE MOI ! hurla t-elle.

Sirius la regarda, fatigué.

-India…murmura t-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement, lui lançant un livre dessus.

-FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

Elle se leva brutalement et tenta de le pousser hors de la pièce.

-DEHORS !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sirius résista.

Elle se mit à lui taper à coup de poing sur sa poitrine.

-LAISSE MOI !! pleura t-elle.

Il lui attrapa les poignets.

-India… Calme toi…

-NON ! TU COMPRENDS PAS ! C'EST MA FAUTE !

Ses coups redoublèrent en même temps que ses sanglots.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, India….

-SI ! J'AVAIS VU QU'ELLE N'ALLAIT PAS BIEN MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! J'AURAIS DU LE SAVOIR… J'AURAIS PU LA SAUVER SI….SI…J'aurais du le savoir.

Ses coups s'arrêtèrent et elle s'effondra par terre dans un son plaintif.

Sirius s'accroupit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. India se calla contre lui et pleura pendant longtemps.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, seulement dans le confort l'un de l'autre, pleurant une amie disparu. Dehors le soleil brillait d'un bel éclat, illuminant un énorme bouquet de roses blanches.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le parc, quand il aperçut près du lac Remus. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Il étendit ses jambes droit devant lui et s'appuya contre un arbre. Remus fixait l'eau.

Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler puis Remus rompit enfin le silence :

-Elle a toujours eu peur de l'eau…murmura Remus, je me demande bien pourquoi.

Sirius leva la tête étonné.

-Elle avait peur de l'eau mais pas de la mort, continua t-il. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-C'était une femme courageuse, Remus mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ignorait la peur! Plus ta peur est petite, plus elle est dangereuse car tu l'as sous-estime…

-_C'est_.._C'est_ une femme courageuse…

Sirius acquiesça doucement de la tête puis regarda de nouveau son ami. Remus semblait plus fatigué que lors des pleines lunes, ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs et d'énormes traits de fatigues écorchaient son visage.

-Je suis désolé Remus. S'excusa Sirius d'une voix lasse. Je comprendrais si jamais tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ! Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça…, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu sais…

-……

-Je voulais seulement vous aider, je ne voulais pas vous causer du tort…. Sarah l'a su… Je le lui ai dit…. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écorcher vif sur le coup mais au lieu de ça, elle a éclaté de rire…

-Je sais. Coupa sèchement Remus.

Sirius baissa la tête, coupable.

-Je voulais que tu saches que je m'excuse, je n'aurais rien fait si j'avais su… J'est toujours admiré Sarah et vous …formiez un beau couple…

Sirius se leva et commença à partir. Remus l'interpella.

-Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, Sirius. C'était seulement sur le coup. Sarah et moi, nous t'en avons jamais voulu. C'était une bonne intention, quand même.

Sirius le remercia d'un signe de tête puis Remus rajouta :

-On en parle plus, Sirius. On oublie ! Et puis, moi aussi je devrais m'excuser, tu as eu un bel œil pendant plusieurs jours…

Sirius sourit.

-Ça sera à garder dans les mémoires ! Remus a réussi à coller un œil au beurre noir à Sirius Black !

Remus rit.

Le sourire de Sirius s'accentua.

_« Premier vrai rire depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Sarah ! pensa Sirius. »_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quatre jours depuis sa mort.

Cinq jours...

Six jours……

Sept jours…...

Poudlard se remettait doucement de cette tragédie bien que la bonne humeur soit encore loin.

Beaucoup tentait de détendre cette atmosphère orageuse mais sans l'aide des maraudeurs dont la douleur était encore trop vive, personne ne réussissait vraiment à rendre à Poudlard sa bonne humeur d'antant.

Quelques Serpentards essayèrent de reprendre leur activité de tyran mais ils apprirent bien vite, qu'un maraudeur blessé était encore plus dangereux. Ce fut même étonnant que toute une population de gens se sentait concerné par le malheur d'un seul groupe. Les élèves s'arrêtaient de rire dès que Lily, India où les maraudeurs étaient dans les parages, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Tous assis autour d'une table à la bibliothèque, Sirius s'exclama :

-JE ne supporte plus de les voir nous regarder avec ces yeux là !

Lily acquiesça et poussa un long soupir.

-Laisse les faire, Patmol ! conseilla James. Ça passera avec le temps, tout passe avec le temps…, non ?

Remus leva la tête de son livre et regarda James droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, Cornedrue. Répondit il.

Remus ramassa ses affaires qu'il fourra vite fait-bien fait dans son sac. Il se leva, prit sa veste dans un bras et quitta la bibliothèque après un vague « salut ». Comme tous les jeudi, il se dirigea vers son cours de Rune ancienne mais cette fois-ci il était seul. Sarah ne l'accompagnait pas.

« _Vas-y, Fais moi réviser ! Déclara Sarah en tendant son livre à Remus._

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna t-il. Tu dois déjà tout connaître par cœur._

_-Oh, ne sois pas bête, Remus ! dit-elle. Je ne suis pas comme Sirius et James. J'ai besoin de travailler !!_

_Remus lui sourit puis accepta._

_-D'accord, dit il en attrapant le livre. Quel page, déjà ?_

_-146 à 160._

_Remus ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée et commença son interrogatoire orale. Sarah réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit à la question. Ainsi alla les quelques minutes qui les séparaient de leur classe de cours. »_

Remus arriva et pénétra dans la pièce qui émanait une chaleur étouffante. Le professeur était assis à son bureau et lui fit un grand sourire quand il rentra. Remus se sentit mal. Il marcha entres les différentes tables et finit par s'asseoir à sa place habituelle depuis sa troisième année. Elle était près de la fenêtre d'où il pouvait clairement voir le lac et la cabane d'Hagrid. _« J'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler! » _Il se posa et sorti ses affaires. Quelques élèves lui dirent bonjours et d'autres le regarda avec compassion. Remus les ignora. Mr Dublich commença son cours lorsque tout le monde fut installé. Toutes les places étaient prises, exceptées celle à côté de la sienne. Sarah manquait à l'appel. La première fois depuis cinq ans.

_« Remus rentra dans la salle de cours. Son professeur Mr Dublich était déjà installé. Remus lui dit bonjour. Aucune réponse._

_-Le jour où il va te sourire, c'est que tu seras dans son grande estime, murmura une voix derrière lui._

_Il se retourna et observa Sarah qui arborait un grand sourire._

_-Bonjour, Remus ! s'exclama t-elle._

_-Bonjour._

_Ils s'écartèrent de l'allée principale et s'enfoncèrent entre les tables. _

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-J'ai une amie en septième année qui le connais plutôt bien…en réalité c'est son père ! D'après ce qu'elle a pu me dire, c'est un bon professeur mais qu'il a un caractère de cochon._

_Remus sourit._

_-Oh ! Installons-nous près de la fenêtre ! s'exclama t-elle. J'adore voir la vue ! C'est magnifique ! Regarde, on peut apercevoir, toute l'étendu du lac, avec les montagnes tout au loin ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler… !!_

_-Bienvenue dans mon cours de Runes anciennes, les troisièmes années, déclara le professeur coupant toute les conversations. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez pris comme option…_

_Il continua ainsi de parler pendant vingt bonnes minutes pour exposer son cours et les différents point qu'ils allaient voir tout au long de l'année que chacun de ses élèves suivront pendant 5 ans. »_

La sonnerie sorti Remus de ses pensées mélancoliques et comme un automate, il se leva et quitta le cours…

**00000**

Après avoir vu India faire trois-quatre va-et-vient entre son dortoir et le vas des escaliers les bras chargés de cartons, James assis seul sur le canapé, s'exclama :

-Mais que fais-tu ?

-Je descends les affaires de Sarah, annonça t-elle en posant à plat un gros cartons. Mc Gonagall va venir les chercher tout à l'heure.

-Tu comptes en faire quoi ? demanda t-il en regardant les paquets d'un œil douloureux.

-Avec Lily nous avons décidé de donner ces trois là, à St mangouste pour les personnes qui doivent rester un long moments. Il y a ses livres et quelques vêtements.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non merci, James. Il ne m'en reste qu'un. Celui avec ses affaires personnelles : photos, lettres, brosses et autres ustensiles.

-Et celui là, vous allez…

-On ne sais pas ! coupa t-elle rapidement.

James acquiesça. India tenta de sourire puis remonta les escaliers et rentra dans son dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier carton posé sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras_. « Vous pensez qu'on sera où dans quelques année ?? »_

Elle hésita…le reposa et s'assit à côté.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire de ce carton ? Elle ne pouvait pas le donner, c'était trop personnel. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le garder. Ça ne lui appartenait pas ! Cette boite était remplie de souvenirs, d'objets propre à Sarah, des objets qu'elle s'était appropriés et qui étaient désormais impossible de les imaginer à quelqu'un d'autre, sur quelqu'un d'autre.

_« India et Lily étaient assise sur le lit de Sarah en pyjama et regardaient un album photo. _

_-C'est qui le garçon à côté de toi sur cette photo ? demanda India en parlant fort._

_Sarah sortit de la salle de bain, finissant de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette, s'approcha des filles et regarda la personne en question._

_-Marc ! C'est un copain que je me suis faite à l'orphelinat ! Sa mère l'a aussi abandonné et son père est alcoolique et lui a retiré la garde._

_-Le pauvre ! s'exclama Lily._

_-Il est plutôt mignon ! annonça India en le regardant de plus près. Tu as d'autre photos de lui ?_

_Sarah acquiesça._

_-India, tu pourrais au moins compatir ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Lily._

_-Oh, mais je compatis entièrement mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le trouver sexy ! Regarde ses fesses !_

_Sarah et Lily éclatèrent de rire. _

_India sourit et détacha son regard de la photo pour reporter son attention sur Sarah._

_-Alors, tu vas parler à Remus ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! déclara Sarah dans un demi-sourire, posant sa serviette au bord du lit._

_-Tu lui as demandé si vous pourrez vous voir pendant ces vacances ?demanda Lily._

_Elle secoua négativement la tête._

_-C'est lui qui l'a fait !_

_Un cri de joie sortit de la bouche des deux compères et elles se redressèrent._

_-Quand ? _

_-Où ?_

_-IL a dit quoi ?_

_-Doucement les filles…rit Sarah. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ce matin ! déclara t-elle, quand je l'ai croisé dans un couloir !_

_India se coucha à plat ventre. Sarah se posa le dot contre le lit et Lily s'assit en tailleur._

_-Vous pensez qu'on sera où dans quelques années ? questionna Sarah._

_Les trois filles se regardèrent puis sourirent en même temps._

_Lily attrapa une petite peluche de Sarah. C'était un petit éléphant gris avec un bandeau rose._

_-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas loin de poudlard, répondit Lily. Je me vois bien Aurors, ça me déplairait pas, bien que travailler dans le ministère au niveau de la communication entre les différents pays, serait super intéressant._

_Sarah approuva de la tête._

_-Moi, je travaillerais avec les enfants dans les hôpitaux…J'adore les enfants !_

_-Et moi, je n'en ai aucune idée ! déclara India. Qui sait, peut être que je vais finir vieille fille, et que je continuerais à travailler dans la bibliothèque ! Je serais devenu grincheuse et rabat-joie… _

_Lily éclata de rire._

_-Je ne pense pas que Sirius te laissera ici à la fin de l'année et le connaissant, tu seras loin d'une vieille femme aigrie et geignarde ! Il n'aime pas ce genre de femme. Il te feras visiter le monde, découvrir tous les pays et t'éviteras ainsi une fin de vielle mégère ! _

_-Mon sauveur !!! s'exclama t-elle en écartant les bras droit devant elle comme pour s'accrocher, avant d'éclater de rire avec les filles._

_-Et Sarah, continua Lily entre deux fous rires sur un ton théâtral, tu seras l'adorable grand-mère qui gâtent ses petits-enfants plus que les moyens te le permettrons ! Remus et toi, serez le couple le plus distingué et le plus apprécié pour votre générosité, patience et votre sagesse !_

_-Mais, gare à ceux qui tenteront de les voler car ils ont beau être adorables et gentil, il faut mieux éviter de les mettre en colère ! poursuivit India._

_Les filles éclatèrent de rire !!_

_-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, réussit à articuler Sarah, c'est que James va t'épouser Lily ! Vous allez nous faire cinq marmots ! Et si vous avez des filles, je les plains à l'avance car James les surveilleras sans arrêt ! Oui, ajouta t-elle après réflexion, vous serez une grande famille !_

_-Mais dites, moi les filles, exposa Lily, Quel merveilleux futur allons-nous avoir !_

_Elles éclatèrent de rire ! »_

-India ? demanda la voix de James.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda James à l'entrebâille de la porte.

-Tout va bien ? Je m'inquiété, ça va faire 10 minutes que tu es déjà montée.

-Je ….bien…oui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Je vais bien merci ! Je suis seulement souvenu d'une soirée avec les filles…

James acquiesça en lui indiquant qu'il avait comprit.

-C'est le dernier paquet ? demanda t-il en indiquant le carton.

India approuva de la tête.

James avança et porta le carton. Il retourna dans la grande salle, suivi par India. Il le posa puis se tourna vers India.

-Voilà ! déclara t-il.

India le remercia et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils.

Ils se mirent à jouer au échec jusqu'à ce que James dû s'en aller pour son entraînement de Quiddich.

Il marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mains dans les poches dans la direction du parc. Il rencontra en chemin quelques élèves de troisième année mais presque tout le monde était dehors pour profiter du temps, soit ils avaient cours. Une fois à l'extérieur le soleil l'aveugla et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à cet éclat. Il s'avança jusqu'au terrain de Quiddich qui était peuplé de quelques Serpentards de deuxième année.

-Fichez-le camps ! ordonna t-il. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Les quelques garçons ricanèrent dans leur coin, le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

-Vous allez perdre ! cracha le plus grand. Vous aurez beau vous entraîner autant que vous voudrez, jamais vous gagnerez ! Vous êtes morts !

James sortit en un mouvement sa baguette.

-Mais si je me souviens bien, dit il d'une voix glaciale, c'est nous qui vous ont gagner la dernière fois, non ? alors c'est qui les vrai perdants ? Maintenant, Fichez-le camps où je vous transforme en strangulot !

Une fois, partis, il s'assit sur les gradins en attendant ses camarades. _«C'est ce que tu appelles gardez ton sang froid ? »_

Il respira à plein poumon l'air frais et s'étira doucement. Il ferma les yeux, laissa le soleil brûlant réchauffer sa peau.

_« James Potter était assis sur les marches des tribunes et observait son terrain, là où il allait jouer son premier match de Quiddich de l'année dans quelques heures. C'était contre les Serpentards. Il était sûr de gagner ! Il devait absolument gagner ! Et pour cela, rien de mieux que des entraînements et entraînements, les uns enchaînés aux autres ! Il n'y avait que ça qui marchait…rien d'autre ne pourrait les mener à la victoire. Rien !_

_Un petit toussotement attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit Sarah. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_-Alors, angoissé avant le match ?_

_-Non, pas vraiment… Je suis sérieux ! rajouta t-il en la voyant douter. Techniquement, nous avons des meilleurs équipements, ensuite notre équipe est beaucoup plus stable que la leur et les joueurs meilleurs. En plus, leur attrapeur est pas du tout rapide et c'est limite s'il ne tombe pas de son balais..._

_-Alors, tout va bien ! annonça Sarah, contente._

_-Oui, s'ils ne trichent pas, ceux qui est peu probable mais Sirius a déjà réglé son problème._

_-Ah oui ?_

_Elle sourit._

_-Oui ! On sait dit : pourquoi attendre qu'ils trichent pour ensuite nous venger, autant anticiper et jouer avant eux ! C'est sur, c'est pas notre technique d'habitude mais bon quand Sirius a une idée en tête, difficile de le faire changer d'avis._

_Sarah approuva._

_-Dit…je voulais savoir…demanda timidement James, est-ce que Lily va venir ?_

_-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sarah. Elle ne raterait jamais un match, pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Et bien, je me disait que…si on gagnait…peut être qu'elle accepterait de venir avec moi au pré-au-lard ? _

_Sarah sourit._

_-Il faudra lui demander._

_-Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?_

_-Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ?_

_-Je croyais qu'elle me détestait ! s'exclama James._

_-Elle te l'a déjà dit ? Je veux dire, cette année ?_

_James secoua négativement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de joie._

_-Tu penses que…_

_-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec toi, James ! le coupa t-elle. Seulement, je pense qu'elle serait d'accord. Cet été, elle a compris qui tu étais vraiment et vous avez tous les deux mûris. Elle t'apprécie, ça j'en suis sûre, elle t'aime même bien mais tu ne dois pas t'y prendre de travers ! D'abord, sois patient !_

_James sourit de plus belle._

_-Et après ?_

_-Après, tu l'invites au pré-au-lard comme tu as prévu. Ne tente rien tout de suite, laisse les choses aller d'elle-même. Ne parle pas de tes victoires d'un air trop glorieux, demande lui des conseils pour le quiddich où ce qu'elle pense de ta technique. _

_-Je croyais qu'il fallait à toux pris éviter ce sujet ?_

_-Pas forcément. Lily adore le quiddich._

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en plus ?_

_-Achète-lui, du chocolat ! Elle adore ça. Prend la peine, de rentrer dans les magasins qu'elle aime et montre lui que tu t'intéresses à ce qui lui plait. Surtout, ne critique aucune de ses amies ! Les filles même si elles sont d'accord avec ce que tu dis, défendra son amie. Si c'est elle, qui commence le sujet, tu peux te montrer honnête mais soit quand même prudent. Evite à tout prix Severus et les Serpentards, et garde à tout prix ton sang froid !_

_-Mais je le garde souvent ! s'indigna t-il._

_Sarah sourit._

_-Parce que foncer tête baisser, comme tu fais avec Sirius, dès qu'un Serpentard te fait une remarque, c'est garder son sang froid ?_

_James grimaça._

_-Je peux toujours essayer ! déclara t-il en hochant les épaules._

_Des voix se firent entendre. L'équipe de Griffondor arriva en même temps que celle des Serpentards !_

_Les voix devinrent de plus en plus forte._

_-Eh ! s'exclama James. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! Le terrain est à nous, je l'ai réserver !_

_Un jet rouge apparut._

_Un Serpentard tomba sur le sol !_

_-Oui ! s'écria James en se levant ! Bien viser Patmol !_

_-C'est ce que tu appelles gardez ton sang froid ! annonça Sarah un grand sourire au lèvre._

_James se retourna et la regarda, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres._

_-Je crois que tu devrais y aller._

_James acquiesça._

_Il lui sourit et descendit vite faite les gradins pour rejoindre ses amis. »_

James entendit des voix. Il ouvra les yeux et vit son équipe arriver sur le terrain. Il poussa un petit soupir puis se leva, doucement et les rejoignit. Il semblait avoir une discussion animée et personne ne le vit approcher.

-Il faudrait lui dire…

-Mais on ne sais même pas si c'est vrai !

-Moi, Je l'ai vu partir !

-James doit être au courant !

-Oui…

-De quoi dois-je être mis au courant ? demanda James en s'approchant.

Tout le monde s'écarta d'un bond surpris puis le regardèrent gênés.

-Où est Sirius ? questionna à nouveau James en parcourant le groupe.

-Et bien, Marc le gardien.

James haussa un sourcil, impatient.

-Des serpentards l'ont un petit peu cherché…et ils ont parlé de …Sarah. Débita t-il.

James ouvra grand les yeux !

-Et merde ! lâcha James en s'éloignant à grand pas du terrain. Commencez l'entraînement ! hurla t-il de l'autre bout du terrain.

Il commença courir, réfléchissant où ils pouvaient bien être.

-Sirius ! grogna t-il. Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu t'emportes si vite !

Il pénétra dans le château.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius se tenait debout dans un couloir au sous sol du château, les poings serrés le long de son corps tenant dans une de ses mains sa baguette. Son visage était crispé de colère et un sourire dément se dessinait sur ses lèvres. On n'insulte pas Sirius Black sans en subir les conséquences !_ «Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sirius. Ne laisse jamais personne t'en faire douter ! »_ Il savourait encore sa victoire. Voir les serpentards courir comme des fillettes apeuraient après leur avoir donnée une bonne leçon, le remplissait de joie. Il ne savait pas depuis le temps qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à un maraudeur ! Et surtout ne pas insulter un de leur ami, qui plus est, qui est morte

Sirius serra les dents !

Il sourit intérieurement à la pensée des Serpentards se regardant dans une glace.

-Ils vont être surpris ! lança t-il dans un rire.

Il se décontracta un petit peu et pourrait presque avouer que se défouler ainsi lui avait fait du bien. Il s'approcha d'un mur et se laissa glisser le long pour finir assis par terre.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Quel meilleur moyen que des Serpentards pour évacuer ses tensions ?

« _Sirius marchait tranquillement le long du couloir d'un pas tranquille. Il rentra dans la grande salle et s'assit à la table des griffondors pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Il pencha sa tête sur son bol de soupe. Il trempa sa cuillère dedans et commença à faire des ronds, sa tête appuyé sur une de ses mains._

_-Tu en fais une tête, Black ! déclara Sarah en s'asseyant en face de lui._

_Sirius leva la tête et regarda sa camarade de classe avec désinvolture._

_-Depuis quand mon sort t'intéresse ? demanda t'il. Je croyais qu'avec ton groupe, vous nous détestiez ?_

_-Lily seule vous dit ça. Moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne vous ai jamais crié dessus._

_Elle sourit._

_-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, rajouta t-elle. Mais dit moi, c'est rare qu'on ne te voit pas avec James. Vous vous êtes disputés ? _

_-Bien sur que non ! s'écria Sirius comme si une telle chose lui semblait impossible. Il a rendez vous avec McGo. Pour son orientation._

_-Ah ! s'exclama Sarah. C'est aujourd'hui ?_

_Sirius acquiesça._

_Il ne semblait pas très ouvert à la discussion et replongea son attention dans son assiette. Sarah n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille. Il en fut soulager. Il ne souhait pas la remballer mais il ne voulait pas parler. Après être rester un quart d'heure à touiller sa soupe sans y toucher, il se leva et partit en direction de sa salle commune. Il traînait les pieds quand il rentra dans son dortoir puis brutalement il donna un violent coup de pied sur le rebord de son lit. Il attrapa sa valise qu'il jeta par terre puis bouscula son bureau._

_-Remus ! Tu pourrais me passer ton livre de…_

_Sarah s'arrêta net quand elle vit l'état dans laquelle la chambre se trouvait. Sirius s'assit lourdement sur son lit, les mains tremblants._

_-Sarah hésita quelques secondes puis rentra finalement dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de Sirius._

_-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle gentiment._

_-Rien ! répondit sèchement Sirius, ne la regardant toujours pas. Les affaires de Remus sont dans le coin là-bas._

_Sarah regarda le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, se leva et prit le bouquin qu'elle voulait._

_-Tu pourras dire à Remus que…_

_-Oui !_

_Elle reporta son attention sur Sirius._

_-Avant de me crier dessus et de me jeter dehors, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. Ça va faire cinq ans qu'on se connaît même si on ne se parlait pas énormément, surtout depuis que James harcèle Lily et je te connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, j'en suis sur que James et Remus te convaincront mieux que moi mais ne t'imagine pas que je te haie. Lily a beau vous montrer une haine inqualifiable, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de même pour moi ! Et puis elle ne vous déteste pas tant que ça, si vous la connaissez bien. Oh bien sur, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais c'est souvent qu'elle vous défend quand des Serpentards vous attaquent. Elle est seulement plus discrète. Ensuite, tu dois savoir que mes opinions ne sont pas forcément les siens ! Te souviens-tu le jour où tu m'as défendu avec James pendant notre deuxième année contre les serpentards ?_

_Sirius acquiesça._

_-C'est ce jours là que je me suis fait ma propre idée sur vous. C'est là que j'ai compris qui vous étiez vraiment. Pas le garçon macho qui rêvent d'être vu par tout le monde ! Pas le coureur de fille de maintenant, mais simplement Sirius Black, un griffondor au caractère bien forgé mais qui a bon cœur. Tu es d'une manière le « Héros » des demoiselles en détresse. _

_Elle rit puis reprit._

_-Je ne sais ce qui te tracasse mais sache que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sirius. Il y en aura toujours qui te rabroueront de coups et tenteront de t'accuser à travers ta famille mais tu n'es pas eux ! Tu as tes propres opinions et tes propres amis. Ne laisse jamais personne t'en faire douter !_

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte._

_-N'hésite jamais à avouer que tu as besoin d'une amie, Sirius. Même si c'est pour parler, rire et t'amuser._

_Elle allait sortir quand Sirius l'interpella._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'amis, Sarah, déclara t-il. J'ai déjà James, Peter, Remus et toi ! Ça me suffit._

_Sarah se retourna, étonnée._

_Elle lui sourit._

_-Merci, murmura t-elle avant de sortir. »_

-Sirius ! s'exclama James à bout de souffle, voyant son ami assis par terre. Tu vas bien ?

Sirius leva les yeux.

-Oui !

James souffla de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Les autres ont dit que…

-Oh ! Tu sais ceux sont des vrais trouillards ! scanda Sirius. Ils sont partis en courant comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousse. Si tu avais vu ça !

-Patmol…souffla James.

-Non James ! Ne dit rien ! Ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de le faire ! J'avais besoin de me défouler et ils m'ont cherché ! Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été facile pour nous, hein ? J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va la voir débouler d'un côté avec son petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres et nous crier que c'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je sais, patmol. C'est pareil pour moi.

James tendis sa main à Sirius puis l'aida à se lever.

-Et comment réagit Lily ?

-Assez mal mais elle ne le montre pas. India m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et elle se réveillait en sanglot.

Sirius baissa la tête.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-C'est Remus qui m'inquiète…continua James. Il est si distant…

-Je sais mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour encaisser. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que le temps nous permettent d'apaiser la douleur.

Les deux garçons avancèrent côte à côte s'enfonçant dans les couloirs noirs de Poudlard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily marchait d'un bon pas vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle toqua deux fois puis attendit tranquillement. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après laissant place à l'importante carrure de Hagrid.

-Lily ! S'exclama t-il de sa voix bourrue. Je suis heureux de te voir ! Rentre ! Je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé !

Il s'écarta de l'entrée pour la laisser rentrer. Elle s'assit dans le grand fauteuil et observa Hagrid s'agiter. Il prépara le thé, passa une tasse à Lily et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-il.

Il se tapa la tête !

-Je suis bête ! Je suppose que c'est dur !

Lily acquiesça doucement.

-Hagrid ! commença t-elle. J'étais venue vous voir pour vous demandez une faveur.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, but une gorgée puis continua :

-j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible de planter un rosier près de l'arbre vers le lac.

-Le grand arbre ? Celui où vous êtes toujours ?

Lily approuva.

-Je ne vois pas où pourrait être le problème. Quel genre de roses, tu préférerais ? Les rouges.

-Non ! Les roses blanches. Les mêmes qu'à l'enterrement de Sarah. C'était ses préférées.

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement.

-Ça sera fait. Déclara t-il. Après tout, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Lily le remercia puis le quitta.

Elle marcha le long de la forêt interdite puis alla s'asseoir près du lac, trempant ses doigts dans l'eau. L'eau était froide. Quelques roses blanche flottaient ….Elles resta quelques secondes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule. Lily leva la tête et regarda James. Elle lui sourit._ « Tu es chanceuse d'avoir trouver l'homme qui possède ce petit truc unique qui n'existe qu'une fois, alors ne gâche jamais cette chance là, Lily ! »_

-Tu viens ? C'est l'heure de manger.

Lily acquiesça. Elle se leva et passa son bras dans le dos de James, appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

-Bien.

_« Lily et Sarah étaient couchés en maillot de bain au bord d'un lac. Le soleil brillait et une chaleur étouffante planait dans l'air._

_-J'adore les vacances d'été ! déclara Lily. L'eau…, le soleil…, les amies…, C'est parfait._

_Sarah se tourna vers Lily._

_-C'est vrai ! C'est super ! Dit moi, je pensais à une chose…_

_-la quelle ?_

_-Tu es sure que personne viendra ?_

_-Non, peu de personne connaisse ce lieux à Londres._

_-Alors pourquoi James et Sirius arrivent droit sur nous ?demanda t-elle peu rassurée._

_-QUOI !!???? s'écria t-elle en se levant d'un bond et se recouvrant de sa serviette. Où ça ?_

_Sarah se mit à son tour debout et plia sa serviette de bain autour d'elle. Elle leva son bras et indiqua la direction opposée à la leur. Les deux garçons marchaient avec nonchalance, torse-nue, une serviette sur leur épaule._

_-Ah la la la la la !!paniqua Lily regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un abris. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me suive partout où je vais ?_

_Elle remarqua un buisson à quelques mètres d'elles et se mit à pousser Sarah dans ce sens._

_-Vite ! Vite !_

_Elles mirent à courir aussi vites que leur permettait leur serviette et se cachèrent. Lily s'assit en tailleur, resserrant sa serviette._

_-Maudit soit Potter et Black ! bougonna t-elle. Ils vont bien finir par gâcher mes vacances !_

_-Chut ! rit Sarah. Ils approchent._

_Les filles se turent et observèrent les garçons s'installer. Ils posèrent par terre leurs serviettes._

_-Ils sont plutôt bien foutu ! reconnut Lily, en penchant la tête de côté._

_Elle se redressa vivement._

_-Qu'est ce qui me prends ? s'interrogea t-elle._

_-Et bien, je crois que tu viens de découvrir James Potter d'une autre manière, ma chère ! déclara Sarah dans un sourire._

_-Ne raconte pas de sottises…_

_Sarah sourit._

_-Avoue qu'il te plait bien, Lily ! On est que toutes les deux, tu peux me le dire à moi !!!_

_-Et bien…_

_Soudain des cris féminins attirèrent leur attention. Trois grandes filles au corps bien formé, s'approchaient. _

_-Pas du tout ! trancha Lily sur un ton catégorique ! Il ne m'attire en aucun point._

_Elles se turent et écoutèrent les conversations._

_-Sirius ! grogna James. Je croyais que c'était une sortie entre mec ? Pour résumer : sans filles !_

_-Oh mais je ne leur ai rien dit ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on viendrait ici ! _

_-Alors tu peux me dire ce que ces deux cruches font ici ? Elles étaient bien avec toi, il y a une semaine ?_

_-Oui, mais c'est loin ! Et puis je croyais que personne connaissait ce coin de Londres ? rétorqua Sirius._

_-Oh, peut importe ! marmonna James. Elles ne nous ont pas encore vu, on a qu'à se cacher ! Viens ! _

_Il tira Sirius par le bras, l'emmenant vers le buisson des filles._

_Lily commença à paniquer ! _

_Sarah tentait de calmer son fou rire._

_-Ce n'est pas marrant ! dit Lily entre ses dents._

_Sarah secoua la tête de haut en bas, incapable de parler._

_Lily recula de plus en plus du buisson puis soudainement James et Sirius apparurent. _

_-Lily ? s'étonna James._

_Il la regarda rougir puis s'aperçut qu'elle était peu couverte._

_-Vous êtes aussi venu vous baigner ? demanda innocemment Sirius en remarquant à son tour leur tenu. Vous vous cachez de qui ?_

_Il recula d'un pas et regarda James, ses yeux malicieux._

_Sarah éclata de rire. _

_Lily se leva brusquement._

_-NE DIT PLUS AUCUN MOT! hurla t-elle. NE T'AVISE MEME PAS DE FAIRE UNE SEULE REMARQUE ! JE… VOUS…ARGH !_

_Elle s'éloigna furibonde, ses cheveux se balançant le long de ses épaules. _

_Sarah la suivie tentant à grande peine de se calmer._

_-Si jamais un jour, je commence à ressentir un tant soit peu de sentiments pour cet homme, Sarah ! jure moi de m'assommer sur le coups !_

_Sarah la regarda étrangement._

_-Rien que le fait de mentionner cette éventualité, Lily, prouve que c'est déjà fait !_

_-Non, si c'était le cas, je le serais._

_Sarah poussa un soupir._

_-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'assommer pour te remettre les idées en place. Rit –Sarah. Tu aimes, James. Et le pire, c'est que tu aimes, son côté maraudeurs, son foutu caractère comme tu dis et à chaque fois qu'il te parle, tu meurs d'envie de te jeter à son coups. Tu es chanceuse d'avoir trouver l'homme qui possède ce petit trucs unique qui n'existe qu'une fois, alors ne gâche jamais cette chance là, Lily !_

_Elle lui sourit._

_-Bon, je suppose qu'on rentre maintenant ? »_

**0o0o0o0**

Il était 20h30. India sortit de table avant tout le monde puis se dirigea vers le parc. Elle avait besoin de respirer l'air frais et de marcher un peu.

-India ! l'apostropha Remus.

Elle se retourna et l'attendit. Il la rejoignit vite puis une fois à sa hauteur, ils continuèrent à avancer.

Ils restèrent plusieurs temps sans parler puis Remus demanda avec dans la voix un peu de rancœur :

-Est-ce que tu le savais ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-De la mort de Sarah ! Est-ce que tu étais au courant qu'elle allait mourir ?

India s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Remus, blessée.

-Non ! dit-elle sèchement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser une seule seconde que… C'était aussi mon amie, Remus ! Je ne pourrais jamais laisser mourir quelqu'un si j'ai la possibilité de la sauver !

India s'immobilisa. Remus ne remarqua pas son malaise.

-Je voulais juste savoir ! répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je te demande pardon, j'aurais du savoir mais je me suis que peut être… J'ai été stupide !

-Ce n'est pas grave Remus !

Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis fatigué, India. Fatigué de devoir tous les matins affronter cette réalité mais pourtant je ne souhaite pas mourir. Tous les matins je me réveille et je réalise que ce n'était pas un rêve. Le plus dur dans tout cela, c'est que pendant quelques secondes, je suis heureux et je l'entends rire en bas. Pendant ces quelques secondes, je retrouve l'espoir et je me dit : Ce n'est qu'un rêve Remus ! Pendant trois secondes, j'ai l'impression de revivre.

A chaque instant de la journée, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait penser à elle. Son fauteuil vide le soir quand on n'est tous réunit, sa grosse part de gâteau au chocolat qui reste, ses leçons de morales et même ses malaises. Il m'arrive souvent de retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir si elle n'y est as mais son lit est toujours vide. Vide ! C'est comme ça que je me sens, India. Vide ! j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même parti. Tout ce que je fais, ce n'est que par automatisme… Je n'en peux plus… C'est comme si une moitié de moi était parti avec elle…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. India s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, comme un frère et une sœur pleurant et se soutenant mutuellement.

-Hum…Hum… ! toussa Sirius.

India et Remus se séparèrent, après que Remus est soufflé un merci dans le creux de l'oreille d'India.

Sirius les regarda, haussant un sourcil.

Remus sourit !

-Jaloux, Patmol ? demanda t-il dans un rire.

Sirius regarda India puis Remus.

-Pourquoi il a toujours droit à des câlins et pas moi ? bouda t-il. Je sais que tu le considères comme ton frère mais quand même, c'est pas juste.

India et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

James et Lily arrivèrent à leur tour et furent surpris de voir la petite troupe, rire au éclat.

-Que se passe t-il ?questionna- Lily.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent puis Remus déclara :

-On apprend de nouveau à s'amuser, après tout, la vie continue. Il s'avança près du lac et s'assit juste en face. Ils vinrent tous s'y regrouper. Ils s'allongèrent les uns à côtés des autres, observant le ciel. _« Je ne vais pas disparaître totalement, en fait… »_

Remus soupira.

-Il y a des étoiles, ce soir ! remarqua Remus avant de sourire.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs se réveillèrent tôt. Le silence régnait dans la cour des griffondors. James était dans la salle de bain, Peter dormait encore et Remus se levait.

-J'ai faim ! grogna Sirius en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as toujours faim, remarqua Remus.

-Nia Nia Nia Nia ! geignit Sirius.

Remus sourit et lui lança son cousin dessus.

-Argh ! Je suis mort ! s'écria Sirius en mettant ses bras en croix puis se levant brusquement et lança à son tour son cousin que Remus reçut en pleine tête. Je suis désolé, Lunard, je ne t'avais pas vu !

Sirius souriait.

Remus haussa un sourcil puis s'approcha de Sirius, deux coussins en mains.

-Non ! ordonna Sirius en s'éloignant. Non ! Recule !! Ça ne te vas pas du tout, de faire le méchant ! Non !

Il marcha à reculons, prenant au passage le coussin de Peter.

-JAMES !! Hurla t-il.

Ce dernier sorti de la salle de bain et avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, reçut trois coussins en pleine tête.

-Sauf qui peut ! s'écria Remus en poussant Sirius hors du dortoir.

Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers et vinrent prendre les coussins dans la salle commune puis se cachèrent derrière deux fauteuils.

-C'est pas du jeu ! lança James en arrivant à son tour. Premièrement vous m'avez pris de surprise, et deuxièmement vous êtes deux contre un !

-Non ! trois contre un ! déclara Sirius en tirant vers lui, Peter. Oh, super Queudvert ! Tu as apporté ta baguette !On va pouvoir avoir des munitions à volonté !

Remus éclata de rire.

Des bruits de pas retentirent laissant la placé à Lily et India.

James poussa un cri de joie et les attrapa toutes les deux par le bras.  
-Dites moi, mes demoiselles , ça vous direz de m'aider ?

James leur résuma rapidement l'histoire.

-INDIA ! s'écria Sirius. Tu ne vas pas me trahir ?

Il arborait un sourire charmeur qui disparut très vite derrière un coussin.

-Je crois que ça veux dire « oui », dit Remus.

-La guerre est déclarée ! lança Sirius.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils réveillèrent leur camarade dans une guerre remplie de fou rire incontrôlable et de blagues et quand ils allèrent manger, cette ambiance joyeuse ne diminua pas. Poudlard avait fini son deuil.

Au loin, dehors près du lac, sous l'ombre d'un arbre un rosier blanc venait d'être planter. Dans quelques années, les roses blanches fleuriront et égayeront les élèves de Poudlard. Toute chose à une fin pourtant seul le souvenir et l'amour ne permet pas d'oublier et nourrit ainsi des années plus tard le cœur du bien aimée. C'est comme la rose qui grandit au fil du temps pour devenir la plus belle puis doucement meurt laissant place à l'hivers frigorifiant. Cependant grâce à la beauté de la nature, c'est dans l'émerveillement qu'elle apparaît l'été suivant, plus resplendissante encore.

**0o0o0o0o**

_Nous nous sommes tous remis peu à peu même si la douleur est toujours présente. Nous avons passé les jours suivant chacun dans le travail. Je devais récupérer tous les livres empruntés et ils devaient réviser. Dans quelques jours, je vais quitter Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais ça un jour mais c'est arrivé et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde ! Lors de ma discussion avec Remus, j'ai enfin eu ma réponse à ma question. En réalité, je la connaissais depuis le tout premier jour mais je n'avais pas encore compris. Être spectateur de la mort des gens qu'on aime alors que l'on a la possibilité de les sauver est impossible, sinon c'est qu'on ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est ce jour là, que j'ai décidé de les sauver…_

India posa son crayon et ferma son journal. Elle soupira.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin de leur examen. Bientôt, ils auront fini…

Elle sortit dans le parc et marcha jusqu'au rosier.

India sourit.

Une rose blanche était apparue.

----------- ----------------- -----------

(1) : chanson de Lifehouse « Everything »

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini ! Je l'ai en tête depuis le début de ma fic et je suis contente de l'avoir fini ! C'est un de mes préférés ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai tué Sarah parce que je ne l'aimais pas ! Bien au contraire, j'adorais ce personnage mais c'est essentiel pour l'histoire. JE suis désolée… (Mais bon faut pas s'apitoyer ! lol, petite dédicace à ma sœur !! Tu me comprendras !)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres ! (3 ou 4) Mais il y aurait une suite… **

**Gros bisous et merci pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**


	18. Qu'allonsnous devenir, après?

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop longtemps !!! Ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent mais c'est une étape primordiale pour nos héros. La rentré dans le monde adulte est quelque chose d'important ! Chacun va devoir faire des choix…et pas toujours les meilleurs. Bon, j'arrête là de vous faire patienter !!

Merci à tchingtchong, Julie231 et Lilli-Puce pour leur reviews !!

Voici le chapitre 17.

Bonne lecture !!

La décadence d'une société commence quand l'homme se demande : " Que va-t-il arriver ? " au lieu de se demander : " Que puis-je faire ? "  
Denis de Rougemont

Nous tissons notre destin, nous le tirons de nous comme l'araignée sa toile.  
François Mauriac

**Chapitre 17 :Qu'allons-nous devenir, après ?**

Dans toute l'école, les élèves se bougeaient. On pouvait les voir courir dans les couloirs, certains l'air soucieux, d'autre impatient et même quelques visages étaient tristes. Mais c'est surtout dans une ambiance joyeuse que tout le monde préparait ses affaires, près à rentrer chez soi pour les grandes vacances d'été. Les septièmes années étaient particulièrement nostalgiques et s'amusaient à se rappeler anecdotes ou situations qu'ils avaient vécues lors de ses sept années au château. Les maraudeurs avaient tout de même réalisé un record quant aux bêtises faites en trois jours seulement et ils réussirent à se faire confisquer au dernier moment la carte des maraudeurs par le concierge.

-Bah ! S'exclama James. Elle servira à la prochaine génération qui poursuivra notre œuvre !

Sirius avait vivement acquiescé bien qu'il avoua regretter la fin de leurs petites sorties nocturnes, normalement interdites, mais en adorable maraudeur il se consola rapidement en prenant le soin de laisser aux Serpentards un dernier cadeau d'adieu.

_« Pour qu'ils se souviennent de moi ! » Avait-il haut et fort proclamé._

Tous les maraudeurs approuvèrent avec joie même si quiconque dans le château doutait qu'on puisse un jour oublier les maraudeurs et les exploits de ses quatre griffondors un peu déjantés. Une fois leur dernière infraction au règlement de poudlard fut accomplie, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour préparer leurs affaires.

-C'est étrange de se dire qu'on ne reviendra plus ici ! Déclara Sirius. C'était un peu comme ma maison… Je m'y sentais bien !

-Attention Patmol ! Mis en garde James. Tu commences à devenir beaucoup trop sentimental !

Sirius lui tira la langue d'une mine boudeuse puis sourit et retourna son attention à sa valise.

-Je vous avais dit que nous n'aurions jamais du attendre le dernier moment pour tout ranger ! Maugréa James.

Remus leva la tête vers son ami d'un air interrogateur.

-Si on avait tout préparé comme les filles à l'avance, on ne serait pas si pressé maintenant, continua t-il sans remarquer que l'expression du visage de Remus changea brusquement.

-Et je peux savoir quand est ce que tu nous as dit ça ? Demanda Remus.

Sirius s'assit sur le coin de son lit et observa tour à tour James et Remus un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne sais plus mais je vous l'ai dit ! On était dans la salle commune !

-James ! S'exclama Remus en le regardant intensément.

Sirius sourit davantage.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas plutôt que c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

James fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis regarda discrètement Sirius. Ce dernier opina légèrement de la tête.

-Peut être bien, soupira James. Non, tu as raison ! Ça ne peut pas être moi, je suis pas assez…. Enfin bref, peu importe qui de nous deux a dit une telle chose, ça ne change rien à notre situation…

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Acquiesça Remus, alors remettons-nous au travail.

-Non ! S'écria James. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu aurais du nous obliger à obéir !

Sirius se leva et approuva de la tête devant l'air ahuri et étonné de Remus face à la réplique de son ami.

-Si vous croyez que c'est si facile !

-Pourtant, tu es censé être le plus convaincant de nous quatre quand tu veux, non ? Remarqua Sirius ce qui lui valu un grand sourire plein de gratitude de la part de James. C'est toi le plus sérieux, le plus stable aux yeux de tout le monde même si sur côté là, ils se trompent tous lourdement, enfin… en même temps, c'est ce qui fait notre force ! Qui se douterait que Remus, le si gentil Remus est en réalité le principal créateur de toutes nos farces et que nous, nous sommes seulement contentés d'exécuter tes plans ! Je m'éloigne du sujet là ! En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que si tu avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais su nous convaincre !

Remus poussa un long soupir puis déclara :

-Et bien peut être que je n'étais pas très pressé moi non plus de faire mes bagages ! Peut être que je souhaiterais rester ici et ne pas m'en aller. Qu'est ce qui m'attend dehors, moi ? Rien ! Vous, vous allez être accepté partout où vous irez, vous avez Lily et India. Moi je n'ai personne, je n'ai rien ! Poudlard était ma dernière attache à Sarah, à une vie simple et sans problème !

James et Sirius se regardèrent en coin de l'œil puis Sirius parla.

-Pourquoi crois-tu ça, Remus ? Tu es aussi brillant que nous, tes résultats sont excellents et si tu as raté tes ASPIC, ma mère est un ange alors !

-Je suis un loup-garou ! Emit-il comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots lui faisaient mal. Qui voudrait d'un loup-garou comme employer ?

-Tu es ridicule, Remus ! S'emporta Sirius. Je suis sur que tu as du dire la même chose quand ton père t'a inscrit à Poudlard ! « Quel directeur serait assez fou pour prendre un élève comme moi dans son école ! » Et n'essaie pas de me contre dire car je te connais par cœur Remus ! Pourtant, tu es là avec nous maintenant et tu es resté 7 ans dans cette école sans qu'il y est quoi que ce soit comme problème ! La seule et une unique fois où ça a failli déraper, c'était de ma faute !

-Mais…

-Ecoute, Remus. L'interrompit James d'un ton plus calme que celui de Sirius. Je comprends que tu sois encore attaché à Poudlard, en réalité je crois que nous le sommes tous, seulement ce qui t'empêche d'avancer, comme nous le faisons Sirius et moi-même, c'est que tu t'imagines seul ! Crois-tu un seul instant que nous allons t'ignorer et te _« zapper »_ de notre vie une fois sortie ? Tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil mon pauvre ! Nous sommes des amis ! Comme des frères et jamais, tu m'entends jamais nous n'avons eu l'intention de t'oublier ! Sarah est morte mais nous sommes encore vivants !

-Ce n'est pas parce que India va vivre avec moi, continua Sirius, que je vais laisser tomber mes vieilles habitudes ! Ne pense même pas que tu seras enfin débarrassé de ton cabot ! J'ai toujours l'intention de te pourrir tes petites soirées de tranquillité où tu espères lire avec une petite virée nocturne- peut être au ministère ? Je viendrais encore souvent te voir pour tenter de te caser et tu me sortiras continuellement du pétrin où je me suis fourré jusqu'au cou !

Remus rit.

-Nous nous soutenons depuis 7 ans ! Posa James. Durant ta première année, tu as essayé de te terrer au fond d'un trou, à l'écart de tous mais nous t'avons attrapé à temps et désormais, ton nom est connu dans toute l'école ! Tu es apprécié de tout le monde sauf les serpentards mais eux ça ne comptes pas ! Une fois à l'extérieur, rien ne va changer Remus. On serra toujours là pour te soutenir ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite quand tu te dis que tu seras délivré de nous !

Remus sourit.

Sirius hocha la tête satisfait puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de Remus au passage ! James sourit puis reporta son attention sur sa valise tandis que Remus soupira soulagé.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-Lily ! Cria India en courant dans un couloir pour rattraper son amie.

La jeune rousse s'arrêta et attendit que India arrive à sa hauteur.

-Merci. Souffla India à bout de souffle. Je peux te demander un service, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur.

-Voilà, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans cinq minutes mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de descendre mes valises. J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais demander à Sirius de me les descendre, s'il te plait.

-Il n'y a aucun de problème ! De toute façon j'allais monter pour voir où les garçons en sont ! Ils ont tout gardé pour le dernier moment !

India sourit.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! India ? Appela Lily alors qu'elle commençait déjà à partir. Tu n'oublies pas qu'on s'attend dans le grand hall !

India opina de la tête puis disparut en deux enjambés dans le couloir suivant, direction le bureau du directeur. Elle arriva pile à l'heure.

Elle s'assit en face du bureau de Dumbledore, dans une position très droite, les mains sur ses genoux. Le professeur lui proposa quelques biscuits qu'elle refusa poliment prétextant avoir suffisamment bien déjeuné.

-Cela va faire désormais un an, sans compter ses deux mois de vacances que vous êtes parmi nous, India. Commença le directeur. Il me semble que vous vous êtes bien intégrée malgré les changements que ce retourneur de temps a pu créer. Je suis heureux que vous soyez si bien admis et vous ne me paraissez pas souffrir de votre monde cependant je peux supposer une autre douleur, n'est ce pas ?

India observa un moment le professeur. Ses cheveux argentés brillaient toujours d'un éclat étrange presque irréels et ses yeux bleus émettaient toujours cette même chaleur bienveillante et cordiale. India acquiesça doucement.

-Je vous ai régulièrement observé durant cette année, India et il semblerait que vous avez fait des choses difficiles et qui risque d'être douloureux par la suite. Je parle de votre amitié sincère et profonde qui vous lit à Mr Potter, Lupin, Miss Evans et particulièrement à Mr Black. Je ne dis pas que vous avez fait le mauvais choix, je constate seulement que qu'il deviendra pour vous de plus en plus difficile d'être « vous-même » plus le temps approche.

India leva vivement la tête et détailla son professeur avec étonnement.

-Ne vous tourmentez pas, Miss McGregore ! Vous n'avez jamais laissé échapper la moindre petite information sur notre futur à tous, seulement avec un peu d'expérience et d'attention, il m'est facile de comprendre certaine chose. Votre comportement et vos réactions dans certains cas en dise long sur votre vécut et votre savoir, mais ça ne révèle pas pour autant votre secret ! Vous devez savoir, India, que si vous sortez de Poudlard, vous ne serez plus en totale sécurité et vous serez confronté à monde pour lequel vous n'êtes pas encore prête. Les tensions, la guerre, les meurtres…tout cela sera encore plus présent ! De plus, il se peut que vous soyez renvoyé à votre époque d'un moment à l'autre et alors…

-Je sais tout ça ! Le coupa India dans un murmure autoritaire. J'y pense très régulièrement si ce n'est pas tout le temps ! Je me demande alors comment je peux faire pour vivre ma vie, en sachant que ce n'est pas ma vie ! Pas ici, pas dans cette époque et pas dans ce monde ! Je ne peux rien entreprendre sans avoir peur de disparaître en plein milieu ! Je ne pense qu'à ce jour là, où je partirai, laissant derrière moi, une vie inachevée, brisée ! J'ai tous les jours peur pour mes choix et mes relations ! Que penseront Lily, James et Sirius, une fois que je ne serais plus là ? Et pourtant je ne peux rien leur dire, je le sais, c'est impossible et inimaginable ! Mais alors, dois-je renoncer à eux dès maintenant pour limiter les dégâts et fuir au fin-fond de Londres en attendant tranquillement mon retour ! Ça serait peut être la meilleure solution mais je n'ai pas la force pour cela… je me sens incapable de les laisser…pas par peur qu'il ne puisse vivre sans moi…Oh non, ils réussiraient ! …Mais seulement parce que moi, je suis incapable de vivre sans eux… Je suis probablement égoïste, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir… Je n'en ai pas la force, ni la volonté. Je ne veux pas disparaître comme dans un claquement de doigt de leur vie !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il va arriver. Remarqua doucement Dumbledore.

-Oui ! Mais dans combien de temps ? S'emporta India. Dans deux heures ? Tout de suite ? Dans quarante ans ? Dans trois millénaires ? Comment suis-je censée réagir dans tout ça, moi ?

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes, India et je n'ai aucune solution à vous proposer, en tout cas aucune qui ne soit réalisable ! IL y a cependant une chose qui m'intrigue dans ce que vous venez de me dire. Vous n'avez pas cité Mr Lupin…

-Remus est au courant ! Débita India. IL est le seul ! Il avait tout découvert ! Pour mes parents et j'ai été obligé de le lui dire, du moins je me suis senti obligé de le lui avouer ! J'étais venu lui révéler que je connaissais sa lycanthropie et j'ai trouvais honnête de le lui dire. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde mon geste et si c'était à refaire, je le ferai de nouveau !

Le professeur Dumbledore fléchit la tête sur le côté et resta enfermé dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes puis sourit amicalement.

-Je comprends, concéda t-il finalement. J'avoue tout de même être étonné que Mr Potter et Mr Black ne se soit rendu compte de rien…. A moins que Mr Lupin ne les ait convaincu…. Il semblerait que Mr Lupin cache bien son jeu et ait une grande influence sur nos perturbateurs beaucoup plus importante qu'on ne le pense !

Il secoua lentement la tête sortant ainsi de ses propres réflexions et examina India durant un laps de temps plutôt bref.

-Vous avez mûri, Miss McGregore. Annota t-il. Je reconnais que vous êtes déjà suffisamment consciente des difficultés et du danger de votre savoir. Je me rends compte désormais que cet entretien n'était pas nécessairement indispensable mais cela m'aura permis de discuter encore quelques temps avec vous et m'assurer que vous allez pas trop mal ! Cependant, je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer que vous semblez déconcerté sur la manière d'agir. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne tenez pas de bousculer les choses et laissez la rivière faire son chemin tranquillement, elle trouvera sûrement un deuxième courant d'eau au fil du temps. Quand le moment sera favorable vous le saurez, le temps est votre meilleur allié… L'attente et la patience sont parfois les meilleures solutions ! Souvenez en vous bien !

Le directeur ponctua son discours assez énigmatique d'un hochement de la tête puis se leva et accompagna India vers la porte.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de se quitter, sinon je vais vous faire rater votre départ ! Je fut heureux de vous avoir rencontré India. Vos parents peuvent être fiers de vous et de l'admirable jeune femme que vous êtes devenue.

-Merci, professeur ! Gratifia India d'un sourire ému avant de tourner le dos à un grand homme, celui que Voldemort à toujours craint !

India arriva très vite dans le couloir puis descendit dans le hall qui était rempli d'élèves circulant avec leur valise. India aperçut dans un coin James qui semblait donner des conseils à un premier année griffondor et elle se précipita de le rejoindre, enfouissant dans sa conscience sa conversation avec le directeur.

-Tu as bien compris ? Demanda James au petit garçon.

Ce dernier agita vivement sa tête de haut en bas puis récitant par cœur sous les hochements approbatif de James:

-L'année prochaine, quand je reviendrais, j'irais au troisième étage vers la statue du soldat puis j'irais récupérer derrière des feux d'artifices, d'origine moldu que j'irais déposer dans la tour des Serpentards…

-INDIA ! Cria James la remarquant soudainement et éloignant le garçon de la main. C'est vraiment vilain de ta part, de mettre en œuvre de tel plan ! Gronda t-il. Part vite et que je ne te surprends plus à inventer de telles choses.

Il le chassa rapidement puis se tourna vers India dont un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Non, mais vraiment, ces jeunes sont intenables ! s'exclama t-il. Je me demande bien comment ils peuvent avoir de telles idées !

-Je crois que ce n'est pas bien compliqué, dit India amusée.

James jeta un coup d'œil au alentour puis demanda :

-Tu ne le diras pas à Lily, hein ?

India éclata de rire.

-Non, rassure-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir de ramasser tes morceaux après et Sirius serait beaucoup trop triste ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec un homme qui pleurera sur le corps de son ami, déchiré par la fureur de sa femme !

-C'est trop gentil l'attention que tu me portes, India ! Ironisa t-il dans un sourire. On a tous cru que Dumbledore allait te garder pour lui ! Ça va faire deux heures que tu es là bas dedans ! Sirius a failli aller te chercher mais je l'ai occupé pour qu'il te laisse tranquille !

-Tu l'as occupé ?

-Hum Hum !

Ne semblant pas vouloir en dire davantage, India se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Tout le monde semblait bousculé et rare étaient ceux qu'on ne voyait pas entichés de valises. Remus s'approcha soudainement d'eux, la mine hilare.

-James, commença t-il. Tu devrais peut être le lui rendre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Il a déjà descendu tous les étages !

James afficha son sourire typiquement maraudeur puis regarda dans la direction d'où était apparu Remus.

Sirius marchait difficilement, se débattant avec une dizaine de malles. India sourit devant le comique de la situation.

-James a eu l'idée de « voler » la baguette de Sirius pour lui éviter de s'inquiéter pour toi et le changement d'avis de Dumbledore à te laisser partir ! IL semble s'en sortir plutôt bien, expliqua Remus.

-Ça lui a surtout changé les idées ! Remarqua James. Après m'avoir crié dessus pendant 10 minutes à en perdre la voix et à alerter tous les élèves encore présents dans la tour, il a commencé à me jeter des cousins dessus puis il s'est résolu à prendre tes valises et les siennes et à entreprendre son voyage à la « _moldu_ »!

-Il m'a l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur, nota India en regardant Sirius dont le visage était teinté d'une couleur rouge vive due à la colère et à l'épuisement.

James hocha les épaules puis sourit mais l'expression euphorique de son visage se décomposa rapidement.

Sirius le fixa un sourire sournois sur les lèvres et secouant droit devant lui un tissu blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges qui ressemblait étrangement à un caleçon. James accourut vers lui le regard paniqué. Il prononça quelques mots qu'India et Remus n'entendirent pas puis posa à regret dans la main tendue de Sirius, sa baguette.

Sirius Sourit.

-LILY ! DEVINE CE QUE…cria Sirius avant que James lui saute dessus étouffant le reste de ses paroles puis récupérant son bien qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa valise. Sirius éclata de rire puis d'un coup de baguette fit léviter ses affaires et celles de India.

-On va les rejoindre ? Demanda Remus.

-Vas-y, j'ai encore une petite chose à faire avant de partir.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

India refusa doucement de la tête puis rajouta sous le regard soucieux de Remus.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoins devant les calèches ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Remus finit par opiner de la tête et partit rejoindre ses amis tandis que India se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard Elle marchait d'un pas tranquille, serein repassant dans son esprit les différents événements qu lui étaient arrivée depuis un an. Sa réussite à son bac, son départ de France, sa découverte de la montre, son entrée à Poudlard, ses nouveaux amis et Sirius. Elle n'avait plus cette boule dans l'estomac qui avait pourri pendant cette année, ses journées. Elle n'avait plus peur des décisions à prendre car la plus importante a déjà été prise.

Elle les sauvera.

Peu lui importait les lois spatio-temporelles, les reproches de quelles que soient les personnes. Elle savait que temps qu'elle serait là, elle ne pourra jamais les laisser mourir. En réalité, elle savait que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyée. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais elle savait pourquoi ! Le soir de la mort de Sarah, elle n'avait pu s'endormir et elle avait réfléchit sérieusement à tout cela à tout ce que ça impliquait. C'était alors que brusquement, le visage de David lui apparut.

David, un ami de toujours qui était resté en France pour continuer son stage. Ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère avait de nouveau ressurgit dans ses pensées après des mois d'oubli.

Elle s'était rappelée combien, il lui manquait mais le plus surprenant, c'était la façon dont elle l'avait enfoui loin dans son esprit pour ne pas souffrir. Ce soir là, India s'était promit qu'elle ferait tout pour le revoir et à son propre étonnement, elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de faire comme si elle ne savait rien. Elle su ce jour là que si elle laissait James et Lily mourir et qu'elle réussissait à oublier ; Un jour la vérité lui éclaterait en pleine figure. Et comme pour David la douleur serait encore plus grande. Elle n'oserait plus se regarder dans une glace, honteuse d'elle-même, honteuse de ses actes. Honteuse de son oublie.

India porta doucement sa main à son cou et tira sur le médaillon pour le tenir entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment mais une chose était sûre : elle ne laissera pas Peter briser leur vie !

Elle s'approcha lentement du rosier près du lac et s'agenouilla juste devant. Elle le contempla silencieusement durant un moment puis parla sur un ton posé et paisible.

-Nous y sommes, Sarah ! C'est le moment de partir et pour moi celui d'agir. J'avoue que ça fait bizarre de quitter ainsi Poudlard mais tout le monde est joyeux alors je suppose que je devrais l'être aussi. Mais le fait que nous soyons dans le château me rassurait. Nous étions encore bien loin de la trahison de Peter, de la guerre et je me sentais en quelque sorte en sécurité et moins coupable. Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ici ? Aujourd'hui nous rentrons dans le vrai monde et ils vont faire partie de l'ordre. Ils seront sans cesse en danger et ils vont risquer leur vie et rien ne sera plus pareil. Un jour Sarah, je t'ai promis de toujours continuer d'écrire et de ne jamais abandonner mais avant je dois accomplir une chose de la plus haute importance. Ensuite, alors je me remettrais à l'ouvrage…une fois de retour chez moi…j'en aurais alors besoin pour fermer les blessures et calmer mes sanglots car je sais que ce que je vais entreprendre ne sera pas sans souffrance et crise de larme… Je sais que ce ne sera pas sans colère, sans blessure mais ce sera en tout cas sans regret…car je dois le faire… Je te promets de veiller sur Remus et de tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre plus… Demain est un jour nouveau où nous allons tous prendre notre envol et commencer un nouveau chapitre de notre roman. Ça ne sera peut être pas les passages les plus joyeux, mais nous serons ensembles et c'est ce qui compte ! Il se peut que je ne revienne jamais ici… alors je te promets de tout faire pour que James et Lily voient Harry rentrer à Poudlard, pour que Sirius puisse clamer partout que son filleul est à Griffondor, pour que Remus rencontre Tonks dans de meilleures conditions.

India coupa une rose du rosier puis se releva.

-Au revoir Sarah. Murmura t-elle dans un dernier regard avant de partir en direction de pré-au-lard.

Elle passa devant la cabane vide de Hagrid et commença à remonter doucement la petite pente qui la menait vers les sombrals. En haut de la petite colline, India s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle fit face à Poudlard.

Devant elle, s'étendait le château dans toute sa splendeur dont les murs de pierre brillaient sous les rayons du soleil ainsi que l'immensité du parc avec ses magnifiques arbres offrant aux élèves un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur durant les journées d'été. Au loin, on apercevait la forêt interdite dont on ne voyait la fin et dont l'obscurité n'était en rien attirant. A la bordure se trouvait la petite cabane d'Hagrid d'une simplicité touchante et familière. Complètement à droite, on pouvait percevoir l'étendu du lac qui logerait un calamar et des sirènes. Juste à côté se situait le plus grand arbre du parc, le chêne sous lequel les maraudeurs avaient pris l'habitude de se poser, à tel point qu'il leur était désormais attitré et personne ne se permettait de s'y assoire. Un arbre qui était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous, là où ils avaient passé leurs meilleurs moments, là où Sarah avait passé ses derniers instants avant la grande chute. Près de celui-ci, se trouvait un petit point blanc, un petit arbuste blanc qui grandira au fil du temps, un rosier en souvenir d'une camarade de classe, d'une amie, d'une jeune femme.

India contempla cette vue encore plusieurs minutes pour graver à jamais cette image. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir enfoui dans sa mémoire les moindres petits recoins de Poudlard, elle tourna les talons et descendit la colline à la rencontre d'un futur qu'elle se doit de changer.

Adieu Poudlard, vie innocente et insouciante ! Dès demain, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je ne me reposerais une fois seulement lorsque tout sera terminé. Avant, c'est des crises de larmes, de sueurs, de colères que je devrais affronter pour pouvoir enfin de nouveau sourire et aimer sans faire souffrir.

India arriva rapidement sur place. Devant elle s'étendait des carrosses noirs tirés par les sombrals, ces genres de chevaux noires squelettiques qui ne semblait pas vivant. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer ces étranges animaux dont la seule description qu'elle possédait avant, c'était celle de JK Rowling.

-Tu les vois ? Demanda doucement une voix dans son dos.

India se retourna puis sourit à son interlocuteur. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Alexandre.

India haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas mes parents que j'ai vu mourir ! l'informa t-elle. C'est un ami …

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers les carrosses recherchant celui des maraudeurs.

Alexandra tira droit devant lui son bras droit, indiquant une diligence à l'écart.

-Ils sont là bas ! Déclara t-il. Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. Sirius doit devenir fou de ne pas te voir arriver !

India rit.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Alexandre ! Annonça India en regardant son ami.

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! On dirait que l'on ne va plus se revoir ! Sois pas si pessimiste ! J'ai bien l'intention de te rendre visite ! Et puis je vais t'inviter aussi à mon mariage avec Marie !

-Parce que vous allez vous marier ? S'étonna India. Je ne savais pas que tu lui avais déjà demandé !

-Oh, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait !

Il rit.

-En réalité, j'attends d'avoir finis mes études et d'avoir un travail, ensuite je l'épouserais !!!

India sourit puis lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Si Sirius voyait…. Plaisanta Alexandre.

India rit de bon cœur puis s'éloigna en lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

Elle s'approcha de la diligence qui logeait les maraudeurs et passa juste à côté d'un Sombrals, le frôlant presque. Un frisson la parcourut.

_Ce n'est pas mes parents que j'ai vu mourir. C'est un ami…_

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains…

_Cris…_

_« C'était une belle journée, India était assise au foyer de son lycée autour d'une table et jouaient au carte avec ses amies. David leva la tête de son jeu, observa tour à tour ses camarades plongés dans leur réflexion puis son regard vert se posa sur elle. Il lui sourit en coin puis après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil posa ses cartes sur la table, d'un geste énergique._

_-Alors, Mr et Mme, l'heure du verdict est arrivée ! Avez vous réussi à battre, l'imbattable roi des cartes, oui ou non ? Et lequel d'entre vous devra pendant une semaine se charger d'aller remplir le pot à eau à la cantine pour avoir eu le malheur aujourd'hui d'avoir le plus mauvais jeu de carte ?_

_Il termina son petit discours d'un haussement de sourcil qui le rendait plutôt séduisant._

_-Et qui te fait croire que tu as gagné ? Demanda une jeune fille, blonde au yeux marrons._

_-C'est mon petit doigt qui me le dit, Stella chérie ! Répondit-il dans un sourire en levant son auriculaire._

_La jeune fille poussa un soupir et déposa à son tour son jeu de carte sur la table, bientôt suivi de toute la petite troupe._

_David fit un rapide tour de la table en regardant chaque jeu quand la sonnerie retentit. Cinq personnes du groupe sur sept se levèrent en même temps, ramassèrent leur sac et sortirent de la salle._

_-Bonne chance ! Cria David avant qu'ils sortent. Avoir cours à 13 heures, quelles idées aussi !!_

_-Je crois qu'il préférerait être ici ! Intervient India, surtout qu'ils ont Mme Marchant ! C'est un monstre cette femme !_

_-Ouais, un peu dans le même style d'Ombrage dans Harry Potter ! Renchérit Stella avec un regard complice pour India._

_-Peu importe tout ça ! S'exclama David. Il se trouve que tu n'es pas plus chanceuse qu'eux ma belle ! C'est toi qui es de corvée cette semaine !_

_India fit une petite grimace._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, continua t-il, je te promets de ne pas trop boire ! Tu n'auras qu'à te lever cinq fois par repas ! C'est pas si terrible !_

_-Oh, non bien sur, ce n'est rien ! Ironisa India dans un sourire._

_-Ne te plains pas ! S'écria Stella. La dernière fois, j'ai du aller chercher de l'eau plus de 10 fois ! Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir deux bouchées que David et Cris s'étaient arrangé pour finir le pot !_

_David éclata de rire._

_-Oui et nous, on a passé notre après midi au toilette !! Déclara une voix derrière Stella._

_-C'est quand même pas ma faute ! s'indigna t-elle._

_Le jeune homme sourit. Il était grand et possédait de large épaule. Ses cheveux châtains clairs et de longueurs mit long ne restaient jamais en place et ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice. Il salua David de la tête puis passa derrière India et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser._

_-Alors, ce rendez-vous avec ton père ? demanda t-elle._

_Il se raidit un peu, parut déconcerté puis répliqua rapidement._

_-Bien. Tu connais mon père…_

_Il la poussa gentiment du bras et s'assit sur sa chaise puis posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la tira contre lui. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux._

_-Tu as perdu ! Remarqua t-il en observant ses cartes. Mes cours n'ont pas bien porté leur fruit._

_-A croire que tu es sois un mauvais professeur, soit elle était distraite par autre chose ! Commenta David avec un mi-sourire._

_India lui tira enfantement la langue._

_-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, la défendit-il, elle était très concentrée !_

_-Oui, sur tes lèvres Cris !_

_Il éclata d'un rire rauque et India se sentit rougir._

_-Bon d'accord, on n'a pas beaucoup travaillé mais ce n'est pas sa faute !_

_-Si tu le dis… mais on sait tous que tu prendras toujours sa défense, alors…_

_-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Le coupa t-il. Pauvre petite bête fragile ! Plaisanta t-il ce qui lui valu une petite tape sur son épaule gauche._

_Il se redressa brusquement et grimaça.  
India le regarda intensément, porta son regard de son bras à lui plusieurs fois de suite puis souleva la manche de son Tee-Shirt. Une grosse entaille rouge se remit à saigner. India écarquilla les yeux._

_-India, je…_

_-Tu avais rendez-vous avec ton père, c'est ça ? Scinda t-elle les yeux brillant de colère._

_-Je…_

_-Cris ! Hurla t-elle. Tu m'avais dit que tout ça était fini !_

_-Mais c'est fini !_

_-Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as **ça** sur ton bras ?_

_-Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, intervient David._

_India se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux jetant des éclairs._

_-Parce que tu étais au courant ?? C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes aussi inconscient l'un que l'autre ou quoi ?_

_Elle se leva brutalement et ramassa son sac par terre puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Cris lui coura après et l'attrapa par le bras._

_-Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins !!!_

_-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as menti !! Tu avais promis que tu avais arrêté ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Quelqu'un comme toi, ne change jamais !_

_Elle se dégagea âprement puis sorti du foyer et pénétra dans les couloirs du lycée. Cris sortit à son tour prenant le soin de faire claquer la porte violemment._

_Cris s'arrêta devant la porte de la bibliothèque regardant l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait mis un pied à l'intérieur de ses murs en dehors des heures de cours avec sa prof de français. Il n'était pas un grand fan de lecture et encore moins de ces élèves sérieux qui passait leur temps, la tête plongé dans des bouquins. Et pourtant, il aimait India. La première chose à laquelle, il se serait attendu, c'est d'être amoureux d'une jeune fille comme elle. Il y a un an, il ne la connaissait même pas et c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. C'était seulement une étudiante en littérature, sérieuse et toujours au travail tandis que lui était le bad-boy de sa classe de terminale S._

_Tout semblait les séparer._

_En fin de son année de première, un représentant de chaque section avait du être choisi par les élèves pour organiser une fête en fin d'année. Lui, avait été élu pour son manque de sérieux, son caractère impulsif et ses coups de tête avec les professeurs tandis qu'elle, ce fut pour son charisme, son caractère posé et son excellent niveau._

_Tout semblait les séparer._

_Au début leur relation fut froide, chacun renfrogné dans sa fausse idée faite de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se libère. Une crise de colère changea leur relation. India éclata littéralement son image en piquant un accès de rage contre Cris. Un certain respect les unis au début puis au fur et à mesures, ils apprirent à se connaître._

_Ils aimaient la même musique._

_Ils possédaient les mêmes idées politiques._

_En réalité, elle n'était pas si sage, qu'elle le laissait voir._

_Ils passèrent l'été à se revoir._

_Tout semblait les séparer…_

_Et pourtant…ils tombèrent amoureux._

_Cris respira un bon coup puis poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque. La documentaliste le dévisagea avec interrogation._

_« Quoi, c'est quand même pas la première fois que vous me voyez ! »_

_-Bonjour ! Enonça t-il avec un sourire forcé sur le coin des lèvres._

_Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, le suivant du coin de l'œil._

_Cris continua d'avancer parmi les rangés d'étagères. La plupart des élèves le regardaient avec intérêt. Il grogna._

_« Vous voulez ma photo, peut être ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas illettré ! J'ai déjà ouvert un livre dans ma vie ! »_

_Il serra les dents et regarda autour de lui._

_« Ne te soucie pas d'eux ! Cherche India, Cris ! Si tu piques ta crise ici, adieu la réconciliation !! »_

_Il se répéta plusieurs fois ces phrases dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la vive. Elle était dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, à l'abri de presque tous les regards. Une dizaine de livres était posée sur la table et elle se tenait debout devant une étagère, frôlant du doigt les reliures des livres._

_Après une grande inspiration, il s'approcha d'elle à grande enjambée sous le regard moqueur de certains élèves. Un regard noir envers leur direction et très vite leur sourire niais disparut. Cris sourit._

_« Beaucoup trop impressionnable. »_

_India ne réagit pas à son arrivée._

_« C'est une autre affaire. »_

_-Je suis désolé…commença t-il. J'aurais du te dire la vérité mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_L'ignorant totalement, elle continua sa recherche._

_Il poussa un soupir._

_-J'avoue que je suis allé les voir, d'ailleurs ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Je me suis aussi battu...comme le montre l'entaille sur mon bras. J'avais un dernier compte à régler mais je te jure que maintenant, c'est terminé ! India! S'il te plait ! Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'emporta t-il._

_Elle se retourna brutalement. Le fixa, haussa un sourcil puis finit par prendre une chaise où elle se posa. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le parcourut du regard._

_-Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Continua t-il. La dernière fois que nous étions en ville, ils nous ont vu et tous les mots les plus insultants sont passés par leur bouche. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils disent du mal de toi, alors excuse-moi de t'avoir défendu !_

_Il semblait désormais agacé et il tourna les talons pour partir. India le regarda s'éloigner puis se précipita pour le rejoindre dans les couloirs._

_-C'est bon ! Déclara t-elle. Ce n'est pas que tu te sois battu qui me met dans cet état, Cris !! C'est que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! Que tu m'aies menti !_

_Il baissa ses yeux noirs vers elle. Il était désolé._

_Elle sourit._

_Il passa son bras droit sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son front !._

_-C'est terminé, maintenant ? Tu en es sûre ?_

_-Oui ! Plus de magouilles, plus rien ! C'est promis !_

_India resserra son étreinte et plaqua sa tête contre son torse._

_0o0o0o0_

_17h00. India était appuyé contre un mur, tenant la main de Cris. Elle attendait son car. David discutait à quelques mètres avec Marc. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le soleil et une foule d'étudiant se trouvait un peu partout. Plus loin, Stella s'accrochait avec un garçon. Leur dispute devenait violente._

_-Il a toujours pas compris le message ! Grogna Cris en les observant._

_Il se détacha d'India et s'approcha du couple._

_-Je le plains ! Commenta David en s'approchant de India._

_-Qui ? Cris ?_

_-Bien sur que non ! Rit David comme si cette simple idée lui paraissait ridicule. L'ex à Stella._

_India approuva de la tête. Steven était un garçon de 21 ans, trempé jusqu'à l' os dans la drogue. Il était sorti un temps avec Stella qui ne se doutait en rien de sa dépendance. Comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter ! Il était si charmant et aimable ! Même India n'avait rien trouvé à lui reprocher quand elle l'avait rencontré._

_C'était peut être bien ça le problème._

_Quand Cris l'avait aperçut, jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Steven avait été envoyé à l'hôpital avec les deux jambes cassées et Cris avait encoché une grosse amende pour coups et blessures._

_Personne n'avait compris._

_Personne n'avait su…jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise._

_Steven était un trafiquant de drogue. Il y a quelques année, il avait pris dans ses filets, Marie, la petite sœur de Cris. Elle est morte quelques temps après d'une overdose. Elle avait seulement 15 ans. Stevens ne fut jamais reconnu coupable d'abus de confiance sur un mineur. Et qui sait ce qui lui avait faire d'autre._

_Cris s'approchait de plus en plus, l'air menaçant, les poings serrés. Lorsque Stevens l'aperçut, il déguerpit en courant sans demander son reste. Cris allait le poursuivre quand il fut arrêter par la main de Stella. Elle secoua la tête._

_-Je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces moments là ! Avoua India à David._

_-Sois seulement là pour lui. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin : de savoir que tu es là._

_Stella vint la rejoindre tandis que David rattrapa Cris._

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Dévoila t-elle._

_India se tourna vers son amie et la regarda dans les yeux._

_-Tant que je serais là et tant que David et Cris seront là, tu seras en sécurité. La police finira bien par le prendre sur le fait ! Après tout, ta plainte n'est pas la seule à son encontre !_

_Stella ne parut pas rassuré mais sourit tout de même à son amie. Après tout, ses amis étaient là pour la sauver !_

_Soudainement, deux coups secs retentirent._

_Deux coups de pistolets couvrirent le tumulte de la foule._

_Trois secondes de silence…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1._

_Des hurlements résonnèrent, des cris hystériques et une agitation au milieu de la foule._

_India et Stella cherchèrent du regard les garçons !_

_Ils étaient nulle part !_

_Un autre coup…_

_Stella s'affola. India lui attrapa la main et la serra fort._

_Une main se déposa sur son épaule. India se retourna vivement._

_-David ! s'exclama t-elle._

_Il avait une expression dure sur le visage._

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Stella tétanisée._

_Une troisième déflagration résonna…_

_-Il y a un fou avec un revolver ! Cria t-il pour couvrir les voix. Il tire sur tout ce qui bouge ! Surtout restez ici et accroupissez-vous !_

_-Où est Cris ? Demanda India affolé. Où est-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! La foule nous a séparé lors du premier tir !!!_

_India se leva et parcourut la foule du regard._

_Cris était nulle part !_

_David la tira par le bras et l'obligea à se baisser._

_-Ne reste pas à découvert ! Cris a du se cacher ! Il connaît suffisamment ses situations pour savoir quoi faire !_

_India acquiesça même si une frayeur gigantesque la parcourait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était cette chose si désagréable et malsaine qui vous compressait le cœur et usait toutes vos forces. Elle se colla contre le mur._

_De nouveau, les tirs retentirent._

_Les gens étaient terrorisés…_

_Un enfant pleurait…_

_Une jeune fille gémissait tenant sa cuisse percée d'une balle…_

_Stella pleurait de peur… David le visage grave tentait de la calmer._

_India cherchait Cris…elle ne le voyait toujours pas…_

_Le fou marchait parmi le monde, pistolet en l'air qu'il plantait de tant en tant devant le nez d'une personne puis éclatait de rire lorsque celle-ci se figeait d'horreur._

_India l'examina._

_C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé d'un costume noir. Rien ne laisserait croire, dans d'autre circonstance, qu'il pouvait faire une telle chose. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage et ses yeux vitreux étaient sans expression. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme posséder par quelques choses de plus puissant que lui._

_Il tira en l'air puis juste à côté d'un jeune couple._

_Il riait._

_Il s'amusait…il s'amusait de la peur visible chez les autres._

_India aperçut une petite fille pleurer au milieu de la scène._

_L'homme se tourna vers elle, lui ordonnant de se taire._

_La petite fille pleurait silencieusement…_

_L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta par terre._

_India retint un cri de révolte et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant malgré les tentatives vaines de David pour la retenir._

_Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement._

_La petite fille se calma légèrement…_

_Des sirènes sonnaient au loin…_

_La police arrivait…_

_India soupira de soulagement…mais rien ne pouvait prévenir ce qui allait suivre…alors qu'ils étaient tous si près de s'en sortir…si près d'échapper à un meurtre…_

_L'homme paniqua._

_Il s'agita dans tous les sens, secouant son pistolet de plus en plus près des visages quand il se tourna violemment près de India._

_Ses yeux étaient abominables. Aussi tranchant qu'une lame, aussi empoisonné qu'un toxicomane et remplie d'une fureur injustifiée. India posa la fillette par terre et la poussa derrière elle._

_L'homme continua de s'approcher puis une fois à sa hauteur, il toucha du bout de ses doigts squelettique et glaciale la joue de India. Il recula avec son arme ses cheveux et India sentit le contact froid du métal sur sa peau._

_Un frisson la parcourut._

_Ses yeux lui piquaient, des larmes de terreur étaient prêtes à sortir et ses mains tremblèrent doucement._

_Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle sentait son sang s'animer avec vivacité dans ses veines._

_India avait tout simplement peur de mourir…_

_-NON !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla une voix à l'opposé._

_Un jeune homme se leva brutalement et se mit à courir envers notre direction._

_L'homme se retourna, leva son bras et appuya sur la gâchette._

_Un son strident retentit._

_Ce n'était pas le coup de feu…_

_Pas le jeune homme qui s'immobilisa sur place observant le sang jaillir de sa poitrine._

_India hurlait._

_Cris était pâle…_

_Ce fut le seul son que tout le monde entendit, un cri à glacer le sang, un cri de désespoir…_

_Elle se leva à son tour sans même se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, en oubliant le cinglé qui l'ordonnait de s'assoire. Elle coura jusqu'à lui…_

_Cris…_

_Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol…_

_India se jeta sur lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, criant à l'infini le même mot : non !_

_Elle pris la tête de Cris entre ses mains, et le secoua légèrement pour qu'il ouvre les yeux._

_Il la regarda…_

_Ses yeux noirs déjà à moitié partis rencontrèrent les siens remplies de larmes._

_Elle secoua négativement la tête, ressassant les mêmes paroles…_

_-Cris, murmura t-elle. Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne t'en va pas ! Les secours arrivent bientôt ! Cris…_

_Il sourit faiblement…_

_Son dernier sourire…_

_Ses paupières, après un dernier soupir, se fermèrent doucement, inévitablement…_

_India s'accrocha à son corps inerte mais encore chaud. Elle le pressa contre son cœur…_

_Christopher Pierre Malisonard était mort._

_India resta couché un moment ainsi, déversant toutes ses larmes jusqu'à ce que deux puissantes mains la prirent et l'amena à l'écart._

_Elle ne se débattit pas…_

_Elle n'avait pas la force, ni la volonté…plus maintenant…_

_C'était un sergent qui la fit s'assoire. Il lui parla mais India ne l'entendait pas, ni elle ne voyait les policiers secourir les personnes blesser. Elle était dans un état second où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, seul l'image de Cris, la douleur perçant son visage la hantait. Elle avait mal au cœur…_

_Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains…elles étaient couvertes de sang, de son sang, à lui…_

_Le policier voulut les lui nettoyer._

_Elle recula brutalement portant ses mains à son visage…_

_Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, plongeant sa tête entre ses bras…_

_Le policier n'insista pas davantage…_

_India resta de longues heures, fixant droit devant elle, les yeux vide de toutes expressions…_

_Son cœur souffrait…_

_Doucement, David s'approcha d'elle._

_Elle leva vers lui un regard suppliant…_

_Lui implorant de le ramener à la vie…_

_Lui larmoyant de tout effacer…_

_David se permit de laisser couler une larme.._

_Une seule… la seule que India verra…_

_Elle se précipita dans ses bras et détala tout son chagrin…_

**_«Si tu le dis… mais on sait tous que tu prendras toujours sa défense »_**

_Il était 6 heures trente du soir… »_

India serra les poings s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau.

-India ? Tu viens ? Demanda Remus par la fenêtre de la diligence.

India acquiesça. Elle monta à l'intérieur et s'assit à côté de Sirius.

-Tu vas bien ? Questionna t-il soucieux, tu es toute blanche.

India secoua négativement de la tête, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Elle se pencha sur Sirius et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Elle éclata en sanglot.

Personne ne parla…

Sirius la serra un peu plus contre elle et elle réussi à se calmer une fois arrivé dans le train. Elle se posta dans un coin et s'endormi le cœur lourd de chagrin pour tous ceux qui étaient morts… Ses parents…Sarah…Cris…Stella…

_« Quelques semaines après l'enterrement d'un de leurs élèves, Mr Christopher Pierre Malisonard, le lycée Anne-Catherine se voit de nouveau plonger dans un nouveau deuil. Dans la nuit du 16, les policiers ont retrouvé Mlle Stella Marosel, élève en littérature, décédée dans un accident de voiture. »_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout le long du voyage, alors que India dormait dans un coin les maraudeurs profitaient pleinement de leur dernier voyage dans le train express les ramenant à Londres. James avait acheté le chariot de friandise et les maraudeurs remplirent leur ventre abondamment. James jouait au échec contre Remus. Il fronça les sourcils et déplaça son cavalier de deux cases à droites. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, heureux de sa manœuvre.

Remus sourit d'un air malicieux puis avec sa dame, supprima le roi de James.

-Echec et mat ! Déclara Sirius qui suivait le jeu par-dessus l'épaule de James. Décidément, Cornedrue, il n'y a pas plus mauvais joueur que toi aux échecs ! Et tu es normalement le meilleur élève de Poudlard !

James grimaça puis répliqua :

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas perdu dix fois de suite et je n'ai pas envoyé l'échiquier à travers la cabine sous un accès de ….

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Le coupa Sirius l'air renfrogné.

Il se leva, regarda India du coin de l'œil puis annonça :

-Allez viens, on va voir ce que font les serpentards! J'ai la baguette qui me démange! Laisse donc, jouer ta copine à ta place! Ils sont du même niveau! De toute façon, c'est impossible de les battre! Beaucoup trop intellectuel comme jeu pour moi, tout ça!

-On l'avait remarqué! Nota Remus dans un sourire. Car au bout de 10 fois…

-On y va James? Demanda Sirius. J'aimerais pas commettre un meurtre…

Il sourit à Remus de toutes ses dents puis sorti de la cabine suivi par James.

Les couloirs étaient bombés d'élèves de première année qui étaient toujours ébahi par le monde magique dans lequel il vivait.

Sirius respira un bond coup quand une odeur lui parvint. Il s'arrêta, leva un bras devant James.

- Tu sens la même chose que moi ? Demanda Sirius un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

James sourit puis acquiesça vivement. Ils se regardèrent au coin de l'œil d'un air malicieux puis reprirent leur marche d'un même pas, déterminés, ils s'avancèrent vers l'arrière du train.

Sirius frappa puis rentra avant même qu'on l'invite. Il fit son plus beau sourire aux habitants du compartiment puis regarda ce qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici d'un œil gourmand.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclama James.

-Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas venu pour nous voir ! Déclara Alexandre dans un sourire.

Sirius parut faussement offusqué mais sans quitter des yeux un gâteau au chocolat qui trônait sur la banquette.

-C'est vraiment injuste de ta part de nous accuser comme ça, s'écria James scandalisé. On est venu par pure amitié.

Alexandre éclata de rire puis attrapa le gâteau de ses deux mains.

-Donc, ce n'est parce que votre odorat très développé à senti l'odeur d'une pâtisserie…annonça t-il en passant devant Sirius qui suivait du regard le plat.

-Pas du tout !! S'offusqua t-il. Mais bien sur, si en tant qu'ami tu nous en proposais une part, on ne pourrait la refuser ! Ça serait très mal élevé !

Alexandre rit.

-J'espère pour Lily et India qu'elles aiment cuisiner !!

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis James et Sirius engouffrèrent rapidement la part de gâteau qu'on leur donna.

-Il ne manque plus qu'un bon verre de whisky pur feu ! Déclara Sirius et James d'une même voix.

0o0o0o0o0

Le train arriva à la guerre vers 10 heures et tout le monde rentra directement chez soi, éreinté par cette journée. Les premiers jours de vacances se passèrent normalement, chacun prenant le temps de s'installer. James passait pratiquement tout son temps en compagnie de Lily, Remus avait prit un petit boulot d'été tandis que Sirius et India roucoulaient dans leur petit nid d'amour. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé du départ de Poudlard et India évitait précautionneusement le sujet beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle. Un soir, lors d'une soirée spécialement « maraudeur », les garçons s'installèrent dans un bar, une bouteille à la main.

-Tiens, regarde ! Indiqua James en montrant du doigt une jeune femme blonde rentrer dans le café. Il y a Betty.

Sirius grimaça et tourna le dos à la jeune femme.

-Ouais, et alors ? grogna t-il.

-Mais rien, Patmol, c'était juste une remarque.

Il fit une petite moue grognon avant d'ajouter :

-Et si tu pouvais éviter de la citer à Lily devant India. Marmonna t-il. La dernière fois, j'ai du lui expliquer qui étaient Maria, Belle, Claire, Bridget, Sophie, Sydney, Ashley, Lindsay, Alona..

-Aleina, rectifia Remus.

-Ouais, Aleina et….Toutes les autres dont je ne connais même pas le nom, parce que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de clamer haut et fort leur existence dans notre vie.

-Dans ta vie. Démentit James.

-Non, dans son lit, corrigea Remus ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de Sirius.

-Je croyais que tu en étais fier…

Sirius poussa un grognement hystérique.

-Tant qu'India n'était pas au courant…

-Aille. Articula James.

-Ouille. Murmura Remus.

-Ça a du faire mal. Annonça Peter.

Sirius bouda davantage, et but d'un coup sa bouteille.

-Il m'a fallu plus de trois heures pour la calmer et la résonner sur le fait que si elle continuait de me taper dessus, j'allais finir par succomber. Ensuite, encore trois heures pour qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter et toujours trois heures pour la convaincre que c'était terminé.

-Ça fait beaucoup de « 3 » heures ! Remarqua ironiquement James.

Sirius soupira un peu plus demandant au serveur une autre bouteille.

-Mais ça c'est arrangé, non ? Demanda Remus.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Et tant que vous n'allez pas lui parler de Betty, je consente à vous pardonner vos erreurs. Dit-il très cérémonieux.

-Les erreurs de James. Rectifia Remus. Je n'ai rien dit, moi.

James tourna vers lui un regard outré.

-Ben voyons !

Remus rit.

Soudainement, Sirius posa sa chope sur le comptoir dans un bruit sec, se redressa sur son tabouret et regarda James et Remus.

-Vous vous rendez compte, que ça va faire bientôt un an que je suis avec India maintenant !

Remus et James opinèrent de la tête.

-Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma relation avec elle avait prit tant d'importance ! S'écria t-il affolé. Je n'ai même plus regardé une autre fille ! Je les ai complètement rayées de ma vie sans m'en apercevoir ! Et ma relation avec India, qui était d'abord comme toutes les autres…Pas exactement, rajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir de ses amis. Je me suis mal exprimé, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si j'avais des sentiments..Sincère.., Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en arriver là ! Regardez-moi ! Elle vit chez moi ! Je ne suis allé avec aucune autre fille ! Je suis tombé amoureux !

Sa voix était paniquée.

-Mais c'est une bonne chose. Déclara Peter.

-Bonne chose…répéta t-il comme s'il réfléchissait. Oui ! C'est une bonne chose. Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire, sûr de lui à présent.

-C'est moi ou Sirius vient de nous faire la crise de tous les interminables « macho » qui viennent de se rendre compte, que tous leurs principes sur « jamais-de-relations-sérieuses-avec-une-fille » étaient faux.

Remus tira ses jambes devant lui.

-Tu ne te fais pas des idées mon cher Cornedrue. Sirius vient enfin de réaliser ce que tout le monde avait comprit depuis belle lurette. Même tes anciennes conquêtes s'en sont aperçues !

-Bon ça va ! rechigna t-il.

Il se tu quelques secondes puis demanda précipitamment.

-Elles s'en sont aperçues !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant ! déclara James. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec des filles bêtes comme leur pied et puis c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Non, mais c'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! coupa Sirius en agitant sa main sous le nez de James.  
Ce dernier la lui attrapa et la lui posa sur sa jambe avec un petit hochement de la tête. Remus sourit.

-Tu finiras bien par m'assommer.

-Mais si elle était au courant ! continua Sirius affolé. Elles ont du s'en prendre à India !

Remus grimaça.

James baissa la tête.

-Un peu. Dit James.

-Comment ça, un peu ?

-Ceux sont des filles. A leur manière, elles savent être méchantes et garces ! C'est peut être moins franc et direct que nous, mais tout aussi efficace, si ce n'est pas plus.

James trembla légèrement comme si cette seule pensée lui faisait peur.

-Et comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant !

-Elles n'allaient tout de même pas le faire sous ton nez ! s'exclama Remus. Elles sont peut être folles mais pas suicidaires ! Et puis, ne t'en fais pas ! Je crois qu'India leur a fait bien plus de mal qu'elles ont pu lui en faire à elle.

James approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

-Sur ça, vous vous entendez bien !!

Sirius paru légèrement soulagé et allait changer de sujet au plus grand soulagement des deux maraudeurs quand il s'écria vivement.

-Eh ! Mais attendez ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tant au courant !!!!!!

James et Remus se regardèrent au coin de l'œil d'un air gêné. Sirius les regarda avec insistance en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine quand soudainement, James et Remus se levèrent précipitamment, posèrent sur le bar l'addition et sortirent rapidement du café. Sirius prit de court, se leva à son tour et leur courut après.

-Attendez!……Je veux savoir!…. James!….. Remus!….. REVENEZ ICI, BON SANG !

0o0o0o0o0

Vers la fin de l'été, après que nos maraudeurs eut profité pleinement de leur vacances, chacun reçu ses résultats des Aspics. Ils pensaient tous que cela serait leur dernières lettres provenant du professeur McGonagall mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils allaient recevoir un courrier qui les amènerait chacun à se poser des questions sur le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

_Cette lettre peut vous paraître tout aussi surprenante que désagréable mais le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous entretenir en privée. Dans trois jours, à Poudlard, à 16h30. Merci Le professeur McGonagall._

_Post-scriptum : De la discrétion vous est demandée._

Cette étrange missive attira chez nos jeunes sorciers autant d'impatience que de curiosité. C'est dans cet état qu'ils laissèrent India à la bibliothèque de Londres et qu'ils partirent pour leur entretien.

En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, un sentiment d'anxiété et d'angoisse les parcourut.

0o0o0o0

India était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, entourée de livres qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert. Elle écrivait sur la première page d'un petit cahier qu'elle avait acheté le jour même où ses amis avaient reçu la lettre de McGonagall. Elle avait tout de suite su, compris. L'ordre du Phœnix.

_« 1 septembre 1978,_

_Mise en place de mon plan._

_Objectifs : les garder en vie._

_Méthodes : Aucune limite… »_

Elle avait décidé de les sauver…et ferait tout pour y parvenir.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand nos cinq sorciers sortirent de Poudlard, leur cœur était bien lourd. Ils venaient de choisir. Ils venaient d'accepter d'entrer dans l'ordre du Phœnix. Eux cinq, allaient aider Dumbledore a stopper Voldemort…le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Une frayeur s'immisça en eux, une frayeur qu'ils garderont jusqu'à ce que le Lord noir disparaisse ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent.

-Alors, c'est décidé. Annonça Sirius. La guerre est ouverte.

Lily leva vers lui un regard implorant. James soupira douloureusement. Peter trembla légèrement.

-On le savait déjà inconsciemment. Remarqua Remus plus fatigué que jamais. Mais c'est étrange de se dire…

-Qu'on va y participer, termina Lily.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

«_ Qu'allons-nous devenir, après ? avait demandé Peter d'une voix craintive._

_-C'est à chacun de vous de choisir, avait répondu Dumbledore. Vous devez faire vos choix maintenant. La vie n'est jamais pré-destiné. Seuls vos gestes et vos actions déterminent votre futur ou celui de vos proches. Nous sommes tous menés un jour à prendre des décisions, aujourd'hui, c'est le votre ! »_

0o0o0o0o0

A partir de cet instant, dans des lieux différents six personnes prendront des décisions qui changeront leur vie.

James, au cours d'une soirée demanda Lily en mariage.

Sirius retourna vers sa famille..

Remus accepta une mission en Italie.

India parti en France, le cœur serré.

Et Peter se dirigea avec honte sur le chemin de la facilité.

Chacun parmi les six, prirent des décisions qui auront des conséquences ou non sur le futur. C'est chacun avec un sentiment de peur et d'appréhension qu'ils avancèrent vers la fin de l'innocence.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !! Je sais…c'est finit et vous vous posez pleins de questions ! Je reconnais que la destiné de nos personnages est vraiment étrange et que vous êtes dans le doute mais pas d'inquiétude ! Il suffit d'attendre patiemment le prochain chapitre…. ! Je vous supplie de poser vos couteaux !! Si vous me tuez, la suite va mettre encore plus longtemps pour arriver ! lol

Post-scriptum: Dans mon profil, vous trouverez une nouvelle one-shot.

Don't forget me and,...I would be always here.:Un jour j'ai promis une chose à ton papa, mon garçon et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Je l'ai abandonner à son propre sort. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le libérer mais tout l'accusait…et j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Tout, continue de l'accuser. Un jour, viendra David où tu apprendras des choses atroces sur ton père mais ce jour-là, je serais là.


	19. Je ne peux pas

_Merci à Julie231 pour ta review!! Je crois que tu as confondu quelque chose dans le chapitre précédent(dit le moi, si c'est moi qui me trompe!!) mais le résumé en bas, c'est le résume d'une one-shot!(Don't forget me…and I would be always here)! Enfin, bref c'est pas très important! Je te remercie(encore une fois) pour ta review!!_

_Voici la suite. Attention, plus que Deux chapitres!!!_

Les illusions tombent l'une après l'autre, comme les écorces d'un fruit, et le fruit, c'est l'expérience. Sa saveur est amère.  
**Nerval (Gérard Labrunie, dit Gérard de**)

Il arrive un moment, dans la vie intérieure des familles, où les enfants deviennent, soit volontairement, soit involontairement, les juges de leurs parents.  
**Balzac (Honoré de)**

BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 18: Je ne peux pas.**

_France,_

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur la France, réveillant peu à peu l'allée des champs Élysée d'une nuit noires et apportant déjà la chaleur de cet fin de mois de Août; une jeune fille quittait à quelques kilomètres de là, à Melun l'hôtel Ibis Fontainebleau. Elle marcha jusqu'à son taxi qui l'attendait à quelques pas puis pénétra gracieusement à l'intérieur. En route pour l'aéroport le plus proche.

India se calla doucement sur la banquette arrière, retraçant dans son esprit les différents points de son séjour.

Ce n'était pas de tout repos, qu'elle avait passé ces deux mois loin de londres. Après le rendez-vous de Sirius avec Dumbledore à propos de l'ordre, ils avaient tous les deux bien discutés.

Elle avait besoin de faire le point…

Il devait mettre à jours ses affaires et ses problèmes familiaux…

Ils s'étaient donc séparés provisoirement pour qu'ils puissent chacun parvenir à leur fin.

Ce n'était pas une rupture.

Ils ne prenaient pas leur distance.

Ils étaient simplement chacun occupé à des affaires personnelles qui se devaient de régler pour la suite et le bon fonctionnement de leur relation.

Tout était partit de là…

India avait pris l'avion et avec une détermination étonnante, elle avait prit la route de son pays natal, celui de sa mère.

Elle avait éprouvé tout de suite, un sentiment de familiarité et d'amour à fouler de nouveau ce sol. Elle connaissait par cœur chaque recoin de son pays et elle avait pris plaisir à reparler sa langue d'origine.

Après s'être installée dans un petit hôtel que ses moyens lui permettaient, elle décida de prendre le car pour se diriger vers Montargis.

Ce chemin, elle le fit presque tous les jours durant ces deux mois.

Elle voulait apprendre à mieux se connaître, à faire le point sur sa personne…et pour cela elle devait comprendre ses parents.

Elle les suivit pendant presque deux mois, notant chacune de leurs habitudes, de leurs rencontres en relation avec le monde magique. Elle découvrit des choses surprenantes dont elle ne se serrait jamais doutée auparavant.

Ces parents étaient toujours resté en contact avec le monde magique… Il continuait de jouer dans l'ombre discrètement pour ne pas être pris, ni découvert.

Mais le plus incroyable, ce n'était pas cela. Qu'ils aient gardé encore quelques contact, pourquoi pas?

India frémit à ce souvenir.

Son taxi s'arrêta et elle donna quelques billets au conducteurs avant de le remercier puis sortit sur le parking. Elle rentra promptement dans l'aéroport sans regarder derrière elle et disparut rapidement dans le premier avion pour Londres. Deux semaines avant la date prévu…Son séjour était terminé, elle n'avait désormais plus rien à apprendre ou à découvrir. Tout était très clair dans sa tête, beaucoup trop clair, peut être même.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'un hublot et regarda les voitures diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un minuscule point.

Elle soupira lasse, fatiguée et dégoûtée.

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle serra plus fort son sac contre sa poitrine.

Autour d'elle, plus rien n'existait…Elle avait besoin de retrouver Sirius, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Une hôtesse lui parla…Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle secoua doucement de la tête.

On lui demandait son biller…Elle le sortit et le montra.

Tous ces gestes, chacune de ses paroles n'étaient que des automatismes. Elle nageait dans un brouillard épais qui ne voulait pas se lever…elle avait des envies de vomir, d'énormes crampes emprisonnaient son estomac et son cœur était bien lourd.

-Vous avez besoin de quelques choses, mademoiselle? Demanda une hôtesse de l'air.

India leva des yeux suppliants, brillant.

Oui.

Revoir Sirius.

-Non, merci. S'entendit-elle dire.

0o0o0o0

_Italie,_

-Je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide!

-Mais, monsieur…

-Au revoir!

Remus claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre hors de lui. Qu'avaient-ils tous à insister ainsi?!

Il tourna le dos à la porte et pénétra dans sa salle à manger. Il avait énormément bronzé pendant ces deux mois. Le soleil italien ne connaissait pas de repos et brillait sans interruption jour après jour. Ainsi, la peau du maraudeur avait prit une petite teinte dorée qui faisait merveilleusement sortir ses yeux gris-bleu.

-Attention quand Lunard s'énerve!!clama une voix dans la cheminée.

Remus s'approcha au centre de la pièce et s'assit en tailleur devant le feu d'où la tête brune d'un jeune homme sortait.

-L'Italie ne t'arrange pas, apparemment. Es-tu toujours aussi désagréables avec les garçons d'étages? Questionna James moqueur.

Remus fronça légèrement le nez.

-Il me harcèle depuis une semaine! Je suis patient mais j'ai des limites tout de même!

James rit.

-Tu rentres bientôt?

-J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire mais ça ne sera pas long. Vous avez reçu mes rapports?

James acquiesça doucement.

-Sirius s'est prit un plaisir de tout expliquer! Il peut être lourd quand il s'y met! Aie!

James grimaça et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose.

Remus sourit.

-Sirius me dit te dire, qu'il a appliqué ta mission avec un grand professionnalisme! Mais personnellement, je doute qu'il…Aie! Sirius arrête!

Il bougea énergiquement comme s'il tentait de taper quelqu'un derrière lui sans pouvoir se retourner!

-Vous avez des nouvelles de India? Demanda Remus. Au début, elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres mais depuis trois semaines, je n'ai plus rien!

James redevint sérieux et regarda Remus dans les yeux.

-C'est pareil de notre côté. Elle n'en envoyait pas à Sirius, car il était chez sa famille mais elle en envoyait au début à Lily puis il y a trois semaines plus rien.

-Et?

-Sirius lui a donc écrit à son tour…avec toute sa délicatesse dont il possède. Sirius! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Si tu continues de me tordre la cheville, je t'écrase! Laisse moi finir de parler.

Il soupira de soulagement puis reprit:

-Donc, où en- étais-je? Ah oui! Alors Sirius lui a écrit et elle a répondu mais sa lettre était vraiment très courte! Juste pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Il semblerait qu'elle soit vraiment occupée! Alors je te dis pas dans quel état Sirius est. Hier, Lily l'a retenu à temps! Il était sur le point de la rejoindre, laissant tomber son plan! Et c'est sans compter ses crises de jalousie qu'il nous fait…Aie!! D'accord…d'accord…j'arrête!

Remus sourit à son ami.

-Ça t'amuse de savoir qu'il me torture? S'offusqua James.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi!

-Merci pour la compassion, Lunard! S'exclama faussement outré un James grimaçant de douleur. SIRIUS!

-Je règle deux trois trucs puis je rentre ce soir, en transplanant

James acquiesça de la tête.

-Sirius me demande de te dire de ne pas oublier tes emplettes…c'est quoi?

-Rien.Répondit sérieusement Remus

James fit mine de bouder puis déclara soudainement.

-Je vais te laisser finir et faire _« tes emplettes » _en attendant, je vais commettre un meurtre! Sirius lâche ma cheville! Hurla James en se retirant de la cheminée.

Remus éclata de rire.

Ils étaient encore de vrais enfants et pourtant ils pouvaient être si adulte quand ils le voulaient.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa le papier qui trônait sur la table puis sortit de son petit appartement provisoire. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire mais, il était préoccupé.

Pas pour la mission que l'ordre lui avait confié.

Pas pour _« les emplettes » _dont il était responsable.

Mais seulement pour India. Il a du se passer obligatoirement quelque chose.

Qu'A-t-elle bien pu découvrir? Se demanda Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Londres,_

-JAMES! S'écria Lily. SIRIUS! Mais arrêtez!

La baguette en main et à quelques mètres des deux garçons, Lily tentait de les calmer. James et Sirius se disputait pour … pour une raison inconnue à par d'eux. Exaspérée par leur comportement, Lily leva son bras droit et un jet rouge sortit de sa baguette propulsant les deux garçons chacun d'un côté.

-Hey! S'offensa Sirius. Tu aurais pu nous tuer!

-Et bien peut être que vous allez prendre la peine de vous calmer, maintenant! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gosses! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure? Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous habiller!

James se releva penaud et se dirigea vers la maison quand Sirius s'écria:

-Dis-moi, James! Elle te mène par le bout du nez!

Il se retourna violement et s'élança pour sauter sur Sirius quand la main de Lily l'arrêta.

-Laisse le parler! On verra bien comment il sera une fois que India sera de retour!

James parut content de la réplique et tira enfantement la langue à son ami.

Sirius grimaça.

Lily sourit puis poussa James qui tentait de se dégager.

-Allez, Lily ! Supplia-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement de la tête et James fit une petite moue.

-Mais je veux juste savoir c'est quoi les emplettes!

Lily s'écarta légèrement et le regarda mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est les emplettes? S'étonna Lily. Mais mon chéri, les emplettes c'est quand tu vas faire les magasins…

-Je sais ce que c'est! Coupa James irrité. Ce que je voudrai que Sirius me dise, c'est pourquoi Remus doit faire des emplettes et lesquelles!

Lily écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Répliqua James vexé en partant vers son manoir.

Lily se calma peu à peu puis retourna son attention vers Sirius, haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi!? S'écria-t-il. JE devais bien le rappeler à Remus!

-Je doute qu'il aurait oublier.

-Et si c'était le cas?

-Mais devant James?

-C'était lui qui lui parlait! T'inquiète pas, Lily! Il ne comprend pas!

Elle haussa les épaules puis semblait vouloir partir mais s'adressa de nouveau à Sirius.

-Si tu pouvais dans les prochains jours, éviter de frapper James. JE n'aimerai pas que le jour de mon mariage, il se retrouve avec un oeil au beurre noir!

-Mais il s'est jeté sur moi! Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser battre!

-Jusqu'à mon mariage, si! Je ne veux pas d'un mari avec un coquard!

-Mais c'est dans trois mois! Je vais tout de même pas me laisser taper!

-Tant que James va bien…

-Mais un témoin ne sera pas non plus bien vu! S'offusqua Sirius.

Lily sourit.

-Tu ne touches pas à mon fiancé, Sirius!

Elle s'éloigna dans un éclat de rire sous la mine déconfit de Sirius.

-Et bien si c'est comme ça je vais me plaindre à India! Hurla-t-il de manière enfantin ce qui redoubla le fou rire de la rouquine.

0o0o0o0o0

India planait dans Londres, errant dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où aller. Maintenant, qu'elle était revenue, elle ne souhaitait plus les revoirs. Elle avait honte. Elle n'osait plus réapparaître devant eux comme avant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si honteuse et humiliée.

Elle tourna dans le coin d'une rue, tenant son sac fermement sur son épaule. Des gouttes commencèrent à s'écraser sur son visage mouillant peu à peu ses joues. Elle se précipita sous un paravent et se colla contre le mur. Elle se sentais mal… Des crampes d'estomac la faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'endurait son cœur.

Pendant ces quelques jours passés en France, elle avait perdu son identité en même temps que se confiance en elle. Si aujourd'hui on lui demandait qui elle était, elle ne pourrait répondre par une autre phrase que: « je n'en sais rien ». Elle souhaitait au plus profond de son être l'envie de se retrouver dans les bras de Sirius mais une force la retenait…

Elle s'assit contre le mur, calant sa tête entre ses bras et elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait tellement oublier tout ça. Ne jamais se rappeler…que personne ne sache jamais. Que tout ça, ne soit qu'un énorme mal entendu, une grosse bêtise de sa part, un rêve…

India s'endormit dans ce coin perdu au milieu de nulle part, succombant enfin à la fatigue qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement, un homme s'approcha d'elle lentement.

0o0o0o0

-REMUS! S'écria Sirius en voyant son ami arriver.

Il se leva précipitamment de la table de réunion et se précipita rapidement sur le concerné.

-Mais dis-moi! Tu es tout bronzé!! On pourrait croire que tu as passé ton temps à la plage!

Remus sourit énigmatiquement avant de répondre:

-Je pourrait te retourner la remarque. Tu es presque aussi bronzé que moi, si ce n'est pas plus.

Sirius sourit de toutes ces dents.

-Ah ça, mon gars, c'est le fait d'avoir passé mes deux mois chez ma famille! C'est sur que c'était pratique pour garder un œil sur eux mais je devais dans ce cas les suivre partout et tu connais ma mère…Toujours au bord de l'eau!!

Il rit nerveusement comme face à un souvenir douloureux quand la voix de James le sortit de ses pensées.

-Eh oui, Lunard! Déclara James ironiquement. Quand nous étions tous occupés à mettre notre vie en danger, Sirius se prélassait au bord de l'eau.

-C'était bien le seul truc positif! J'ai du supporter les crises d'hystérie de ma mère et ses reproches incessantes sur ma vie, mes choix enfin sur moi!

James se leva à son tour et puis tapa amicalement sur l' épaule de Sirius.

-Bah, c'est fini maintenant Patmol.

Sirius sourit en coin, de manière crispée puis revint savoir à sa place suivit très vite par les deux autres. Le professeur Dumbledore leur parla pendant plusieurs minutes et chacun fit le bilant de leur mission.

Sirius avait passé deux mois dans la maison de ses parents pour pouvoir garder un œil sur sa famille. Sa mère l'ayant convié de venir passer l'été chez elle, il en avait profité pour les espionner. Bien sur, cette invitation n'était bien entendu pas sans but, et Sirius du faire face à plusieurs tentatives pour le convertir contre son gré, tel le sortilège de l'imperium. Il dut avoir recours à différentes techniques pour réussir à se faire accepter même si les rapports étaient toujours très distants et froid. Ses deux mois furent remplis de crises de colère entre Sirius et sa mère, et tous les coups étaient permis. Il y a une semaine, maintenant qu'il était revenu après avoir appris que son frère faisait déjà parti des mangemorts. Il avait espéré le sauver mais l'influence de sa mère avait été trop forte et le pauvre Regulus s'était fait avoir dangereusement, rentrant dans une voie où le retour était impossible.

Remus, quant à lui, son séjour en Italie n'avait pas été guère mieux. Le seul parmi tous, connaissant un peu cette langue, il avait été envoyé comme un ambassadeur pour discuter avec ce pays qui avait de forte tendance à s'allier avec le mage noir. Il du faire face à plusieurs tentatives de meurtres au milieu de la rue et aux représailles de la part du ministère pour son état de loup-garou sans compter sur le manque de sérieux à son égard, vu son jeune âge. Malgré ces quelques petits contre temps, Remus parvint à se faire entendre et à les rallier à leur cause en concluant un pacte magique.

-Et moi, qui croyait que les italiens étaient accueillant! S'exclama Sirius.

Remus sourit puis ce fut James qui parla à son tour.

Il s'était inscrit dans une école d'aurors dont la formation accélérée en vue de la guerre ne durait que cinq mois. Il avait aussitôt commencé son apprentissage fonçant tête baissée et bossant comme un âne. Sirius l'avait rejoint dès la fin de sa mission. Ils en profitaient en même temps, grâce à leur aisance dans la communication, à attirer les confidences des personnes ce qui les aidaient énormément dans leur travail.

Lily était rentré au ministère. Elle travaillait comme avocate du ministère et s'occupait des affaires de ce dernier. Lorsque quelqu'un portait plainte contre une organisation du ministère, elle le défendait. Elle avait ainsi accès à de nombreux dossiers secret dont les archives du ministères qui gardait précieusement des documents. Durant, ces deux mois, elle avait bossé dur et avait réussi à se faire une réputation favorable.

Peter quant à lui, avait fait le tour de Londres à la recherche de nouvelles personnes qui souhaiterait adhérer à l'ordre. Il avait preuve d'une grande prudence et d'une discrétion étonnante.

Parmi toutes ces nouvelles, il y avait un petit hic.

India.

Aucune nouvelle.

Aucun signe de vie.

Juste un petit mot: _Je suis occupée mais je vais bien._

Même si Sirius ne disait rien, on s'aperçut qu'il regardait régulièrement la fenêtre comme s'il espérait voir apparaître un courier.

Soudainement, Maugrey Fol'Œil apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il regarda l'intérieur de la pièce puis dès qu'il aperçut Sirius, il s'avança vers lui.

-On a trouvé India. Déclara-t-il d'un ton calme.

Sirius leva rapidement la tête vers l'aurors en chef puis s'exclama:

-Où?

-Dans une rue moldu. Elle s'est faite agresser par un homme. Mais elle n'a rien de grave! Rajouta t-il précipitamment. Il lui a juste volé son sac. Elle s'était assoupi dans le coin d'une rue et quand elle s'est fait voler, elle a hurler et elle est tombé par terre. Elle s'est tordu la cheville mais rien de grave. Elle est en ce moment même avec les autorités moldus, j'allais y aller pour la sortir de là mais je pensais que tu voudrais peut être venir.

Sirius acquiesça vivement de la tête puis se leva.

-Quand est-elle revenue?

-Elle a prit l'avion ce matin.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenu?

Maugrey haussa les épaules et sorti de la pièce, Sirius sur ses talons.

0o0o0o0o0

India était assise à l'arrière d'une voiture policière, un bol de thé chaud dans les mains. Elle avait la tête baissée et regardait ses chaussures sans vraiment les voir entièrement. Deux ou trois policiers parlaient entre eux.

Maugrey et Sirius arrivèrent quand l'adjoint de Maugrey s'avança à leur encontre.

-Elle n'a rien de grave. Fut le première chose qu'il déclara en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. Rien de physique, du moins. J'ai parlé avec les flics là, il nous la laisse.

Maugrey allait répliquer mais Sirius le prit de cours.

-Tu veux dire quoi par: « rien de physique » ?

L'adjoint parut mal à l'aise mais finit par déclarer:

-Elle n'a pas adressé un seul mot. Quand on lui a demandé si elle allait bien, elle nous a regardé étrangement mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa gorge. Les médecins n'ont rien trouvé. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle semble plus anéanti qu'autre chose.

Sirius n'attendis pas quelques secondes de plus, qu'il se dirigea vers India. Un policier tenta de l'arrêter mais Sirius en un coup de bras l'écarta. Il ralentit son pas et s'approcha doucement de India. IL s'accroupit en face d'elle et prit son menton entre ses mains.

-India regarde moi s'il te plait. Murmura-t-il en plantant ses deux iris bleus dans les siennes.

Elle leva doucement son regard vers lui, emplit d'une solitude flagrante. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sirius passa délicatement sa main sur son dos et l'aida à se lever.

India se laissa faire et ils s'éloignèrent.

Maugrey parlait avec le chef des policiers pour régler encore quelques petites choses. Sirius et India marchèrent encore un moment en silence, se tenant la main. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être à l'écart et que personne ne pouvait les voir; Sirius transplana.

Ils firent leur apparition devant la cour du manoir ancestral des Potter. Sirius la poussa à l'intérieur du domaine puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il sonna.

Comme si elle surveillait leur arrivée, Lily apparut en quelques secondes sur le seuil. Une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage mais un regard furtif vers Sirius et India, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser pénétrer dans la maison et une fois dans le hall, Sirius demanda:

-James est en haut?

Lily acquiesça.

-Au grenier.

Sirius opina de la tête puis après un dernier coup d'œil vers India, dont le visage était toujours baissée, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

James se tenait à genoux au milieu de plusieurs cartons ouvert, fouillant machinalement dans l'un d'entre eux. Divers objets traînaient sur le sol et Sirius du en enjamber quelques uns.

-Tu nous fais quoi, là? Grogna-t-il après quelques acrobaties pour surmonter ces obstacles.

James leva sa tête et un sourire rayonnant apparut sur son visage.

-Je cherche quelque chose…

-Quelque chose?

James retourna vers ses cartons en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

-Comment va India? Sa cheville?

-Bien. Elle ne boite pas trop mais ils n'ont pas réussi à attraper son voleur.

-….

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre James. Murmura Sirius. Quand elle était en France.

James arrêta ses mouvements et se retourna pour faire face à Sirius.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

Sirius poussa un long soupir, réfléchit quelques secondes puis finit par avouer:

-Elle n'est plus pareil. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu me…

-Non.

-mais si elle avait…

-Non! Insista James catégorique. India ne t'aurais jamais trahi ainsi! Je pense qu'il y a forcement quelque chose d'autre. Comment est-elle?

-Distante, triste, anéanti. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne répondait plus à nos lettres.

James acquiesça doucement.

-Pourquoi est-elle parti là-bas, déjà? Questionna James.

-Elle a vécu son enfance là-bas….

-Ah oui c'est vrai!

-Et elle voulait reprendre ses sources avant de demander la double nationalité et de s'installer définitivement ici. Je fais quoi?

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir!

-Ben, va lui parler.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Comme ça? Tu veux que je dise quoi? Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots.

-Pas besoin de lui faire un roman, écoute la seulement.

-Mais si elle veut rien dire?

James semblait mal à l'aise et après plusieurs hésitation, il tendit sa main vers Sirius faisant apparaître un petit objet qu'il cachait depuis tout à l'heure.

Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent étrangement puis il regarda James d'un regard interrogateur.

-Fonce, Patmol. déclara James dans un sourire.

-C'était ça que tu cherchais?

James opina. Sirius sourit en secouant la tête.

-Si je te l'avais donné c'est pour justement ne jamais l'utiliser, Cornedrue!

Ce dernier sourit hypocritement faisant ressortir toutes ses dents.

-Je sais mais un jour il faut oublier ses principes pour pouvoir avancer.

Sirius grimaça.

-Ne commence pas avec tes interminables leçons de morale!! On en a pour des heures, sinon!

James éclata de rire puis poussa Sirius hors du grenier.

-Allez! Sois courageux patmol! Ce n'est qu'une femme après tout!

-Je préférais me battre contre Voldy. IL moins effrayant!

Il se tut quelques secondes en réfléchissant puis continua:

-Bon, d'accord! Il n'est pas si innocent que ça mais c'est beaucoup moins compliqué! Je sais à quoi m'attendre: nous sommes en guerre! On doit le tuer! Lui, doit nous tuer! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, au moins! C'est chacun pour sa peau! Avec les filles, c'est toujours plus difficile et ambiguë!

-C'est ainsi que nous les aimons, non?

Sirius parut peu convaincu et haussa négligemment les épaules. IL descendit piteusement les escaliers. Il tenait fermement l'objet dans sa main droite, le cœur étrangement anxieux.

India se tenait assise dans le canapé. Lily quitta la pièce pour aller reposer les tasses de thé à la cuisine la laissant seule face à ses tourments. Elle se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains et de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait tellement oublier pourtant, elle ne réussissait pas.

Sirius entra dans la pièce de manière assurée et lui sourit affectueusement.

-Alors, on se remet doucement de ces aventures? Demanda-t-il avec malice.

India se redressa et ne put retenir un sourire. Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent en la voyant rayonnante. IL s'assit à côté d'elle et se tourna vers elle.

-Alors?

India le fixa un petit moment, sans pouvoir parler, ne savant par quoi commencer. Elle finit par choisir de révéler les véritables raisons de son départ.

-Je ne suis pas parti pour me ressourcer, Sirius. Commença-t-elle d'un ton où perçait un manque d'assurance tandis que Sirius l'écoutait attentivement. J'y suis allée pour chercher des réponses à mes questions. Mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un simple accident. Il n'était pas moldu mais sorcier et ils se sont cachés pendant des années pour échapper à des sorciers qui voulaient leur mort!

Elle se tut, respira un bond coup, son cœur de nouveau lourd, une crise de nerf prête à exploser. Sirius posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'encourager à continuer.

India avala difficilement sa salive puis continua sur un ton neutre, les yeux dans le vague, revivant peu à peu ses journées.

Dès ses premières journées à Paris, India se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, dans son environnement. Elle consacra les premières journées à se repérer et à visualiser les routes qui la menaient à Montargis. Elle arpenta la ville, telle une touriste, apprenant à connaître chaque recoin de cette ville où elle avait passé son enfance. Peu de chose avait changé si ce n'est quelques détails secondaires et banals.

Dès le début de la deuxième semaine, elle avait repéré sa maison et observait les va-et-vient de ses parents.

Elle avait été dans un état d'euphorie la première fois qu'elle les avait vu, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas se jeter à leur cou pour les embrasser. Ils étaient heureux et vivaient dans une adorable petit maison à l'ouest de la ville. India savait que dans deux ans, ils déménageront pour aller s'installer plus dans le centre.

Ces quelques jours d'espionnages n'étaient à l'origine pas censé durer deux mois mais seulement quelques semaines, le temps de faire passe sur le passé. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, elle eut du mal à se détacher et elle passa même plusieurs fois la nuit sur place.

Un jour, alors qu'elle prit la décision de repartir en Angleterre, un détail attira son attention.

Ce fut le début de son cauchemar, de sa chute.

Un homme venait d'apparaître au portail de la petite maison, couvert sous une grande cape noire. Il n'était pas nette et India s'en aperçut dès le début. C'était un sorcier, vu sa tenue qui ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher aux yeux des moldus. A peine, fut-il apparut que Jean-pierre McGregor sortit de sa maison et se précipita sur l'inconnu, le visage courroucé. Il prononça quelques paroles inaudible de la place d'India puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. India intrigué, s'approcha doucement et alla se placer sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine. Des voix parlaient. India reconnut celle de son père, celle sa mère mais la troisième lui était inconnue.

-Où est la petite? Demanda cette dernière avec chaleur.

-Chez mes parents! Répondit Isabelle sur un ton sec. Et elle y restera! Hors de question, de la mêler à tout ça! Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

L'homme ricana bruyamment.

-Tu ne disais pas ça, Isa, quand c'était les petites Lopez!

-Oh, fiche lui la paix, avec ça, Marquez! Ordonna mon père.

India se colla davantage contre le mur quand la voix du soi-disant Marquez retentit de nouveau.

-On a du nouveau pour vous deux. Vous voyez qui sont les Blelier? Occupez-vous en!

-Les touristes anglais? Demanda ma mère.

-Je parierai ma place qu'ils ne sont pas de simple touristes, Isa. Ils deviennent gênant avec leur question! Supprimez-les! C'est _lui_ qui l'ordonne.

-Ça sera fait! Ordonna Jean-pierre. Mais il faudra que quelqu'un nous garde, India.

-Je m'en chargerai! Cria la voix de l'homme. J'adore cet enfant! Elle a du caractère! Plus tard, elle sera une personne…

-Ne la mêle pas à ça! Cria Isabelle. Ne lui embobine pas déjà la tête avec tes idées satanique! Elle a seulement un an et demi!

-Oui en parlant de ça! Elle devrait pas tarder à montrer des signes de magie, non?

-Autre chose? Coupa Isabelle sanglante.

-Ouais, acquiesça l'homme. Tu dois t'occuper de Molairua.

-Il n'est pas censé être de notre côté?

-_Il_ a des doutes, _il _veut qu'on l'élimine! Pas de discussion!

-Mais on ne discute pas! Protesta Jean-pierre. On s'informe.

L'homme éclata de rire aussi grossièrement que précédemment puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. India ne bougea plus d'un centimètre.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour vivre au milieu de tous ces moldus! Je serais tellement écœuré de les côtoyer, que je crois que je les tuerais tous en une nuit.

-On a pas le choix! Répliqua Jean-pierre. C'est le seul moyen pour que Dumbledore ne nous soupçonne pas!

-Cette tête de chien!! Hurla l'homme sur un accès de rage. Mais au moins vous pouvez vous défouler un peu! Il suffit de regarder la dernière victime! De la vraie chair à saucisse! Les moldus en ont parlé pendant des semaines, ils ont même cru à une attaque d'un ours!

-Arrête! Annonça Isabelle.

-Oh non, Isa ! Pas de modestie entre nous! On sait tous que tu es fier de tes actes et que tu es la plus cruelle! Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes les préfères du seigneurs des ténèbres! Vous êtes tous les deux des vraies génies! Avoir réussi à duper Dumby et toute sa cours, c'est vraiment du beau travail!!

Il ricana nerveusement.

-Dites, moi sérieusement. Qui aurez-vous voulu vous faire?

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes pendant lequel India entendu le raclement d'une chaise. Marquez s'était assis.

-Jean-pierre aurait bien aimé avoir les Duillots!déclara la mère de India. Personnellement, j'aurais pris un plaisir à affronter les Potter!

India senti la nausée monter en elle.

-C'est sur! Ricana l'homme. C'était la bonne pioche! Un vrai plaisir. Ils ont laissé un fils, non?

India n'en pouvait plus et s'éloigna doucement. Une fois à distance raisonnable, elle vomit d'horreur au pied d'un arbre. La discussion l'avait entièrement détruit, brisée.

Ses parents étaient des monstres.

Elle avait lu dans les journaux le rapport sur la jeune femme. Elle était quand on l'avait retrouvé dans un état méconnaissable! Les inspecteurs avaient cru au début à un acharnement d'une bête féroce avant d'en conclure que c'était un meurtre bestiale et féroce.

Savoir que ces parents avait trahi ainsi toute la communauté sorcière et Dumbledore, la remplissait d'une honte immense.

Sa mère, celle qui l'avait bercé pendant tant d'année aurait aimé tuer les parents de James.

Elle se sentait entièrement salie, dépouillé de toute personnalité. Toutes ces idées, idéologies s'étaient envolés. Elle était le fruit de deux monstres, fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge.

Des milliers de questions surgissant de sa tête.

Comment n'avait-elle pas fait pour s'en apercevoir pendant tant d'année?

Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuée en apprenant qu'elle était une cracmol?

Qui avait véritablement tué ses parents?

Simple accident? Elle en doutait.

Voldemort? Il aurait appris leur trahison?

Dumbledore? Il aurait découvert leur tricherie?

Mais étaient-ils véritablement mort? Ne serait-ce pas pour eux, une manière de s'échapper encore une fois?

Qui étaient les gens qu'ils avait tué sans scrupules? Des innocents? Des pères de familles? Des enfants?

India vomit de nouveau, l'estomac encore plus lourd.

Son ventre était dangereusement contracté depuis trois jours déjà.

Elle ne mangeait plus, sa faim littéralement disparu.

A chacun de ses gestes, une maladresse, une hésitation, un doute se propageaient en elle brutalement. Son esprit était entourée d'une brume épaisse, noyant ses pensées dans un fouillis incontrôlable. Son cœur était lourd et s'affolait à chaque pensée concernant son enfance.

Elle était complètement perdu, ne connaissant plus ses parents, ayant l'impression d'avoir été trahi, humilié, blessé.

Elle ressentait la même impression que si elle venait de recevoir des milliers de coup de couteau dans le dos.

Elle saignait intérieurement de manière à un fleuve qui ne s'arrête jamais d'écouler.

Elle se sentait salie, souillée comme roulée dans une boue qui ne s'enlevait pas même après une dizaine de douche.  
India ne dormait plus les nuits, pendant lesquelles elle tournait incessamment, ressassant les derniers instants dans sa tête. Le peu de sommeil qu'elle réussissait à attraper au vol, était troublé par d'interminable cauchemar dont elle se réveillait en sueur, des larmes coulant de ses joues et gémissant doucement à l'appel d'une aide.

Mais à aucun moment, elle ne prit son stylo pour demander à Sirius de venir la chercher, une force sombre la retenant contre son gré dans un désespoir sans fin.

Elle souhaitait crier sa rage, sa douleur, sa démence mais rien ne sortait. Elle vivait tel un zombie, dans un automatisme à faire peur, attendant anxieusement le jour où ses nerfs ne tiendront plus.

00o00

India finit son récit par un hoquet nerveux. Sirius l'avait écouté attentivement sans l'interrompre, seules quelques expressions sur son visage pouvaient laisser apparaître ce qu'il pensait.

IL ne dit rien. India se sentit mal.

Elle se tourna vers lui, tentant de croiser son regard. Il la fuyait. Et si elle l'avait perdu.

-Sirius…murmura-t-elle plaintive. Dit quelque chose, s'il te plait. N'importe quoi! Hurle moi dessus! Crache moi à la figue, mais fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

Il remua doucement puis finit par lever ses yeux vers elle. Il n'y avait pas de colère, pas de haine, aucune expression de hostilité. Non, il semblait confiant.

Doucement il tendit sa main droite vers India, et ouvra son poings. India baissa les yeux et observa l'objets les yeux brillants.

C'était une bague.

Une simple petite bague, avec une petite pierre rouge.

India toucha du bout des doigts l'objet, puis le contourna en effleurant la paume de Sirius.

Sa gorge était nouée de joie.

Elle venait de lui avouer la monstruosité de ses parents…

…il la demandait en mariage.

-Tu n'est pas tes parents, India. Moi aussi, j'ai une famille horrible et je sais ce que c'est.

Il se tut quelques secondes puis continua:

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ceci, un jour. Je ne te pose pas l'inévitable question car ça n'a jamais été mon genre, et je ne vais pas te faire un discours comme c'est normalement le cas, car je ne suis pas doué pour ça puis…tu me connais. Enfin bref, je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite mais si tu pouvais y réfléchir.

Il se leva avant de laisser tomber dans la main de India la bague.

-Sirius!

Elle se lève et le rejoins et demande:

-Pourquoi?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi moi? RépétA-t-elle. Je veux savoir pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi. Pourquoi pas une autre! Il y en a des plus belles, des plus drôles, des moins compliqués.

-Je ne comprends pas. Déclara-t-il légèrement irrité.

India le regarda, puis fixa sa bague avant de toucher son médaillon. Le doute s'installait en elle…une peur soudaine s'empara d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas…bégaya-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Je…n'ai pas le droit Sirius. Je ne peux pas….

Elle tourna les talons, son cœur battant la chamade et sortit de la pièce. Elle passa devant la cuisine et s'échappa du manoir les idées en totales confusions, les émotions de ces derniers temps beaucoup trop fortes. Des larmes amères et de colères contre elle-même coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sirius se tenait debout dans le salon, digérant difficilement ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques instants seulement.

-Sirius? Demanda Lily en entrant. JE viens de voir India, partir. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Elle s'approcha du maraudeur prudemment. Il avait le regard perdu, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Lily s'approcha de lui et posa sa main son épaule.

-Je ne comprend pas. Murmura-t-il égaré par les événements.

Lily le prit doucement dans ses bras comme une vieille amie, de manière maternelle. Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

-Tout ira bien, Sirius. Déclara Lily affectueusement.


	20. Larmes

_**Merci à Julie231, tchingtchong pour leur review.**_

_L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ?  
__Marcel Proust_

Chapitre 19: Larmes 

Encore trois coups à la porte.

-J'arrive! S'exaspéra Remus en regardant la porte d'entrée.

Il reporta son attention à la cheminée d'où la tête de James apparaissait.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver, déclara Remus. Dès que je la trouve, je vous contacte.

James acquiesça puis dans un « pop » disparut. Remus poussa un petit soupir puis se leva.

Deux coups.

Remus s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit énervé. Son geste se stoppa net quand il la vit sur le seuil, les yeux rouges, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Il soupira soulagé et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

India marcha, hésitante, jusqu'au salon où elle s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Remus s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et la fixa.

-Je n'ai pas pu…Remus, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu répondre oui. Sirius Black, l'homme que j'aime me demande en mariage et je n'ai pas su accepter. Je suis un véritable monstre, comme mes parents. Je ne mérite même pas d'être votre ami. Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur pour lui de faire un telle demande. Je suis en train de le faire souffrir parce que je n'ai pas le courage de tout lui dire. Pourtant…

India se tu et ferma les yeux refoulant ses larmes. Remus se leva, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule puis sortit de la pièce préfèrent la laisser seule.

Quand la porte se ferma dans un petit claquement sonore, des larmes traversèrent les paupières de India. Elle émit un petit sanglot puis un hoquet la parcourut. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et pleura silencieusement. Son estomac se contracta de nouveau, le cœur lourd elle approcha ses genoux vers sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Posant sa tête sur ses mains, India pleura.

Elle lui avait dit non et pourtant… Pourtant ce refus était un oui silencieux qu'elle n'osait pas crier. Tout son être souhaitait lui hurler son amour infatigable qui avait parcourut des années, des secrets, des disputes, des morts…cet amour qui avait vaincu contre le monde. Était-elle réduite à le faire incessamment souffrir avec son secret? Désormais, il était trop tard pour reculer. Le mal était fait. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle reste, Sirius avait fait sa demande …et elle avait refusé. Par peur.

Plus rien ne changerai ce sentiment omniprésent en elle, ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle avait en sa présence, cette tranquillité quand elle se trouvait dans ses bras, ce désir lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Elle le savait désormais que cet amour impossible était pourtant le seul qu'elle désirait. Elle sut à cet instant précis la terrible vérité: elle n'aimait pas Sirius Black comme elle le croyait. Il n'était pas seulement l'homme de sa vie, c'était celui qui lui permettait d'avancer. Il était la personne que toutes les petites filles rêvaient durant leur enfance, c'était son prince charmant, celui qui la sauvait d'elle-même, de sa peur d'aimer. C'était son Roméo, son âme sœur, celui pour qui elle serait prête à tuer, à mourir et même à oublier qui elle était.

Quelques larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. En un an et demi, énormément d'évènement accumulés au plus profond d'elle, étaient sur le point de jaillir brutalement telle une bombe à retardement.

Ses parents sont morts, il y a un an.

Stella et Cris succombèrent à leur tour.

Son voyage en Angleterre. Sa rencontre des Maraudeurs.

Le secret qui s'installe. Une amitié se forme…un sentiment plus fort la lie avec Sirius.

La mort de Sarah plongeant tout le monde dans un état secondaire.

La fin de leur étude. Départ de Poudlard.

Leur début dans l'ordre de Phoenix. Son voyage en France.

Ses parents, des meurtriers.

Sirius, et sa demande en mariage.

Son refus.

Elle se sentait de trop dans ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Elle avait besoin de David, son ami presque frère. Elle avait besoin de retrouver son époque, sa ville, son appartement, ses études… Elle étouffait doucement sans s'en apercevoir, ne pouvant pas avancer dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

La sonnette d'entrée sonna. India fixa droit devant elle.

Des voix résonnèrent dans le hall avant que la porte du salon grinçât bruyamment. Sirius entra à l'intérieur. Son odeur parvint jusqu'à India. Elle ne bougea pas… paralysé de peur mais aussi de honte.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la pièce puis s'approcha doucement derrière elle pour venir se placer en face. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol, et India pouvait même entendre le frottement de ses vêtements ainsi que sa respiration cadencée. Elle aurait voulu se lever et se jeter à son coup, se confessant en excuse, l'implorant de ne pas lui en vouloir, voir dans ses yeux une simple petite lueur d'espoir. Contrairement à cela, elle baissa sa tête, laissant couler encore une larme le long de sa joue. Son cœur battant presque plus, tellement la peur le paralysait. Aucun muscle ne répondait à son appel.

Sirius prit une chaise qu'il posa en face de la sienne et s'assit. Il la regarda fixement, les jambes écarté devant lui, le visage presque impassible où seul une incompréhension apparaissait.

Il tendit son bras devant lui et du bout de ses doigts effaça les larmes d'India. Il attrapa son menton, relevant la tête de cette dernière et passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Il soupira.

Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard bleu. Sa gorge était nouée.

-Je ne comprends pas, India. Je t'avoue que je suis complètement perdu. Révéla Sirius d'une voix profondément sincère et calme. Je ne te comprends pas. Pour être honnête, quand tu es partie, j'étais complètement anéanti puis après la colère est très vite venue. J'avais envie de tout casser autour de moi, de me jeter sur le premier qui rentrerait.

India ouvra la bouche puis la referma soudainement, songeant qu'il était beaucoup plus sage de le laisser finir.

-Même James ne réussissait pas à me raisonner. Je crois bien d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, qu'il ne réussit pas à me calmer. Ensuite, Remus nous contacte pour nous dire que tu étais chez lui. Alors, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais mal, c'était de ta faute. Pas James. Pas Lily. Pas Remus. Mais toi.

India se redressa sur sa chaise, le cœur malade, une envie de vomir monta en elle. Elle se haït pour ce qu'elle lui faisait, détestant l'être ignoble qu'elle était.

-Je serais sincère, je t'en ai voulu India. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je t'ai tenue responsable de tous nos malheurs et je suis heureux tout compte fait que tu sois partie. Mieux ne valait pas que tu sois en face de moi à ce moment là. Je reconnais que j'ai aussi mes torts et que je n'ai jamais vu à quel point tu allais mal. Je me suis jamais aperçu de tes troubles, je n'ai jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu détestais Peter, ni pourquoi tu étais venue à Poudlard. J'ai rien voulu connaître de toi car je ne voulais pas vraiment découvrir ton secret. C'est lâche, je le sais. Mais j'étais bien avec toi, c'est la première fois que je me sens si épanoui auprès d'une personne. J'ai empêché James de chercher ce que tu cachais et Remus contre toute attente, m'a bien aidé sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me doutais qu'il savait. Mais je n'ai rien fait, rien tenter pour qu'il crache le morceau. J'étais trop jaloux que tu te sois confié à lui et à la fois je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais peur de ton secret, peur qu'il nous brise, qu'il m'éloigne de toi, peur de qui tu étais India. J'ai tout fait pour ignorer cette partie que je l'ai presque oublier au point de te faire souffrir.

India secoua vivement la tête.

-Non, tu …

-Si! Coupa Sirius. Inconsciemment, je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je n'ai pas cherché à te comprendre. Jamais une seule fois, j'ai essayé d'être attentif pour que tu oses enfin de te confier. J'étais égoïste, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant, je suis prêt.

India se leva vivement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Sirius la suivit du regard, prêt à bondir sur place si elle tentait encore à s'échapper. Une anxiété croissante s'affichait sur son visage et elle se tordait maladroitement les mains, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

Sirius sourit tendrement en la voyant, réalisant qu'elle était encore plus mal à l'aise que lui.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, India. Déclara-t-il. Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il y a. Le moment est venue de lever le voile et de te révéler entièrement. Je ne te lâcherai pas et s'il faut je suis prêt à te harceler.

India soupira inquiète, le dos tourné elle se trouvait dans un effroyable problème. Beaucoup de mots se pressaient dans sa tête, beaucoup de solutions mais aucune réalisable. Elle se sentait le regard pesant de Sirius mais ne souhaitait pas se retourner pour le voir. Elle devait prendre une décision rapidement et elle avait besoin de garder l'esprit clair. Elle pesa le pour et le contre mais aucune des deux parties ne gagnait véritablement bien que l'idée de s'enfuir et de se cacher, prenait de plus en plus forme dans son esprit.

En une fraction de seconde, la solution lui vient subitement. Elle sut que c'était la seule, la meilleure et la moins douloureuse. Elle n'hésita plus; désormais aucun doute ne s'immisçait en elle, seule une angoisse profonde la tenaillait.

India finit en fin de compte par se retourner et fit face à Sirius. Les bras raides le long du corps, la tête haute et d'une voix claire d'où aucune trace d'anxiété paraissait, elle annonça:

-Allons marcher, Sirius. J'étouffe ici…

Il haussa un sourcil, peu rassuré et l'observa méfiant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper! Rajouta-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin d'air et je pense que cela sera beaucoup plus discret pour parler. Ensuite, si tu n'es toujours pas rassuré, je vais te rappeler que tu es un sorcier contrairement à moi. En une formule, tu es capable de m'immobiliser.

Il sourit légèrement amusé puis acquiesça et se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte que Sirius ouvrit. Il passa un bras dans le dos de India, la fit passer avant lui puis sortit de la pièce. India se posta dans le hall et Sirius s'avança vers la cuisine. Il passa seulement la tête par l'entrebail et apostropha Remus.

-Lunard! On sort dehors…

Le lycanthrope observa son ami puis opina de la tête.

-Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Sirius tenta de sourire mais une horrible grimace apparut à la place.

-Tout va dépendre de ce qu'elle va me dire… déclara-t-il. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour nous, Lunard! Passe une bonne soirée quand même!!!

Il lui lança un clin d'œil puis rejoignit India.

India et Sirius traversaient un parc en direction de son appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Remus, aucun des deux ne parla, préférant pleinement le silence entre eux. Doucement, India s'approcha de Sirius et mis sa main dans la sienne. Sirius parut étonné mais ne dit rien, serrant un peu plus fort son poing de peur qu'elle disparaisse.

-C'est compliqué à dire, Sirius…murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Sirius continua d'avancer, sans la regarder.

-Alors, laisse moi te poser des questions et tu y répondras.

India acquiesça lentement de la tête, le souffle coupé par une peur croissante, une peur de la réaction qui allait suivre.

-Es-tu vraiment une cracmol?

-Oui, du moins je n'ai aucun pouvoir et mes parents sont bien des sorciers. Donc, je suppose que oui.

Sirius prit une grande respiration puis demanda:

-Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard? Et comment se fait-il que tu nous connaissais avant même de nous avoir rencontré? Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître au plein milieu du parc, comme si tu avais transplané, alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard et que tu n'es pas une sorcière? Pourquoi as-tu tout de suite détesté Peter? Pourquoi tu disais toujours « je ne peux pas » au début de notre relation? Pourquoi la nuit, tu te réveilles affolée, en pleur et criant mon nom? Pourquoi regarder James et Lily de manière si triste? Qui était le garçon sur ton dessin le jour de notre pique-nique? Pourquoi Maugrey m'a-t-il fait allusion à Isabelle et Jean-Pierre McGregore, des septièmes années que j'ai connu pendant ma première année? Comment as-tu su que Lunard était un loup garou? Qu'es-tu vraiment allé faire à Paris? Le jour de noël, pourquoi tu n'as pas été étonné de découvrir la carte des maraudeurs? Et pourquoi, si je te dis que je suis un animagus, tu n'es pas étonné? Parce que tu le sais, n'Est-ce pas?

India opina de la tête honteuse.

-Tu es un chien. James, un cerf et Peter un rat. Déclara-t-elle.

Sirius s'arrêta net puis reprit doucement sa marche, tenant toujours aussi fermement la main de India.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me connais par cœur…avoua-t-il. Comment? Comment fais-tu?

India bloqua sa respiration trente secondes pour pouvoir contenir encore quelques heures ses nerfs. Toutes ses questions…et pour chacune la même explication. Cela pourrait être si simple à expliquer, si seulement Sirius était moins impliqué.

Comment lui faire comprendre que cela ne changerait rien à leur relation, alors que justement tout changerait?

Comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait exactement comme la première fois même si 21 ans les séparait. Comment croire à une vie commune alors qu'elle peut partir d'un instant à un autre, laissant derrière elle aucune trace si ce n'est un souvenir douloureux.

India avait notamment peur qu'il lui en veuille. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne pas faire du mal mais si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ou de travers? Si inconsciemment, elle avait brisé telle ou telle personne! Et si jamais Sirius venait à s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas? Qu'elle n'était en réalité qu'une illusion d'un amour inexistant?

Cette peur qui avait logé en elle pendant un an, s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que la vérité allait éclater. Son estomac s'était violemment contracté, son cœur battait à la chamade et son sang affluait rapidement dans ses veines. India n'entendait plus que des bourdonnements autour d'elle, ses jambes tremblaient fortement manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois.

Sa respiration était saccadée depuis cinq minutes maintenant mais la main de Sirius l'aidait à ne pas tomber. Il était toujours là…près d'elle.

-Je… je viens du futur, Sirius. De 21 ans dans le futur. Mes parents sont Isabelle et Jean-Pierre

Sirius reçut le choc comme s'il venait de recevoir trois coup de battes en pleine tête. Ses esprits étaient embrouillés, n'entendant plus que ces quatre mots. _Je viens du futur._ Dans un reflex automatique, il arracha sa main et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

India resta sur place, le regardant s'avancer, les larmes prêtent à couler. Il avait lâché sa main.

L'expression dessinée sur le visage de Sirius était remplie de dégoût, lié au choc émotionnel. Ses idées étaient encore confuse, ses mœurs anéanties. Qui était India?

-Je vivais en France quand à la fin de mes études, j'ai décidé de venir à Londres, le pays de mon père. Commença-t-elle. Tout cela, dans un futur de 21 ans, du côté moldu.

Sirius se retourna et la regarda. Elle était droite, les bras raides le long de son corps, pleurant silencieusement. Il l'écouta sans vouloir s'approcher davantage. Il ne réussissait à pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, pas maintenant…c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il savait qu'elle aussi souffrait mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas la fille qu'il avait connu. C'était encore une étrangère, qui avait gardé précieusement son secret pour elle.

-A cette époque, je ne connaissais rien de mes origines magiques et je croyais encore moins à la sorcellerie. Tout cela n'était qu'un monde sortit tout droit de l'imagination de l'auteur, rien de plus. La série de _Harry Potter_, écrit par JK Rowling est sortie il y a quelques années et a eu un véritable succès. A l'intérieur toute sa vie y est écrite, du moins ces années au collège Poudlard. On en apprend à le connaître, à suivre son évolution et on découvre en même temps que lui ce monde magique. J'ai toujours suivi ces livres avec intérêt tellement l'histoire est intéressante. Jusqu'au jour où après avoir trouvé une montre, je retourne 21 ans en arrière, à Poudlard comme dans le livre. Je rencontre les Maraudeurs, comme dans le livre. Lily et James finissent par sortit ensemble durant leur septième année comme dit dans le livre. Remus est bien un loup garou, comme dans le livre. Tout est exactement pareil, tout se ressemble seulement une différence…Harry Potter est le fils de James et Lily.

-Tu veux dire quoi? Finit par articuler Sirius.

-Les livres dont je te parle, ne raconte pas votre vie mais celle de Harry.

-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous l'as caché! Expliqua Sirius. Que tu connaisses la vie de Harry, je ne vois pas où est le problème, si?

-Mais à travers lui, je connais aussi vos futurs. Nota India dont les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler.

Sirius la fixa. Un sentiment de mal aise s'installa en lui.

-Il est…si horrible que ça…notre futur? Demanda-t-il

India leva ses yeux vers lui. Il avait peur. Ses iris bleues étaient noyées d'un sentiment de terreur tellement fort qu'India hésita avant de continuer.

-Tu connais les lois spatio-temporelles, Sirius. Et pendant longtemps j'ai hésité à agir. Mais je veux que tu saches avant tout, que j'avais l'intention de bouger et de ne pas laisser faire les choses!

-Accouche, India! Cracha Sirius.

-Harry, le fils de Lily et James sera orphelin. Révéla India sur un ton assez lent pour ne pas brutaliser davantage la révélation.

Sirius serra les dents.

-Le 31 octobre, quand Harry aura presque un an, Voldemort voudra les tuer à cause d'une prophétie qu'il aura entendu. Mais grâce au sacrifice de sa propre vie Lily va le doter d'un pouvoir qui lui sauvera plusieurs fois la vie.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, observant Sirius. Raide comme un bâton, il ne paraissait pas être présent mais plus dans une léthargie.

-Continue! Ordonna-t-il froidement. Dit tous sans omettre une chose.

India avait la gorge nouée.

-Harry vivra chez la sœur de Lily et rentrera à Poudlard pour ses 11 ans. Il se fera deux amis mais il sera confronté dès sa première année à des menaces. Voldemort après la destruction du manoir disparaîtra et tout le monde le croira mort mais il erra comme une ombre. Pendant la quatrième année, Harry va le voir renaître et Dumbledore mourra deux ans après.

Les jambes de Sirius ne semblaient pas le soutenir et il s'approcha d'un arbre auquel il s'appuya.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout! Et nous? Demanda-t-il sèchement

India ne supportait plus cet interrogatoire ni le ton que Sirius employait. Il était si froid et distant comme s'il la tenait responsable de leur malheur futur.

-Sirius…supplia-t-elle.

-QU'EST CE QUI VA SE PASSER? Hurla-t-il rageusement.

India ravala ses sanglots bien qu'une larme coula tout de même le long de sa joue.

-Après la mort de James et Lily, Remus va continuer de vivre et Peter sera passer pour mort. Quant à toi, tu seras accusé d'avoir trahi…

-QUOI?

-Tout le monde te croyait être leur gardien…et tu vas passer 13 ans à Azkaban. Mais tu réussiras à t'échapper…

-Attend! Tu veux dire quoi par Peter sera déclaré mort? Ne me dit pas que ta haine pour lui vient du fait que ce soit lui qui va…

Sirius ferma les yeux pour faire le point sur toutes les informations qu'il venait de récolter.« _**Vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis ». **_

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! S'emporta-t-il.

-J'aimerai bien…

-Tu es folle! Comment veux tu que je te croix! C'est complètement fou!

-Folle! S'écria India. Traite moi d'hystérique quand tu y es! Ou pourquoi pas de schizophrène ou démente. Tu crois que je m'amuserais à créer quelques chose d'aussi insensé!

-Pourquoi tu pleures toutes les nuits en criant mon nom? Demanda de but en blanc Sirius.

India le regarda choqué, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de demander. Tout de suite un malaise s'immisça en elle.

-Je te vois tomber derrière un rideau du département des mystères sous le sort de ta cousine. Répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Sirius cru défaillir.

Il avait compris.

Il sut.

D'abord James et Lily.

Peter un traître.

Puis ensuite Lui.

Dumbledore.

Tout leur monde allait s'écrouler petit à petit, s'émietter au fil du temps laissant de la terreur et du sang…et des larmes.

Les maraudeurs n'existeraient plus…

India tenta de s'approcher mais Sirius recula violemment.

-Et tu trouvais l'histoire de Harry _intéressante?_ demanda-t-il dégoûté. Tu te plaisais à lire jouant de nous comme des personnages! Tu nous a caché la vérité… Tu aurais été prête à…

-NON! Hurla India. Je n'aurais jamais rien contre vous et tu le sais!

-Non! Je croyais te connaître mais en fait, il se trouvait que tu es quelqu'un d'autre! Tu n'es pas la India que je connais. Tu es une étrangère…

India cru recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ses jambes vacillèrent et elle se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre. D'énormes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues s'écrasant lourdement sur la terre.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…murmura-t-elle complètement anéantie. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser d'avoir aimé ces livres! A cette époque, ce n'était qu'un bouquin, une histoire! Tu ne peux pas me juger pour avoir lu une histoire! Je ne connaissait rien à ce monde! Tu parles comme si j'étais la responsable… Tu crois que j'ai réagi comment, comme j'ai appris ce que tout cela allait entraîner pour vous! Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai passé toutes mes nuits à dormir paisiblement? Je ferais tout pour toi, Sirius. Je serais même prête à tuer Peter et Bellatrix pour que vous puissiez vivre. Si me rendre à Voldemort assurerait ton bonheur, je le ferais! Je suis exactement la même fille qu'avant…seulement tu comprends maintenant mes hésitations. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être ça qui te fait peur! C'est de voir en face la vérité! Tu as dit tout à l'heure être prêt à tout entendre, mais ta réaction prouve exactement le contraire! J'avais peur, Sirius de tout te dire! C'est même pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais révéler la vérité. Voilà pourquoi Remus était le seul qui a réussi à comprendre que je venais du futur. Il parait peut être le plus faible de vous tous mais c'est le seul qui a eu le courage de chercher, qui n'a pas eu peur de souffrir. Il savait être là pour me soutenir et en même temps, il savait que son futur ne serait pas tout rose mais il n'a jamais reculé! Tu fuis encore la vérité en m'éloignant de toi, Sirius car un jour où l'autre et tu le sais, je devrais partir! Et tu ne veux pas souffrir! Mais moi non plus mais je n'ai pas eu le choix! J'ai perdu mes parents, mes amis, Sarah et bientôt toi. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez? Mais je veux espérer, continuer à croire que tout est possible parce que c'est la seule chose qui me permette d'avancer.

Elle se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, rapprocha ses genoux près de sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras et pleura silencieusement.

Tous ses membres tremblaient. Elle souffrait par peur de l'avoir perdu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste…

Sirius se tenait appuyé au mur. Il la regardait pleurer doucement sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste de réconfort près d'elle.

Sirius Black. 18 ans. En formation d'Auror. Bel homme. Charmeur. Mais complètement perdu.

1978, année nantie.

Obtention de la mention Optimal à ses aspics.

Membre de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Témoin du mariage de James et Lily.

Affectation auprès des aurors.

Un bel appartement.

Une relation quasi-parfaite avec India.

Entre cette année et le futur qu'on lui destine, il y a la guerre qui gronde dangereusement. Sa vie pourrait être totalement basculé.

Lily et James meurt.

Treize ans à Azkaban.

Vivre clandestinement.

Voir la destruction du monde sans pouvoir agir.

Mourir par la main de sa cousine.

Et…

Bien qu'il est voulu le nier, cette pensée revint sans cesse, fouettant de plus en plus son cœur.

Et India loin de lui…dans un autre monde.

Sirius réalisa qu'il avait été ridicule. Il avait encore le temps, la chance de changer ce futur immonde, de pouvoir vivre tout simplement.

Il cligna des paupières et dirigea son regard vers la brune.

Elle avait disparu.

Sirius se remit rapidement sur ses deux pieds, avançant au centre du chemin, tournant sur lui-même.

Elle n'était nulle part. Volatiliser.

-India? Appela-t-il.

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il continua d'avancer…puis la vit. Elle était à la lisière du parc, appuyé sur une rambarde.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sirius le rompit le premier.

-Tu ne devrait pas t'éloigner en pleine nuit, ça peut être dangereux ! conseilla Sirius d'une voix calme.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda hargneusement India. Je croyais que je te dégoûtais.

Sirius la fixa intensément.

India ne pleurait plus bien que ses yeux soit encore rouges. Elle regardait droit devant elle, perdue semblait-il dans ses pensées.

-C'est faux, murmura Sirius. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Je crois que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur ces derniers temps. S'il te plait, India. Rentrons. Je suis fatigué.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

Ses yeux bleus étaient emprunt de tristesse et de regret.

India acquiesça doucement de la tête.

Sirius reprit doucement sa main qu'il se promit de ne plus relâcher.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant les dix minutes qui les séparaient de leur appartement, dans un silence préférable aux paroles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que chacun ressentait. Cela n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. Ce soir, il était fatigué et souhaitait seulement se reposer.

Deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais leur retrouvaille avait été déjà bien mouvementé.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire depuis les dernières révélations. Ils ne se voyaient pas mort et rien que l'idée l'effrayait. Il était pourtant promis à une vie sans encombre ! N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi il s'était toujours battu ? Pouvoir enfin échapper à l'enfer de sa famille et rire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec James et Remus ?

Pourtant, il savait que le chemin au bonheur était semé d'embûches mais s'être battu ainsi pour finir treize ans à Azkaban et ensuite mourir était révoltant.

Il aurait était cependant prêt à donner sa vie pour India, ou pour que James et Lily puissent vivre avec leur enfant. Des sentiments tellement contradictoires s'imposaient en lui, et tellement de questions restaient sans réponse qu'il était tenté de demander des explications à India. Néanmoins, le moment n'était pas venu.

Il y eu assez d'émotions pour cette soirée sans en vouloir en rajouter.

Sirius soupira.

India continuai d'avancer tel un mécanisme, enfouie dans ses pensées.

Sirius ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il comprenait ses réactions désormais, chacune de ses hésitations étaient justifiées ce qui n'empêchait pas Sirius de se poser des questions. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

Il pouvait ressentir ses doutes, percevoir ses craintes.

Il savait quand elle n'allait pas bien, quand elle avait peur.

Il connaissait toutes ses expressions par cœur. Du moindre froncement de sourcil quand elle réfléchissait, à la lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

Il savait quand elle était en colère, quand elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, quand elle était heureuse et quand elle souffrait.

Contrairement aux autres filles, il la trouvait vulnérable et avait sans cesse le besoin de vouloir la protéger. Il n'osait pas agir de peur de la blesser, pas parler de peur de l'embêter, pas la toucher de peur de l'obliger.

A chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé à ses côtés, ses gestes se faisaient beaucoup plus réfléchit et tendre.

La voir dans cet état là, lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Mais jamais il ne l'avait fait. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre et pour cela Sirius s'interdisait de l'aimer à sa juste valeur comme son cœur le lui commandait. Aujourd'hui encore, ses inquiétudes étaient plus réelles, plus vivaces sachant inconsciemment qu'elle devra un jour retourner dans son époque, l'abandonnant ainsi seule face à ses souvenirs.

India s'arrêta. Sirius sorti de ses pensée et réalisa qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de son appartement.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être dans mes pensées. Remarqua India dans un sourire timide.

Sirius sourit franchement puis sortit sa baguette. India le regarda faire. Ses gestes étaient assurés ce qu'elle avait toujours admirés. Il gardait toujours son assurance dans toutes les situations.

Près de lui, elle s'était toujours senti en sécurité bien que la peur de le décevoir apparaissait sans cesse.

A ses côtés, ce n'était plus la simple India, jeune fille parmi tant d'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un, de procurer un peu de bonheur chez une personne.

La porte s'ouvrit et India pénétra à l'intérieur. Tout était noir mais aucun des deux n'alluma la lumière préférant se trouver seule dans le noir.

La fatigue commençait à peser sur chacun des deux.

India se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara t-elle.

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle s'éloignait en direction de la salle de bain quand Sirius la rappela .

-India !

Elle se retourna et le regarda étonné.

-Quand est-ce que tu repars ? demanda t-il difficilement.

Un silence.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius. Dans cinq ans ou mercredi.

Leur regard se croisèrent, rempli d'un sentiment d'amour unique.

India finit par baisser les yeux et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Elle déshabilla lentement et rentra sous la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps pendant cinq minutes, profitant du bien être qu'elle en retirait. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et des larmes vinrent se mélanger avec l'eau.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure seulement, elle sortit de la salle de bain dans un vieux tee-shirt de Sirius. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la chambre.

Sirius était couché sur le lit qui n'était pas défait, ses bras derrière sa tête, le regard face au plafond.

India s'approcha et vint le rejoindre. Elle s'installa à côté de lui. Sirius se tourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement..

-Merci, murmura Sirius.

India leva son regard vers lui étonné.

-Merci pour être là…

India sourit, émue.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux. Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir et se serra davantage contre Sirius, respirant son odeur. Elle voulait que cet instant dure toujours, qu'il n'y ai pas de lendemain. Le temps devait s'arrêter maintenant, les figeant ainsi dans le temps avec leur amour sans fin.

Mais ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un à l'autre, succombant finalement à la fatigue qui les tenaillait.

0o0o0

India se réveilla en sursaut.

Son réveil indiquait 6 heures du matin.

Elle se leva las, vêtue seulement du Tee-shirt de Sirius, l'esprit encore très embrouillé et s'approcha de sa salle de bain quand elle se stoppa net dans son élan. Elle se retourna avec hésitation et regarda la pièce, le visage horrifié. Tout lui revint brusquement.

Un cri de désespoir sortit de sa gorge. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement derrière de gros nuages noirs, Sirius fut réveillé par un cri de détresse.

-India ! cria t-il en la cherchant du regard.

Sa place dans le lit était vide, Sirius se trouvait seul. Il se leva en un bond, se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Personne.

Un éclair éclaira la pièce...

Il couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une tasse de thé chaude sur le bar, la cuillère à l'intérieur.

Le tonnerre retentit...

Il s'avança davantage, l'apercevant déjà sur la pointe des pieds tentant d'attraper les sucres sur une étagère.

Mais elle n'était pas là…

Il se dirigea alors vers le salon, traversant le hall où ses chaussures étaient correctement rangés près de la porte.

Le living-room était d'une propreté impeccable. Sur la table basse était déposée le journal de India ouvert à une page.

Sirius s'approcha.

Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau…

Il se pencha et prit dans ses mains le cahier de cuivre noir, laissant tomber par terre un crayon.

L'écriture fine de India était visible ainsi que des taches de larmes à quelques endroit.

Les pneus d'une voiture grincèrent côté moldu…

Sirius commença à lire.

Le tonnerre grondait encore plus fort…

« _Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…je me sens petit à petit partir._

Le vent siffla violemment…

Les branches des arbres grincèrent…

_Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de finir chacune de mes phrases, et c'est terrifiant de se voir ainsi confronter entre deux périodes. Je me bat pour pouvoir rester encore quelques minutes, tandis qu'une forte puissante m'attire loin de là…de lui. J'ai mal…Je disparais chaque seconde un peu plus et je ne peux rien y faire. Mon esprit s'embrouille, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je garde précieusement autour de mon cou, le médaillon et la bague de Sirius priant de tout mon être pour qu'ils m'accompagnent. _

_Je t'en supplie mon dieu…laissez moi encore un peu de temps. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de tout lui dire, de lui expliquer ce qu'il doit faire. Je vous en supplie à genoux de me laisser encore un peu de temps pour lui dire au revoir ! _

_Je ressens des picotements dans tous mes membres…je tremble légèrement. Mes yeux pleurent…_

_Mon dieu, je m'en vais…_

_Père de tous les enfants, dans un dernier supplice, exaucez ma plainte sauvez les. Sauve le de ses cauchemars, de toutes ses peurs, donne lui le courage de vaincre sa tristesse. Faites qu'il entende le battement de mon cœur, qu'il ressente à quel point il me déstabilise…_

_J'ai plus de force……..j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend…_

_Tout tourne autour de moi…je lutte………trop tard…_

_Sirius, je t'aim_

Les derniers mots semblaient avoir été écrit dans une précipitation grandissante…

Sirius laissa tomber le cahier sur le sol….

Dehors, le temps se transformait peu à peu à une tempête….

Le vent hurlait…la pluie tomba soudainement.

Il attrapa la table qu'il jeta dans le fond de la pièce dans un rugissement de douleur. IL s' écroula sur le sol…et pleura comme un enfant vulnérable.

Tout était terminé, il l'avait perdu.

India était partie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0

Voilà le chapitre 19 est finie! Il reste plus que le 20!!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!

Gros bisoux


	21. Un simple au revoir

_Merci à __Melhope, Keiko kishar, tchingtchong, Julie231 Pour leur admirable review__. Sans mentir (__Sans mentir, si votre ramage Se rapporte à votre plumage, Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois)__ j'adore recevoir des reviews car au moins je sais ce que chacun pense et ça m'aide vraiment pour les chapitres suivants(même si ce chapitre est le dernier )_

_Donc sans vous faire patienter davantage, je vous laisse lire._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture._

Canon Henry Scott HOLLAND

L'amour ne disparaît jamais.  
La mort n'est rien.  
Je suis seulement passé dans la pièce à côté.  
Je suis Moi, tu es Toi.  
Ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, nous le sommes toujours.  
Donne-moi le nom que tu m'as toujours donné.  
Parle-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
N'emploie pas un ton différent,  
Ne prends pas un air solennel ou triste.  
Continue à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble.  
Prie, souris, pense à moi, prie pour moi.  
Que mon nom soit prononcé à la maison comme il l'a toujours été,  
Sans emphase d'aucune sorte,  
Sans une trace d'ombre.  
La vie signifie tout ce qu'elle a toujours signifié.  
Elle est ce qu'elle a toujours été.  
Le fil n'est pas coupé.  
Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta pensée,  
Simplement parce que je suis hors de ta vue ?  
Je t'attends, je ne suis pas loin,  
Juste de l'autre côté du chemin.  
Tu vois, tout est bien

**Chapitre 20 : Un simple au revoir.**

_Juin 1998_

Le vent souffle et la pluie s'abat violemment sur le sol créant un son discontinu. Tout était gris, sale presque sombre. Un éclair retentit. Le tonnerre gronde méchamment. Les rues de Londres étaient vides, entièrement abandonnées par les habitants. Pas un oiseau, pas un animal ne paressait dehors dans ce froid pressant normalement familier aux mois d'hiver et non à un la mi-juin.

Dans un petit appartement au coin d'une rue, une jeune fille était appuyée contre une fenêtre et observait l'extérieur d'un oeil morne. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme, ne sortant jamais de cette pièce, dormant seulement quelques heures. Elle avait ce qu'on peut appeler le mal de vivre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni où aller.

India était entièrement perdue et souffrait silencieusement de _son_ soutien. Elle portait toujours son Tee-shirt accompagné d'un jean bleu.

Elle avait tenté de se remettre dans ce monde mais tout était si superflue pour elle. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Le monde autour d'elle avait littéralement changé. Le froid était toujours là, la pluie constamment présente. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait revue le soleil, pas une seule fois un sourire sur les visages. Personne ne circulait seul dehors… Personne ne s'arrêtait dans la rue pour discuter cinq minutes. La population avait peur. Il arrivait de temps en temps, qu'une ombre apparaissait au coin d'une rue amenant avec elle une atmosphère angoissante. La marque des ténèbres apparaissait rarement pourtant les disparitions étaient croissantes. Plus rien n'allait. Le monde magique tombait durement ne sachant comment amortir sa chute, ni comment la freiner. Rien ne semblait pouvoir désormais l'arrêter. Lord Voldemort était bien là…

Toujours en chair et en os…., la peau recouvrant le tout. Son sourire méprisant et machiavélique de plus en plus présent sur ses lèvres, son regard glacial ne le quittant plus. Dans toute sa splendeur, terrifiante et majestueuse, il s'imposait comme le seigneur incontesté.

Tout cela, India l'avait su en observant les gens. Il n'était pas très difficile de l'imaginer…après tout elle avait changé le passé. Elle les avait sauvés au profit d'autres vies. Elle ne regrettait pas mais elle doutait des conséquences.

India soupira puis se détacha enfin de la vitre. Elle regarda sa montre. Quinze heures trente et il faisait déjà noir. De gros nuages couvrant le ciel, stoppant tous les rayons du soleil. India se regarda dans une glace. Elle était méprisable. Son apparence était à faire peur… Les cheveux décoiffés, le regard inexpressif rougi par des larmes et accompagné de cernes dues au interminables nuits blanches. Sa peau était blanche comme de la craie, et sa tenue laissait quelque peu à désirer.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? murmura t-elle doucement, le ton rempli d'une lassitude immense. Que dirait Sirius en me voyant ainsi ?

Son estomac se contracta violemment. Tout autour d'elle se mit à tourner. India manquait d'air. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus son parfum…

Un sanglot brisa le silence. Une larme coula le long de sa joue….

India s'écroula par terre, la tristesse envahissant tous ses membres, l'immobilisant sur place.

Les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle le long de son visage, son cœur encore plus lourd et pesant que d'habitude.

India porta doucement sa main vers son cou où était suspendu une chaîne avec un médaillon et une bague.

_Il n'est pas mort_. Déclara une petite voix dans sa tête. _Il n'est pas mort_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Août 1978_

Sirius étais assis sur son canapé, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Il ne regardait rien de particulier…Il se sentais seulement désespéré. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger son état, rien pour aller mieux. Il se plaisait ainsi. Il ne voulait redevenir le beau et séduisant Sirius Black. IL ne voulait pas sortir dehors. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

Le noir, la solitude et ses pensées lui suffisait amplement.

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de India. Deux semaines durant lesquelles, il était assis sur son canapé. Les volets fermés. Il vivait dans un noir presque absolu.

Quelques heures après son réveil, le matin de sa disparition, Remus était venu. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il avait découvert Sirius agenouillé sur le sol, tenant dans ses bras un vieux journal, et le regard vide de tout expression, il semblait paralysé. Remus avait tenté de le secouer. Il l'avait veillé pendant trois nuits, dans aucun résultat. Il appela James en renfort qui n'eut guère plus de résultat.

-Où est passé India ? avait-il demandé à Remus.

Alors dans une patience et un calme qui lui était propre, Remus narra ce qu'il savait mais il était évident que Sirius en savait davantage. Pourtant, c'est dans un mutisme infini qu'il se cacha. Pas un mot. Pas un geste. Plus un seul regard. Il s'était entièrement refermé sur lui même, ne mangeait presque plus et c'était avec des efforts considérables que les deux maraudeurs réussirent à leur mettre dans la douche. Il était devenu un vrai pantin…

Comme tous les matins, La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. James rentra doucement.

-Sirius ! s'exclama t-il sur un ton enjoué qui sonnait légèrement faux. Regarde qui je t'ai amené ! Lily, voulait te voir.

Sirius ne leva pas la tête. Il n'entendit même pas. Tout son esprit était occupé à de bien sombre idée.

Lily s'avança quelque peu sous le regard méfiant de James. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, observa quelques secondes Sirius puis retourna vers son futur mari.

Elle l'amena à la porte et s'expliqua :

-Il ne peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ! Je vais rester avec lui le temps qu'il faudra. Envoie moi quelques affaires. Je vais m'occuper de lui et je te promet qu'il serra bientôt un peu plus présentable.

James parut pessimiste et hésita avant d'acquiescer.

-Si tu penses que tu y arriveras mieux que nous… En même temps, tu peux toujours essayer.

Lily sourit.

-Tu sais, commença t-elle. Parfois, il ne faut pas grand chose. J'ai ma petite idée mais je te demande à toi et à Remus, de ne pas venir lui rendre visite tant que je ne le dis pas. Il a besoin de se rendre compte que India est définitivement parti et trop de compassion n'arrangera pas son cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le traumatiser ton ami ! Je vais juste le remettre sur pied, c'est tout.

Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis pénétra à nouveau chez Sirius. Elle ferma calmement la porte et fixa Sirius.

Sa gorge se noua.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça India ? Pourquoi ?

Le silence dans l'appartement était à faire peur, donnant des frissons à tout le corps, obligeant l'esprit à ressasser des moments pas forcément joyeux. Lily s'avança d'un bon pas vers le centre du salon et agita sa baguette. Les volets s'ouvrirent dans un son sec laissant enfin le soleil pénétrer dans la pièce. Lily sourit satisfaite et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Tout était dans un désordre consternant. La poussières s'étaient confortablement installées sur les meubles, des vêtements traînaient hasardeusement un peu partout et une odeur d'enfermée remplissait l'air. Lily alla ouvrir les fenêtres en grand dans toutes les pièces et coinça les portes pour faire courant d'air.

Sirius ne bougea pas un seul muscle et ne sembla même pas vouloir faire un effort. Lily lui apporta un plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger et le lui tendit. Sirius ne remua pas. Elle s'assis en face de lui et déposa le plateau par terre. Elle prit le menton de Sirius entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Dans ce plateau, commença t'elle. Je t'ai mis une bonne soupe, des œufs brouillés et une pomme. Pour commencer, tu vas manger tout cela rapidement, Sirius. Ensuite, tu iras prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je ne vais pas non plus tout te laisser faire. Il en a assez de ce comportement ! Tu ne te pourriras pas la vie, Sirius. Je te le jure !

Elle poussa le plateau vers lui puis se leva.

-Bien, je crois que je vais allez faire deux ou trois courses dans la rue juste en bas. Quand je reviendrais, tu auras finis ton repas et prit ta douche.

Son ton avait été autoritaire et sans appel et Lily espéra que Sirius s'en était aperçu. C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt préoccupé qu'elle fit ses courses. James et Remus lui avaient souvent expliqué la manière dont Sirius se comportait mais avant de le voir par elle-même, elle n'avait jamais pu imaginé qu'il se serait laissé aller à un tel point. Elle avait pu faire un petit tour de la maison rapidement et ses observations n'allaient pas en l'encourageant. L'appartement était recouvert de poussières et les affaires de India se trouvait un peu partout. Lily acheta de la nourriture pour pouvoir remplir le frigo et récupéra plusieurs cartons. Elle remonta les escaliers, les bras bien chargés et s'introduisit de nouveau dans l'appartement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Sirius. Il n'avait rien mangé. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Elle alla ranger les fournitures dans la cuisines puis rejoignit Sirius. Elle ramassa le plateau même pas entamé et le rapporta à la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon.

-Bien. Lança t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas manger, c'est pas grave. Mais je te préviens que tu ne pourras pas grignoter avant ce soir. Maintenant, sois tu te lèves pour aller prendre ta douche, sois j'utilise ma baguette. A toi de choisir, Sirius.

Il ne cilla pas d'un cil, ne leva même pas la tête.

-Tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Je te préviens que je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça, ni me plier à tes caprices. Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes. India est parie ! Ce n'est pas en restant assis là que tu vas tout faire changer!

Dans un accès de rage face à si peu de réaction, Lily tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Sirius se retrouva de nouveau seul sur place, plongé dans ses pensées oubliant complètement le monde autour de lui. Soudain il sentit une vague de froid lui tomber brusquement dessus.

Lily se tenait debout lui, un saut d'eau dans les mains. Sirius leva la tête et la regarda étonné comme sortit d'un mauvais rêve.

-Va prendre ta douche ! Ordonna t-elle. Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain.

Puis sans lui jeter un seul regard, elle disparut dans la chambre apportant avec elle des cartons. Au bout de un quart d'heure, Sirius se présenta à elle dans des vêtements propres, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés. Lily sourit heureuse du résultat.

-Je suis en train de ranger ses affaires, l'informa t-elle. Tu devrais aller nettoyer le salon, la poussières s'est incrusté partout.

Sirius la fixa quelques secondes avant d'observer les cartons déjà pleins de vêtements qui étaient posté un peu plus loin par terre. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par obéir à Lily.

Il marchait toujours de manière fatiguée et lasse. Il donna accidentellement un coup de pied dans un cousin qui vola jusqu'au canapé. Il grogna quelque peu jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur le bar. Il s'en approcha sans hésitation et prit une bouteille. Il l'ouvra dans un geste lent et porta l'orifice à sa bouche. L'alcool coula le long de sa gorge la brûlant d'une chaleur habituelle. Un sentiment réconfortant l'envahit alors, embrumant petit à petit ses esprits. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lui semblait t-il alors que la vapeur d'alcool s'évaporait déjà, Lily hurla. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et la trouva en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, le visage courroucé, les yeux légèrement rouges.

-Non mais je rêve! Ça ne va plus du tout, Sirius ! Je ne te supporte plus ! Tu crois vraiment que l'alcool va tout arranger ? Non mais regarde toi, bon sang ! On dirait un tôlard qui ère sans rien chercher! Reprend toi !

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui et lui arracha la bouteille des mains avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le verre se brisa contre le mur laissant écouler le peu d'alcool qu'il restait.

-Elle n'est plus là ! C'est fini et c'est comme ça ! Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à en souffrir ! James et Remus la considérait comme leur petite sœur ! C'était ma meilleure amie ! Tu es pitoyable ! Heureusement qu'elle ne te vois pas comme ça, mon pauvre Sirius! Vas-y saoul toi comme tu veux !Profite bien de ta paresse ! C'est la dernière fois ! Demain, je te remet sur pied, quoi que cela me coûtera!

Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna dans la chambre, les épaules légèrement avachis. Sirius fixa le mur droit devant lui où l'alcool continuait encore de goûter le long du mur. Il entendit un sanglot provenant de sa chambre. Le cœur pincé, il se leva titubant légèrement et s'avança jusqu'à Lily dans la pièce voisine. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit doucement dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé, Lily. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Elle se redressa un peu, sourit d'un air triste et essuya du revers de sa main les quelques larmes sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est rien, Sirius. Seulement, ranger toutes ses affaires me la rappelle. Après Sarah, il a fallu que ce soit Elle. Je l'ai toutes les deux perdues sans que rien je ne puisse faire. Mais ne tant fait pas, je vais bien.

Sirius opina légèrement.

-Je vais t'aider. Décida t-il.

Lily le remercia du regard puis retourna dans ses cartons. Sirius hésita quelques peu, regardant toutes ces affaires d'un œil triste. Il respira profondément puis se mit à genoux et commença sa tâche.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant encore de longues heures, mangeant vite fait un sandwich, entre deux activités. En fin de soirée, l'appartement avait retrouvé son semblant d'apparence et une propreté impeccable.

Les cartons avaient tous été déposé dans le salon.

-Il se fait tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher Lily. Prend mon lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Annonça Sirius en déposant le dernier carton.

Lily acquiesça.

-Merci. Ça va aller ?

Sirius se pencha et prit un cahier sur la table basse.

-Oui. Rassure toi. Je finis de poser son journal puis je me couche.

Lily parut soulagée et entra dans la chambre. La pièce paraissait plus vide que ce matin comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Seulement, une présence était réellement absente. Lily se changea et mit son pyjama en cinq minutes. Elle rentra sous les couvertures et posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'approcha du premier carton où se trouvait ses cahiers et des photos diverses. Il plaça à l'intérieur le journal d'India dont il n'avait pas eu le courage de lire. Il fermait le carton quand il aperçut un bout de papier par terre. Il avait du tomber quand il avait nettoyé et s'était caché derrière un carton. Il s'abaissa et s'assit contre le mur. Il étira son bras et attrapa le morceau de parchemin. Sept mots étaient inscrit dessus. Sept petits mots qui ne voulait rien dire séparément. Ils avaient été écrit par _elle_. C'était son écriture, fine et appliquée. « _Ce soir là...nous nous sommes aimés __». Le cœur lourd, Sirius ferma ses doigts autour du papier. _Le souvenir de cette journée parfaire remonta à la surface. Il tapa violemment le sol du point dans un accès de rage et posa sa tête entre ses mains, cachant ainsi son visage. Doucement, ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Lentement, les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, toute sa tristesse se déversa, tous ses espoirs perdus.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître Lily sur le pas de la porte. Sirius tenta de sécher rapidement ses larmes qui pourtant ne cesser d'émerger. Lily s'approcha et se mit à genoux en face de lui. Elle lui prit les mains et l'amena délicatement vers elle.

-Ce n'est rien, Sirius. Pleure… Toi aussi, tu en as le droit.

Il leva ses yeux rougis vers elle et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, serrant fermement sa main. Comme un enfant, il pleura. Comme un enfant, Lily le materna.

La nuit fut longue et douloureuse. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler et les souvenirs d'affluer. Ce ne fut qu'au levé du soleil que Sirius réussit enfin à s'endormir d'un sommeil légèrement agité.

0o0o0o0o0

_Juin, 1998_

India prit son manteau sur un cintre puis l'enfila rapidement. Elle se regarda une dernier fois dans la glace, se trouvant à nouveau plus présentable. Elle avait pris une bonne douche chaude et s'était lavée énergiquement tentant en vain d'effacer les souvenirs des caresses de Sirius. Elle avait par la suite relevait ses cheveux en chignon laissant quelques mèches tomber. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull, elle ne portait ni maquillage, ni bijoux fantaisie. Juste son pendentif et sa bague, autour du cou, caché sous les vêtements. Elle mit ses chaussures et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle referma la porte à clé et descendit ensuite les escaliers jusque dans la rue. Un souffle glacé la traversa subitement, lui coupant ainsi son souffle. Elle ramena davantage son manteau sur ses épaules et avança dans la rue, rasant comme tout le monde les murs. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes dans un silence inquiétant, comme ceux qui précèdent les tempêtes. Londres était désert. Londres était comme mort.

0o0o0o0o0

_Décembre,1979_

Sirius marchait paisiblement dans un magasin, les mains dans les poches, sourire narquois accroché au lèvre. En pleine période de Noël, les magasins se voyaient être rempli de monde, se pressant tous pour pouvoir acheter ce qu'il désirait. Même frénésie présente à Londres ou à Paris. Les enfants circulaient dans les galeries, le visage émerveillé par tout ce qui les entoure ou à la recherche du père noël.

-Il y a encore quelques années, tu te comportais de la même manière Sirius. Déclara Remus passant derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna puis sourit.

-Oui, je l'avoue mais j'étais jeune !

Remus éclata de rire.

-Si tu te considères déjà vieux à ton âge, à quarante ans tu seras quoi ?

-Un détritus, bon à jeter dans la première benne.

-Dis pas ça, Patmol. Trouve toi, une fille puis ça ira mieux.

-Je suis pas prêt…

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu as toujours été un homme à femme. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas l'oublier tout de suite, ça sera plus juste.

-Et alors ? grogna t-il.

Remus marcha, suivi par Sirius.

-Et alors ? Rien. Rajouta Remus. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'oublier, seulement ne t'arrête pas de vivre. Un an, Patmol. Il faut que tu tournes la page.

-Pourtant avant le mariage de James tu me reprochais mes relations et maintenant…

Remus s'arrêta et fit face à Sirius.

-Confond pas tout, Sirius ! Pendant cette période, tu t'en faisais une tous les soirs, sans compter le nombre de bouteilles que tu vidais par jour. Après, tu t'es complètement isolé puis maintenant tu fuis toutes relations féminines en dehors de Lily. Je peux mieux que quiconque te comprendre… Mais il y a un temps de « deuil » et un temps de réadaptation. Toi, tu as largement dépassé ces deux stades.

-Remus…

-Elle n'est pas morte ! s'écria t-il. Tu peux au moins avoir ça, toi.

Sirius soupira lentement puis baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu ne l'as pas à l'être. Répondit froidement Remus.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa jusqu'à ce que Remus reprit :

-Bon, étant donné que nous avons fini notre mission, je vais aller acheter le cadeau que Lily m'a commandé pour James. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire un tour ! On est à Paris alors profites en !

Après un dernier regard d'encouragement, Remus s'en alla d'un pas joyeux parmi la foule de gens.

Sirius poussa un petit soupir puis s'éloigna à son tour. Il marcha pendant cinq minutes sans but précis, ses idées vagabondant d'une chose à une autre. Ses cadeaux de noël étant déjà achetés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprécier l'ambiance festive. Il descendit une sorte d'escalier roulant que les moldus appelaient « escalator ». Sirius rit intérieurement à la bêtise de nommer ainsi les choses. D'accord escalator marchait très bien quand le tapis montais mais alors pourquoi pas appeler « _descalator _» quand le tapis descendait ? Toujours aussi étrange et incomplets ses moldus !pensa fortement Sirius.

Il arriva au centre du magasin où se trouvait le plus de « papa noël » et de petits lutins verts avec sur la tête de drôle de chapeau. Sirius sourit, amusé puis vint s'asseoir au bord d'un fontaine. Elle était placé au milieu de la place et remplie d'attractions tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. Sirius resta assis à observer les gens se faufiler d'un magasin à un autre. La plupart était des français de souche mais quelques étrangers pouvaient se faire remarquer de temps en temps. Sirius soupira, las. Il y eu un temps, où lui aussi se serait amusé à choisir des cadeaux, à rire bêtement devant les pauvres amoureux qui tentaient de trouver un bijou pour leurs copines. Trois ans que India était partie et plus rien ne l'intéressait. Plus rien n'avait ce charme d'autrefois, cette magie enfantine. Mais peut être que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, songea t-il. Les temps étaient durs en ce moment, le seigneur plus présent, les meurtres plus nombreux. L'ambiance n'était pas au festivité et pourtant personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Dans trois jours, c'était Noël et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, Sirius avait du mal à se joindre au réjouissance. Il n'avait qu'elle à l'esprit. Son regard le hantait à longueur de journée. Son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles tout le temps et ses cheveux frôlaient sous visage comme un fantôme. Il ne comptait plus les nuits blanches qu'il passé depuis son départ. Ces nuits où il entendait ses pleurs, où il voyait son regards perdu, ses lèvres trembler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Elle était désormais loin, très loin.

-Tu restes là et ne bouge pas. Papa discute avec un ami et maman va dans le magasin en face. Annonça une voix féminine sortant Sirius de ses sombres pensées.

Il cligna des yeux le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis tourna doucement la tête vers la concerné. A côté de lui se tenait une petite fille de trois ans, les cheveux noirs coupés méticuleusement vers les oreilles. Elle était appuyée contre le muret entourant la fontaine et regardait sa mère s'éloigner d'un air buté. Sirius sourit, attendri devant une telle force de caractère. L'enfant se tourna vers lui, le regard curieux puis sourit timidement.

Sirius se figea littéralement sur place, entièrement hypnotisé par ses yeux. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond bon. Un seul qui manqua de le clouer sur place.

-Ça va ? demanda innocemment la petite fille. Tu es blanc.

Cette voix… Ce timbre de voix… Sirius détourna le regard, tenta de faire le calme dans son esprit. Il en était sûr, il le savait, il ne doutait même pas. Il sourit à l'enfant.

-Je vais très bien. Prononça t-il d'une voix sèche. Tu m'as seulement rappelée une amie.

La petite fille se plaça devant lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu parles bizarrement…remarqua t-elle. Exactement comme papa à moi.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Alors, ton papa est anglais.

-Comment toi sais ça? Tu es magicien ?

Les yeux de l'enfant pétillaient de malice.

-Yes. Je suis un magicien…et un très bon magicien !

-Ooh ! Vas-y ! Un tour ! Veux un tour.

Sirius sourit, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas mon assistante. Je ne peux rien faire sans mon assistante.

La petite fille ouvrit grand les yeux puis la bouche qu'elle referma immédiatement.

-Ton assi-assistante, c'est la fille que moi rappelle ?

-Euh…oui. C'est elle.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

Sirius regarda la petite fille, le regard perdu. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre doucement :

-India. Elle s'appelait India.

-Comme moi ! s'écria t-elle heureuse. Comme moi ! Je m'appelle India ! Mon papa m'a donné parce disait que était un nom dans pays à lui, en Angleterre. Elle est gentil ton amie ?

Sirius était complètement désarçonné par autant d'enthousiasme. Elle était là devant lui.

-Oui très gentille, Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes fâchés ? Mes parents fâchent souvent mais après ils réconcilient. Peut être que devrais t'excuser et que ça ira mieux !

-Elle est simplement repartie chez elle. Annonça t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

-Tu lui fait la tête ?demanda India sur un ton ignorant.

-Non. Mais elle me manque.

-Pourquoi ? Si elle est chez sa famille, tu reverras elle. Mon ami Dan dit que papa à lui est dans le ciel depuis deux ans et que un le verra. C'est sa maman qui le lui a dit. Mais toi, elle est morte ton amie ?

Sirius secoua négativement de la tête et la petite fille sourit.

-Ben, sois plus triste. Tu va la revoir. Oh ! Papa m'appelle ! Je dois partir ! Au revoir !

Elle s'éloigna en courant, ses petites boucles s'agitant dans l'air. Sirius avait le cœur léger. Elle avait raison. India avait raison. Il allait la revoir, un jour.

Avec cette idée réconfortante, il se leva et accourut vers Remus qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Avant même que son ami ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'exclama tout enjoué :

-Tu avais raison, Remus. Et j'ai l'intention de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais dis-moi, quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'a dit de me prendre une fille pour aller mieux ! Tu as montré un peu plus de respect envers les femmes autrefois ! Dis-moi quel méchant démon t'a possédé que je le chasse tout de suite !

Remus sourit.

-Tu devrais avec James, écoutez plus souvent Lily quand elle vous dit que je suis loin d'être un sain ! Après tout, je suis maraudeur, non ?

Remus sourit malicieusement à Sirius puis se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Sirius planté sur placé, digérant ses paroles. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Sirius s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là, Lunard ? Attend moi, je veux savoir !

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Juin, 1998_

Les gens commençaient à se faire plus présent. Il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de circulation, beaucoup plus de moldus et de magasins ouverts. India avait marché jusqu'à un parc où provenait de la musique. Elle s'en approchait rapidement, sentant une envie pressente de se confondre à la foule. Elle ne supportait plus cette solitude, ce froid glacial dans le dos, cette sensation d'être prise dans un guet à pan. C'est pourquoi, elle se précipita très rapidement vers la scène où un groupe jouait, se faufilant entre les gens. Il ne faisait guère plus chaud, mais une ambiance plus chaleureuse tentait fermement de s'installer. Elle écouta longtemps sans regarder une seule fois l'heure, cette musique qui l'envahissait toute entière. Plus aucune idée saugrenue s'installait en elle, plus de souvenir douloureux. Juste cette musique. Un son agréable à entendre. Une envie de danser. Une envie de crier avec la foule les paroles. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle. Juste cette musique. Une envie irrésistible de danser, un flot continue de parole. Un groupe qui lui fit oublier quelques heures, ses soucis. Un certain groupe que l'on nommait Seether.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Juillet, 1980_

-C'est bon, James ! Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Je vais en prendre soin de ta femme ! s'écria Sirius, légèrement exaspéré.

-Et si jamais, elle a des contractions ? Si elle a un malaise ou si des mangemorts vous attaquent ?

Sirius soupira de lassitude tandis que James s'agitait dans tous les sens.

-Je suis un des meilleurs Aurors et Lily est excellente dans les sorts ! Ensuite, si elle se sent pas bien, je l'emmène à St mangouste ! Rien n'est plus compliqué, alors s'il te plait pour la dernière fois, fait moi confiance !

James fronça un peu les sourcils tandis que Sirius lui faisait son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais avoue Patmol que tu n'es pas le plus adapté pour cette occasion. Tu es sans cesse en train de t'attirer des problèmes et j'aimerai éviter du stress à Lily surtout dans son état. Remus serait peut être mieux…

-Merci. Lança Sirius ironiquement.

-A moins que je la confît à …

-James ! coupa Sirius sur le point de craquer. Ça va faire cinq minutes maintenant que tu aurais du rejoindre Remus ! Et arrête de te faire un sang d'ancre comme ça ! Lily n'est pas une empotée, elle est juste enceinte. Alors maintenant, Dehors !

Sirius attrapa James par le bras et le fit sortir de l'appartement tandis que ce dernier tentait de se dégager en expliquant ses craintes. Alors qu'il allait rentrer de nouveau, Sirius lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Bonne journée, Cornedrue.

Il tourna le dos à la porte, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres quand il aperçu Lily qui le regardait étonné.

-Il ne voulait pas partir. Se justifia t-il.

Lily sourit doucement puis s'avança de Sirius. Elle marchait légèrement penchée à l'arrière, son gros ventre plus lourd que jamais.

Elle en était à son dernier mois de grossesse ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'anxiété et l'hystérie -comme se plaisait à dire Sirius- de James.

-Bon, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Questionna Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon mais puisque tu te montres si charmant, on pourrait aller faire du shopping ! proposa Lily d'un ton enjoué totalement en contraste avec la mine déconfit du jeune maraudeur.

Lily prit son manteau noir qu'elle enfila rapidement et sortit de l'appartement. Sirius quant à lui n'avait pas bougé.

-Du shopping ? répéta t-il comme si cette simple idée le fatiguait d'avance.

Il se tourna vivement vers Lily qui le fixait de ses iris émeraudes et lui fit son petit air de chien battu qu'il employait régulièrement avec un succès exceptionnel.

-tu veux ab-so-lu-ment faire les magasins ?

Lily acquiesça de la tête, un sourire malicieux- sourire dont elle avait hérité de ses nombreuses fréquentations avec les maraudeurs- sur ses lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as déjà tout ce dont tu veux ! Les affaires pour mon futur filleul sont achetés depuis longtemps et je crois, personnellement que votre maison est déjà assez remplie comme ça !

Sirius poussa un long soupir de capitulation et sorti après avoir pris sa veste marron. Il tendit son bras à Lily et ils descendirent dans la rue.

-On va où maintenant ? questionna t-il en fouillant du regard les alentours.

-Du côté moldu. Annonça Lily.

-C'est pas très prudent. Mon appartement est plus sûr ou même le manoir. On pourrait même aller…

-Sirius ! coupa Lily. On dirait James. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule et je ne suis pas une empotée ! Juste enceinte.

Sirius sourit .

-Tu as raison, Lily jolie. Alors, on y go !

Ils parcoururent donc ensemble les différentes rues de Londres dans une ambiance bon enfant, visitant des magasins les plus étranges et excentriques. Sirius acheta même une petite peluche noir en forme de chien à Lily qu'il nomma lui-même avec grande fierté Patmol. Ils visitèrent un magasin de Walt Disney et rentrèrent notamment à Hamley où les jouets ravirent plus Sirius que n'importe quel enfant.

-J'aurai une petite course à faire, quand j'y pense ! s'exclama soudainement Lily au milieu d'une discussion de gâteau. J'ai absolument besoin d'acheter des serviettes hygiéniques !

Sirius qui soufflait dans un ballon s'étrangla presque en entendant ses derniers mots. Il reposa son jouet sur une étagère et regarda choqué Lily.

-Je peux savoir en quoi un gâteau au myrtille peut te faire penser à …_ça_?

-Oh ! Rien du tout ! Ça m'est revenue comme ça. Mais après si tu veux que je te trouve une explication, alors peut être que la couleur de la myrtille peut….

-Non !cria Sirius de plus en plus paniqué.

Lily sourit, amusée.

-Tu vas vite t'acheter tes…tes trucs puis après on ira dîner! Oui, c'est ça : Dîner et sans dessert !

-Pourquoi vous sentez-vous tous obligé d'ignorer cette partie des femmes. James est exactement comme toi.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien du tout !

Il poussa Lily dans le dos pour la faire sortir du magasin.

-Et ou est-ce que je suis censé t'amener pour trouver tes affaires.

-Au bout de la rue, je crois qu'il y a un magasin !

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête et commença sa marche.

-Parfait! Alors on y va.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement quand Sirius se mit à grogner.

-Et pourquoi faut-il que tu achètes ça maintenant! Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ?

Lily rit doucement.

-Et bien le fait que cela va faire neuf fois que je n'ai rien eu, je t'avoue que ça m'était sorti de la tête. Il ne faut pas croire que nous, les femmes, soyons ravi d'avoir nos règles.

Sirius grimaça.

-En réalité, la seule compensation pour pouvoir le supporter c'est l'idée d'avoir des enfants. C'est vraiment une chose pénible ! Si les hommes savaient ce que cela demande comme effort et contrainte…

-STOP ! lança Sirius en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de Lily. Veut rien savoir.

Lily sourit puis rentra dans un petit magasin, suivie de près par un Sirius gêné. Elle fit très vite ses achats, prenant ce dont elle avait besoin sous le regard désorienté et embarrassé d'un Sirius plus aussi à l'aise. Une fois payés et sortis de nouveau à l'extérieur, Lily éclata franchement de rire.

-Alors là…s'exclama t-elle entre deux fous rire. si jamais j'avais cru ça ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lily ?

La jeune rousse s'était appuyé contre un mur, les larmes aux yeux et le visage hilare.

-Toi ! plaisanta t-elle. Oh là là ! Tu es tellement sûr de toi, tellement à l'aise et dragueur avec les filles que te voir aussi perturbé par une chose si naturelle est renversant !

-Il n'y a rien de marrant ! s'offensa Sirius.

Lily porta ses mains à son ventre et tenta de calmer son fou rire incontrôlable.

-Ne le prend pas mal, James aussi fait un petit blocage sur ça. En réalité, India avait raison. Remus qui paraît le plus coincé est du moins le plus ouvert des trois!

Sirius fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air vexé.

Lily commençait doucement à se calmer, et essuya le bord de ses yeux quand soudain elle se pencha de nouveau.

-Oh, non Lily ! Arrête maintenant ! s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est pas ça….déclara t-elle en manque de souffle et s'appuyant davantage contre le mur. Sirius ?

-Quoi ? demanda t-il

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les os.

Le maraudeur fit volte face et regarda son amie. Son visage était légèrement contracté de douleur et ses mains crispé autour de son ventre.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama t-il.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Et bien, tu es une très bonne comédienne puis James m'a dit que normalement tu devais avoir des contractions avant.

-Justement…

Lily regarda Sirius d'un air désolé. Sirius porta ses mains à son visage.

-Non mais vraiment ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit !

-Mais ça m'arrivait tout le temps ces derniers temps !

Sirius commença à faire les cents pas sur une distance de cinq mètres, prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles !

-Je voulais pas vous inquiéter !

-Nous inquiéter ? s'étrangla Sirius. Mais au moins tu serais à l'hôpital, sur un lit bien douillet à la place de cette rue ! Oh merlin ! Que va dire James ? Il va à coup sûr me tuer ! Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Je suis un homme mort ! Il m'avait dit quoi déjà ? _« Evite de la promener trop longtemps, ça pourrait accélérer les choses, j'ai lu ça dans un book » _Bon, pour cela je pourrais toujours trouver un mensonge adéquat. _« Contrôler son stress et éviter des émotions trop forte ! »_ Alors, pour le stress c'est bon et les émotions trop forte aussi. Un fou rire, ce n'est pas bien méchant… _« Si elle perd les os, compter les minutes entre chacune de ses contractions » _Compter les minutes ? Merlin, je fais quoi ?

-SIRIUS ! hurla Lily. Emmène moi à St Mangouste!

Sirius stoppa net sa marche et fixa Lily avec incrédulité.

-T'amenez à St Mangouste ? OUI ! je dois t'amener à St Mangouste.

Il se pencha vers Lily et lui attrapa le bras. Il transplana.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après maintes efforts pour trouver un médicomage, Lily fut emmener dans une salle d'accouchement entouré par une tonne d'infirmière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'appelle James tout de suite ! lui cria Sirius dans un sourire attirant le regard désapprobateur de la femme d'accueil. Il lui transmit son plus beau sourire et déclara tout fort.

-Je vais être parrain !

Il alla dans un coin au le monde n'affublait pas et sortit un petit miroir de sa poche.

-James Potter. Déclara t-il.

Une agitation se fit dans son miroir et Sirius sourit.

-Heureusement que j'ai pensé à l'amener à St Mangouste.

0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius était assis en salle d'attente tenant les paquets de Lily entre ses jambes. Enfin, Remus arriva vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Alors, tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda t-il.

Sirius se redressa et regarda son ami lycanthrope dont les marques de fatigues de la pleine lune précédente marquait encore son visage.

-James est avec elle en salle de travail. Après, personne ne semble vouloir nous en dire plus.

Remus sourit puis tendit sa main sous le nez de Sirius.

-Je me suis acheté une tarte au myrtille en venant. Tu en veux un morceau ?

Sirius recula vivement en grimaçant.

-Depuis quand, tu n'aimes pas les tartes ? s'étonna Remus.

-Depuis que Lily a eu la malheureuse idée de comparer la myrtille à ses problèmes féminins!S'offusqua Sirius sur un ton dégoûté.

Remus éclata franchement de rire avant que son regard se stoppe sur les paquets de Sirius.

-Oh ! Et c'est aussi à cause de Lily que tu retrouves avec des paquets remplies de tampons?

Sirius rougit jusqu'au oreille mais reprit très vite contenance en changeant radicalement de sujet.

-Sinon, votre mission s'est bien passé?

Remus acquiesça doucement de la tête. Il sembla hésiter à parler et observa quelques minutes Sirius avant d'expliquer.

-L'information n'est pas encore officiel même si je pense que demain tout sera dans les journaux, mais Peter a enfin été attrapé.

Sirius leva la tête.

-Il ne s'est pas transformé ? questionna le maraudeur.

Remus hocha négativement de la tête. Il s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise puis écarta ses jambes devant lui.

-Non. C'est même plutôt étrange. J'aurais pensé, vu son caractère, qu'il se serait enfui sous sa forme de rat, avant de vous avoir balancé.

-Tu as raison. En fait, je le pensais aussi. Je m'attendais à voir le ministère débarquer chez nous pour nous arrêter. James était aussi plutôt inquiet.

Remus approuva de la tête avant de continuer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il va nous trahir pour ça, car ce secret lui est beaucoup trop précieux et serviable ! Il sait notamment que l'on ne dira rien sans pouvoir échapper aux explications. En revanche, je suis sûr qu'un jour il nous demandera un service. Il n'en a pas fini avec nous.

Sirius soupira de mal aise puis mordit rageusement sa lèvre inférieur.

-Il avait la marque ? demanda t-il sèchement. Sur son avant bras, il l'avait n'est ce pas ?

Remus tourna la tête et planta ses iris bleu-grise dans ceux de l'animagus.

-Oui, Patmol.

-Alors, Peter faisait définitivement parti des mangemorts. Conclu t-il. India avait raison. Il nous aurait trahi.

Remus se redressa comme si une épine venait de le piquer.

-Et elle aurait eu raison si nous avions rien fait. Sirius ? demanda t-il après seulement quelques secondes de silence. Tu crois que parce que Peter était notre ami, je n'ai pas voulu voir qui il était vraiment ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Lunard ?

-Je suis lycanthrope. Je ressens des choses chez tout le monde, je sais quand quelqu'un me ment sans faire de l'occlumencie, je repère quelqu'un qui a des secrets. Je peux dire si une personne fait de la magie noir ou pas. J'ai vu l'animosité de India sur Peter. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas su prévoir, ni déceler quoi que ce soit!

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Remus. Tout ce que tu dis est vrai et je conçois que le fait que Peter était notre ami, nous a empêché de vraiment le cerner. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu es coupable.

-Mais….

-Mais tu es un être humain, Lunard. Coupa Sirius. Tu n'est pas infaillible et puis nous lui faisions tous confiance. Il ne faut pas que nous nous focalisons à chercher un coupable. IL n'y en a pas ! Vivons simplement en profitant de la chance que nous avons eu.

Remus opina verticalement puis sourit à Sirius.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama soudainement ce dernier. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de philosopher ? Bon, d'accord pas exactement philosopher comme les grands philosophes mais j'ai réussi à te remonter le moral en étant sérieux ! Pas une seule blague ! Tu y crois, toi ?

Remus éclata de rire devant la mine de son ami et fut très vite rejoins par ce dernier. Alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux comme de vrais enfant, James se plaça imposant devant eux, les bras en l'air et le visage plus joyeux que jamais !

-Je suis papa ! s'écria t-il.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Juin, 1998_

-J'adore cette musique! Cria Sirius.

Remus lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. James sourit

-Je suis d'accord Patmol, annonça le maraudeur. Mais nous devrions retourner au chemin de traverse avant que Lily s'aperçoivent de notre disparition.

Sirius soupira de déception.

-James a raison. Confirma Remus. Tonks va me traiter d'inconscient, sinon !

Sirius bouda moqueur.

-Vous êtes pas marrant, les gars ! Depuis que ces deux femmes vous ont mis la bague au doigt, on ne peut plus rien faire ! Vous êtes des hommes ! Montrez qui commande !

James et Remus se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-On voit bien qu'il n'est pas marié. Remarqua James pour le lycanthrope.

Soudainement, Sirius poussa un cri de frayeur et poussa ses deux amis dans la foule, ignorant totalement la remarque de son ami..

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! hurla James dont un homme lui écrasait le pied.

-Molly ! chuchota t-il, l'air affolé. Il y a Molly. C'est décidé, nous sommes officiellement mort. Elles ont découvert notre absence.

Remus secoua désespérément la tête tandis que Sirius tira les deux maraudeurs plus profondément dans la foule.

-En fin de compte, ironisa Remus. Sirius n'a peut être pas encore de femme mais Molly s'occupe correctement de son éducation.

Sirius lui tira la langue en s'enfonçant davantage dans la masse de gens.

-Il faut absolument retrouver les gamins et s'en aller tout de suite de là ! s'exclama Sirius.

Les deux autres maraudeurs acquiescèrent de la tête et se mirent rapidement à la recherche des jeunes.

-Là bas ! cria Remus en montrant du doigt le devant de la scène.

Ils se faufilèrent tranquillement entre les danseurs, évitant soigneusement les coups de hanches et de coudes.

Sirius arriva le premier sur place et après une petite révérence dont il avait le secret, informa les quatre griffondors sur le petit problème du moment.

-Votre mère est là. Déclara t-il à Ginny et Ron dont une certaine expression d'inquiétude s'installa sur le visage. On s'en va et discrètement.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent sans rechigner. Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à s'éloigner doucement de l'estrade en parfait file indienne, Sirius s'arrêta net, comme suspendu dans l'espace temps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda James. Sirius ?

Ce dernier avait le regard fixait sur la foule, une expression bien étrange sur le visage. James regard d'un air interrogateur Remus et haussa négligemment les épaules. Sirius ne cillait plus les paupières, il ne bougeait même plus un muscle. Il n'entendait plus la musique, autour de lui le son s'était estompé. Il ne voyait plus rien si ce n'est ce corps. Ce corps qui ondule sensuellement, ces mèches qui effleurent doucement son visage, ces lèvres d'une saveur fraise qui murmure des paroles. Elle était là, toute entière, vivante, pleine de vie, rayonnant comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. C'était bien elle, aussi magnétique qu'il l'avait connu, aussi charnelle. Il pouvait même après toutes ses années ressentir encore la douceur de ses mains, qui le brûlait peu à peu, sentir le parfum de ses cheveux effleurer ses narines.

-India. Murmura t-il.

-Quoi ? s'écria James. Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Aucune réponse. Discrètement, Remus donna un coup de coude à James et lui indiqua de la tête, une foule de gens quelques mètres plus loin. En un seul regard, James la reconnu. India était devant eux, à danser, prise entièrement par la musique. Il jeta un rapide coup œil à Sirius, dont la blancheur l'inquiétait.

Alors qu'un temps infini semblait s'être déroulé, India finit par tourner la tête dans leur direction. Tout son corps s'arrêta subitement de bouger, tous ses muscles s'immobilisèrent. Ses iris violettes brilla. Elle le regarda sans gène. Ses yeux bleus, sa peau bronzé, ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, comme des pantins. Le monde pouvait bien tomber, cet instant leur était réservé et rien n'aurait pu les détacher. Le regard dans le regard, ils étaient seuls, ne voyait pas plus loin que les yeux de l'autre, pas plus loin que leur sentiment. Tout autour d'eux sembla s'arrêter. Cependant, Sirius se retourna finalement vers James.

-Rentrez sans moi. Ordonna t-il.

Il s'avança ensuite, dans une démarche maîtrisée vers India. Rien dans son attitude ne pouvait refléter ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il n'était pas imposant et il n'était en aucun cas pas courageux. Il avait peur. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il n'était pas plus fier qu'un enfant de quatre ans, pas moins vulnérable, pas moins fragile. En réalité, il n'en était pas moins amoureux.

James se tourna vers les quatre amis et leur sourit.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

-Qui ? s'étonna James dont le ton sonnait faux.

-La fille que Sirius va voir. Termina Ginny.

-Ah ! Elle ? Personne. Juste une amie. Expliqua en vain le maraudeur dont son talent de menteur semblait avoir disparu.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Remus grimaça.

-Je t'ai connu meilleur trompeur. Lui murmura doucement Remus. Pas maintenant. Déclara t-il tout fort. Nous devons rentrer.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, James les poussa vers l'extérieur de la foule. Il garda avec Remus un silence implacable pour pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent écouter. Ils s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres du concert donc dans un mutisme totale qui fut vite interrompu par la voix de Molly Weasley. Ils eurent tous droit à leur petite leçon de morale et un son ininterrompu de flot de paroles.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? s'étonna Lily dont leur silence était peu habituelle. Et où est Sirius ?

-Avec India. Lâcha James.

-Quoi ? cria Lily.

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux maraudeurs qui opinèrent de la tête.

-Elle est…là ? demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mrs. Weasley regarda alternativement les trois amis puis ses enfants.

-Elle… elle est comment ? articula Lily.

-Comme avant. Expliqua Remus. Exactement comme nous l'avons connu.

Lily porta la main à son visage.

-Rentrons. Décida t-elle. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que Sirius revienne en bon état cette fois-ci. Il avait enfin réussi à tirer un trait.

James approuva de la tête et passa un bras sur les épaules de sa femme.

A quelques mètres de là, dans un petit pub branché Sirius et India s'assirent au bar. Leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient maladroit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais ce fut India qui prit la parole la première.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Il leva son regard vers elle et lui sourit.

-Bien. Je vais bien. Merci. En réalité, nous allons tous bien grâce à toi.

Une petite lueur de joie passa dans les yeux de India.

-Ils ne sont donc pas…

-Non.

Un sourire franc apparut clairement sur son visage.

-J'ai pas tout raté finalement. Rit-elle gênée.

Elle baissa la tête vers sa tasse de thé et en bu une gorgée. Sirius la regarda faire. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, plus pénible.

-C'est étrange, tout de même. Commença Sirius. Tu n'as pas changé.

India sourit timidement, rougissent légèrement.

-Toi, tu t'es plutôt bien conservé. Remarqua t-elle.

Sirius la regarda étonné puis éclata de rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-Eh ! Tu croyais quoi ? Le temps n'a pas de prise sur mon corps de rêve ! plaisanta t-il ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire cette fois ci India.

Sirius sourit, satisfait.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda t-il sérieusement.

India réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais retourner quelques temps en France.

Sirius approuva de la tête.

-Tu devrais faire ça. Affirma t-il. Ce n'est pas que je veuille que tu disparaisses mais les temps sont très durs et l'Angleterre n'est plus un lieu sûr.

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Il y a des mangemorts et des détraqueurs partout ainsi que des centaines de disparitions tous les jours. Nous ne voyons presque plus le soleil et la chaleur est depuis bien longtemps parti. Il n'y a plus d'été, plus de printemps. Azkaban est entièrement vidé. Le ministère ne tient qu'a un bout de fil. Côté moldu, c'est pire. Notre monde est découvert. Les sorciers sont sortis au grand jour. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, contre les moldus qui nous attaquent et contre Voldemort !

-Comment tout cela a pu arrivé ?

-Quand tu es parti, j'ai décidé de révéler tout à Remus. Je ne pouvais pas tout garder pour moi et puis il en savait déjà une partie. Je suis le gardien du secret des Potter et Peter avait été arrêté. Seulement, tu connais la prophétie et elle peut se porter sur deux personnes.

-Neville ! s'écria India. Il s'en est prit à Neville ?

Sirius acquiesça gravement de la tête.

-Tout ce qui devait arriver à Harry s'est reporté sur lui. Annonça calmement Sirius.

India porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-Il y a trois ans, Voldemort est revenu en pleine puissance lors du tournoi des..

-trois sorciers ! coupa India.

-Neville était un garçon fort mais il n'a pas survécut!

-Quoi ? Pourtant, dans le livre Harry a réussit à s'enfuir.

-Je sais. La coupa t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Mais dans cette version là de l'histoire, si je peux l'appeler comme ça, Voldemort en attaquant Harry bébé, le considéra donc comme son rival le plus menaçant, comme d'une certaine manière son égal. Et la seule chose qui l'en empêcha en 1981 c'est que je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily. Son choix s'est donc porté sur Neville comme un choix par contrainte.

-Tu veux dire que Neville était le choix de secours et que à cause de ça, il n'a pas pu survivre.

-En quelque sorte. Confirma t-il. Tu sais, India, c'est assez compliqué tout ça et beaucoup de chose ont changé. Quand Neville est mort, Voldemort a reprit les pleins pouvoirs et cette dernière année, il contrôla tout. L'Angleterre a coupé tout contact avec les pays étrangers et on ne reçoit plus aucun étranger. Quelques mangemorts et détraqueurs ont réussi à traverser la manche et personnellement, je crois que bientôt l'Europe va aussi être sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

-Et l'ordre ? Et Harry?

-Harry reste toujours la cible principale de Voldemort.

-En ce qui concerne les moldus, ils savent pour Voldemort ?

Sirius rit amèrement.

-Pour eux, Voldemort, Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, Sorciers, Aurors c'est pareil. Il n'y a pas de différence.

-Mais vous avez essayé de les convaincre ?

-Ils ne veulent pas comprendre, India. Ils ont enfin trouvé un responsable à tous les malheurs de la planète : nous. Dit Sirius. Tu comprends qu'il est rare de voir des moldus et sorciers ensemble !

-Je ne suis pas une moldu…

-C'est encore pire pour les deux.

-Et l'ordre ?

-L'ordre, elle, à perdu la plupart de ces participants. Tous mort. Nous sommes au bord du gouffre mais nous n'allons pas abandonner. St Mangouste est complètement dépassé et Poudlard reste le seul lieu encore sûr.

India mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginer une telle chose.

Sirius lui sourit tendrement voulant la rassurer en vain. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

-Le dernier vol pour Paris, c'est dans une heure. Tu devrais le prendre.

India leva son regard vers lui, d'un air interrogateur.

-Voldemort compte arrêter le fonctionnement des aéroports. Il veut ainsi stopper l'exil des populations.

India ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius posa sa main dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de te défendre ici. Déclara t-il. Tu n'as presque pas de chance de survie. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité en France.

-Sirius..

-Non. Moi, je suis le seul qui n'a pas de point d'attache dans l'ordre. Je suis le seul à m'occuper des missions dangereuses sans avoir peur de laisser derrière moi une famille, une femme et des enfants. Je n'ai pas peur en me levant le matin, de remarquer la disparition de ma famille. Si tu restes, tout cela va changer et ils ont besoin de moi.

Sirius se leva et attrapa India par le bras. Elle ressentit une sensation très désagréable remplir tout son corps pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin ses esprits. Ils avaient transplané.

-On est où ? demanda –elle.

-A l'aéroport.

India voulu protester mais Sirius lui tendait déjà un billet.

-Comment tu as fait ? Il faut les commander !

-L'avantage d'être un sorcier… plaisanta t-il

India sourit à contre cœur et attrapa le billet.

-L'avion est dans moins d'une heure. Prend le. J'a besoin de te savoir loin de tout ça.

India sourit émue de son geste puis sans prendre le temps de hésiter, elle se jeta un son coup. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le serra fort conter lui. Au début, Sirius fut prit au dépourvu mais resserra son étreinte.

-Merci. Murmura t-elle à son oreille. Merci.

Sirius ferma les yeux et huma son parfum. Il laissa ses souvenirs remonter en lui, des souvenirs qui ne lui était plus douloureux. Doucement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Sirius lui prit les mains et déposa un baiser sur chacune. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la sortie puis juste avant de tourner dans le couloir, il se retourna. Elle le regardai encore. Il leva la main vers elle, et murmura Au revoir avant de définitivement disparaître.

India essuya une larme qui menaçait de sortir et alla s'asseoir en salle d'attente. Elle partait finalement. Elle repartait en France, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Vu les circonstances, elle ne pourrait plus revenir, plus le revoir. Tout était bel et bien fini. Pendant quelques instants seulement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas ses bagages mais tout cela lui importait peu. De toute manière, ce n'était que de vieux vêtements.

-Le tee-shirt ! s'exclama t-elle.

Elle avait oublié le tee-shirt de Sirius au coin de son lit. Une envie irrésistible de retourner le chercher la parcourut mais elle y renonça en entendant l'annonce de son embarquement. Elle se leva et décida de commencer dès maintenant son livre. Elle l'intitulera « les maraudeurs ». Il parlera en particulier du monde magique qu'elle avait connu, des amis qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort et de Sirius Black qu'elle avait aimé. Elle rentra dans l'avion et s'installa. Cette idée de livre était finalement une très bonne idée, la seule manière d'éterniser à jamais son histoire.

Elle porta ses doigts à son cou et toucha son médaillon. Il était en or sur lequel était suspendu un saphir de couleur bleu transparent. Elle retourna et lut les quelques mots gravés. _« Un galion pour tes pensées. »_ Subitement, elle réalisa que c'était exactement le même médaillon qu'elle avait vu juste avant de trouver la montre à gousset. Ce médaillon qu'elle avait admiré dans une vitrine. « _Un en particulier attira son attention, c'était un médaillon en or, assez ancien lui sembla t-il, sur lequel était suspendu un saphir de couleur bleu transparent. La lumière reflétait dessus et le faisait merveilleusement briller. »_

India soupira doucement et regarda dans le hublot, la ville de Londres qu'elle quittait enfin. Alors avec un mince espoir, elle repensa à ses derniers mots. Il avait dit seulement au revoir. Un simple au revoir. Pas un adieu. India inspira une bouffée d'air. Peut être, qu'un jour finalement, ils se retrouveront. Du moins, c'est ce que Sirius avait laissé entendre en ne prononçant pas le mot fatal. C'est avec cette image réconfortante et un certain sentiment de soulagement que India s'endormit.

0o0

Elle frappa encore à la porte de bois. Trois coups. Personne ne vint. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes puis alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir, il fit son apparition sur le seuil. India sourit heureuse de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé, mais c'était normal. Toujours aussi grand, ses yeux verts toujours aussi malicieux. Elle pu lire l'étonnement sur son visage.

-India! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es de retour depuis quand?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon éclata de rire puis la prit amicalement dans ses bras.

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir, je serais venue te chercher à la gare !s'exclama t–il.

India sourit joyeusement.

-C'est ma petite surprise.

David lui rendit son sourire puis se poussa pour la laisser rentrer.

India se sentit tout de suite très bien. C'était ici son monde bien qu'elle ait passé de bon moment dans l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, David!

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé, sourire au lèvre.

-A ce point ? plaisanta t-il. Je ne me savais pas si important ! Ben, au moins la prochaine fois que tu partiras voir les _british_, tu pourras m'amener avec toi, même pour un mois!

India éclata de rire cependant sa gorge était nouée. Un an, cela faisait un an pour elle.

Elle soupira longuement, son visage changeant radicalement d'expression.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? s'inquiéta t-il.

India s'assit à son tour en face de David et planta ses iris violets dans les siens.

-Je dois te parler. Annonça t-elle gravement.

David grimaça.

-J'aime pas quand tu prends cet air là, petite sœur.

India sourit en coin, comme pour s'excuser.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur notre monde…

-Tu veux parler de ces personnes qui ont des pouvoirs ?la coupa t-il. Tu en as rencontré ? Parce que je t'avoue quand tu as décidé de partir et que ensuite la vérité a éclaté, je me suis fait du soucis pour toi ! C'est si horrible que ça, là bas ? Il paraît que ce sont des meurtriers…

-David ! l'interrompit-elle. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que tu penses… L'histoire dépasse de loin ce que l'on vous dit !

India s'arrêta, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait entendu à la gare ou lu dans les magazine. Les médias ne parlaient pas de Voldemort, ni de ses mangemorts ! Seule une menace de sorcellerie planait sur le monde… Il ne se questionnait pas plus. Pour eux, il y avait le bien : eux et le mal : les sorciers. La chasse allait commencer, si ce n'était déjà fait. _« Ils ne veulent pas comprendre, India. Ils ont enfin trouvé un responsable à tous les malheurs de la planète : nous »_ avait dit Sirius.

David observait India calmement, notant ses différentes expressions. Il remarqua soudainement ce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite perçu chez elle, à son arrivée. Elle avait vieilli et mûri considérablement pendant son voyage. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de tristesse dansait vaillamment et un sentiment de souffrance marquait discrètement son visage. Elle avait vu des choses, il le savait désormais. Ce n'est plus la jeune fille d'autrefois…c'était une vraie femme.

Soudain, India se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et avança vers la fenêtre. Les nuages surplombaient l'horizon, les ténèbres s'approchaient.

-Il fait ce temps depuis longtemps ? demanda t-elle doucement.

David ne la quitta pas des yeux. India lui fit peur. Ses changements d'attitude ne lui étaient pas familier et cette voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle lui fit penser à celle des sorcières dans les contes pour enfants, où elles prennent leur voix mielleuse quelques instants juste avant de frapper.

-Il fait ce temps depuis longtemps ?questionna t-elle à nouveau sournoise.

-Euh…oui, depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais c'est venue plutôt progressivement.

-Et ça ne t'étonne pas ce temps, pour un mois de juin ?

India se retourna et le fixa.

-Si…enfin non. Je suppose, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs que c'est un mauvais coup des autres et qu'ils finirons bien par se lasser..

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de India mais elle reprit très rapidement son expression neutre.

-Je crois que nous devons parler, David. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius pénétra vivement dans le manoir en claquant la porte et se dirigea directement dans le salon. La famille Weasley, Potter ainsi que Remus et Tonks étaient assis autour d'une table et discutait gaiement.

-Heu….salut! Lança t-il d'un air maussade. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps. James ? demanda t-il. Les cartons de India sont toujours dans ton grenier?

James acquiesça de la tête mais Sirius montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se dirigea vers les cartons et les ouvrit un en particulier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit le journal et alla se poser dans un coin. Il ouvrit doucement la première page. Des mots étaient inscrit à l'encre noir dans une écriture fine et précise.

_India McGregore,_

_Poudlard, 1977_

_"Le monde est si vide si l'on n'y imagine que montagnes, fleuves et villes, mais d'y savoir quelqu'un avec qui l'on s'entend, avec qui l'on peut vivre en silence, c'est ce qui fait de ce globe un" _

_Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

Sirius arrêta sa lecture. Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de tourner la page. India était repartie en France définitivement. Sirius le savait. IL n'y avait plus un seul moyen de retour pour elle. L'Angleterre était un territoire condamné, pris au piège entre les griffes de Voldemort. Sirius soupira, fatigué de cette guerre. Et après la Grande Bretagne, La France serait –elle la prochaine cible du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Il tourna délicatement la page pour voir apparaître des pages entière de son écriture. India avait couché des centaines de mots sur ce cahier, déversant toutes ses pensées.

Trois jours déjà. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar sans retour possible. Je suis entièrement perdue. Me voilà en 1977. J'ai fait un saut de 21 ans dans le passé. La magie existe réellement. Croyez-vous cela possible ? J'ai beau être littéraire, m'imaginer des mondes sans limites, je n'en suis pas moins réaliste. Je n'ai jamais cru à la magie, je n'ai jamais cru au hasard de circonstance. Nous sommes seul maître de notre destin et pourtant je suis là… Je n'ai rein demandé, ni rien désiré mais me voilà…là.

_Ma vie était tellement simple avant, tellement banale. Mes parents étaient les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde… Je les croyais sincère. Ils m'ont pourtant menti… Je ne sais plus à qui me fier… Suis-je devenue folle ? Pourquoi est-ce moi ? Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive t-il ? Qui sont vraiment tous ces gens ? Qui est véritablement Albus Dumbledore ? Un imposteur ? Ou vraiment le directeur ? Tout est exactement identique. La description des lieux, le noms des personnes…les professeurs. _

_Je suis devenue folle_

…

_Ils sont là en face de moi, tranquillement en train de discuter. Tout leur semble si simple, si facile. Ils ne paraissent pas le moins du monde inquiet. Ils ne voient rien_. _Les voir rire ainsi, sans soucis me devient douloureux. Je ne peux rien faire…_

_Trois semaines que je suis à Poudlard…je croise les maraudeurs souvent. Lily me parle tout le temps… J'ai l'impression de les trahir. J'étouffe doucement…je me consume et j'ai peur. Peur de ce monde, peur de qui je suis, peur de demain._

…

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Bientôt trois mois! Je ne vois pas la fin de mon séjour! Si je peux appeler cela un séjour! Remus connaît mon secret depuis trois semaines! Il est très discret! Je crois qu'il a remarqué mon amertume envers Peter et il ne me comprend pas! Mais ce n'est pas facile de le voir tous les jours faire ami-ami avec les autres quand on sait qu'il va les vendre! Lily et James se sont embrassés! Ils sont trop mignons! Lors de la dernière sortie au Pré au Lard, James a demandé à Lily de l'accompagné! Bien sur, elle a accepté au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Moi, j'y suis allée avec Sirius et Remus! Peter est resté à la salle commune, il avait des devoirs à finir. Nous avions passé un merveilleux après-midi! Nous étions allés boire un verre aux Trois Balais! Sirius m'a fait goûter la bierreaubeurre ! J'adore! C'est trop bon! Ca un goût étrange mais c'est délicieux! Après, Remus est allé poster une lettre et il ne restait plus que Sirius et moi! Il m'a demandé où est ce que je voulais aller et j'ai donc proposé la cabane hurlante! Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait! Il m'a dit « Tu en as pas peur? On dit qu'il y a un monstre! » J'ai éclaté de rire! Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi! Il a été adorable! J'ai fait la connaissance d'un Sirius totalement différent. Il n'était pas « le-garçon-le-plus-beau-de-toute-l-école-et-qui-a-toutes-les-filles-qu-il-veut ! ». Non! Il n'était pas comme cela! Il a été attentionné, tendre, amusant et cultivé! Nous avons eu des discussions que jamais je n'aurai imaginé entretenir avec lui! Il m'a fait visité des endroits surprenants! Il a plusieurs fois effleuré ma main. A chaque fois des frissons me traversaient. Son visage restait impassible pourtant j'ai du mal à croire que c'était seulement accidentel! Je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec la petite troupe! Je me pose, de plus en plus de questions! Lorsque le soir, les maraudeurs entament leur interminable discussion sur leur futur, j'ai énormément du mal à cacher ma tristesse! Comment se dire que dans quelques années, ils n'existeront plus! Qu'on ne verra plus jamais ces quatre jeunes gens rayonnants de joie et d'optimisme! Eux qui rient, insouciants du danger, insouciants de leur mort futur, insouciants. Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé…_

…

_Il fait noir à l'extérieur. Le feu crépite doucement dans la cheminé. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Ils sont partis me laissant seule, toute seule. Le savaient-il ? J'entends encore la voix du commissaire, je revois sans cesse leur dernier bisous et pourtant, j'ai peur d'oublier. Tout est noir autour de moi mais pas autant que dans mon esprit. Je doute pour tout, je m'occupe plus de rien. Sans le vouloir, sans réussir à m'échapper, une brume épaisse m'entoure. Chaque jour un peu plus, je m'enfonce dans un mutisme à faire peur. Je ne réussi pas à pleurer, je ne réussi plus à parler. Seuls des idées sombres m'oppressent davantage jour après jour. Ils m'observent tous, je le sens mais je n'arrive pas à le faire croire que tout va bien. J'ai entièrement dépassé ce stade là. Plus rien ne m'atteint, plus rien ne me fait réagir ! Je ne suis plus qu'un automate…_

…

_L'année avance doucement mais j'ai l'impression de stagner. Je ne réussi pas à avancer. Je ne réussi plus à marcher… Des mois sont passée depuis la dernier fois, depuis la sortie. Sirius m'a embrassé… j'ai eu des frissons…j'en ai encore._

…

_I__l me fait peur. Pas comme on représente la peur habituellement. Seulement à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés, je tremble. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, mon cœur s'affole. Il est si imposant, si grand. Chacun de ses gestes sont si sûr, si serein. Et pourtant il est gentil, attentionné, aimant. Mais j'ai tout de même peur. Peur de le blesser, peur de le trahir, peur de le voir souffrir, peur de le perdre. Il me déstabilise à chacune de ses paroles… Il semble tellement sûr de lui, il m'impressionne. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Est-ce une peur constante qu'il disparaisse ? Est-ce une angoisse continuel de le décevoir ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire depuis mon arrivée… ils sont si différents de moi, tellement éloigné de mon univers et pourtant… je les aime tendrement d'un naturel qui m'effraie. _

…

_J'ai passé mes vacances chez Sirius. Le début a été un peu laborieux mais tout s'est bien fini en fin de compte. J'ai eu le grand honneur de rencontrer sa mère. C'est une femme plutôt aigri et même si c'est paroles étaient loin d'être gentil, je ne réussi pas à lui en vouloir. C'est une femme, c'est la mère de Sirius. Celle qui l'a mis au monde, celle qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Et rien que pour cela, je pourrai la remercier. Je ne la haït pas, je lui suis reconnaissante. Sirius est quelqu'un de bien et j'espère sincèrement qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte._

…

_Voilà un moment que je n'ai plus écrit, disons que je n'en avais plus le goût pourtant j'ai promis…et je tiendrais ma promesse. Depuis nos dernières vacances de nombreuses choses nous sont arrivées. De retour à Poudlard, tout se passait bien…le groupe était encore plus uni que d'habitude, mes rapports avec Sirius étaient à l'apogée et notre relation parfaite…Sarah et Remus se rapprochait doucement…Ils étaient tellement mignon, le plus beau couple disait-on. Les cours reprirent rapidement avec des devoirs en abondances et je me félicitait d'avoir fini mes études…Comme c'était futile, alors ! Les jours avancent, les heures passent et dans quelques jours je partirai avec Sirius pour vivre chez lui. Les maraudeurs quitteront Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir, tout du moins deux n'y reviendront plus jamais. Je me sens si seul et à part…j'aurai du partir depuis longtemps, j'aurais du savoir… Tout se passait bien durant les premières semaines, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on pensait, c'est ce qu'on espérait. J'ai toujours cru que Voldemort serait notre perte à tous, que c'était lui __**LE**__ coupable de nos malheurs…J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui reposer toutes nos fautes, tous nos problèmes, toutes nos larmes. J'avais tout faux…je l'ai compris il y a trois semaines…quand tout a basculé sur notre nuage de rêve…quand j'ai réalisé la chance que nous avions de vivre…__C'était il y a trois semaines… loin des soucis que tout a commencé…loin de la peur, loin des larmes… Tout était parfait ce jour là : il faisait beau…nous étions heureux…insouciant… mais surtout ignorant…C'était peut être trop parfait pour durer…_

_Quand Sarah est morte, ce fut je crois le jour le plus dur pour tout le monde. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse réellement s'en aller laissant derrière elle, son souvenir, son odeur… Depuis que je connais le monde magique, j'ai toujours espérer que seul Voldemort pouvait ôter ainsi la vie, du moins à force de l'espérer je l'ai cru. Voir partir Sarah sans pouvoir se battre, à été très dur. Ses funérailles ont été pour tous un moment épouvantable, c'était le moment qui affirmait sa mort, qui l'éloignait de nous pour toujours, loin de nos yeux. Sa mort nous a tous porté un coup dur et les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs, les plus cruels. Chacun était plongé dans sa peine, les nerfs près à lâcher pour soutenir les autres… Les jours qui ont suivies furent interminables…Nous nous sommes tous remis peu à peu même si la douleur est toujours présente. Nous avons passé les jours suivant chacun dans le travail. Je devais récupérer tous les livres empruntés et ils devaient réviser. Dans quelques jours, je vais quitter Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais ça un jour mais c'est arrivé et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde ! Lors de ma discussion avec Remus, j'ai enfin eu ma réponse à ma question. En réalité, je la connaissais depuis le tout premier jour mais je n'avais pas encore compris. Être spectateur de la mort des gens qu'on aime alors que l'on a la possibilité de les sauver est impossible, sinon c'est qu'on ne les aime pas vraiment. C'est ce jour là, que j'ai décidé de les sauver…_

…

_Les voilà parti. Chacun vont tracer leur route…chacun vont avancer. L'ordre va les affermir tandis que moi, je m'éloigne doucement. Ils ont chacun un destin auquel je n'appartient pas. Pourtant, malgré tout. Malgré les interdictions, malgré les lois, malgré mon chagrin je vais agir. Agir pour leur bien, pour qu'ils puissent vivre encore longtemps. Je n'ai qu'un objectif, un unique but et c'est pour eux que je le fais. _

_Peter va trahir._

_James se marier._

_Et Sirius devra m'oublier. _

_Pourtant, ils seront heureux même sans moi._

_…_

_J'ai mal. Je pleure. Je cris. J'étouffe. Je suffoque. Je meurs. Me voilà trahi, salie par mes parents. Ils me font horreurs, ils me font honte. Je ne suis plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus rien. J'ai tout perdu en quelques minutes…tout s'est envolé… Que dira Sirius ? J'ai peur, mon dieu. Peur encore une fois. J'avoue que je ne suis pas courageuse. Ni forte comme lui. J'ai mon cœur qui pèse lourdement, l'estomac qui se soulève pour rien. Depuis la mort de Chris, j'ai cessé de croire. J'avais plus goût à rien, plus envie de rien. J'étais seulement là, présent parce que je m'y devais. Cependant, je l'ai rencontré… Je l'ai finalement trouvé, ressenti, ce sentiment si puissant et indestructible. Et pourtant je vais devoir y renoncer…pour lui, pour eux, pour nous. J'ai peur, mon dieu… Et je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de ma vie. Rien ne m'effraie plus que de le perdre… je tremble, je pleure, je l'aime. _

…

_  
__Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps...je me sens petit à petit partir._

_Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de finir chacune de mes phrases, et c'est terrifiant de se voir ainsi confronter entre deux périodes. Je me bat pour pouvoir rester encore quelques minutes, tandis qu'une forte puissante m'attire loin de là...de lui. J'ai mal...Je disparais chaque seconde un peu plus et je ne peux rien y faire. Mon esprit s'embrouille, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je garde précieusement autour de mon cou, le médaillon et la bague de Sirius priant de tout mon être pour qu'ils m'accompagnent._

Voilà comment était composé son journal. Tout le long elle faisait part de ses doutes, de ses craintes. C'était tellement contradictoire de la jeune fille que Sirius avait connu. Elle s'était vidée de toutes ses peurs dans un journal, jouant la femme heureuse devant lui. D'une certaine manière, Sirius était soulagé de la savoir en France. Il était heureux de la savoir loin de tout ça, loin des soucis et loin de lui. Tout cela n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait un rêve et jamais elle ne pourrait l'atteindre ici.

Sirius étendit ses jambes devant lui. India était loin et à la fois si près de lui. Si présent en lui, dans ses souvenirs. Il replongea de nouveau son regard sur une page du cahier.

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai toujours les mêmes images qui circulent dans mon esprit. Le claquement d'une porte, un jet vert qui transperce l'air et leurs deux corps sur le sol. Lily et James étendus inertes sur la terre, une terreur visible sur leur visage puis, un peu plus loin, dans les décombres du manoir, installé dans son berceau, Harry bébé, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Voilà ce qui doit leur arriver, voilà ce qui me hante sans cesse. Sirius est ensuite arrêté, il éclate de rire comme un dément, il est condamné coupable et passe 13 ans à Azkaban. Il est devenu miséreux, il n'est plus qu'une ombre hanté par ses amis. Plus qu'une ombre qui veut se venger. Seulement c'est un dernier combat qui l'attend, un dernier combat qui lui est fatal, porté par la main de sa cousine, un combat qui laisse Remus seul. Il tombe derrière cette arcade, il tombe sans jamais toucher le sol, sans jamais voir un espoir de retour. Tout autour d'eux s'est écroulé. Les maraudeurs ne sont plus ensembles, plus unis comme à Poudlard. Ils ont sombré doucement, sous le coup d'un seul homme, ils ont tout perdu. Suis-je sensé changer tout cela seulement parce que je le peux ? Ne serais-ce pas au dessus de tout ? Le monde en serait il meilleur pour autant ?Ont-ils le droit de survivre au profit des autres et surtout, le voudraient-ils ? J'ai décidé de les sauver parce qu'il m'est impossible de ne rien faire . Après avoir connu leur joie de vivre, après avoir vécu cette insouciance naïve, quel monstre sans cœur serais-je pour les abandonner ? Je demande honorablement avec toute la lucidité que j'aie à ne point me juger. Que personne ne se proclame supérieur à moi pour ne pas avoir jamais pensé changer ainsi l'espace temps. Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura. Jamais dans mes conditions, jamais avec mon expérience et mes vécus, une personne quelconque ne peut point agir. Je demande sans gène, sans honte à ce que un jour vous me pardonniez enfin, pour avoir agi égoïstement et peut être bouleverser le monde. Peut être qu'il en sera meilleur. Peut être qu'il en sera pire. Dans tous les cas, mon choix est fait et c'est sans regret que j'en viens à tout changer. Ce n'est contre personne. C'est pour eux. Pour l'amour et la famille. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être séparé de ses parents. Jamais, un enfant ne devrait souffrir des actes de ses parents. Jamais, un enfant ne devrait souffrir pour les autres. Un enfant doit être protéger, aimé et choyé. C'est ce que je fais. Ce sont des enfants. Nous sommes tous des enfants._

-Sirius?demanda Lily, le regard inquiet.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce doucement et s'approcha de Sirius. James et Remus vinrent à leur tour et s'assirent en rond. Ils regardèrent le journal que Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux. Il leva lentement son regard vers eux.

-Elle l'a fait pour nous. Annonça t-il d'une voix enrouée. C'est pour nous qu'elle a fait tout ça, et c'est à cause de nous que Voldemort règne sans limite.

James soupira et Remus baissa les yeux. Lily se contenta de prendre le journal de India et de lire la page ouvert.

-Je me souviens toutes les fois qu'elle écrivait dedans. Remarqua nostalgique James.

Sirius approuva de la tête.

-Je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport. Elle est en France maintenant.

-Vous croyez que nous aurions du mourir ? demanda Lily. Croyez vous que c'était vraiment notre destiné? Et si Harry devait absolument souffrir pour pouvoir vaincre un jour Voldemort ?

James la regarda étonné, comme s'il ne la comprenait pas.

-Non ! s'écria Remus. C'est l'amour qui l'aidera. Dumbledore l'a dit. Nous ne devons pas douter maintenant. Tout n'est pas perdu, tout n'est pas irrécupérable. Je conçois que beaucoup de vie ont été sacrifié et que tout porte à croire que c'est perdu.

-Et comment ? cria Sirius. Comment comptes-tu faire ? Nous n'avons plus un seul pouvoir. Nous n'avons aucun atout en autre pouvoir. Nous ne savons rien ! Si seulement on connaissait le point faible de Voldemort mais même pas ! Nous n'avons rien !

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire, leur espoir était tombé dans un gouffre. Ils ne croyaient plus en rien.

Remus se pencha légèrement et attrapa le journal de India. Une feuille en tomba dans un sifflement. Remus stoppa son mouvement et regarda Sirius. Il sembla tout aussi étonné que lui. Il prit la feuille entre ses doigts et la déplia. Elle était recouverte de mots. Sirius la parcourut rapidement du regard puis leva finalement les yeux vers James.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Remus qui avait aperçu une lueur étrange dans le regard du maraudeur. Patmol?

-C'est une liste…articula t-il abasourdi. Une liste sur Voldemort.

Lily sursauta et arracha le papier des mains de Sirius puis lu à voix haute.

-Voldemort. Probablement 7 Horcruxes. Ames Voldemort. Bague S.Serpentard. Journal T.Jedusors. Symboles représentant les quatre maisons(simples suppositions). Kreatur traître. Amulette. RAB. Rogue attention. Surveiller Malefoy fils. Basilic : interroger Mimi Geignarde. Ça continue encore comme ça sur plusieurs lignes. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-A mon avis, déclara Sirius le sourire plus rayonnant que jamais. India vient de nous donner les clés pour vaincre Voldemort. Celles que Dumbledore aurait du découvrir dans l'autre version de notre vie.

Il finit par son sourire charmeur et écarta ses jambes devant lui.

-Tu peux éviter de dire « l'autre version de notre vie » ! déclara James en grimaçant. Ça sonne mal.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, le sourire plus malicieux que jamais puis se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

-Décidément, j'adore cette fille.

_Voilà. C'est fini.(J'aime pas dire cela..) Si on pouvait changer le passé est terminé. Il y aura peut être notamment une suite, du moins j'y est pensé mais pas tout de suite car j'ai pas suffisamment d'idée pour l'alimenter. En attendant, j'en démarre une nouvelle fic qui se trouve en cours d'écriture et qui s'appellera très probablement « Eclosion ». Elle ne concernera pas SiriusOC mais RemusOC.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi attentivement cette fic et tous leur commentaire !!_

_Je remercie ma sœur pour son soutien, Sarah pour son enthousiasme et Mathilde pour ses compliments. (Bref je remercie tout le monde mais ceux qui n'ont pas cru en moi car ils m'ont encore ainsi mieux motivé !) Gros bisous à tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
